Lost and Found
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair 16 years ago. 16 year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. Blair/Chuck .
1. Frost Bite

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 1: **Frost Bite**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair 16 years ago. 16 year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Okay so I got this idea from a dream after watching S Darko with the amazing Ed Westwick aka Chuck on Gossip Girl. There's really not that much to do with except that the two girls in the movie are similar to my characters attitudes. It's different from what I usually write, but I hope you guys will like it. All I can say is give it a try, it might take a few chapters to get into, but in my head it was sounding pretty good. So yeah if you think I should bother continuing let me know. Enjoy.

**MAKE SURE TO VISIT MY PHOTOBUCKET, LINK ON PROFILE, AND GO TO LOST AND FOUND SECTION TO SEE PICTURES OF CHARACTERS AND OTHER THINGS INCLUDED. WARNING STORY SPOILERS SOMETIMES PRESENT THERE!**

–

"_If you don't get lost, there's a chance you may never be found."_

_- Author Unknown_

The wind hits the accelerating car in a smooth, but powerful way. The windshield blocks it from the girl in the front, but it whips the sides of her brown curls. She sits up in her seat and lies he head on the side of the convertible. The wind reaches her face and her hair is blown backwards. She smiles with her mouth and eyes behind her aviator sunglasses.

"Danny?" a blond girl, in the drivers seat calls her attention. The brunette, Danny, doesn't respond, but remains silent. The blond girl turns her head and taps her friend. "Earth to Danielle Waldorf."

"Don't call me that," Danny sits up and turns towards her. The girl rolls her eyes behind her own huge Chanel sunglasses and lets out a laugh.

"It's your name," she shrugs and focuses on the open road.

"Not anymore," Danny sighs and turns back to her former position where she is caught in the wind.

"Okay sorry, but could you at least pretend like you're having fun," the blond girl sighs.

"What are you talking about? Can't you tell when your best friend is ecstatic Sadie?" Danny asks with amusement and a sarcastic tone. Sadie, the blond girl, rolls her blue eyes and shakes her head.

"Alright," she laughs and takes a sip of her drink as she continues to drive. Danny, the complete opposite of her friend, takes the clip from her curls and lets them fall freely. She then lowers her sunglasses to gaze at her brown eyes for a moment. As soon as she does though, the sunglasses are pushed back up again.

"Oh shit," Sadie exclaims as the car starts to slow.

"What is it?" Danny sits up and looks as Sadie pulls off the road. Sadie stops the car and shakes her head.

"I knew we were getting ripped off," she gripes as she gets out of the car and lifts the hood. Danny jumps out of her seat and walks around to meet her.

"Well we took a plane to America it's not like we could walk all over the country," she replies.

"Well maybe we could have spent a little more money then," Sadie snaps.

"I'm done spending money," Danny mutters and then stares at the car and whatever it holds under the hood. "Do we even know what we're looking at?"

"No idea," Sadie walks away from it and lights a cigarette at she leans against the car door.

"Well what are we going to do? We're in the middle of nowhere," she stands in front of her hand.

"I don't know princess, wait. There's a small town up the road, someone's bound to come along. I'm not planning on staying, but at least we could maybe have a place to stay. Night to sleep after we party. You have any other ideas?" Sadie says with slight agitation. Danny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Guess we wait then," she shrugs as her white sun dress flaps against her body in the wind.

"Guess so," Sadie replies. Danny sighs and looks around for something to focus on. She walks around and reaches in her bag and pulls out her sketchbook. She begins to sketch Sadie leaning up against the car as she puffs a cigarette.

–

"Nathaniel what the hell am I doing with you, your son and Humphrey's in the middle of nowhere?" Chuck asks for the hundredth time since they left New York. The two teen boys in the back roll their eyes.

"Well Chuck as we've gone over a hundred times we are taking the boys on their first road trip, you know go wherever the road takes us," Nate smiles as he continues to drive.

"Well where are we going then because I haven't seen civilization in forever?" Chuck scoffs.

"I told you Mr. Bass I have a friend from camp that lives in a small town around here with his mom. We're going to hang with him, they say they have some awesome parties," Adrian Archibald replies as he smacks hands with Tyler Humphrey.

"Yeah cause you didn't have that in New York," Chuck mutters and slumps down in his seat.

"Why are you always so bitter Mr. Bass?" Tyler Humphrey asks with a laugh. Chuck narrows his eyes and looks at Nate. Nate shakes his head.

"Adrian you ever see pictures of your mom and her old best friend?" Nate asks.

"Yeah the girl with the brown curly hair," Adrian nods.

"Shut up Nathaniel, I could care less what happened to Blair," Chuck snaps and turns away from him.

"One of these days Chuck you're going to have to get over it. She left and went to France with her dad, you didn't go after her," Nate sighs.

"And I never will," Chuck replies and crosses his arms. "Wake me up when we reach hick town USA," he says and closes his eyes. Nate sighs and shakes his head. He loves his best friend, but sixteen years without Blair has definitely not done good things for Chuck. As for what happened between them, he'll never know.

"Dad slow down someone is in the road!" Adrian shouts. Nate looks up and immediately starts to slow the car. Chuck jumps up to look at it as well.

–

"Hey stop!" Sadie runs out in front of a car and waves her hands about. She sighs in relief as it slows down and pulls of to the side. She then looks down at Danny who is lying in the road with her eyes closed. "Danny wake-up, someone's here," she nudges her with her foot, but Danny doesn't move. Sadie rolls her eyes and walks towards the car. She sees two teenage boys in the back and two adult males in the front. The guy in the drivers seat has blue eyes and dirty blond hair like one of the boys in the back. The other man in the front has dark hair, dark eyes, and is pale. The last boy in the back is tan with dark eyes and dark hair. "Hey," she breathes.

"You guys having car trouble?" the man with blue eyes asks as he gets out of the car. The other man eyes her for a moment and then steps out as well.

"Yeah, um we're not really from around here," Sadie responds.

"I can give it a look I took shop in school," Tyler shouts as he jumps from the car. Chuck rolls his eyes and Sadie notices and laughs a bit.

"Sure, pop my hood," she grins and motions towards it. Tyler goes around and Nate sighs.

"I better keep an eye on him," he then nods to Sadie. Sadie walks over to the car and pulls out a another cigarette. Her lighter won't work.

"Either of you two have a light?" she asks Chuck and Adrian.

"Sure," Chuck says slowly and walks over to her. He lights her cigarette for her and then leans against the car. Adrian walks over and smiles at Sadie.

"Do you have a name?" he asks.

"Sadie," she replies not bothering to look at him, instead she stares at Danny with amusement. Chuck eyes the pale girl in a white sun dress. She's wearing sunglasses and has curly brown hair. She lies on the road completely still. Both girls can't be more than sixteen, maybe the one lying down even fifteen.

"What about her?" he finds himself interested for some reason. Sadie turns to look at him.

"She's dead," she sighs.

"Road kill?" Chuck asks with amusement. Sadie leans forward and shakes her head.

"Frost bite," she whispers and then pulls back.

"Happens," Chuck responds and takes out a smoke for himself.

"Hey are you okay?!" Adrian calls to Danny. Danny sits up slowly and looks at the three standing there.

"Help came!" Sadie smiles. Danny stands up and brushes herself off. She then walks over to them and looks the man and boy in front of her over.

"They don't look like help," she states simply and then leans against the car with Sadie. Adrian walks in front of her and holds out his hand.

"Hi I'm Adrian Archibald," he flashes her a smile. Danny looks to Sadie with amusement. She then looks back at Adrian.

"I'm clinically depressed, but that's just my therapists opinion," she smirks as she whispers. Chuck chuckles as Adrian walks away and remains silent.

"Hey Sadie come here!" Tyler calls. Sadie sighs and walks around. Chuck looks to his feet.

"What about you? Got a name?" Danny asks as she eyes the man. He seems familiar, but strange. Chuck looks up slowly and their dark eyes meet.

"Do you?" he asks.

"Danielle, but you can call me Danny," she answers.

"Charles, but you can call me Chuck," Chuck smirks with amusement. Danny shakes her head and laughs. Her laugh seems so familiar to him. He's about to ask her what her full name is, but is interrupted.

"Our water pump is busted according to Tyler so that means we're probably stuck," Sadie appears.

"I'm sure they can order a new one when we get to town," Tyler smiles as him and Nate appear.

"Yeah and we can give you a ride, we're staying there for a few days anyways," Nate nods.

"Or we could walk," Danny purses her lips. Sadie turns around.

"Be nice," she whispers. Danny rolls her eyes. Chuck finds this amusing. "A ride would be great," Sadie says.

"Cool um boys help them get their stuff," Nate orders. Sadie, Tyler, and Adrian all go around to the trunk. Nate and Chuck both then look to Danny, she stares back at them.

"Just for the record if you two turn out to be pervert killers or something and kill me, I'm not afraid to haunt you ass," she smiles sweetly and then walks around to get her stuff from the front.

"Well isn't she pleasant?" Nate jokes.

"I like her," Chuck smirks and walks away from Nate.

–

Sadie laughs as she flirts with Adrian, practically on top of his lap. Danny squished against the car and next to the other boy Tyler rolls her eyes at her friend. She looks up to see the man Chuck staring at her from the mirror. There's something familiar about him, like she's seen him before.

"Is that your sketchbook?" Danny's eyes immediately go to Tyler how motions at the book in her hand.

"Yeah," she replies and puts it in her bag.

"She'll never show it to you," Sadie laughs, "Isn't that right Danny Babe?"

"You know it Sadie," Danny smirks and puts her sunglasses back on.

"Where are you girls from?" Nate wonders out loud as he turns down the music.

"Where we came from," Sadie replies with a smirk.

"Funny," Nate laughs, "You guys aren't in to the straight answer thing huh?"

"We're from France see we were both nuns for about two years until we ran off and became strippers. I got married he beat the shit out of me so we ran away together and became lesbian lovers," Danny smiles with sarcasm at Nate, "Straight enough for you?"

"Forget I asked," Nate sighs. Chuck lets out another laugh. "Glad to know someone else has your sarcastic humor Chuck," he nods at him.

"Where are you from?" Sadie asks.

"New York," Adrian says quickly.

"Sounds exciting," Sadie smiles, "I've always wanted to go there."

"Since when?" Danny asks.

"Since now," Sadie replies.

"Okay," Danny prologues the word to show her sarcasm. Chuck eyes her from the mirror again.

–

Danny stares out the window of the small cafe they stopped at next to the car place. She looks over to see Sadie and the man, Nate, talking to a greasy guy that works there. She sighs and folds her arms. Her eyes drift to the sky. She tries to find images in the clouds, but all she sees are clouds.

"Something on your mind?" Chuck asks as he eyes the girl. Danny turns towards him and shrugs.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," she replies and picks up her coke. She sucks on the straw for a long time. She then sets it down and sighs, "So Chuck, what are you and your three little friends doing all the way out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" he responds with a smug look.

"I'm not sure yet," she replies.

"Fine, that's a somewhat straight answer I guess," he sighs.

"As good as it's going to get," she smirks.

"My friend dragged me along to take his kid and his kids friend on a good old fashion road trip," Chuck mutters.

"You don't strike me as the road trip kind of guy."

"That's cause I'm not."

"Then why come?"

"Why so many questions?" he asks with a smile.

"Sorry," she she looks down. They go silent after that. Chuck thinks to ask her of a question, but Nate, Sadie, and the boys walk in.

"He said it could take weeks for them to get the part," Sadie sighs and falls down next to Danny.

"Yeah, but I mean you could get lucky," Nate, always the optimist sits down next to Chuck. Tyler sits by Nate and Adrian by Sadie.

"Why don't we just take a bus somewhere?' Danny asks Sadie. Sadie sighs and turns towards her.

"And do what Danny? Go where?" she asks with a clipped tone.

"Anywhere," Danny shrugs.

"Great plan, but we'll wait for the part," Sadie replies with sarcasm.

"That's cool because we'll be sticking around too. You guys should hang with us," Adrian smiles as he puts his arm around Sadie's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan," Sadie giggles.

"Sounds stupid," Danny snaps, getting pissed off.

"Um Tyler come to the counter with me to get a drink," Adrian says, feeling awkward. Him and Tyler leave. Sadie turns towards Danny, ignoring Chuck and Nate.

"What is wrong with you?" she snaps. Danny looks at Chuck and Nate. She then looks down and shrugs.

"I just don't want to get stuck in one place again," she sighs. Sadie sighs and then shakes her head.

"We won't okay, I promise this time as soon as we can we will leave," she assures her friend.

"Whatever," Danny replies and watches as Sadie gets up and walks over to the boys.

"Well I'm going to go pay," Nate says as he stands up. Danny reaches into her purse and throws him a five.

"To cover my drink," she sighs.

"Don't worry about it," Nate smiles and holds it back to her.

"I don't need the money," Danny doesn't make any move to take it.

"Neither do we," Chuck says. Danny stares at him for a minute and then reaches up and takes it from Nate.

"Thanks," she says quietly. Nate nods and walks away.

"So I guess we're both stuck here," Chuck says as gets up.

"Guess so," Danny sighs and then walks over to Sadie.

–

They found three hotels when they went further into town. None of them were the Ritz and Chuck was anything, but excited about it. They settled on a Bed and Breakfast, since it seemed to be the cleanest. Adrian and Tyler jumped out right away while Nate and Sadie got luggage. Chuck was on the phone with a business call. When he finished he turns back and looks at Danny. She's got her sketch book balanced on her knees as she draws with quick strokes. He arches his head a bit to try and see what she's drawing. For some reason it seems to intrigue him. Suddenly she looks up and shuts it.

"What?" she asks with a clipped tone.

"Nothing, but we're here if you haven't noticed," Chuck responds.

"Okay," she mutters and hops from the car. She picks up her bag and goes inside. Chuck eyes her carefully, he still has a weird feeling about her. He gets up and goes around to get his own bag. When he's almost inside he sees her leaning against the doorway. She opens her eyes and stands up straight. "I'm sorry," she nods, "I just don't like when people try to look at what I'm drawing."

"I didn't peg you for someone who says sorry a lot," Chuck smiles.

"That's because I don't," she responds.

"Then why start now?"

"I don't know, but I said it and I don't take things back either," she shrugs and walks inside. Chuck follows her in and they both see Nate already holding a couple keys. Sadie's at the desk talking to a woman with thick glasses and grayish purple hair. Danny walks up to the counter.

"Is this your friend?" the lady smiles brightly at Danny.

"Yeah that's her so we need one room with a queen bed please," Sadie nods. Danny reaches into her purse for a card, she takes it out and hands it to the woman.

"May I have your full name please?" the woman asks Danny. Chuck and Nate both watch and listen. Danny's lips do not part and she looks at Sadie.

"Here you use mine, my names Sadie Wilkes," Sadie hands her the card. The lady nods and hands Danny's back to her. She then hands Danny a key as she continues with Sadie's card. Danny takes it and immediately goes up the stairs, not uttering a word to any of the boys as she passes them. Sadie turns around and walks over to them.

"So we're going to go get settled," she smiles, mainly at Adrian.

"That's cool I think we're going to meet up with my friend tomorrow night, but if you girls want to hang tonight with Tyler and I?" Adrian sounds hopeful.

"I want to, but um Danny will probably just go out to eat and then come back and chill, she's not very..." she trails off not knowing what the correct word would be.

"Social?" Nate asks with slight amusement.

"No she's just Danny," Sadie laughs she then turns around and looks at the woman, "Do you lock the front door at night?"

"Yes dear, why?" the lady smiles. Sadie shakes her head.

"No reason," she replies. "See you guys later tonight?" she asks. Adrian nods and then she goes up the stairs. When she's gone Tyler laughs and nudges Adrian.

"Someone has a crush on Sadie," he teases.

"Shut up," Adrian smacks him as they run up the stairs. Nate turns towards Chuck.

"Didn't expect all this to happen today, huh?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"Nope," Chuck replies.

"Danny doesn't seem to like us very much," Nate notes.

"She was fine with me," Chuck smirks and goes up the stairs. Nate shakes his head with a laugh and follows Chuck.

–

When Sadie enters the room Danny is already on the bed sketching away. Sadie walks over and plops herself down on the bed in front of her. Danny smiles and puts away her sketchbook. She looks up at Sadie.

"What?" she asks with an amused smile.

"Oh come on, we got picked up by two hot teenage boys," Sadie smirks.

"You can have them."

"Oh come on Danny I thought the point of this was for you to break free and have fun."

"No that was the point for you, the point for me is just to escape."

"Escape what?"

"Life."

"Well earth to Danny, but the only way to escape life is death."

"Sounds promising."

"Don't talk like that or you'll make me regret bringing you here."

"Don't worry I was only kidding, you know I love you right Sadie?" she raises her eyebrows in question and grins.

"Of course Danny baby," Sadie hugs her. Both girls laugh and then Sadie pulls away, "Now get ready for dinner we are going to look hot."

"Who is going to see us in this small town?" Danny rolls her eyes.

"Tyler and Adrian."

"I told you that you can have them."

"But I can only take one at a time."

"Then work out a schedule."

"Can you at least be nice?" Sadie crosses her fingers.

"Fine," Danny sighs and gets up to go freshen up, she's going to wear the same thing.

"Love you too!" Sadie calls.

"Whatever!" Danny is heard right before the bathroom door shuts. Sadie shakes her head and laughs. She then smiles and walks over to the suit case, what to wear?

–

"Where are the boys?" Nate asks as he steps out of the shower.

"One they have their own room and two probably down stairs so your son can await that Sadie girl eagerly," Chuck smirks as he fixes his hair.

"Oh that makes sense," Nate nods and drys himself off.

"Nathaniel do you find anything familiar about that girl?" Chuck asks as he sits down on the bed.

"Sadie?"

"No Danny."

"I don't know, she won't really talk to me."

"I'm sure talking to middle aged men is what she loves most."

"Did Chuck Bass just admit he's old?"

"No, okay we are still in our thirties we are not old," Chuck has a warning tone. Nate lets out a laugh and shakes his head. He then sighs.

"Late thirties," Nate sighs.

"Well you have a family, I think it's part of growing up Archibald."

"You could have one too Chuck."

"It's not for me," he sighs and curses himself as a petite brunette runs through his mind.

"She probably has one by now, you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nathaniel," Chuck snaps and gets up. He goes in the bathroom and slams the door. Nate sighs and finishes getting ready.

–

Sadie and Danny went ahead to the restaurant on their own since Danny didn't want to wait, for what she put, "people she didn't even know." So now they were sitting there. Sadie insisted on getting a table enough for everyone so they did.

"Can't we just order?" Danny asks with a clipped tone.

"You're not even hungry," Sadie rolls her eyes.

"How would you know?"

"Because you never are."

"Maybe I'm starting something new."

"In that case how about a new attitude."

"Go to hell."

"See you there," Sadie smirks. Danny rolls her eyes and stands up. She walks to the diners bar to get a drink. When she gets up there the waitress behind it motions to her to wait a minute. She sighs, but nods. Her eyes then drift outside to the parking lot. Suddenly a black sports car flies inside of it making a lot of noise. It comes to an abrupt stop and swerves a bit. Danny stands up a bit straighter and watches as another sports car in blue pulls up next to it. Two boys hop out, but she can't see them very well. The one from the blue, that arrived second starts to give the other one in the black car a lot of cash. Racing, she smirks.

"Don't even look sweetheart," the waitress sighs. Danny turns away and frowns.

"At what?"

"Don't play innocent, I saw you looking at that boy. Nice girl like you don't have no business doing that though. He's no good and you'd be smart to stay away," the waitress says in a stern voice.

"Bad news huh?" Danny asks with sarcasm. The waitress doesn't notice.

"You bet, a boy like that is proof no one can buy class."

"How do you figure?" Danny asks as she watches the boy in the black car climb back in and speed away. He leaves tire marks on the parking lot ground.

"Richest family around here and he acts like he was raised in the jungle. Always drinking and driving fast, keeping this place from being a good place if you ask me," the waitress gripes.

"Maybe it wasn't a good place to begin with," Danny smirks. The woman stares at her for a moment and then shakes her head as she walks away. Danny lets out a small laugh.

"She's right you know?" Danny turns to see a boy sitting next to her at the bar. "You should listen."

"I wouldn't think of it," Danny replies and then walks away to let him ponder exactly what she meant. When she comes back to the table she sees Sadie there with Tyler, Adrian, Nate, and Chuck.

"Are you into talking to locals now?" Sadie asks with amusement. Danny rolls her eyes and slides in next to her.

"About as interested as I am with the people I do no."

"Hardy har har," Sadie laughs with sarcasm. Danny smirks and looks across the table at Nate and Chuck. She then turns and looks out the window to see if she could see anything else somewhat exciting. Nothing is there.

"Excuse me Miss you left this at the bar," Danny turns to see the same boy. She gets a better look at him. He has black hair and glasses, like one of those guys who are a nerd, but cute underneath. He holds out her sunglasses. Danny takes them.

"So are you into nerds now too?" Sadie asks with amusement. The boy puts his head down. Danny turns around.

"I don't know Sadie should I ask Adrian if he's into sluts?" her smile is laced with all kinds of fake. Sadie rolls her eyes and turns back to Adrian. Danny turns back to the boy, "Thanks," she holds up the glasses.

"No problem, bye," he laughs a bit out of nervousness and then practically runs out the door. Danny feels a bit bad for him, but sighs and turns back to the table. She looks up to see Chuck staring at her with intensity.

"Can I help you?" she asks and raises her eyebrows.

"Nope," he replies. _Why did she seem so damn familiar?_

–

A/N: So is anyone intrigued? Should I even bother to continue? I probably won't unless you reviewers tell me otherwise.


	2. Windows To Our Souls

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 2: **Windows To Our Souls**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair 16 years ago. 16 year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Thank you so much to the people who took the time to review. It really means a lot and what keeps me writing, as well as fast updates coming out is you guys and your amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to check out my **photobucket**, link on my profile, to see the characters, outfits, cars, and anything else in the story I post. Enjoy.

–

"All things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams."

~ Elias Canetti

"_Danny... Danielle..." a voice echoes off into the distance. Danny lies in slumber on the bed. Her brown hair flows above her pillow and her white night gown lifts itself. She sits up, her eyes open, but closed. "Danny..." the voice calls again. It's familiar, it's beautiful, she must follow it. "Follow the butterflies," the voice whispers. Danny sees the tiny white angels of the insect world swarm gracefully in front of her face. She pushes herself from the bed and follows them. "Out the door," the voice calls. The butterflies go through the door and Danny opens it to allow herself to leave as well. _

"_Come with us Danny," they giggle and flutter around her. She smiles and reaches out to touch them, but she can't grasp them. They fly further ahead in front of her in a downward motion. _

"_Don't fall," the softer, woman's voice cautions her. Danny hears it and feels her feet down the staircase. "Be careful Danielle," it reminds her. _

"_Danny come with us," the butterflies call to her as they go out the front door. Danny's hand is brought by a force to the doorknob. She turns it, but is denied. _

"_The lock Danielle," the wiser voice tells her. Danny's hand feels for it and then the door is open. She steps outside, it is cold and she shivers._

"_It will be warm where we take you Danny," a small butterfly whispers in her ear as he burrows himself in her curls. "Yes Danny we will take care of you," another says as it flutters in front of her face. She follows them, a bright light glowing around her to help guide her through the nights darkness. _

"_Almost there Danielle, you can do it," the warm voice assures her. Danny continues to follow the butterflies. She falls tired and her closed eyes want to close completely. _

"_Rest for now Danny,'" the butterflies giggle. "Yes rest here with us," they lie her down on a platform with flowers around it. Danny awaits for the warms voice approval. _

"_Rest for now my dear, but come home Danielle," it whispers, her eyes close. "Mama misses her sweet little girl... Fly home my little butterfly..." it fades off into the distance. The glowing white light goes dark and her eyes close tightly._

–

"Boys?" there's a loud knock on Nate and Chuck's door. Chuck turns over in his sleep and falls off the bed. "Boys there is a good breakfast downstairs, now you don't sleep the day away," the inn keeper smiles and moves onto the next door. Chuck groans and looks at the clock, great early morning.

"Nathaniel get up!" Chuck stands up and throws a shoe at Nate.

"Man bangs!" Nate jumps up from his sleep. Chuck throws him a weird look. Nate rubs his eyes, "Chuck what the fuck? It's early, why are you up?"

"Heidi homemaker didn't want us to sleep the day away," Chuck replies with sarcasm.

"Who?" Nate asks with confusion.

"Just get up," Chuck sighs and throws a shirt on before stumbling out the door. If he had to get up, it would be in his pajama's. After all who the hell would recognize him here? When he walks out he smacks straight into someone. "What the hell?" Chuck raises his voice a bit, still half asleep.

"Sorry Chuck," Adrian groans. Tyler comes up right behind him and smacks into Adrian. Chuck finds himself letting out a small chuckle.

"You guys too?" he asks with an amused tone.

"She reminds me of my grandmother, but ten times worse," Tyler mutters before stumbling his way down the stair case. Chuck and Adrian follow him. When they get down there they see Sadie already sitting at the table. She's already done up, in make-up, and clothes.

"Early riser?" Chuck asks.

"Only when boys around around," she smirks and takes a sip of coffee. Nate, Chuck, Tyler, and Adrian all fall in seats next to her.

"Why am I so tired," Adrian groans as he picks at the food on his plate.

"Did you stay up late talking?" Nate asks.

"Yes," Tyler laughs, Adrian nudges him in the stomach. Tyler throws a napkin at him.

"What are you guys like five?" Sadie asks with pursed lips. Both boys stop and fall silent. Chuck sighs and looks around, he frowns as he realizes something.

"Where's Danny?" he looks to Sadie. She parts her lips, but is cut off.

"Would you believe it someone went out the door last night and left it unlocked," the old woman says as she passes and goes up the stairs.

"Did she leave?" Nate asks with a frown to Sadie. Sadie starts to laugh a bit as her eyes go past them to the front door. They all frown in confusion.

"Hey Danny Baby where'd you sleep walk to this time?" she calls. Suddenly Danny falls beside Chuck in a chair, still in her white night gown. She looks at Sadie as she rests her head in her hands.

"Bus stop, I think my sub-consciousness is trying to tell me something," she smirks at Sadie. Sadie rolls her eyes and bites into a muffin.

"Or you're just crazy," she winks at Danny.

"God I wish, at least then things would make sense," Danny mutters and runs a hand through her hair. Sadie nods and stands up.

"Yeah well I'm going to go upstairs and see if there's any books on things to do around here, come up after you eat?" she raises her eyebrows in question.

"I don't need you to be my mother Sadie," Danny snaps. Sadie sighs and goes up the staircase.

"We're going to go get ready," Adrian says as him and Riley grab some fruit and muffins. They then race each other up the stairs, their laughter coming back to the Danny, Nate, and Chuck.

"And then there were three," Danny says with slight amusement.

"You sleep walk?" Nate blurts. Chuck rolls his eyes at him. Danny looks up and shrugs.

"Since I was little, don't really think anything of it," she takes a sip of coffee

"Your therapist diagnose you for that too?" Chuck smirks.

"He says I'm searching for whatever I feel is missing the most at the time I do it," she answers. Both Nate and Chuck are surprised at her new conversation skills.

"What were you missing when you were little?" Nate asks.

"What is this twenty questions?" Danny snaps with anger suddenly rising in her. Chuck and Nate both sit back. She gets up and rolls her eyes, "Why don't you guys just stick to talking to people your own age," she scoffs and goes up stairs. Chuck frowns and stares on after her. She doesn't look back.

–

When the girls are done getting ready they stand back to back and gaze in the mirror. Sadie has on a shirt-dress that goes about mid thigh. It has white and blue stripes that go up and down, sleeves that go halfway to the center of her arm, and a long V-neck. She wears a pair of cowboy boots with them, a hem bracelet, and lets her blond wavy hair fall down past her shoulders, the pieces held from her hair with Danny's aviator glasses from the night before. Danny wears a high waisted black skirt that goes just above her knees, its tight under her breast and flows out the rest of the way, tucked into it is a white tank top, and her loose curls fall down a little past her breast. In her hair she has pushed up Sadie's Chanel glasses from the other day and on her feet are black ballet style flats.

"We're pretty fucking gorgeous," Sadie smirks at their reflection.

"You got that right biatch," Danny smiles. She then holds up her camera and snaps a photo of them, as they curl into each other and smile. "Our own Kodak moment," Danny sighs before putting it back in her purse. She then puts her hands on her hips, "So Blondie what are we going to be doing today?"

"Well Babe I was thinking we could hit the small town shops, you know stir trouble, rob a bank," she gives a small shrug and arches her hips forward.

"The usual then," Danny sighs.

"You got it," Sadie slaps her hand. The girls both then laugh and go out the door. On their way out they see Tyler and Adrian. Sadie stops and grabs onto Adrian, who blushes since he's wet and in a towel, "Hey we're going into town, maybe we'll see you there hot stuff?"

"Come on Sadie," Danny rolls her eyes and pulls her from the wet boy.

"Um yeah!" Adrian calls as the girls disappear down the staircase in a fit of giggles. Once out on the street they start to walk. After a little while they can see the beginning of the towns shops.

"Race you cross the street?" Sadie offers.

"Get ready, set, go!" Danny calls without warning and takes off across the long street.

"Hey that's cheating!" Sadie calls as she runs after her in a fit of laughter. Suddenly she stops and screams, "DANNY LOOK OUT!"

"What?" Danny spins around to ask, but then sees a black sports car jerk to a stop in front of her. The hood hits her leg at the last minute and she stumbles a bit. Danny looks into the car to see the boy from yesterday. The windows are somewhat tinted so she can't define his features very well.

"Hey asshole be careful!" Sadie yells and slams her hand on his hood. She then grabs Danny, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get out of the street," Danny sighs and walks to the sidewalk. Sadie nods and then gives a small kick to the front of the car before taking off as well.

"You sure you're okay?" Sadie runs up and grabs Danny's hand from behind.

"I said I'm fine Sadie stop treating me like I'm going to break!" Danny spins around on her heel and loses her cool for a moment.

"Sorry, but if he speedy Gonzales over there had stopped a second later you might be broken," Sadie spat back as she walks beside her friend.

"I ran out into the street," Danny shakes her head.

"Pedestrians have the right away sweetheart," Sadie slaps her butt. Danny lets out a small scream of a giggle.

"Sadie stop!" she slaps her butt back.

"Oh come on jump for me Danny Baby! Slap that ass! Let's go, let's go!" Sadie starts to chant as she slaps Danny's butt again. Both girls start to laugh hysterically until they see two old people across the street outside a shop giving them the evil eye.

"Sorry we're newlyweds!" Danny calls and grabs onto Sadie.

"Yes I can't keep my hands off of her, could you?!" Sadie laughs as she holds onto Danny. The old people continue to stare. Both girls are practically crying from tears by now as the continue on for a shop that looks somewhat interesting.

"Ooh look at that!" Danny pulls away from Sadie and points ahead at a shop with vintage looking dresses in the window. "Can we go? Please? Please mommy?" she mocks and jumps up and down as if she is a little kid. Sadie takes her hand and tries to keep a straight face.

"Alright young lady, but you have to behave," she shakes her finger at her.

"I promise," Danny yells before running into the store. Sadie chases in after her, both of them falling inside the door. They fall quiet as two older woman look up at them from their browsing. "Sorry," Danny puts a finger to her lips and whispers. Sadie giggles under her breath and pushes Danny to a rack of dresses away from the woman. They flip through the material with their fingers. Danny laughs and holds up an atrocious looking dress covered in sequins of a lime green couple, "Check out this hot number little lady," she drops her voice low.

"Oh my god that's hideous," Sadie laughs as she examines it a bit more.

"Not as bad as your face," Danny smirks and hangs it back up. Sadie rolls her eyes, but then they go wide and she grabs two hangers and holds them out.

"Ooh look at this," she nudges Danny with her foot.

"What more Dolly Parton meets Tina Turner outfit?" Danny asks looking up slowly. She then drops her mouth a bit, "Never mind."

"I know aren't they adorable?" Sadie asks with raised eyebrows. Danny examines the two, full piece, vintage swim suits that Sadie holds. One is red with white polka dots and the other a black, white, and gray plaid. "Let's get them," Sadie whispers. "You take this one," she hands Danny the polka-dot one.

"I'm too pale to pull this off," Danny tries to hand it back to her. Sadie shakes her head and shoves it back at Danny. "Sadie?"

"Just get it, wear it and if you hate it then I'll buy if off you," Sadie smiles and disappears around the rack with hers. Danny stares at it again and then sighs.

"Alright," she calls and follows Sadie to the check out counter. When they get up there they lay the suits on the counter and look at the lady. She's elderly with bleach blond hair, way too much make-up, and enough costume jewelry to supply Mardi Grass. "These please," Danny smiles as she pops a bubble from her gum.

"Hey Danny Babe what do you think of these?" Sadie asks as she replaces her aviator sunglasses with a pair huge black sunglasses with diamonds running across the top of them.

"In the words of Paris Hilton, that's hot," Danny mocks the voice of the old heiress. She then picks up a pair red hot heart rimmed sunglasses, "What about these, do I look marvelous?" she drawls out the word. The lady eyes them both with a frown as she rings up their things.

"No you really should get those," Sadie pulls them off her and sets them down on the counter, "On moi of course," she touches a hand to her chest and makes a huge open mouthed smile.

"My sugar mama," Danny whispers to the woman as she grabs on to Sadie. Sadie laughs, the woman tries to smile, but it falters. She rings up their items and gives them to them. They each take a bag of their own and run out the door in laughter, just the way they had entered. They lean against each other as they start to walk down the street. After a little while Sadie perks up.

"Shit man I'm in dire need of some nicotine," she turns to Danny.

"Well then have smoke, but I'm going to run in that bookstore," she points to one right across the one lane street. Sadie slumps her shoulders a bit.

"Books..." her voice is lazy, "Why?" she pouts her lips.

"Shut up," Danny gives her a small push and then goes to walk backwards in the street, "I'm thinking of doing everything backwards today by the way!" she calls to Sadie. A few locals walking around stare at her, but neither girl notices.

"I guess I'll be entering in the back tonight then?" Sadie calls back as she puts a cigarette in her mouth. Danny flashes her the rock and roll sign and then goes inside the bookstore. A bell rings when she enters, _how quaint. _She turns back around to face it all and sees its small, but stuffed with shelfs. It's not very bright, but aside from lamps there are a few candles lit. Danny walks to the desk, with the cash register and taps a bell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I..." the boy from the diner with glasses appears in front of her. Danny turns her body to completely face him and points.

"Diner boy," she smirks. He lets out a nervous laugh and pushes his glasses up.

"Actually I go by Josh," he nods and walks around behind the counter. Danny gives a small shrug and hops up to sit on the counter in front of him.

"I need some help," she leans down and whispers a bit.

"With a book?" he pulls at his shirt and prepares his computer for search. Danny nods and then swings her legs around to hang them off his side, next to him.

"Well yes, but you see it's a mystery."

"Like Sherlock Holmes or something?"

"No mystery as in I don't know what book I want yet," she sighs and pops her gum. He backs up a bit and leans against the wall.

"Well what is it you are looking for? I mean what type of book... I mean like what is it about? You know the subject of it or something?" he stutters through the whole thing and Danny has to hold in her giggle.

"Well I didn't know bookstores were so fun these days?" someone chuckles as they enter the door. Danny turns her head to see a boy a bit older than her standing there. He's wearing a shirt that shows off some of his nicely sized muscles and tanned skin, his eyes are a sea looking blue, and his hair brown with natural high lights of dirty blond. He looks at Danny with a smirk.

"Hi Trey," Jason sighs and walks out from the counter.

"Have my moms books?" Trey asks his eyes still on Danny. Danny hops off the counter and leans up against it with her body instead as she looks through a selection of fancy pens.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Josh mutters and then looks back at Danny.

"So what type of book were you looking for Miss?" he asks, his voice even more nervous now. Danny looks up as a bubble pops from her gum.

"What's with the sudden formality Joshua?" she smirks. When Josh only looks down she shrugs, "I need something to learn about dreams, and if it had a chapter on sleepwalking that'd be great too." Josh nods quickly and disappears into a cave of book shelves. Danny turns back around and looks at the boy Trey. He's still staring at her when he steps towards her.

"You know they say dreams are the windows to our souls," he stares down at her. Danny looks up at him, locked with his eyes for a moment. She then shakes her head.

"Get that from a fortune cookie?" she asks and crosses her arms. Trey chuckles and looks away.

"Fair enough," he smiles. "I'm sorry about earlier by the way," he motions towards her.

"For what? Stalking me in the shadows, because I have no idea what your talking about," she shrugs. He motions out the window to his car. Black little sports car that almost ran her over. "You would," she rolls her eyes and watches as Josh brings out a book.

"This should do," he smiles and goes to ring it up. Trey walks up and stands right next to Danny.

"Are you staying here?" he asks.

"Not if I can help it," she answers, keeping her eyes on Josh.

"Got somewhere better to be?" Trey asks with an amused tone. Danny turns towards him and finds her brown eyes locking with his blue again.

"Anywhere, but here sounds nice," Danny replies. Josh eyes them as he searches for the scanner thing on the book. Danny keeps her eyes locked with Trey.

"Where are you staying while you stuck?" he asks and leans down a bit closer to her. She doesn't falter in her movement, but remains still.

"Why should I tell you?" she purses her lips and raises her eyebrows in question.

"Because I asked," his tone is smug.

"That was clever," she rolls her eyes and turns away from him. When she looks back at Josh she notices he is still watching them.

"You'll find I can be clever in a lot of different ways," Trey whispers as he leans down close to her ear. Danny's breath hitches in her throat at his closeness. Her eyes fall down to her hands and her throat goes dry. What's wrong with her?

"Here you go," Josh holds the book to her. Danny looks up at him, broken from her trance and nods.

"Thanks Josh," she hands him some money and he takes it. He gives her the change and a receipt. Trey moves away from her a bit and she sighs in relief.

"Come again and don't forget what you heard in the diner," Josh gives a small wave.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lies with shrug. She then lowers her sunglasses down over her eyes and pushes on the door. She's almost out when she hears Trey.

"Wait, what's your name?" he calls after her. She turns around slowly and looks at him. She smirks in the doorway.

"If you want to know so bad figure it out," she responds and then goes out the door. Sadie catches her on the way out and Danny immediately pulls her behind a wall. She hears Trey come outside by the bell. Danny peaks around the corner, but ducks when he looks her way. Finally he leaves and Sadie laughs.

"What was that? Who was that?" she asks with amusement. Danny lets out a large breath and looks up at Sadie as she leans against the wall. She shakes her head.

"Smart ass small town boy," Danny rolls her eyes as they come out of hiding.

"Sounds perfect for you," Sadie teases and playfully slaps the side of her cheek. Danny pushes her away and scrunches her face in disgust.

"Oh gag me with a spoon," Danny sticks a finger down her throat. Sadie slaps it away and then hugs her close.

"I'm sure he'll gag with you something else if he's a smooth talker," Sadie whispers and sends her a wink. Danny rolls her eyes and gives her friend a push out into the street. Sadie stumbles and then jumps back up.

"DID EVERYONE SEE THAT THIS GIRL TRIED TO OFF ME!" She shouts and grabs on to Danny again as she laughs. Danny only shakes her head with her own laughter erupting.

–

"Are you sure the girls will see us here?" Adrian asks for the hundredth time as he looks out the window of the diner for the girls. Chuck rolls his eyes and slumps back in his seat. Tyler lets out a sigh and shakes his head slowly at his friend.

"Yes Adrian now sit down," Nate repeats the same answer he has given since they got there and it had begun.

"Wait I think that's them... no," Adrian gets excited for a moment, but then falls back in his seat at the disappointment.

"You do realize eventually you will have to say goodbye to them," Tyler raises his eyebrows in question.

"Not right away, I mean we're on a road trip and so are they. We could all like travel together," Adrian responds as if he is a child who is being threatened to lose one of his toys. Chuck lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

"Sure," Nate replies, not even wanting to fight it.

"Edna did you see those crazy girls down at Maureen's shop today?" an old lady says as she walks past the boys table. All boys look up and listen in on the conversation.

"Think it was them?" Tyler asks.

"Yes I heard they were slapping each others bottoms and saying they were married and then the little brown haired one told Maureen that the blond one was her sugar mama, whatever that means," the other one scoffs as she holds a hand to her heart. "I don't know what is happening to todays youth," she says with a lot of concern in her tone. Chuck shakes his head and lets out a low laugh.

"It was them," Chuck nods and glances out the window. Tyler and Adrian let out a slight chuckle as the old ladies continue to ramble on about it. Chuck then sees them running through the streets like crazy with bags in their hands. "Oh lover boy," Chuck taps Adrian and then points towards the girls.

"Oh cool I'm going to go ask Sadie for a smoke," Adrian jumps up. Nate grabs him and pulls him back. He purses his lips at his son.

"Since when do you smoke?" Nate asks with a frown. Adrian slumps his shoulders and sighs. He then rolls his eyes and removes Nate's hand from his shirt.

"Dad," he says in a low voice, "Stop, you're embarrassing me," with that he goes outside. Chuck watches as he walks up to Sadie and Danny. Sadie and him then go off to stand against the wall. Danny comes inside and walks over to the table.

"Seat taken?" she asks in a tone that says she could care less in all reality.

"Feel free," Tyler motions. Danny sits down and pulls a book out of a bag. She opens it up and begins to read it. Chuck looks at the title and catches the word "Dream". He shakes his head and smirks.

"So Tyler what do you two boys plan to do tonight?" Nate asks as he lies his hands on the table. Tyler gives a shrug and then leans forward.

"Probably going to the movies, they have a small theater here. You guys should come," he nudges Danny a bit.

"Don't touch me," she replies, not looking up.

"Okay," Tyler says quickly, slightly frightened of her. The same waitress comes over to them and taps her pad with her pencil. She stares down at Danny, but there is no response from the petite brunette.

"Anything for you dear?" she asks with a smile as she chomps on her gum. Chuck cringes a bit, for a woman of her age it is rather unattractive. He decides to focus on Danny instead.

"Not hungry," Danny replies with a bored tone. Her eyes remain glued to the book the entire time. Tyler also watching looks from Danny to the waitress.

"We have the best pie around," the waitress offers. Danny sighs, closes the book, and slowly looks up. She forms a good old fake smile.

"Well in that case..." she smiles and then changes her tone to annoyed, "still not hungry," she then motions for the lady to leave. The woman shakes her head and turns around and walks away. Danny rolls her eyes and puts the book away, sick of trying to read with so many interruptions. Chuck leans forward and pushes a fresh cup of coffee towards her.

"Figure out what your dream means yet?" Chuck asks. Danny looks down at the coffee.

"Nope," she pops the "p" on the word as she slides the cup back in his direction. Chuck leaves it be and looks back to Danny.

"Nope you haven't figured it out or nope your not answering the question?" he gives as small shrug as he asks this and his classic smirk is also sent her way.

"Does it matter either way?" she sends his smart ass wit, right back to him.

"You tell me," he throws it back to her. Tyler shakes his head in confusion.

"I can't follow," Tyler says as he holds his head. Nate shakes his head and laughs. Danny looks at him for a moment, she forgot he was there. Nate smiles brightly at her.

"You know who she reminds me of," he looks up at Chuck and trails off. Danny notices the exchange between them and looks to Nate.

"Who?" she asks, eying Chuck as she does so.

"No one," Chuck replies his tone the harshest she's heard. Well at least directed towards her since she met him.

"Obviously it's someone," she smirks.

"Does it matter either way?" Chuck repeats her words. She stares at him for a moment and then shrugs and stands up.

"What do I care anyways," she sighs and walks outside.

"Good job Nathaniel," Chuck says with a clipped tone before he gets up and goes outside in the opposite direction for a smoke.

"What did I do?" Nate asks as he looks at Tyler. Tyler shakes his head and shrugs, honestly he has no idea either.

–

Danny stares at the movie screen, but isn't paying attention. She's wondering how exactly Sadie convinced her to come along when she knew she held no interest for it. She turns to see her best friend making out with Adrian. _That didn't take long. _She thinks and rolls her eyes. She turns to look to her other side to see Tyler actually watching the movie. She sighs and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Sadie asks as she pulls her lips from Adrian's. Danny looks around to see barely anyone else in the theater.

"I have to pee," she shrugs. Sadie rolls her eyes and goes back to Adrian. Danny jumps over the front seat and takes the easier exit. She can't flee from the theater fast enough. When she gets outside the screening room she does go in the bathroom, but just long enough to check her appearance in the mirror. She brushes a hand through her hair and then is back out the door. Leaving as soon as she came. Instead of going back to the screening room though she walked further into the lobby. It was such a small place, only two screening rooms and the lobby showed it size.

"Problem miss?" a boy about thirteen with braces, in a red vest, asks.

"None at all, just have a head ache," she replies and leans against the counter. She smirks, deciding she could entertain herself. She spins back around and leans on the counter, right in front of the boy. "Actually I was wondering if you could help me with something," she points at him and winks.

"Yes?" he asks, his tone nervous. Danny pretends to look around and then turns back to him. She leans forward and puts a hand to her mouth.

"Do you know where I could... you know... buy some drugs," she whispers. The boys eyes widen a bit and he leans back.

"No," he replies, "But um only the older kids do that sort of thing around here... I um..." his voice is dry.

"What about sex, think you could help me out with that one?" she asks with a smirk. The boys eyes practically pop out of his head.

"I um... I don't know... I..." he rambles on, it begins to bore her.

"Relax," she sighs and holds up a hand, "I was kidding." The boy sighs in relief and then disappears into the employee room without another word. Danny looks out the glass doors and front windows, its dark outside. The next thing she knows she's walking out the door and on the small towns sidewalks. "Like a ghost town," she says under her breath and looks at the empty streets.

"Daddy when we go home will you play monster with me?" a little girls smiles as she dances out of a restaurant. Danny looks up and watches as she twirls towards the street and then a man grabs her.

"Gracie be careful, your mother would kill me if she saw you doing that," the man, her father, scolds. The little girl, Gracie, pouts and crosses her small arms. The man leans down and sighs, "Don't give me that face young lady," he shows his smile, "Or we can't get ice cream on the way home."

"Yeah!" the little girl claps her hands and begins to jump up and down. Her father laughs and then picks her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Up you go," he smiles. The little girl giggles as he carries her across the street to the car. She hears them talking away until their voices fade out. Danny stares at the car that drives away and can't help, but imagine sun rays coming from it to show off how happy the people in it are. She looks away and keeps her face without emotion. Then she looks back up and walks a few more steps. She comes to a bar that is humming with soft music. She looks inside the window. It's mostly empty, but then she recognizes someone at the bar. She pushes the door open and goes in.

–

Chuck sits at the bar, caressing his scotch. Finally he had found it in at least one bar out of the whole town. He takes a sip of the amber liquid and it burns a bit down his throat. It's nights like these when he thinks of _her._ He sees someone sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye, but does not turn to greet them.

"What can I get you miss?" the bartender asks, it must be a woman.

"I'll have what he's having," a familiar voice replies. Chuck smirks and turns to see Danny sitting there. The bartender nods and turns around to fix it.

"Kind of young for such and old drink, aren't you?" he asks with an amused tone. Danny turns towards him, her face holds no smile.

"Kind of old to still be trying to drink away your problems, aren't you?" her tone holds no sympathy. Chuck shrugs and turns back to his drink. He listens as the bartender approaches her.

"I'm going to need to see some ID miss," he holds out his hand.

"She's of age," Chuck replies. The bartender stares at them for a moment and then reluctantly hands her the drink. Danny takes a sip of the scotch and doesn't flinch at all. Chuck finds himself impressed at this for some reason. "You're welcome," he nods at her.

"Did you hear me say thank you?" she asks and takes another sip. He only chuckles and shakes his head at this. She sets down her drink and turns towards him, "Where's you friend?" she asks.

"Where's yours?" he counters with a smirk. Danny smiles for a moment, but then puts on a careless expression. She gives a small shrug and sighs.

"In a dumpster, they got on my nerves and I killed them. Sorry I realize this puts you in a tight position with Nathaniel," she takes another sip of the scotch.

"Did you just call him Nathaniel?" Chuck asks with a smile.

"Well I thought Archibald would get confusing considering his son holds that last name as well," Danny replies her eyes showing amusement. "Why?" she turns towards him.

"Just curiosity," Chuck sighs.

"Be careful curiosity killed the Chuck," Danny holds a pretend stern tone and shakes her finger at him.

"I believe the correct word was cat," Chuck winks.

"Whatever," Danny sighs and finishes off her drink. She slides it back and forth between her hands. Chuck eyes the glass in motion before looking up to Danny.

"What did you dream about when you slept walk last night?" his tone is low, quiet. Danny's hands fall still and her eyes down.

"What do you care?" she asks.

"Humor me," Chuck replies.

"It makes me sound crazy," she looks up at him.

"Who said I didn't already think you are crazy?" he sits back a bit. Danny lets out a small smile, but it leaves as quick as it comes.

"Butterflies," she states simply and then gets up. Chuck feels himself go uneasy at her answer as she leaves. There's something in his gut that went off by her answer. His mind instantly goes back to another petite brunette, one he hasn't seen in sixteen years. He covers her memory by taking another swig of his scotch.

–

"So where did you go off to tonight?" Sadie asks, her head hung off the bed. Danny on the bed, who is working away on her sketch book, doesn't look up. "Earth to Danny?" Sadie says with slight agitation.

"I hooked on a corner for fun," Danny replies with an amused smirk. Her eyes however don't lead the picture her hand continues to work on in quick motions. The details are so immense they reflect into her eyes that are glued to them.

"Without me?" Sadie laughs and sits up, "And here I thought we were friends."

"What gave you that idea? I hate you," Danny sighs.

"Bitch," Sadie scoffs.

"Dirty hoe."

"Tramp."

"Slut."

"Sometimes I really hate you Danny baby," Sadie laughs and falls on the pillow next to her.

"Tell me about it," Danny sighs as she finishes off the sketch she had been working on since she got home. She finds herself not very pleased with it when she looks over it. It was done from memory and not a photograph. Sadie sits up and looks at it.

"Is that Chuck?" Sadie asks, slightly surprised Danny hasn't torn it away from her. Danny purses her lips and examines it a bit more.

"Yeah," she nods. Sadie looks at the picture. It's of Chuck sitting at the bar.

"He looks sad," Sadie says, her eyes still glued to it.

"I guess," Danny sighs and gets up. She walks out the door and folds the paper down the middle

"Where are you going?" Sadie asks with a frown. Danny doesn't respond, but closes the door and walks down the hallway. She comes to another room door and knocks on it. It opens and Chuck stands there in his pajamas.

"Do you have the wrong room?" he asks with raised eyebrows. Danny only holds the folded piece of paper up to him. He takes it, but doesn't open it, "What's this?"

"You tell me," she says and turns around and leaves. Chuck stares at her until she disappears into his own room. He then looks down and slowly unfolds it. When he does he is surprised to find himself, staring at himself. He walks back into the room slowly.

"What's that?" Nate asks, looking up.

"One of Danny's drawings," he replies, still staring at it.

"I thought she won't show anyone else?" Nate frowns when Chuck doesn't respond. Nate walks over and stares down at it, "That's you and she's good."

"No duh Nathaniel," Chuck replies and folds it again. She was good because she got every detail. Below the picture he sees she has written something. He frowns and narrows his eyes to read it.

_Thanks for the scotch._

–

A/N: So is it still any good or should I forget about it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should keep going.


	3. Special Pancakes & Red Headbands

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 3: **Special Pancakes & Red Headbands**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair 16 years ago. 16 year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Okay you guys so the last chapter got... get ready for this... **27 REVIEWS! **I'm sorry to freak out, but for a new story I consider that so amazing and want to thank you guys so much. I'm so happy that you enjoy the story and I hope that you will continue to read it. As always don't forget to visit my photobucket for things that have to do with this story. Enjoy.

–

"_True goodbyes are the ones never said or explained."_

_Unknown_

–

_Chuck wakes up suddenly when he hears banging on his suite door. He sighs, sits up, and rubs his eyes. Someone bangs on the door again. He slowly gets up and stumbles his way over to it. He leans against it._

"_Who is it?" he speaks into the door. His face rests against it, he feels as if he will fall asleep. It has to be like three in the morning. There is silence on the other side. "Hello?" he asks with a frown. If this was some kind of prank and some idiot kid woke him up, he would not be happy._

"_Chuck it's me," a weak voice comes, muffled through the door. He knows who it is immediately. He pulls away and opens the door quickly. _

"_Blair," he breathes as he looks her over. She's still in the days clothes, but they are disheveled. There's a pout on her ruby red lips and her rosy cheeks are pale and stained with mascara. "What's wrong?" he asks quickly bringing her into his arms. Blair closes the door behind herself, but hugs onto him. He strokes her back with his hand and hugs her tightly. "Blair?" he questions. Her silence is really starting to worry him. After what seems like forever she looks up at him with tired eyes. _

"_Can we sit down?" she asks, her voice is hoarse. Chuck nods slowly and then helps her over to his bed. They sit down at the foot of it. She looks down at her hands that lie in her lap. He eyes her carefully. He wants to know what's going on. Something has clearly upset her to the point of silence. She looks up at him slowly, "It's really bad Chuck," a few big tears roll down her cheeks. _

"_What Blair? What's really bad?" he moves closer to her and wipes her tears with his hands. He then lifts her chin, "I thought everything was going good. I see you all the time, you're at NYU, and we even got rid of whoregina," he smiles a bit, trying to add some humor. Blair's expression however only looks at him with solemn eyes. She shakes her head and looks down. _

"_That's just it, none of it is going to work anymore," she whispers. A bad feeling rises in Chuck's stomach and his heart clenches fearsomely. He grabs her and turns her towards him._

"_What are you talking about? Us? We're okay Blair, remember? We can both say I love you know. I do love you Blair. What's wrong? Why are you talking like this?" he shakes her a bit. His voice is filled with panic. Blair's eyes slowly rise to meet his. They look so blank, so lost. _

"_But you won't want me anymore after you find out what's happened," she tells him and touches a hand to his cheek. Chuck's expression slowly changes to a hard stare. _

"_What's that?" he asks. He thinks the worst immediately. Did she cheat on him? His mind races back to when he found out she slept with Jack. How he felt, he's not sure he could forgive her this time. It hurt him to much to think of her with another man. He looks at her, "Blair," his tone has slight demand in it, but it is still soft. _

"_I can't say Chuck," she shakes her head, "You'll be so upset," she starts to cry again. She falls against his chest and he feels her tears stain his shirt. He lies his hand atop her curls and strokes her head gently. He then pulls her away from him again._

"_Whatever it is Blair we can get past it," Chuck tells her. He's changed his mind. He won't lose her again. He can't. He loves her too much. He can forgive whatever she's done. _

"_But we can't," her voice breaks. "You said before that you would never let it happen. That I could never..." she trails off as a sob escapes her lips. Chuck's eyes stare at her in concentration. He tries to understand what she's saying, but he can't make since of anything. _

"_Blair I don't understand. Just tell me what it is, please," there's begging in his voice. Its only ever been there for her. That's why he can't lose her. He just can't. Blair pulls away from him. She wipes her tears and stands up. He watches her with caution. Her back is to him and she turns around slowly. _

"_We can't be together anymore. It just won't work. I'm sorry," she keeps her face without emotion. She's once again Blair the Ice Queen. Chuck stands up and grabs both her hands._

"_That's not good enough," he says with a harsh tone. His grasp on her tightens and he pulls her towards him, "You don't get to walk away from me like this. You have no reason to," his voice is stern. Blair shakes her head. She refuses to look him in the eye. _

"_I can't stay with you. You've said before... I just... I can't do what you would make me do," she runs her words together and even with out that he can barely make sense of any of them. He grabs her face and forces her to look at him._

"_What are you talking about Blair?" he asks the same question he's wondered since she got here. She looks at him with empty eyes. "We are supposed to be together, nothing can get in the way of that anymore. I love you Blair," he repeats the three words that mean so much to them. Blair stares at him for a long time. Then she pulls away and shakes her head again. _

"_I'm sorry Chuck, but there's someone else I care about now and I can't let them down," she says quietly and then turns to leave. Chuck feels anger boil inside him. She met someone else? Who could mean more than him? He gets up and stalks towards her. He grabs her wrist and turns her around with force._

"_Who?" he questions. His tone is low and dangerous. It is filled with anger, threat, jealousy, and hatred. Blair doesn't falter at all. She doesn't look scared. She takes her wrists from him. _

"_Someone who is more a part of me than anyone else could ever be," she says with a shaky voice. "Goodbye Chuck," with that last word she turns on her heel and walks away from him. He doesn't follow her this time. He doesn't try to keep her or beg her to stay. He just watches her go until she is gone. He's all alone. _

Chuck jumps up in bed when he hears the slam of the door. He tries to clear his mind of his dream. He doesn't want to think about that, ever again. He sure as hell doesn't want to dream about it either. He's about to fall back on his bed when he hears footsteps by his door. Okay he definitely didn't dream those. He looks over to see Nate still sound asleep. He sighs and slowly gets up from the bed. He stumbles around the dark room until he reaches the door. He opens it and walks out.

"Danny?" he asks as he looks at her standing right in front of the staircase. Her back is to him and she doesn't turn around. _Sleepwalking._ That's what she must be doing. He rubs his tired eyes and looks at her just standing there. Suddenly he sees her step forward. His heart clenches and he reaches out and grabs her before she falls down the staircase. "Danny!" he grabs her and pulls her from her obvious fall. He looks down at her and her eyes open.

"What are you doing?" she asks and pushes him off of her. He shakes his head and points towards the staircase.

"You were sleep walking. I had to grab you before you fell down the staircase," he answers.

"She won't let me fall," she replies almost automatically. He frowns in question at her.

"Who?" he asks. Danny stares at him for a while and then she looks back at him.

"None of your business," she retorts and pushes past him. His breath hitches in his throat at her eyes. He hears her walk back and go back to her room. He lets out a large sigh and then looks down the staircase. She would have fallen. When she's gone he still sees her eyes. They were so sad and empty. They make him think of... no. She already ruined his night by invading his dreams. He'll give her no more of him. He won't think of her again. He slowly walks back to his bed and lies down. His eyes close. He doesn't see her face and he surely isn't thinking of her either.

–

Danny wakes up early and gets dressed. She puts on a white dress with red polka-dots on it. It goes a little past mid-thigh, tight from her waist up, and then flows out at the bottom. She puts a big red belt with it and to top it off puts her red heart sunglasses she bought yesterday in her hair. She also wears a pair of red ballet flats. After a look in the mirror she quietly goes out her door. She wants to explore a little bit on her own. Have some time to think to herself. Luckily no one is downstairs and she slips out the door quietly. Her sketchbook of course is in her hand.

"Ugh," she mutters at the bright sun. She quickly slips on her sunglasses and lets her curls fall around her face freely. When she starts walking more into town she becomes more unsure of where she's going. There's people out and about, apparently people in this town are early risers.

"Good morning dear," and old lady smiles at her as she passes. Danny turns to look at her and her husband hand sitting on a park bench. They both look completely happy. He smiles at the little old woman like she's the greatest thing he's ever seen. She's still giving him puppy dog eyes of young love. A small smile graces Danny's own lips at this. She turns around and walks back to the small park they sit in. She finds a spot under a tree and takes out her sketchbook. She starts to sketch these two people she's never met in her life. She thinks that every line on their face and wrinkle on their eye is a memory they've shared together. She keeps at this for at least an hour. She's happy her subjects seem content on not leaving their bench. When she's done she gets up and goes to walk past them again.

"That's a lovely dress. I wore one like that when I was younger," the older woman calls her attention again. Danny stops and turns to look down at her.

"Thank you," she says quietly. "That's a lovely hate," Danny nods towards the woman's sun hat. The woman puts two small hands to it.

"My husband got me this for my birthday. That was how about thirty years ago, wasn't it Clyde?" she turns to look at the old man.

"Thirty two to this day," he smiles up at Danny. Danny looks down at them for a moment.

"You've been together that long?" she asks. She finds herself intrigued that people could stand each other that long, let alone be absolutely in love with each other.

"Longer than that sweetie, but I knew I wanted to marry him when I first met him," the woman sighs happily. "It was back in grade school. He used to pull on my ribbons and I would get so mad, but deep down I loved it. He knew just how to push my buttons," she looks past Danny like she is watching the memory out in front of her. She then looks back at her, "Well the last thing you want to do is sit around and listen to two old people. Go on," the woman motioned. Danny smiles and gives a small wave. She then turns to leave, but stops. She turns back around and hands them the drawing of them.

"To a happy next thirty years," Danny smirks and then leaves them. She hears the woman become excited about it and talk to her husband. Danny continues to walk though, back onto the sidewalk.

"You're kind of weird, you know that?" a familiar voice comes up beside her. She keeps her eyes forward and decides to ignore him. When he doesn't leave she turns towards him.

"You're kind of weird stalking girls you don't know," she says with a negative tone. She then pushes on forward. Trey quickens his pace and follows her.

"Who said I was stalking you? I live here remember," he nudges her a bit. She pulls away and rolls her eyes.

"That's unfortunate," she smirks.

"Come on this place isn't so bad," he sighs.

"Is that why you drive so fast to get away from it then?" she stops and turns towards him. Trey looks taken back for a moment and then shrugs.

"I like the adrenaline rush it gives me."

"Ever try heading straight for a big brick wall. I'm sure that would give you a rush," she says with a sarcastic tone and then starts to walk forward again. He holds back for a moment, but then runs up beside her.

"I'd like to know why you don't like me so much," he touches her back. She quickly shrugs him off.

"Sorry I won't be staying here that long," she replies.

"What about a condensed version?" he gets in front of her and walks backwards. She purses her ruby lips and then shakes her head.

"I won't be staying that long," a smug grin forms on her face.

"Well how about you try over breakfast?" he continues to walk in front of her. She awaits for him to fall backwards so she can laugh. He doesn't.

"I don't eat breakfast."

"But you've never had Gina's special pancakes."

"I don't care to."

"How can you say that when you haven't tried them?"

"It's easy, I just did."

"Come on. Consider it a game. If I can't make you laugh at least once through breakfast then I'll leave you alone for the rest of your time here," he arches his eyebrows.

"That does sound tempting."

"Then take the forbidden fruit."

"More like rotten," she mutters and stops her walking. Trey copies her mood.

"Is that a yes?."

"No."

"Well then is that a no?" he smirks.

"No."

"Your sending mixed signals here Snow White."

"What did you just call me?"

"Just answer the question."

"You promise to leave me along when you fail?"

"If I fail and yes, cross my heart and hope to die," he smirks. "Scouts honor," he puts a hand to his chest.

"Yeah right," she rolls her eyes. "Alright lets go," she sighs. He smirks and puts a hand on her back, "Don't touch me," she says in a low tone.

"I'm not, I'm just leading the way," he counters. She rolls her eyes and lets out a scoff. Trey only smirks and lets out a chuckle.

–

Chuck walks downstairs to see Nate and Tyler watching television on the couch. Then he looks to see Sadie and Adrian being all flirty over in the corner. Sadie looks up at him. She stands up.

"Have you see Danny?" she asks. Everyone in the room turns to look at Chuck. He walks over to the couch and gives a shrug as he sits down.

"Why would I know where she was?" he answers her question with another question. Sadie leaves Adrian and goes to sit down on the couches too. Adrian of course follows her like a love sick puppy.

"Well it's just I'm not sure if she slept walk herself lost last night," Sadie bites her bottom lip, a sign of concentration.

"She didn't sleep walk out of the house last night," Chuck answers before he can give it a second thought. Everyone in the room turns to look at him in question.

"How would you know that?" Sadie asks with raised eyebrows. Chuck didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on the television set.

"I woke up and watched her almost fall down the stairs lat night. She ended up waking up and went back to bed," so it wasn't the whole truth, but what did he care. Sadie shrugs and then stands up.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to go into town and find Danny Baby," she straightens out her outfit. "Who wants to come?" she smiles at all the boys. Everyone gets up except Chuck. Finally he rolls his eyes and follows. He's so sick of going into town when there's nothing to do there. Heck he's sick of being here too. He just wants to go back home already.

–

Trey and Danny walk into a small restaurant she's never seen before. Then again though she hasn't really explored all that much. It's different from the other diner. It's decorated a bit more feminine inside. An woman, probably in her forties, walks up to them with a large smile. She has red hair with a few gray strands around her face. She instantly holds out her hands towards Trey.

"Collin Fairchild is that you?" she asks with a bright smile. Trey blushes a bit and gives her an awkward hug.

"Hey Gina sorry I haven't been in that much" he struggles out of the hug and repositions himself next to Danny. The woman puts her hands on her hips and gives him a look.

"Honey I feel like I haven't seen you in months. And don't think I don't know what you've been doing with that fast car of yours. You better slow down or the sheriff will get after you," she scolds him.

"I know Gina, but he can't catch me," Trey (Or is his name Collin?) smirks. She gives him a warning look and then turns to look at Danny. A bright smile soon captures her face.

"Why who is this? Aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've ever seen," she looks back at Trey or Collin or whatever his name is, "Well introduce us Honey."

"I can't, she won't tell me her name," he sighs and eyes Danny.

"Smart girl," Gina winks. She then motions for them to follow her, "Well here come sit down over here." She pats a table. It's painted pink and decorated with blue flowers. Danny sits down on the opposite side of... let's call him guy for now. "Do you two need menus?"

"Special pancakes?" Trey asks with a hopeful smile.

"You two bee good now," she grin and walks away. Trey turns back to Danny.

"Collin?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"Okay so Trey isn't my real name," he sighs.

"No really?" she asks with sarcasm.

"Look my real name is Collin Fairchild the third. I hate it so I go by Trey alright?" he sits back in his chair.

"Alright," Danny replies and sits back in her own chair.

"So what's your name?" Trey asks.

"If I told you I wouldn't be a smart girl now would I?" she winks at him.

"I'll keep calling you Snow White," he challenges.

"I'll leave."

"Nicely played."

"Thank you very much," she sighs. He starts to chuckle a bit.

"Alright if you won't tell me your name then at least let me find out more about you?" his tone sounds hopeful. Danny purses her lips for a moment and then nods.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I'll answer them."

"Fair enough... Alright let's see," he runs a hand through his hair and then looks back at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm serious."

"Fine... our car broke down."

"Our?"

"Me and my friend."

"Guy friend?"

"Yeah... big scary guy, eats with his fingers, you know."

"You're being sarcastic again aren't you?"

"Am I?"

"So the friend is a girl then?"

"You tell me."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you," she smiles. He lets out another chuckle.

"Alright you ask me a question," he nods.

"That wasn't in the contract," she quirks an eyebrow.

"Well you didn't get it in writing," he grins. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Okay... um.. why won't you leave me along?" she looks up at him with big brown eyes.

"Next question," he smirks.

"What?"

"If you can pass them so can I."

"But..." she opens her mouth to protest a bit.

"Here you go, an order of Gina's special pancakes," Gina smiles as she sets down a huge plate of pancakes. Some of them are blueberry, some strawberry, some chocolate chip, and their all topped with whip cream and fruit. Danny's eyes go wide. "Enjoy," Gina smirks and walks a way. Danny continues to stare at the mountain of pancakes in front of her.

"This could feed an army," she blurts out.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you don't usually eat much then," Trey grins and hands her a fork.

"How do I know you aren't poisoning me?" Danny asks as she takes the fork.

"Fine I'll eat some first," Trey then cuts of a piece of pancake and puts it in his mouth. Danny feels a small smile form on her face as he grins and chews it. "See, I'm still alive," he sighs and opens his mouth.

"Ewe," Danny lets out a laugh and throws her napkin at him.

"Oh was that a laugh?" Trey asks.

"No," Danny replies quickly and regains a straight face.

"I think it was."

"The sugar has made you delusional," Danny mutters. She then takes a small bite of the pancake. Trey watches her as she realizes they taste very, very good. She looks up at him and swallows.

"Bet your happy you came with me now, huh?" he asks with a cocky grin.

"Yeah now I know where it is and can come visit Gina without you," she retorts.

"Oh, but see I'm a special costumer. She won't give these to just anyone," he takes another bit of pancakes.

"I'm not just anyone," she replies with a smug grin.

"That's for sure," Trey says quietly.

–

"What are we doing in here?" Danny asks as Trey drags her in another shop she's never been in. After they got done he somehow convinced her to follow him. She drags her feet as she walks with him.

"They have the best homemade candy here," Trey smirks and takes her to an aisle.

"You can't be serious if I eat more sugar I'll throw up," Danny lets out a laugh.

"Well then they have a bunch of other stuff too," Trey smiles as he stops at a thing holding candy.

"Stuff I don't need," Danny mutters.

"I heard that," Trey says with his back to her.

"I wanted you to," she smirks. He turns around and rolls his eyes at her. He then takes her hand and pulls her to a back aisle. She lets out a laugh and and older woman gives her a dirty look. "Where are we going now? Honestly you're like a little ki..." she trails off as he turns around and holds a red headband up near her face.

"I remembered seeing it last time I was in here when I saw your dress. I think it would look perfect in your curls," he holds it out for her to take it.

"I don't wear headbands anymore," she pushes it away.

"Well maybe you should," he sets it on top of her head. "Perfect," he smirks. Danny looks up at him with big eyes and he reaches his hand up to adjust it a little.

"Danny?" Josh asks as he walks into the aisle. Both Danny and Trey turn and look at him. Danny moves away from Trey a little and sends Josh a small wave.

"Oh hey Josh," she says.

"Danny... her name is finally revealed," Trey smirks down at Danny. Danny looks up at him and rolls her eyes.

"How do you know I didn't just lie about my name to him like you did to me?" she asks and crosses her arms. There's a slight smirk on her lip, but she quickly hides it. Trey looks down at her with amusement dancing in his blueish -green eyes.

"I didn't lie," he says slowly, "My name basically is Trey. I've gone by it forever, ask him," he motions towards Josh, but his eyes stay with Danny's. Danny however turns away from him and looks at Josh who is staring at them. Josh breaks his stare and nods.

"Um yeah he has," he says with a slight clipped tone. He then looks at Trey with pursed lips. "So what are you guys doing?" Josh shrugs.

"I'm showing her around," Trey replies.

"More like forcing," Danny scoffs.

"Oh please you've enjoyed every minute of it."

"In your dreams," Danny rolls her eyes.

"Oh I think you'll be appearing in my dreams a lot after today," he gives her a smug grin.

"You're disgusting," Danny sighs and then turns towards Josh, "Have you seen my friend at all today?"

"She was at the diner last I saw her," Josh nods. "I can take you there if you want?" his voice is a bit shaky. His tone nervous.

"With what?" Trey asks, "You don't have a car."

"It's called walking," Josh retorts.

"It's called stupid," Trey says he then turns to Danny, "I'll give you a ride."

"I'd rather live to see tomorrow," Danny rolls her eyes.

"I won't go that fast," Trey smirks.

"She said she didn't want to Trey," Josh says quickly. Trey glares at him for a moment. Danny looks between the two. What was up with them? Her eyes then fall to the window. She sees Chuck walk out of a store with a pack of cigarettes.

"Actually I have to meet up with my dad," she lies.

"I thought you said you were here with your friend?" Trey asks.

"I am, but my dad is visiting me, so bye," she says and then goes out the door. Trey pushes past Josh and follows her.

"Put the headband on my tab," he tells the clerk before going out the door too. "Danny wait up!" he calls. Danny quickens her pace and sees Chuck look up at her name. She knows he's right behind her so she grabs Chuck and hugs him.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asks in a low tone.

"Just turn around and walk away," Danny whispers back. Chuck nods and then they both go around the corner. Trey sighs and falls back. When they turn the corner and Danny realizes he isn't following her anymore she sighs in relief.

"Who was that? What was that?" Chuck asks with a smirk.

"The latest thorn in my side," Danny replies and rolls her eyes. Chuck lets out a chuckle and then turns to look at her. It's then he sees the red headband on top of her brown curls. His face falls a little and he turns away from her. Danny notices this and touches a hand to her head. "I know it looks stupid," she sighs.

"No it looks fine... it just um... never mind. So was that guy bothering you or something?" Chuck asks. He wants nothing more than to change the subject.

"Yes... well no... I don't know. He almost ran over me yesterday and then today he made me go with him to get breakfast and then the stupid headband. I don't know he's just... I don't know," she rambles.

"Alright, I think I got it," Chuck gives her an amused grin.

"So where is everyone?" Danny questions as they round another corner.

"Where do you think?" Chuck answers her question, as usual, with another question.

"Looking for me?" Danny nods.

"Now you don't think that highly of yourself do you?" Danny sighs and sends him a not-funny-look. They then start to walk in silence. Danny heaves a sigh.

"I'm sick of this town," she bursts.

"Tell me about it," Chuck mutters as he takes out a cigarette Danny looks over as he lights it.

"Can I have one?" she asks and holds her hand out. Chuck hands her one.

"I didn't peg you for a smoker," he says as he lights it for her.

"Only sometimes... my mom hates it," she says, taking a puff.

"Most parents do," Chuck replies.

"No it was different. She didn't hate it cause it could kill me she said it reminded her of someone she wanted to forget. She said looking at me doing it was just too weird for her, but I don't know..." Danny trails off and takes another puff. Chuck stares at it for a long time.

"You don't talk about your mom a lot," he notes.

"Why would I? I don't even know you," she replies, her tone is slightly clipped.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that you're kind of young to be traveling alone," he says.

"Yeah well I'm not alone. I have Sadie," she sighs.

"What about your father? He miss you?" he asks.

"I wouldn't know," she replies. Chuck wants to question her about it, but he doesn't. Instead he falls silent and just walks beside her. If anyone knew about family issues, it was him.

"So your drawing last night... it was good," Chuck breaks the silence. Danny slowly turns to look at him. When he looks at her she quickly looks away.

"It was just a quick one," she shrugs.

"Better than anything I could do," he lets out a laugh.

"Oh come on Chuck I'm sure there are plenty of things you could do... " she sighs.

"Sadie says you don't usually show people."

"Sadie is correct."

"Then why did yo..."

"I don't know," she cuts him off. "I just felt like it," she shrugs.

"Alright, well thank you," he nods.

"Don't mention it," she replies. She then takes the last puff of her cigarette and throws it into the street. Chuck does the same. Neither notice they look exactly alike when they do it.

–

Just when it's getting dark Danny and Chuck make it back to the end. Danny goes in first and isn't surprised to see Sadie sitting on the couch waiting for her. Chuck comes in behind her.

"Found her," he says to Sadie. He then falls down on the couch next to Nate.

"Where are the other two?" Danny questions.

"Upstairs, but that's not important. Where have you been?" Sadie asks with a slightly clipped tone. Danny rolls her eyes and falls down on a couch-chair thing.

"Sadie cut the third degree, I'm a big girl," she closes her eyes. Sadie walks over and stands in front of her.

"It's not the third degree. I just want to know where you've been. I mean I wanted to hang out with you today, but you've been gone and you didn't' even tell me before you left," Sadie wouldn't let up. Danny's eyes opened.

"Sadie shut up I was out okay? End of story, you were probably entertained by Adrian anyways," Danny shot back. Nate looks at Chuck who is watching them. Nate then pretends like he isn't listening.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't know where you were," Sadie raises her voice a bit.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHERE I AM EVERY FIVE SECONDS SADIE! I'M FINE ON MY OWN SOMETIMES! IN FACT I LIKE IT! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM OKAY?! YOU DON'T NEED TO WATCH MY EVERY MOVE!" Danny shouts and stands up.

"Yeah well we both know she had a good reason to," Sadie retorts before she can think. When she's done her eyes widen a bit, "Danny I didn't mean..."

"Go to hell," Danny says back and pushes past her. She then goes up the stairs. Nate and Chuck both flinch when the door slams upstairs. Sadie looks at Chuck and Nate for a moment. They both look away and pretend to watch the television. Sadie then pulls out a cigarette and goes out the front door. The second door of the night slams.

–

Danny sits up in her room. It's fully dark outside and she's been locked in here for hours. For a while she just sat, but now she is just sketching. She wasn't even sure what she was going to sketch when she started. Now though as she's looking at it, she can't stop. It looks so perfect. Mostly because who she drew is so perfect, so beautiful, so... so... her mom. Danny continues to stare at it. She runs a hand over her mothers drawn face. She feels a tear slip down her cheek.

"Danny?" Chuck opens the door. Danny quickly wipes her tear and puts her sketchbook under her pillow.

"What do you want?" she asks with a clipped tone.

"Sadie sent me, um... everyone is going to Adrian's soccer friends house from camp for a party and..." he trails off. Danny shakes her head and sits back.

"I don't really feel like going to a party," she says quickly.

"Better than sitting here yourself," Chuck counters.

"You would know about that wouldn't you," she retorts.

"Yeah I guess I would," Chuck sighs. Danny looks up at him and then looks back down. She gives a small shrug and sighs.

"Look I'm sorry, but I'm just not really in the partying mood."

"How could you in this small ass town?" Chuck smirks. Danny lets out a small laugh, but quickly covers it. "Look why don't you go and then if you want to leave. I'll take you home," Chuck offers.

"I don't need someone to look after me," she replies.

"Yeah, but when I drink sometimes I do," Chuck smirks.

"I guess I don't hate you enough to want something bad to happen to you," she sighs. She then stands up. Chuck nods and puts a hand to his heart.

"Well thank you very much," he teases.

"Don't get used to it," she rolls her eyes and goes out the door. When they get downstairs they see Sadie standing there. She silently looks at Danny.

"I'm going to go wait in the car," Chuck says and walks past them. Danny watches him go and then her eyes slowly fall back to Sadie's.

"Danny I'm really sorry for what I said," Sadie says quietly. She then steps towards Danny and touches her hands. "I didn't mean to bring anything up and you know that I, more than anyone, understand you."

"I know," Danny sighs. "Let's just not talk about it again, okay?"

"Deal, best friends?" Sadie smiles.

"I guess," Danny rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut up Danny Baby you love me," she pulls Danny into a hug. Danny hugs her back, but then squirms away. "Now are you ready to party?" Sadie asks with a smirk.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Danny sighs and follows her out the door.

–

A/N: So is the story still good?


	4. So This Is Your Room?

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 4: **So This Is Your Room?**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair 16 years ago. 16 year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: As always you reviewers are amazing and I love you guys so much! I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story and I hope this chapter makes you love it even more. Enjoy.

–

"_If you wake up in a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?"_

_Chuck Palahniuk_

–

Danny looks out the window as they pull up to a huge house. It's not as if she hasn't see one this big or bigger for that matter, it's just the last thing she would expect from a place like this. There are kids and adults everywhere. Starting from the front lawn, inside the house, and wrapping around back to what is probably a pool area. The smell of alcohol and other things instantly sting at her nose and loud music blares into her ears. She rolls her eyes when Tyler and Adrian jump out eagerly. Sadie looks over to her.

"Well are you going to get out? Or sit here and whine Danny baby?" Sadie asks with an amused smile. Chuck and Nate both turn from the front of the car to look at her. She gives a small shrug. Sadie smirks, "I'll take that as a yes. Out you go," Sadie then pulls her from the car. The music is even louder outside of it. They walk around the house and it's then she sees a large pool. Kids as well as people of basically all ages dance and laugh around it in drunken stupors. Danny rolls her eyes and leans against the fence on the side of the house.

"Hey why don't we go inside and then I can find my friend," Adrian offers. Everyone agrees and follows him. Sadie starts to, but then slowly looks back at Danny.

"Danny baby am I going to have to give you a spanking?" she asks with a smirk. A man walking by hears this and stops. He grins at the two girls.

"Now that's something I'd like to see," he slurs. Danny and Sadie exchange a look. Danny then pushes herself off the fence and slaps Sadie's ass. Sadie jumps and giggles.

"Oh Sadie you're ass was just calling me," Danny shouts with sarcasm. A few people around the people turn and look, but neither girl seems to care.

"Let's go make out upstairs!" Sadie shouts.

"Let's!" Danny responds and grabs her hand. She then turns towards the man, "You can't come," she smirks. Both girls then walk away, laughing hysterically when they are inside the house. They see Tyler on the couch talking to a girl who is on the floor. Chuck and Nate are both on another couch as they sip their alcoholic beverages. They look rather uncomfortable. Danny takes Sadie's hand and leads her to the couch. Guys who pass them turn and look.

"How you doing?" one asks.

"You ladies having fun tonight?" another smirks. Sadie giggles and waves, but Danny pays them no attention. Instead she pulls Sadie down on the couch next to her and Tyler. Tyler turns away from the girl and looks at Sadie and Danny. Before he can say anything Adrian appears. There's a boy behind him that Danny can't see and she doesn't really try to.

"Hey guys this is my friend from soccer camp Tr..." he starts to introduce him.

"Well look who it is," a familiar voice calls. Danny's eyes widen slightly. She slowly turns to see Trey smirking at her. He walks past Adrian and sits down next to her. "Pleasure to meet you... Danny was it?" he teases. Danny can feel the rest of the people's eyes on her. He holds out his hand. She looks down at it and then back at him.

"Oh yeah I know you... you're my new friendly stalker," she smirks and pushes his hand away. She then looks at everyone else and shrugs, "You know it's all the rage now. Almost every girl has one."

"You two know each other?" Adrian ask and points back and forth between Trey and Danny.

"Unfortunately," Danny rolls her eyes.

"Isn't she the nicest person you've ever met?" Trey asks Adrian with sarcasm.

"Cause you would know so much about being nice," Danny scoffs.

"Oh sweetheart you're breaking my heart," Trey counters.

"Funny I didn't know you had one... sweetheart," Danny clenches her teeth. She turns towards Trey. He stares at her with a smirk. He's too close for her liking.

"You guys really remind me of these two people I know... or knew," Nate says without thinking. Chuck instantly glares at him.

"And you are?" Trey asks and turns towards Nate.

"Oh that's my dad, dad shut up," Adrian interjects quickly.

"Oh that's cool, nice to meet you Mr. Archibald," Trey nods.

"Spoken like a true gentlemen," Danny mutters under her breath.

"I can hear you," Trey smirks.

"That was the point," Danny smiles.

"I need a drink," Tyler rubs his head and gets up. He can never follow this banter this girl does. First with Chuck and now this I hate you, but look at you like I'm attracted to you with Trey. "I'm Adrian's friend Tyler, but I'm going now," Tyler nods and waves. Trey waves back and Tyler disappears in the crowd.

"Wait a minute I remember you!" Sadie points with a large smile.

"You do because I don't remember you," Trey flashes her a smile. Danny gags behind his back.

"Yeah you're the small town jack ass," Sadie giggles.

"Good job Sadie," Danny glares.

"Small town jackass? Really?" Trey turns towards Danny amused. "And here I thought Snow White was not very nice," he leans towards her.

"Adrian I think we should go get a drink before Danny hurts me," Sadie says quickly while Danny still shoots her the death glare. She then pulls him away.

"See you later man!" Trey calls. He then turns back towards Danny, "So where were we?"

"You were leaving."

"This is my house."

"Fine I'll leave."

"That's rude."

"You're crude."

"Ooh are we rhyming now?"

"Obviously not, you broke the cycle," Danny smiles. Trey slowly smiles as well. He leans a bit closer to her.

"Let me get you a drink?" he offers.

"Thanks, but I can get my own," Danny says and stands up. Trey watches as she walks away. He then realizes Chuck and Nate are staring at him.

"Nice meeting you," he nods and gets up as well.

–

Nate slowly turns towards Chuck when Trey is gone. Chuck looks at him and instantly knows what he's thinking. He holds up his hand to silence Nate.

"I don't want to hear it Nathaniel," he says quickly.

"Oh come on I saw your face I know what you were thinking," Nate frowns.

"Not until you suggested it," Chuck retorts.

"Like I said before Chuck forget her or at least cherish the memories you had," Nate sighs.

"Yeah you should cherish your memories with Blair too like where you cheated on her with Serena, broke up with her, wanted to cheat on her, or broke up with her again," Chuck flashes him a sarcastic smile again.

"And I'm with Serena now. Blair and I made peace years ago and I may not talk to her, but it doesn't bother me everyday of my life. You're miserable though," Nate gives him a knowing look. Chuck rolls his eyes and gets up.

"Go fuck yourself Nathaniel," he spat and walked away. Nate sighs and shakes his head. How someone could live like that for this long he'd never know. Nate sure hoped one day things would get better for Chuck. Heck then at least he wouldn't have to deal with Mister Moody whenever Blair was even mentioned.

–

Danny manages to be one step ahead of Trey for most of the night. Part of her wants to go back and forth with him for some reason. She also finds him infuriating though and likes to watch him try and find her. Like he's chasing her and she loves to run from him.

"Danny Baby I found you!" Sadie exclaims as she grabs onto Danny. Danny looks away when she smells all the alcohol coming off her best friends breath. She pushes Sadie off her a bit.

"Sadie you know you shouldn't get this drunk. Remember last time?" she asks. Sadie laughs and gives her a playful push.

"Oh Danny Baby stop being such a stick in the mud! This is a party! Come on let loose! Go wild!" She shouts and flairs her hands in the arm. People around look, but Danny could care less. Danny laughs and grabs onto her before she falls on her butt. Danny hugs onto her, "Oh I love you so much Danny," she grins.

"I love you too Sadie, but I think maybe you should go sleep in the car," Danny pats her back. Sadie gasps and pulls away from her.

"No way the party is just getting started!" she starts to dance a bit. "ADRIAN!" She shouts and spins around some more. Danny sighs with relief when Adrian appears and is relatively sober.

"Watch her," Danny commands. Adrian nods and carries Sadie away. Danny watches until they are out of view. She then sighs with relief. She loves her best friend, but her friend loves the bottle a little too much sometimes.

"She going to be okay?" Chuck asks as he appears behind her. Danny turns around to see him leaning against the wall. He's smoking a cigarette and keeping to himself.

"Probably not," Danny smirks and holds out her hand. Chuck hands her a cigarette and lights it for her. "Thanks," she says after puffing some smoke.

"A thank you... now that's new," he chuckles. Danny watches as he puffs his cigarette and then turns to look at her. "You don't drink much, huh?" he quirks an eyebrow.

"You do drink much, huh?" she counters with a smirk. Chuck shakes his head with a smile. "Is that a smile?" Danny asks with sarcastic excitement.

"Guess you wouldn't know one when you see one," Chuck smirks. Danny rolls her eyes and puffs her cigarette "So you and this Trey guy..."

"What are you my father," Danny scoffs not thinking as the words leave her lips. For some reason Chuck pauses at her words. He looks at her slowly. "Relax my dad's dead," she jokes.

"Really?" Chuck asks. Thankful the wall they are leaning against is in a part away from all the partying. He can actually hear her and doesn't have to scream.

"Might as well be," Danny sighs and smashes her cigarette under her foot. "Have fun Chuck," she mutters and walks away from him. Chuck frowns as he watches her go. Something is so familiar about her and he got a really strange feeling just now for some reason.

–

Danny walks through the house as she tries to find her way to the front door. Even more people are dancing and drinking around her and it's making her dizzy. The loud music is hurting her ears and she just wants it to stop. She wants to be able to breathe and move without touching some smelly guy beside her. She turns on a hallway and sees a bathroom. She goes in and closes the door. The music is muted just a bit. She lets out a sigh of relief and looks in the mirror.

"Shit," she gasps whens he sees someone looking at her from behind. She turns around to see a man. He grins at her and stumbles towards her.

"Hey baby," he slurs. "Wanna have a little fun?" he asks. Danny backs away from him into the corner. She mentally kicks herself for not going out the door afterwards.

"Go away," she says in a stern voice. His eyes are scary, even darker than hers. They seem to scream danger at how black they are. The man laughs.

"Oh come on you came in here looking for me didn't you?" he stumbles again and almost falls on her. She's practically on the counter, trying to get away from him now. She sees a woman in the back of her mind telling her to run. To kick him. That it will be okay, but she shouldn't be here. She sees her mother. He reaches his hand towards her.

"Danny are you in there?!" Trey's voice calls as he knocks on the door. Danny turns to look at it, but her voice catches in her throat. The man frowns in confusion. He's very drunk.

"Danny is a very pretty name," he touches a hand to her hair. She slaps it away.

"Danny come on, just admit that I found you!" Trey laughs. There's silence for a moment. On the other side Trey frowns. He knows he saw her go in there. And usually by now she would retort something. Make a sarcastic remark and flee from him again. "Danny are you okay?" he knocks again. Danny opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. "Alright I'm coming in," Trey sounds. The man lurches towards Danny and tries to force his lips on hers. The door opens.

"Trey," Danny tries to push the man off her. Now she seems to have found her voice. "Trey!" yells and pushes more at the man.

"GET OFF HER!" Trey shouts and pulls the man from her. Danny watches as Trey punches him one time and he hits the ground, out cold. She knows the alcohol could have contributed, but still she looks up at Trey. "You okay?" he asks and steps towards her. She nods quickly, her voice is gone again. She then feels a sharp pain on her hand. She retracts it from the counter quickly and looks at it.

"I... blood..." she manages more words out. She looks down to see she cut her hand on a razor She spaces out for a moment.

"_Danny what did you do?!" _

"_Danny how could you do something like this?!"_

"_Danny!"_

"Danny?" Trey asks. "You hurt your hand," he takes it in his hand. Danny looks up at him with a lost expression. He frowns, "Hey are you sure you're okay?"

"Me oh yeah... I just didn't even realize it," she laughs a bit, but it just sound awkward.

"Well here let me help," Trey turns on the faucet and sticks her hand under the water. Danny doesn't wince when she feels the pain. Trey frowns a bit at this, but shrugs it off. He then takes a band-aid from the medicine cabinet and applies it on. "There you go, good as new," he smirks.

"Thanks," Danny nods and looks down at it.

"A thank you, wow we're making progress," Trey says.

"Look I need to get out of here," Danny ignores his open offer for one of their back and forth conversations. "It's just loud and..."

"Want to go up to my room?" he asks suddenly.

"Umm..." she trails off.

"Scared?" he winks.

"Of you please," she scoffs, slowly coming back to normal.

"Well then follow me snow white," he whispers and takes her hand. Danny lets him lead her up the staircase. She doesn't see the dark eyes watching her from across the room.

–

"Hey Chuck what are you staring at?" Nate asks as he pats Chuck on the back. Chuck doesn't respond and Nate follows his glance. He sees Danny going up the stairs with Trey. He's leading her by the hand. "Oh do you think they're..." Nate trails off in suggestion.

"She wouldn't. She barely knows him," Chuck replies with a clipped tone. Nate stares at him strangely. Chuck shakes his head.

"You act as if you actually care about this girl that you don't even know," Nate smirks.

"That's sick," Chuck scoffs.

"I don't mean like that," Nate rolls his eyes. "But you are Chuck Bass after all."

"She's a baby Nathaniel... besides I'm just worried about her he doesn't seem trust worthy," Chuck replies as he watches Danny disappear upstairs.

"Once again you are Chuck Bass," Nate chuckles.

"That's different," Chuck retorts.

"He seems to like her. Maybe he'll be different for her... kind of like how you were for Bla..." Nate starts.

"Why do you insist on bringing her up Nathaniel?" Chuck raises his voice and turns on Nate.

"Why are you so touchy about it? It's been sixteen years Chuck you didn't go after her. Get over it! Get over her!" Nate returns, shouting back. Thankfully few people notice over the loud music.

"I can't!" Chuck screams without thinking. Nate stares at him afterwards. Chuck backs away from him, "Forget it Nathaniel," Chuck spat and walked away again.

–

"So this is your room?" Danny asks as she steps into a bedroom. Trey steps in behind her and closes the door. She turns around to face him.

"Yeah um... you can sit on the bed if you want to," he motions towards it. Danny shakes her head and lets out a not too happy sounding laugh

"I didn't come up here for that," she tells him and goes to push past him. He reaches his hand out and stops her. She looks up at him and he shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant. You can sit on the floor if you'd like. I just thought it would be more comfortable," he grins. Danny gives him a hard look and then sighs. She goes and sits on the edge of the bed. Trey smiles and walks over to his closet. She watches as he pulls of his shirt and looks for a new one. Her eyes betray her and look over his body. His muscles flex as his arms reach above his head and his tan skin seems to glisten in the dim light of the bedroom. When the other shirt is pulled over him she quickly looks away. He turns back around and grins. "See something you like?" he asks and sits down next to her.

"Wasn't looking," Danny scoffs and looks around his room. Trey smirks at her and she sees it from the corner of . her eye. She stands up and begins to browse his room. On a shelf in the corner there are a bunch of soccer trophies from camps and school. She fingers one and turns towards him. "You really this good at soccer?" she asks.

"I used to be," Trey sighs. He then stands up and walks over to her, "Haven't played since last summer," he shrugs, "I would take them down, but my mom makes me keep them up."

"Why?" Danny asks turning towards him.

"She thinks I'll play again," he responds.

"Won't you?" she questions and removes her hand from the trophy Trey stares down at her and then slowly shakes his head. There's something in his eyes that seems familiar to Danny, but she can't put her finger on it. Trey simply shakes his head and walks away from her. She turns to watch him as he sits back down on the bed. She walks towards him, "So Trey... why did you stop playing?" she stops right in front of him. He looks up at her and leans back a bit.

"You want to know so much about me yet you won't tell me anything about you... hardly fair," he smirks and reaches out and touches her hand. She looks down at it and then sits down next to him. "Well?" he turns towards her.

"There's not much to know."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Why's that?"

"Why do you want to know anything about me anyways?" she asks in a clipped tone. Trey smirks, unaffected by her harsh tone. He then leans in close to her.

"That's why I find you interesting," his eyes connect completely with hers, "Most people are like a book. What they show on their cover makes you want to read more or put it down," he leans closer, "But you... you don't show me any cover and... it makes me want to read you more." Their faces were so close. The room was silent. Danny's eyes were completely locked with his. She turns away from him quickly.

"What do you want to know?" she asks with a frown. She stares at her hands, careful to stay away from the eye lock he always leads to.

"Name?" he states.

"Danny... Danielle, but Danny," she answers quickly.

"Full name," he clarifies

"Doesn't matter," she shakes her head. Trey looks into her eyes. They seem distant, lost. He feels as if she's gone in mind. He reaches out and touches her hand. She lets out a gaps and immediately looks at him. She retracts her hand and shakes her head. "Next question."

"Age?" he asks, not wanting to lose her again.

"Fifteen, but I'll be turning sixteen soon," her answer is much slower than the ones before. She must be more comfortable with this subject.

"You're just a baby," he smiles. Danny frowns and turns towards him.

"Compared to who?" she counters. Trey grins and puts a hand to his chest. "How old?" she wonders out loud.

"Me... I'm seventeen, but just recently," he whispers the second part. Danny's lips tug up into a small smile. Trey quickly points at it, "See I can get a smile from you after all." Danny shakes her head and laughs a bit.

"Just ask the next question Collin," she gives him a push from the side. The push of course doesn't affect Trey what so ever and he sits up a bit straighter.

"Where are you from?" the smile is still evident on her face. Danny's fades a bit, but she quickly masks it.

"All that matters is where I'm going," she answers.

"Where are you going?" he refuses to back down. She can't help, but think this annoys her yet she enjoys it at the same time. She slowly turns to look at him.

"I don't know," her tone is soft. She's put a silent end to the banter. Trey turns away from her and looks across the room.

"That actually sounds like the most honest answer you've probably ever given me," his tone is now soft too. Danny follows his gaze that has now shifted across the room. She stops at his dresser. There's a picture on it, that serves as his focus. She stands up and walks over to it. She feels Trey's eyes on her back the entire time. She picks it up slowly and brings it up to her face. It's a picture of Trey in a soccer uniform. It has dirt on it and he's holding a trophy He's smiling and laughing. There's a woman holding his side, she wears a button that reads, "Soccer mom". Then on the other side of him is a man. He has his arm around Trey. They all look so happy together. The man isn't looking at the camera, but instead smiling proudly at Trey. She studies his features more. The man has sandy-blond hair, like Trey, and his eyes are a bluish-green as well, exactly like Trey. She remembers Adrian saying Trey lives with his mother and then Trey speaking about her, but never a father. She turns around and looks to Trey.

"Is this your dad?" she asks. Trey turns towards her and nods slowly. "Where's he?" she questions. Trey stands up and looks at his watch.

"I think you should probably leave. The party sounds like it's over downstairs and your friends are probably looking for you," he walks over and takes the picture from her. He sets it back down and then takes her arm. He guides her to the door. He lets go of her and opens it. Danny just stands there and stares at him. "Well get out!" Trey raises his voice at her. Danny immediately looks away from him. She hurries from the room and down the staircase. She doesn't think about his harsh tone or how weird he suddenly acted. She refuses to be affected by anything he has done because she simply doesn't care. This is what she tells herself when she walks outside. Everyone has gotten in the car except for Chuck who must be looking for her. He sees her and she walks over to the car to get in.

"Something wrong?" he asks with a sideways glance at her. Danny shakes her head and masks any expression what so ever.

"What do you care?" she scoffs and climbs in. Sadie is basically passed out in the back seat. Everyone else looks tired and she's glad. She's not in the mood.

"Never mind," Chuck sighs as he falls in the car himself. Danny accidentally looks up to Trey's window. She sees him staring down at her. She looks away from it and pretends to not have seen him.

–

Everyone goes inside first and Danny waits in the car for a moment. She pretends to be gathering up her stuff, but in reality she's just going super slow. She watches as Chuck leans up against the side of the Inn and takes out another cigarette She gathers up her sketchbook and walks towards the door. Chuck doesn't look at her and she doesn't care. She goes to walk up the porch, but jumps when someone comes towards her from the side. She turns and puts a hand to her chest.

"Josh you scared the shit out of me," she breathes a sigh of relief. After tonight she was thinking it could be anyone. Josh looks down and then back up at her. He blushes.

"Sorry I just... I've been waiting a while to see you and..." he trails off and his eyes drop to his feet. Danny turns completely towards him.

"You've been waiting for me to get home? Well I'm sorry I was at..." she starts to explain, but he cuts he off.

"Trey's party I know, well I didn't and that's why I came, but I figured," he tends to ramble on a bit.

"Well I would invite you in, but it's late and..." she trails off. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but she's tired.

"Well I was just coming to tell you that we got a new book in," he points backwards as if the book store is right behind him.

"You came all the way here and waited for me all night to tell me that you got a new book in?" Danny asks with a smile. Josh quickly puts hi hands up.

"No... I mean yes, but no... you see it's on dreams, but... not just any dreams. It's about sleepwalking and dreams and I read some if it and I think it's just what you're looking for. It explains so much," he explains with excitement in his voice. The passion for his job is clear.

"Oh well did you bring it?" Danny asks and looks down at his empty hands.

"Well I can't because we just have one in, but that's why I came. I was wondering if you wanted to come back and read it since I can't sell it yet and see if it's what you're looking for," Josh nods. "But I know it's late and..."

"I'll come," Danny says suddenly.

"What? I thought you were tired," Josh frowns.

"I am, but it's not like someone's waiting up for me. Plus I really want to figure some stuff out so I can actually sleep better," she laughs a bit.

"Oh alright well I mean it's late, but I can take you there and you know stay... to make sure you're okay and stuff," Josh nods.

"That would be sweet Josh thanks," she smiles.

"Cool," he nods.

"Let's go," she says, wanting to speed things along.

"Go where?" Chuck asks as he comes out of the shadows. Josh immediately looks intimidated by him and steps back a bit.

"To the bookstore," Danny answers.

"At this time?" Chuck frowns.

"He owns it so bye," Danny waves and grabs Josh. Chuck watches her go and for some reason once again feels like he needs to watch over her. He almost hears someone in the back of his mind telling him to. He shakes it away and goes inside.

–

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it and you guys are still reading. Please tell me what parts you liked and why.


	5. Come Home

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 5: **Come Home**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair 16 years ago. 16 year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Okay so it is so nice to see all you reviewers getting so into the story. It really means a lot to me when you just take the time to leave a review, but some of you just amaze me. Alright now I have a few things to say before you read, so look below:

**1] **Blair is **NOT **dead.

**2] **Make sure to always check my **PHOTOBUCKET** for story stuff.

**3] **If you leave an **ANNOMYNOUS REVIEW** I can't respond.

Thank you and enjoy.

–

"_All days are nights to see till I see thee, And nights bright days days when dreams do show thee to me."_

_- William Shakespeare_

_Danny frowns as she stumbles around in a fog. She can't see where she's going and she doesn't know how she got here. She looks down at her feet to try and see where she is going. Her feet aren't walking though. A greater force is lifting her and pulling her along. Her head looks back up as she goes through the fog. It thins out more and more as she moves forward. Suddenly she hears noises, people talking and car horns. A bright light flashes all around her. The next thing she knows, she's standing on a city street. She looks around as people pass her without so much as a glance. _

"_Excuse me could you tell me where I am?" she asks one woman. The woman however pulls out her cellphone and begins to talk on it. Danny frowns, but instead walks in front of a man, "Excuse me sir, what city is this?" The man doesn't reply and instead quickens his pace. Danny stumbles and moves to get out of the way, but suddenly the man walks right through her. She looks down at herself. It seems she has became the fog. She walks far away from the people to the other side of the street. She's almost on the sidewalk when a limo pulls up and goes right through her. Then it parks right in front of her. She brushes it off and walks along the sidewalk when the door opens up and a man steps out. His back is to her and she can't make out his face. She goes to move past or through him, but suddenly her feet are stuck in the ground. She struggles with them, but there is no avail. She looks back to the man when he speaks._

"_Yes well Blair and I are going to the Hampton's for a weekend rendezvous. After the Whoregina incident at Yale I need to get her away, work out some of that stress," he speaks into his phone. Was he talking about her mother? How does this man know her mother then? And who is he for that matter? His back is still to her. His voice sounds so familiar though. She looks over his backside. He has dark brown hair that looks long, but jelled. The little skin she can see is on the pale side. His body looks well sculpted, but not very muscular. He's wearing a pastel purple suit and she can't help, but think it would look ridiculous. Only on him, whoever this man is, it doesn't. _

"_It's going to be different this time. She's the only woman I've ever loved and I'll always lover her," he speaks sternly, but happily into the phone. Whoever is on the other end he is determined to make certain they know he is serious about this. Danny herself has a million questions for him. For if Blair is her mother then she did have someone who loved her. What happened to the man?_

"_Well look, I've got to go. Yeah she's coming out right now. Bye," the man say quickly. He then puts his cell phone in his pocket and straightens his posture a bit. _

"_I hope I didn't take to long to get ready," Danny looks up at the sound of a woman's voice. The girl walks towards the man. She's wearing a lilac dress that matches him perfectly. A set of pearls peek out underneath her long chestnut curls that are held up with a matching headband. She walks so gracefully, even in her heals. Danny slowly looks at her face. She's pale, but her skin tone still seems to glisten. Her lips wear a shade of red lipstick as the pout, but smile at the same time. Her doe eyes are almond shaped, the pupils, a chocolate brown. Her complection is flawless. Danny knows this face anywhere, even if it is a younger version. Danny stares straight at her mother as she walks up to the man with his back to Danny. _

"_You look ravishing, I must say I look forward to the long ride in the limo," the man breathes. Blair then wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her towards him. Danny can only see her mothers face, but the passionate kiss they share is still very clear. Younger Blair giggles and pulls away from the man. _

"_I do have a lot of stress I intend to take out on you..." she leans forward, "In several different positions," she whispers seductively. Danny is taken back by her mothers words. She's never heard her mom speak like that or act like this in public with any of the men she's dated over the years. _

"_Well Waldorf then let's get inside and spread those gorgeous legs of yours," the man growls as he kisses her neck. Danny blushes a bit, she almost feels as if she shouldn't be watching it. Whatever it is. _

"_I'll have you know I may be your girlfriend, but you will treat me like the lady I am," her mother smiles proudly and pushes the man's chest just a bit. Her tone is playful though. _

"_Come on Blair I know better than anyone the true vixen you are within... literally," the man chuckles. Danny imagines that if she could see his face he would be smirking. She's not sure why, but she feels that way. There's something so familiar about him. _

"_Keep it up and you may be going alone," her mother threatens as she hides a smile. The man is silent and Danny watches Blair's expression call it her victory. Suddenly her mother is picked up from the ground though. The man laughs as he opens the limo door and carries Blair into it. The door shuts and they are gone. The last thing Danny hears is their laughter. Danny quickly runs in front of the limo to try and go through it. Perhaps she could see it if she let it go through her. She needs to put a face to the familiar man. The limo starts up and comes towards her. The next thing she knows instead of going through her, it hits her. It knocks her to the side where she falls to the ground. Only instead of a cement sidewalk feeling, it is cold, smooth, and hard. Her eyes flutter open as things go foggy again. They close and everything goes black. _

–

Danny feels a cold, hard surface under her. Above her a bright light is burning to get through her eyelids. She squints her face and lifts a hand to her face. She rubs her closed eyelids and turns her head to rest her cheek against the surface. It feels nice and cool against her hot face. She frowns when she hears a car drive by outside, wherever she is. She must have slept walk again during her dream. Her dream! She sits up quickly and opens her eyes. She pauses though as she looks around. She slowly stands. She's in a small bathroom, but it's definitely public. The door comes into view and she goes to it. When she walks out and sees bookshelves everywhere she remembers where she is. She fell asleep last night looking at the book. She then slept walk to the bathroom where she fell in the bathroom. The tile floor matched the surface she fell on in the dream after all. She brushes her dress off and tucks a curl behind her ear.

"Josh?" she calls as she steps out into the front of the store. She looks around to see its morning. There are cars going by and people on the streets. She doesn't see Josh anywhere at first. Then the corner of her eye catches on something. She turns to see him down behind his desk asleep. His glasses are still on and the dream/sleep walking book lies in his lap. She goes to leave and unlocks the door. She then stops herself and sighs. She could at least tell him she was leaving. She walks back around the desk and bends down next to him. "Josh," she taps him on the shoulder. He suddenly falls forward in his sleep against her chest. She tries to support him, but ends up leaning on the desk with her back. She pushes at Josh a bit, "Josh wake-up," she raises her voice a bit.

"Ding," the front door bell rings. Danny's eyes widen a moment. Great just what she needs some small townie coming in. She gives Josh her biggest push and he falls on his back to the ground. Unfortunately Danny falls on top of him. They make a large thud. Josh's eyes flutter open.

"Danny?" he asks with a frown of confusion.

"What the hell is this?" a louder, familiar voice asks. Josh looks up at the person. Danny however remains still with her mouth shut. She slowly looks up at Trey. He's glaring at her and Josh.

"We were just..." Josh trails off. Danny quickly gets off of him and stands up. She looks away from Trey. She extends her hand instead to Josh and helps him get up.

"Thanks for last night um maybe I'll come by again tonight and we can pick up where we left off," Danny tells him, referring to the book. Josh nods and adjusts his glasses.

"Of course... I uh... had a lot of fun," Josh stutters a bit. He's obviously intimidated by Trey. Danny nods and grabs her purse. She then gives a small wave. With that she flees from the awkward situation. She's not sure why it's awkward, but it was. Of course though he's right behind her.

"You know I never pegged you for a girl who fucks nerds in bookstores," Trey scoffs from behind her. Danny rolls her eyes and quickens her pace.

"That's funny, I did peg you as the jealous type," she counters and crosses her arms. Why can't he just go away and leave her alone? She crosses the street hoping he'll fall back, but he doesn't.

"Jealous?" Trey laughs, "Of Josh? Are you serious?" he points backwards at the bookstore. Danny doesn't bother to look, but sees it from the corner of his eye.

"Well he's smart, polite, funny and cute in his own way. Definitely way more respected around here than you... so I'd say..." she turns to look at him and nods, "Yeah I am serious." She watches as his eyes narrow at this. She pays it no attention though and takes away her eye privilege.

"You don't know anything about me!" Trey snaps and grabs her arm. Danny turns around and yanks it away from him. Trey's face softens a bit, "Look I didn't mean to shout it's just sometimes I snap and..."

"Yeah I've noticed," Danny says with a clipped tone. She then shakes her head and turns back around to walk away. "By the way I didn't do anything with him, but if I did it wouldn't be any of your business anyways. Like you said, I don't even know you," Danny gives him one last look and then turns into the Inn. She walks up the sidewalk and into the house quickly. She slams the door as she comes in.

–

"_I can't believe we're doing this," Blair smiles blissfully and blushes a bit. Chuck and her are walking hand and hand through the park. It's not like she never did it with Nate or anything, but she just never though Chuck would do something like this. They had finally demised a plan to get rid of Whoregina and her spirits were already lifted. When he surprised her with the park and holding hands all in one it was like Christmas for her. Chuck turns towards her and grins._

"_Why? Embarrassed to be seen with me," he teases and kisses her ear. Blair giggles as a reaction and turns her head. She shakes it._

"_Please all you do is take me out in public. For someone who's never had a relationship before you certainly like to let people know you're in one," she leans her body against his as they continue to walk side by side. People pass and smile at them, but at the moment all they can see is each other. Chuck turns forward._

"_I have my reasons," he smirks, turning back to her. Blair gives him a playful suspicious look and he chuckles. She then leans in closer to his face._

"_And what would those be Bass?" she tries to ask sternly, but fails. Chuck on the other hand can't get over how damn cute she is. Her chestnut curls blowing in the wind. A red headband that matches her ruby lips. Her cheeks are rosy from the cold, but it just looks like blush. And of course wrapped around her neck, his signature scarf. He touches a hand to it and she watches him. He then looks back up at her. _

"_Same reason I like it when you wear my scarf..." his voice is low, no one else can hear, but her. He kisses her lips softly, "You're mine Waldorf and the more people who know it the better," he smirks and then turns forward again. Blair feels her face get hot and knows she must be bright pink. Her hand tingles at his touch. She never though she'd feel like this with Chuck. I mean he was sweet when it was just them sure, but right now he was being so sweet. It almost seems surreal. _

"_I really do love you Chuck Bass," she whispers, but he hears it. _

"_I know," he chuckles. She playful glares and then stomps on his foot. He jumps away before he gets too injured. He was getting good at it."I meant I love you too," he laughs. Blair rolls her eyes and leads him over to a park bench in front of a play ground. He sits down and she leans her head against his shoulder. "I really do, you know?" he says suddenly. Blair slowly lifts her head and looks at him. Her smile stretches across her petite face. She then leans over and kisses him. He wants more of course and deepens it. Both of them are lost._

"_Excuse me," a small voice says as they tap Chuck's leg. Blair pushes from Chuck immediately. They both look down to see a little girl. She's in a pink peacoat and her brown hair is in pigtails and bows. _

"_Can we help you?" Chuck asks with a smile as he holds in a laugh. The small girl puts her hands on her hips and purses her lips. Blair finds her absolutely adorable. _

"_You're sitting on my boyfriends jacket," she tells Chuck. Chuck looks down and sure enough there's a gray peacoat beneath him. He looks past the girl to see a boy looking at him with a glare. _

"_Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?" he chuckles. Blair looks at Chuck with more surprise. She's never seen him with small children and it's fascinating. The girl rolls her eyes at him. _

"_Mister can I just have the jacket?" she asks in an annoyed voice. Blair giggles and nudges Chuck. He turns towards her._

"_You better give it to her, I think she means business," Blair winks. She then turns back to the little girl. Chuck gets up and the little girl snatches the jacket. He sits down and waits for a thank you from her. _

"_You should watch where you sit next time," the little girl smirks. _

"_I'll make sure he does," Blair cuts in before Chuck starts an argument with the small child. The little girl instantly smiles at Blair when she turns towards her._

"_Wow you have a pretty wife," she says to Chuck. Blair and Chuck's eye both widen a bit. Chuck then smirks and puts his arm around Blair._

"_Yes I do now run along," he smiles. Blair stiffens next to him. The little girl nods and then runs back to the little boy. Blair immediately turns towards him._

"_What was that?" she smacks his chest. Chuck laughs and shakes his head._

"_I was just pleasing her Blair and who knows," he shrugs. _

"_Chuck Bass that better not be a proposal," Blair frowns._

"_It wasn't, I promise you'll know for sure when I ask you," he leans in and kisses her lips. Blair feels herself start to do flips and the butterflies dance around. He just said when, not if, when he asks her. She pulls away and looks at him with absolute love. She looks back at the little boy and girl and then turns towards him. It was such a sweet moment she might as well get all she can out of it. _

"_You know, you were pretty good with that little girl," she turns back towards him. "I think I could see you as a great dad one day, especially with me by your side" she touches a hand to his chest. Chuck's face darkens immediately. _

"_Is this your way of telling me your pregnant?" he asks with alert in his tone. Blair frowns, the sweet moment his completely gone. He studies her closely and tenses. Blair shakes her head and tries to play it off with a smile._

"_No Chuck I just meant for the future you know..." she shrugs and looks down. "For a while I always saw myself having a baby with Nate, but now..." she stops immediately when Chuck grabs her wrist. She looks up at him with worry and surprise. He gives her a harsh and stern look._

"_You're not having my children Blair," he says in a low tone. Blair looks hurt and removes her wrist from his._

"_What? Why?" she asks with a frown. Chuck gets up from the seat and shakes his head._

"_Because I said so, let's go," he mutters not looking at her. Blair sits there for a moment and stares at him. They're both silent until the limo ride back to his apartment. When they get back inside she notices him go and gulp down a scotch. She tries to bite back what's urging to come out, but then she marches towards him._

"_Does the thought of me having your baby really disgust you that much?" she says from behind him. Chuck flinches at her tone. She sounds angry, hurt, and confused all at once. _

"_Yes," he retorts and sucks back another scotch. Blair walks around and snatches the bottle from him. He glares at her and pushes his glass away from him. He then looks up at her with dark eyes. "I don't want to talk about this." Blair glares right back. She wasn't going to let him do this. They had both been so open with each other when they said I love you and she was going to do whatever it took to make him address it. She put on her strongest face and prepared to lie. _

"_Maybe it was my way of telling you I'm pregnant then," she lies and crosses her arms. She watches as his face slowly grasps all of it. He's in front of her in a second and grabs her hand. _

"_What?" he asks in a low tone. Blair is slightly frightened. _

"_You heard me," it leaves her lips before she can stop it. She knows she should stop, but this is the only way she'll ever get an answer. Chuck tightens his grip on her arm._

"_Get rid of it then," he seethes. Blair looks taken back she steps away from him and pulls on her hand. He doesn't let go. "No, I'll take you now. Get rid of it," he repeats. Blair shakes her head and snatches her hand away._

"_Who are you?" she gasps. She shakes her head and backs away from him. His features soften just slight, but are hidden under his mask. _

"_You won't be my mother and I won't be my father," he states plainly and grabs hold of her again. Blair's face hits realization. She knew about Chuck's mom and how she died giving birth to him. Chuck told everyone else she died in a plane crash, but he told her when they were younger._

"_Chuck," she shakes her head, "I'm not pregnant," she admits with guilt. Chuck leans back away from her. She can''t read his expression anymore. She touches his hand, "But if one day I did then I'm sure I'd be okay and..."_

"_No," Chuck cuts her off with a stern voice. He shakes his head, "No," he repeats. Blair closes her mouth as he parts his lips again. "If you want children we can adopt. I won't kill you like I killed my mother."_

"_Chuck," Blair tries again._

"_I said no Blair!" he snaps. _

"_But accidents can happen," she reasons. After all she had a pregnancy scare before with him and Nate and then another with him he didn't know about. _

"_Then we'll take care of it before it can hurt you," he answers. "Before I can hurt you," he alters it a bit and looks down. His eyes look lost. She lifts his cheek. He forces a smile, "Why don't we just forget about it and go take a shower together. It's been a long day and you have to go back to school in the morning," he takes her hand. She nods slowly and follows him. _

–

Chuck jumps up when he hears a door slam. He frowns and looks around, he's on the couch. He looks up to see Danny who charges through the room. He stands up, she never came back last night.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks. After he's said it he wishes he didn't. She rolls her eyes and goes over to the kitchen counter.

"Sorry _dad_," she speaks with sarcasm. Chuck gets a weird feeling in his stomach. He shakes it off and walks towards her.

"You didn't come back last night," he notes.

"Gee I didn't know you cared so much," she mocks. Chuck studies her profile as she slams a bottle of water down on the counter and opens it.

"Your friend is probably worried," he lies. He doubts Sadie is even out of bed yet. Danny doesn't look up at him and shrugs.

"She'll get over it," she mutters and walks over to the couch. Chuck follows her and sits down across from her. She moves uncomfortable in her seat, "For the record I don't need anyone waiting up for me. Especially someone I barely know," she spat.

"Who said I waited up for you?" Chuck scoffs. So maybe he did, but that sounded weird and she didn't need to know that. He puts on his game face. Danny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Chuck frowns, "Did it not go well with Jacob or whatever?"

"It's Josh and why do you care?" she questions. Chuck shrugs and stands up.

"Maybe I don't," he sighs.

"Good," she returns and then storms up the staircase. Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose. His head hurts from the conversation and his back from the couch. Plus it gave him weird dreams. His face falls at the dream. He hates that memory, it was a dream it was a fucking nightmare. It was so close to an even more painful memory. He falls back on the couch. He remembers her so perfectly. Sixteen years and she was the only image that he could still see every inch of her. Her brown chestnut curls that looked like no other hair he had ever seen. They were always perfect and natural, like someone had sculpted them. Then she always found the most complimenting and beautiful headbands to hold them in. Her ivory skin that was so soft and smooth. He had always thought of it like porcelain. Every inch of her was perfect and beautiful. Her brown doe eyes always sparkled when he looked into him. And then her ruby lips.

"Stop it Chuck," he mutters to himself and shakes his head. He can't think of her. It's harder that way. He would never tell Nathaniel, but he was right. He needs to get over it. Especially now that... he can't think of that. There was a reason he agreed to go on this road trip. Thankfully Nate hadn't talked about it. He wasn't so sure about it anymore, that was for sure.

–

Everyone eventually woke up and got dressed to go down to the diner for lunch. Sadie was too tired to ask Danny about anything and quite frankly she probably had no idea. Danny decided to dress according to her mood. She wore a black dress. It had different designs cut out on the top layer of it and a black slip under it. The top of it had tank top style straps and cut down to show just enough cleavage and still be classy. It was tight from the top to her waist where a black ribbon was tied around it. At the waist it then slightly flowed out just a little further than mid-thigh. Her hair she just put up in a messy type bun with her bangs still down and then a few curls framed around her face. Her make-up was simple and natural because she didn't feel like bothering.

Everyone sits at the table quietly. Lunch is basically over and Danny didn't put in one word the entire time. The more she thought about her dream the more it bugged her. Was it all in her imagination? After all if it was a memory it certainly wasn't hers. Her mother never told her anything about her father if that's who the man was. And why was he so damn familiar? Sadie is now off with Adrian and his new smoking habit. While Nate watches them carefully and _secretly _right behind the wall. Tyler and Chuck sit at the table with Danny. Tyler attempts to make small talk, but continues to fail immensely. It falls into an awkward silence quickly.

"So I heard you didn't come home last night," Tyler says, thinking he finally found a conversation starter. Danny slowly looks up at him. She gives him an intimidating look and he looks away. She then turns towards Chuck with pursed lips and hard eyes. He doesn't falter.

"Someone has a big mouth," she says and raises her eyebrows at him. Chuck takes a sip of his coffee and nods

"Someone slams doors pretty loud," he responds with a smirk. Danny's gaze softens a bit, she almost finds it amusing. Instead she rolls her eyes at him and tucks a curl behind her ear. Chuck freezes for a moment. He focuses on that movement that seems to go in slow motion. It was an average thing, but for some reason it just set something off inside of him. It made him think of...

"Take a picture it will last longer," Danny interrupts his train of thought. Show throws him a sarcastic smile and sits up a bit straighter. Tyler once again shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He knows there about to start and he can never keep up.

"I'm going to go outside," he says quietly, but he knows neither are listening to him. He walks away from the table quickly. Chuck pretends to be interested and watches him go out the door. Danny shakes her head. Chuck slowly turns back towards her.

"Ready to talk about what happened?" he asks with a stern look. It's almost like he's questioning her. It reminds her of her mother and she doesn't like this. So she shrugs it off.

"Ready to get over whatever you're holding onto and stop consuming yourself in misery?" she asks with a sarcastic smile. Chuck clenches his teeth for a moment, but then regains his posture. He knows she's just trying to get to him. He's played this game before.

"Touche," he smiles coolly. Danny glares at him and looks out the window. "You sleep walk last night?"

"What's it to you?" she turns towards him. Chuck shrugs and purses his lips.

"What's the big deal?" he counters.

"What's your deal?" she won't back down.

"What's yours?" neither will he.

"You wouldn't understand," she states simply.

"Try me," he sits back and smirks. She shakes her head and stands up.

"Forget it," she mumbles and throws some money down on the table. Chuck goes to give it back to her, but she refuses its return. "I don't need anything from you Chuck. Just take it," she snaps and then takes off out the door. Chuck sighs, she was more irritable than usual. He felt something weird... like worry. But why would he worry about her? She was right he barely knew her. Then why did he feel like he did? And how come every time he should get closer to putting her puzzle together he only seemed to find another piece?

–

"Look little lady I told you there's nothing I can do till the part gets here. Now I've ordered it, but," the old mechanic shakes his head, "It should take them a while to get it out here." Danny looks at the man skeptically. She walked over to the auto shop from the diner hoping for good news. So far things just seem to be getting worse. She's still stuck and more tired of this town than she could have imagined. She crosses her arms.

"Well I'm staying at the bed and breakfast down the road... can you just call me as soon as it's in?" she asks with an annoyed sounding tone. The old man nods and runs a hand over his dirty forehead.

"Yes mam, now I've got work to do in the back. You run on back to your family," he says and walks away from her. Danny rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Family... please," she mutters and looks down at her feet. She sighs and walks around the corner. She decides to go out the open garage door instead of the front door. It was hard to get open and the bell annoys her.

"Thought I heard your voice," Trey says with his face down in his car. Danny frowns, this being the last place she'd expect to see him. She moves closer, but only to see what the heck he's doing. The hood of his car is popped and he's in dirty clothes that are covered in car oil. Trey looks up, but his hands are still in his car, "You still pissed at me?" he raises his eyebrows.

"No," she shakes her head and leans against a pole inside the garage. She gives a shrug, "How can someone be pissed at someone they don't think of at all?" she asks with a blank expression. Trey shakes his head and chuckles as he returns to working on his engine.

"Yep, you're still pissed," he confirms for himself. Danny eyes what he's doing, but she of course has no idea.

"You still a jerk?" she tries to push a button. Trey only smirks up at her. She tries to turn her head from him, but he follows her eyes with his.

"And here I thought that's what you liked about me," he says with a cocky tone. Danny rolls her eyes and looks down at her hands. She pretends to study her nails like they are the most interesting thing in the world. Compared to him they are, she thinks with a slight grin.

"You're in a better mood," she sighs, finally looking back up at him. His own eyes however are back under the hood. She can tell he's heard her by the grin that stretches across his face.

"You're still in a bad mood," he responds.

"Point?" her tone is clipped. Trey shakes his head and lets out a low laugh. Danny refrains herself from saying something and getting into it with him again. Instead she plays it cool and walks towards him, "I was looking at a book about dreams last night with Josh. I sleep walk, have since I was little and lately my dreams are weird. There about... well... there just weird. I fell asleep there and woke up in the bathroom, where I slept walk to," Danny lets it all spill out. She's surprised afterwards that she doesn't regret it. Trey slowly turns to look at her. He smiles at her softly, but by his eyes she can tell he's surprised. He leans in a bit closer to her.

"I thought you didn't have to explain yourself to me?" he asks with an amused tone. She watches as his left eyebrow quirks in question. She curses at the thought that runs across her mind saying it looks cute. She looks down at the car instead of his blue eyes.

"Why don't you explain yourself to me," she avoids herself and then looks back up at him. She keeps a strong posture and serious look, "Tell me what happened to you dad Trey," she says softly. Trey immediately leans away from her a bit. His expression turns hard and he shakes his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he scoffs and looks back down at the car. "You know that he isn't around so just leave it at that. What else would you know about something like that?"

"When I was little my therapist told my mother I slept walk because I was looking for something. She says I was looking for my dad. I've never met him, so I do know something about parents not being there," she almost chokes on her words. She barely knows this boy and she never tells anyone anything. There's just something about him though. Like he can understand her some. She knows the look in his eye. Sorrow, confusion, and most of all not wanting to open up. Trey immediately stills his hand at her words. He slowly looks up at her. His expression is soft even if he is frowning. He puts the tool down he's holding and closes the hood. Danny's about to walk away when he sits down on it.

"Sit," he says softly. Danny sits next to him and watches him closely. He turns to look at her, "Your dad ever try to contact you?" he asks in a husky voice. Danny shakes her head slowly.

"I used to want him to, but now," she looks down and shrugs, "Kind of late, you know?" she looks back up at him. He nods slowly and then looks away from her.

"I don't play soccer anymore because my dad died. He was always there and playing now would just be weird without him," he admits. His voice is so low she can barely hear it. He slowly looks back up at her, "Want to know the ironic part of it all?" he asks with a sour smile on his face. Danny frowns in confusion, but nods. Trey shakes his head, "My dad... well it was my fault," he sounds so defeated. Danny reaches a hand out to his leg. He looks at it with caution.

"How?" she asks and turns his cheek towards her. She puts her sarcasm attitude behind for once in her life. Trey's eyes slowly rise to hers.

"He was speeding..." he wears a sad smile, "To get to my soccer game. Ran off the rode and flipped," he shrugs and looks away again, "That's why I drive fast. I started because I figured if all it took was to just speed one time then it had to be a easy way to die."

"But you're still alive," it leaves Danny's lips before she can think about it. She's not sure how he'll react. Get angry at her again or something. Instead he just looks back up at her.

"Yep," is his only responds. They both bore into each others eyes for what seems like forever. Trey then stands up and shrugs it off, "Well that's enough about me and my sob story I guess," he sighs. "I'm a done here so..." he trails off as he looks at her.

"You wanna take me somewhere?" she asks with an expression he can't read.

"Where?" he inquires. Danny slowly stands up and walks towards him.

"A pay phone, somewhere far away," she answers.

"Are you going to tell me why?" he crosses his arms.

"Maybe," she says. He stares at her for a few more moments and then nods.

"Okay, go ahead and get," he motions towards the car and then walks around to the drivers seat. Danny takes one look back at the Diner across the street. It's getting dark outside, but she doesn't care. She has no one to answer to back there. She climbs in the car and they take off.

–

Chuck and Nathaniel are in the bar Chuck found. It's dark outside and Nate told the kids to go home. They both are drinking. Chuck a glass of scotch and Nate just a beer. He never was one for a lot of drinking. Chuck on the other hand always was. Nate slowly turns towards Chuck who is studying his glass like it is the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"Chuck we need to talk... seriously," Nate says in a low tone. No one is around in the dimly lit bar and sometimes approaching Chuck when he's had a few scotches is the best way to get answers.

"What? You pregnant?" Chuck asks with a sarcastic tone. He tips his glass all the way in his mouth and lets the amber liquid slide down his throat. He then pours himself another glass from the bottle he had the bartender leave. Nate sighs and takes a sip of his own drink. Chuck rolls his eyes, "Alright Nathaniel go ahead and say what you're going to say," he gives up.

"I know you waited up for that girl last night," Nate says with a stern tone.

"Her names Danny and if you have a point I suggest you make it," Chuck returns with a slightly clipped tone. They both take another swig of their drinks.

"My point is you see Blair in that girl and that's why your growing attached to her. Now I'm your friend and you know I want you to be happy which is why I invited you on this road trip. I want you to let her go Chuck. She isn't coming back, plain and simple. She's been gone for sixteen years. You could have gone after and you didn't. So let her go and move one. You know you need to now more than ever especially. I won't say it because I know you don't like to talk about it, especially looping it with Blair, but the point is you can't hold onto her. Let her go Chuck, just let her go," Nate finishes his speech by drowning the rest of his beer. He's sort of afraid Chuck will deck him so he's upping the alcohol level. When Chuck's completely silent though Nate turns towards him. Chuck slowly looks at him with a blank expression.

"Don't you think I know that Nathaniel?" he asks with a husky voice. He takes another swig of scotch and turns his head away from Nate. "I know that more than anyone. I know she isn't coming back, I know I could have gone and got her, and I know that she's probably married with children to some dumb ass perfect husband, and if I could forget her I would."

"And you can if you try. Look I know she was your first love, but..." Nate pushes a bit more.

"My only love," Chuck cuts him off. He slowly turns to look at Nate again, "She's the only woman I've ever loved Nathaniel. The only person besides myself that I love."

"Chuck that wasn't past tense," Nate says slowly.

"Exactly," Chuck mutters and puts money down on the bar to cover their drinks. He then stands up and walks away. Nate quickly follows him, stumbling a bit. Chuck and him both probably had one too many tonight. He catches up to Chuck and walks, or attempts to, out on the sidewalk. "You happy Nathaniel?" Chuck suddenly asks him as he walks too close to the street for Nate's liking.

"I have a beautiful wife and a son I couldn't be more proud of. I'm a better dad than my father ever was... so yeah Chuck. I am happy," Nate nods. He really was happy with his life. "What about you Chuck?" he questions.

"Let's see..." Chuck sighs with a frown. "I don't have a family so nope," Chuck pops the P on the nope. It definitely shows his drunken slur a bit more than usual.

"Well maybe one day with..." Nate sighs.

"Never," Chuck confirms. "No children for Chuck Bass," he raises his voice a bit. They both are silent the rest of the way back to the Bed and Breakfast. One man complete and the other broken, but both drunk.

–

It starts raining while Trey and Danny are driving. It's practically pitch black outside now and the only thing Danny can see is the parts of the roads Trey's car lights shine on. They've mostly been quiet. All that's heard is the air conditioner in the and the low hum of the radio.

_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think they could be_

_The better half of me_

_They're in their own place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say you'll.._

"Are you going to tell me who you need to call?" Trey asks, suddenly breaking the silence. Danny doesn't show the faintest hint of surprise though. She sensed it coming eventually and part of her is relieved it finally did. She keeps her gaze forward, through the windshield, and leans back against the black leather seat.

"The only family I have," she answers. She feels rather tired and not in the mood to go back and forth with him if she can help it. Trey turns to look at her for a moment and then back at the road.

"Would that be your mom?" he questions her further. Danny closes her eyes and tries to imagine nothing, but black. No images, just blank. It doesn't work and her eyes flutter back open.

"You're not driving fast," she nods towards the rode. She passes his question and he simply takes it as a yes. He nods slowly and tightens his hands on the steering wheel a bit. The atmosphere is so calm and quiet.

"I guessed, unlike me, you don't exactly have a death wish," he tries to add a joking tone to it, but all Danny hears is the sadness behind it. She purses her lips and forces a sad smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she says under her breath. Trey however hears her and he stiffens immediately. He looks at her from the corner of his eye. "Look at the rode," she says suddenly, sensing his gaze on her. He quickly averts his gaze from her and back to the slippery streets.

"I'm guessing the next gas station should have one. Would that be far enough?" it's more of a statement than a question, but she answers it anyways.

"We have been driving for two hours practically, haven't we?" she responds with a question. He notes hers too is also more of a statement though. A small smile comes to his lips as he reads a sign for one up ahead. The car falls silent again and eventually he turns into it. It's black, but a pay phone is slightly lit up on the side of the building. Trey unlocks his door and Danny frowns.

"You don't need to get out," she says quickly. Trey pauses to look at her. He then leans back in his seat again and nods slowly. Danny just looks away from him and gets out. He watches as she runs through the rain and into the phone booth

"How much?" Danny speaks to herself to cover the silence. She puts in some change and dials a number she'll never forget. It rings once, twice, and then.

"Hello?" a tired voice asks. Danny's breath hitches in her throat and she finds herself frozen. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe she should hang up. A million thoughts begin to run through her mind. "Danny? Honey is that you?" the voice raises a bit. Danny lets out a large breath and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly. "Danielle where are you? I can't find you and I don't know if you're okay... honey please just say something," Blair begs. Danny parts her lips.

"Mom," she says quietly. She tightens her grasp on the phone with both hands. The other line is silent for a moment and then a sigh of relief from her mother is heard.

"Danny," Blair breathes. "Honey where are you? I know after what happened you would... but you just have to come home. Or tell me where you are and I'll come and get you okay? Danny?" her mothers voice starts to panic on the other end. Danny eyes Trey, who's still inside the car. He's watching her intently. She looks away from him and turns around.

"Mom I have to go," Danny says quickly. She feels tears coming, but she refuses to let it happen. Especially with him waiting for her in the car.

"No! Danny no!" Blair shouts, "Tell me where you are right now," she pleads. "I promise I won't even be mad if you just let me know now Danny."

"I'm safe mom," she shakes her head, "And I'm sorry," her voice breaks a little.

"Danny I love you and don't you hang up this phone until you tell me where you are. Danny?" Blair asks as silence is heard from the other end.

"I love you too mom, bye," Danny says and hangs up the phone quickly. She stares at it for a while and then exits the phone booth It starts to ring again and she knows her mother is calling back. Danny turns away from it and gets back in the car.

"You okay?" Trey asks as she puts on her seat belt. She nods quickly and looks out the window.

"Just drive," she sighs and quickly swoops a hand under her eyes. "Just drive," she repeats to quiet for him to hear.

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_And right now there's a war_

_between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me _

_The fight for you is all I've_

_ever known_

_Some come home _

_Oooh_

–

Chuck lies awake in the empty bed now completely sober. Nathaniel crashed on the couch, he couldn't make it to the bed. Chuck can't close his eyes and he can't sleep. All he can think about is her. All he wants is her. He wants to take her in his arms and kiss her. He wants to call her his again. He never saw the world as dark as he saw it now. To him everything was in black and white most of the time. She had taken the color out of his life. She wasn't coming back to him. She never did and he never went to get her. Sixteen years had passed after all. Sixteen fucking years just wanting and needing someone you never see, you never hear, and you never can touch. How he years for her touch and what she brought to his life. When he was with her he was blissfully happy. She was so beautiful and in turn she brought beauty to his life. She had made him see the world in a different light, only to take it away with her when she left. She wasn't coming back and he couldn't accept it.

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't as half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

_If all the sons_

_If all the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hat subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now... Yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then...._

Suddenly he sees her, kneeling by his bed side. She's right in front of him. Clear as can be and yet completely untouchable. She isn't real and he knows it's the alcohol creeping back up on him. His hand reaches out and strokes her ghostly cheek. He imagines how it used to feel and lets himself pretend to actually touch it.

"Blair," his voice is husky. Her doe brown eyes stare at him and she smiles with her ruby lips. He blinks and she's still there, but she isn't. "You left me Blair," he tells her with a lost expression on his face. She smiles sadly at him. She shakes her head.

"_You didn't come after me Chuck_," she answers. Chuck feels a large pain in his chest and his hand retracts from her face. She starts to fade a bit, "_You let me go Chuck,_" her voice starts to echo. He reaches out for her, but grasps onto nothing.

"No Blair, don't leave please," he begs, but she just continues to fade. "Come home to me Blair. We can still be together... there's still time," he reasons with panic in his voice. Ghost Blair shakes her head with a look of pity. She fades without a word. Chuck's hand falls with nothing in it. "Come home," he repeats to himself.

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Oooh_

–

A woman, looking a little older than she once was, sits up in bed. Her brown curls are a little shorter, her eyes a little more tired, and her lips no longer hold a smile. She sits and listens to the empty house. The painful quiet of being all alone. In her lifetime she had two things that were truly worth living for. Both were forms of one and she had to let one go to obtain the other. The other came in the form of a little girl who brought joy to her days and also sadness when she saw him in her. The little girl grew and was stronger than she ever could be. Or at least she could be, but the little girl was also broken too. The mother needs her daughter here more than ever now. To hold her, tell her it's okay, and protect her. She ran from her though and now she is lost.

"I need you Danielle," Blair says to herself as a single tear trickles down her cheek. If she could have just talked to her longer, convinced her to come home. Or at least found out where she was so she could go get her. She's already lost him and she can't lose her too. She refuses to lose her. She's her last reason for living. She won't let it get close to happening again, she can't.

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

"Fly home my little butterfly," she whispers. "Come home to your mother. Come home."

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Come home_

–

A/N: Review if you still want more.


	6. Morrow Jacobs

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter Six: **Morrow Jacobs**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: So I'm sorry for the wait, but I have a class I'm taking this summer that's starting to take up my time. Also my computer got a virus! I was so pissed. So basically I'm sharing with my sister. So that was another delay. I could really use the encouragement people. Enjoy.

–

"_May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your **tomorrow** wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays."_

_- Unknown_

–

"_Hey Danny?" a young boy asks as he looks next to him at a little girl. Danny stares down at her feet that dangle by the water. It's summer time in France, her mother says there's nothing more beautiful. She feels the boy next to her move a bit. She slowly looks up at him. He's small, a lot smaller than all the other boys. He's about Danny's size though so it doesn't bother her. He has dark hair, almost black, and green eyes. You can't really see them behind his glasses. He never gets the compliments for them that he should. He gets picked on a lot too. Not by her though. She thinks he's one of the best people in the world. He's her best friend._

"_What is it Morrow?" she asks. He frowns at his name, like he always does. His mother named him Morrow after tomorrow. She tells him it's because he should always look forward and not backwards. Danny thinks its a good way to look, but Morrow never agrees. He only sees it as a weird name the other boys tease him with. _

"_Are we still going to be friends now that your friends with Sadie?" he questions while he adjusts his glasses. Danny looks back down at her feet. She knew this was coming. They had been separated now that they were going to a bigger school. Boys with boys and girls with girls. She shakes her head and sends him a small smile. _

"_Of course stupid," she ruffles his hair a bit and giggles. Morrow playfully glares at her and pushes her to the side a bit. She finds herself fall forward, but he reaches a hand out and pulls her back. She stares down at the water with fear in her eyes. She gulps and then shrugs it off. She puts on a strong face. _

"_I won't let you fall Danny," he declares with pride. Danny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Morrow turns her face towards him. He then holds out his pinkie finger, "I pinkie promise Danny." Danny looks at it skeptically. She gives in soon though and wraps hers around his. "I pinkie promise to not let you fall Danielle Waldorf," he states again with even more meaning. _

"_And I won't let you fall Morrow Thomas Jacobs," she teases him a bit by using his full name. He rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh, but the promise is made. They both laugh and pull away from each other. She then looks to him with a smile, "Guess what Morrow?" she quirks her eyebrows. He gives a shrug to signal he has absolutely no clue. Danny leans back and smiles. "Yesterday grandpa Harold took me to church and they told me if I prayed and asked God for what I really needed it would come true," she tells him as she stares out into the sparkling summer water of the deep lake. _

"_So it's kind of like when you ask Santa Clause for something right?" Morrow nods. Danny rolls her eyes at her best friend. His parents were different, as her mom put it, they didn't teach him very much. She shook her head and laughed. _

"_No Morrow it's not. Besides Santa isn't real. I asked him for the same thing every year and he never brings it. So now I'm going to ask God. I'm going to ask God to bring my daddy to me and he's going to do it. Then he's going to take mommy and me away and we're going to be a family," she says with absolute passion and belief in her voice. Morrow's mouth forms an "O" at this. He then looks down at his hands and scowls. _

"_But if you go away who will I play with?" he turns towards her again. Danny turns towards him and purses her lips. Morrow looks at her with worry._

"_You're supposed to be happy for me Morrow. My daddy is finally going to come and see me!" she exclaims as she stands up and stomps her foot. "All you care about is yourself!" she shouts at him. Morrow quickly stands up and grabs her hands. _

"_Danny I'm sorry, but I'm just worried that you'll leave and forget about me," he explains in a frenzy. Danny narrows her eyes and looks at him skeptically. Finally her face softens. _

"_I won't forget about you Morrow... I'll remember you as long as there is a tomorrow," she vows with a large smile. Morrow instantly returns the expression to her. She pulls her hands from his and crosses her arms. "And I don't even need to pinkie swear to prove it," she states with brave eyes. _

"_DANIELLE WALDORF AND MORROW JACOBS GET AWAY FROM THAT LAKE! YOU KNOW YOU TWO CAN'T SWIM!" Blair bellows as she runs towards them. Her eyes are wide with fear and she's in a total frenzy. Danny and Morrow quickly start to walk back up the dock. Blair comes to them and drops to her knees in front of Danny. She grabs both of her hands and gives her a stern look. "What are you thinking?! You know you aren't supposed to be down here! What if you would fall in and drown!? What would I do then?!" Blair panics. _

"_Mom I'm okay," Danny avowed. Blair stares at her, now silenced. She shakes her head and stands up. _

"_What makes you think you could do this without permission?" she asks as she grabs onto her daughters hands. Danny looks to Morrow for a moment and then back at her mother. _

"_Because I'm Danny Waldorf," she smirks as if it is the answer to everything. Blair's face falls and she looks away from her daughter. "Mom what's wrong? I was only teasing you," Danny defends, afraid she's in more trouble. Blair shakes her head and stares out at the water. _

"_Nothing sweetie, you and Morrow run up back to the house and have Grandpa fix you lunch," she orders, dismissing the small children. Morrow nods, obeying immediately, and grabs onto Danny's hand. Danny frowns, but allows herself to be pulled along. She looks back to see her mother crying. She doesn't understand. _

"_COME ON DANNY!" Morrow shouts!_

Danny's eyes snap open and she gasps. She then stumbles forward, but catches herself before she hits the water. She backs away from it as if it will reach up and grab her. She looks around to see she 's in town at the park. The streets are dark. She then looks down at herself to see she's still in her nightgown. She puts a hand to her chest and waits for her breathing to steady. She frowns when she smells smoke.

"You okay?" a voice comes from behind her. She freezes for a moment as her mind recalls who it is. She slowly turns to meet Chuck's dark eyes. She studies him. He's sitting on a bench in his pajamas as he puffs a cigarette. Danny straightens her posture and sends him a hard glare.

"Are you following me?" she accuses. It's more of a statement than a question. Both of them can hear it, but the fact remains unspoken. Chuck gives a small shrug and puffs his cigarette again.

"No I usually take walks at four in the morning," Chuck replies with a smug look. Danny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as a breeze blows on her. She then drags her feet over to him and sits down. He stares at her, but she keeps her gaze forward. Her eyes fall down when she sees him holding out a cigarette for her. She reaches her hand out and takes it. He lights it for her and then she puffs it against her lips. Chuck lets out a deep sigh, "What did you dream about?"

"Just a memory," Danny retorts, not going any further into detail. Chuck's lips tug up into a grin. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Why are you so scared to tell people what you're thinking?" his tone turns serious. Danny slowly turns to look at him. Dark eyes meet dark eyes. Chuck's grin falls completely, while Danny purses her lips.

"I'm not scared of anything," she says with slight defense. Chuck nods slowly, but then leans closer to her.

"I think you are," he whispers and leans back. He then shrugs and turns forward, "Then again I'm not one to judge. I've been a fucking coward most of my life," he gives a bitter chuckle.

"Doesn't seem that way," Danny counters as she takes another puff of smoke. Chuck gives a shrug and purses his own lips. "What's Chuck Bass hiding?" she pushes him on it a bit further. Chuck drops his cigarette and steps on it with his foot. He then runs a hand through his hair.

"What are you hiding?" he refuses her question and asks one of his own. Danny's eyes darken for a moment and she looks away from him. She brings her cigarette to her mouth and takes a large breath of smoke.

"Everything," she mumbles. Chuck turns to look at her, surprised she spoke. He tries to read her expression, but it just look lost. She slowly turns towards him, "What's the worst thing you've ever done Chuck?" Chuck shakes his head and lets out a bitter laugh.

"If you knew me then you'd know I've done way too many to narrow it down," he divulges as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. Danny's eyes drop from his. She nods slowly as if she understands. Chuck bites his bottom lip for a moment and thinks his life over. The only thing that comes to his mind is _her _face. They sit in silence for what feels like years.

"You ever let someone important to you down?" her voice suddenly fills his ears again. He turns to look at her, but she's just staring straight ahead. So he does the same.

"Every day of my life since I was born," he answers, his voice holds no emotion. Danny doesn't turn towards him in question or look at him strangely. Instead she just stays still.

"Who?" she asks as she brings her feet from the ground and her knees to her chest. She rests her chin on them. Her eyes remain locked, looking out into space.

"My father, other people too, but he was the main one I suppose," Chuck responds, his voice breaks a bit. He takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I wouldn't know what that's like," she suddenly says. Chuck turns to look at her and finds her eyes boring into his. He blinks a few times in the darkness. She gives a shrug, "I'm pretty sure I disappointed my mom though."

"Did she tell you that you disappointed her?" he questions before he can think about it. For some reason as much as the subject bothers him he wants to go further into it. He wants to solve the puzzle instead of finding another piece that doesn't fit. Danny shakes her head and tucks a curl behind her ear.

"No she would never tell me that. She's always telling me that I was her world and she didn't need anything else. I never believed her though, she always seemed so sad," she explains. She turns away from Chuck, "I think she saw something... or maybe someone in me and it hurt her."

"Your father?" Chuck pushes her a bit more. Danny turns to look at him. She lets out a sad and bitter laugh.

"I guess I wouldn't know," she admits with a solemn face. Chuck knows the conversation is coming to a close. She's building the wall back up. He can see it because it's what he's done for all his life.

"I never knew my mother," the words burn out of his lips. He can't believe what he's saying, "My father saw her in me, I never did, but he did. I guess I wouldn't know though, except what I saw in pictures."

"I don't have pictures. He's a complete stranger to me," Danny shrugs, "I suppose he wants it that way though. For a while I blamed my mother, but... she says she did it to protect me. I figure if he wanted her or me he would have come looking. Never did though," the wall slowly falls back down.

"Wish he had?" Chuck's voice shows his interest in the matter.

"For a while," Danny answers in all honesty. She then shakes her head, "Now though I don't waste time wishing for things I know won't happen."

"I suppose we all get bitter with age," Chuck smirks, a sens of humor only few can understand. A small smile breaks out on Danny's own lips. "We should probably go back before people wake up and see us with our pajamas on," he sighs and stands up. Danny does the same and smirks.

"Small towns do talk," she says, her tone slightly teasing. They slowly began to walk back towards the inn. Few words are mention, but their silence holds a thousand.

–

Danny stares at herself in the full length mirror. Sadie's still in the bathroom so she has time to scrutinize her appearance without getting lip for it. Her dress looks vintage, along with everything else she owns. It's sleeveless and shows a bit of cleavage. It fits tightly around her until the high waist where it then goes out and hangs loosely. It's white with gray stripes and a black ribbon in the middle of it. On the front of it, starting from the breast cut and down to the waist is a strip of black lace material. She touches her hand to it and studies the intricate details in it. Her hands falls from it and adjusts her black ballerina style slippers. She then tops it with a black sun hat over her loose chestnut colored curls. She then walks over to the bed and takes out her sketchbook from her suit case. She flips a few pages and finds the one she's looking for. She stayed up late into the night trying to finish it and she succeeded. Of course she didn't sleep well since soon after she slept walk. She closes the sketchbook again and puts it into her over sized purse. She then puts that on her shoulder and sits on the bed. The bathroom door opens up and Sadie steps out looking more perfect than ever.

"How do I look Danny Baby?" she asks with a smirk. Her blond hair is up in a messy bun with a few bangs hanging over her Ray Ban sunglasses. She's then wearing a loose white tank top with a summer gray looking scarf draped over it. Then on her skinny legs are tiny black shorts. It's so casual, but at the same time so Sadie.

"I'd do you," Danny winks at her and stands up. Sadie rolls her eyes, but both girls spare a laugh together. "So what's on the itinerary for today?" Danny wonders as they go down the staircase. Their not sure where anyone else is, but they aren't bothering to ask. A girls day, or at least a few hours of just each other seems to be what the doctor ordered. Sadie shrugs as they step out into the sun.

"I don't know... I was thinking we should just explore. There's got to be something in this hell whole of a town," Sadie returns, a scowl present on her face. Danny grabs her by the waist and raises her eyebrows.

"What happened to being optimistic Sadie Lady?" she teases touching her cheek. Sadie smacks her hand away and rolls her eyes. She sticks her tongue out at Danny, but Danny returns the immature gesture right back. Both girls then intertwine their hands together and cross the street. People of course turn to look when they make loud screams at a car who is far away from coming anywhere near them.

"I think they're looking at us," Sadie makes a voice and points to a few people standing by them. She tries to act all serious to provoke the peoples unpleasant looks even more.

"It's because we're so fabulous," Danny replies with a smug grin. Sadie then links arms with her and they bang hips as they walk down the sidewalk. "I mean just look at us. We're pretty hot," Danny goes one, not caring about the looks she got from a woman who passed them. After a while they fall silent. Sadie interrupts it with a sigh.

"Alright Danny baby I think it's time we had the talk," she says as she fakes a serious tone. She makes sure to put quotation marks on "the talk". Danny rolls her eyes, but pretends to listen. Playing along with the game. Sadie puts her arm around Danny's waist. "Now I know that you'll be sixteen soon and you're at an age where boys are appealing, but doing it with someone you barely know..."

"Oh shut up nothing happened with Trey," Danny cuts her off and gives her a push. Sadie stumbles, but catches herself. She begins to point at Danny as her laughter increases.

"Maybe not, but now I know you want it to," she teases, slapping Danny's cheek softly. Danny shoves her hand away and playfully glares at her. "Alright, alright don't get upset. I promise to let no one know you have a new crush," she giggles. Danny remains silent, wanting the subject dropped. On a serious note now. "So what are you in the mood to do Danny Baby?" Sadie asks when the mood has returned to normal. Danny gives a shrug and looks to Sadie.

"Ooh I know let's see if they have a swimming hold we can lay out by," Sadie exclaims with excitement. Danny claps her hands and fakes enthusiasm.

"Hey Sadie guess what?" she asks in a valley girl voice. Sadie plays along and nods for her to continue. "We don't have bathing suits with us. Sadie smirks at her and pulls the vintage suits from her purse. "You would," Danny shakes her head. She is then pulled by her friend across the street and into the woods. They can hear water so they can only assume.

–

Chuck stares down at his coffee, between his hands. He listens to the small town talk around him in the crowded dinner. He can see Nate just out the window giving Adrian and Tyler a stern talking. They did something this morning, but Chuck honestly can't remember what it is. He looks back at his coffee his dark eyes meeting the dark liquid. He moves his hands a bit and watches it swirl inside the cup.

_Chuck's pale white face practically glows in the darkness. He stares down into the deep dark water. It looks so inviting, like it's calling his name. A warm welcome he can only imagine it would bring. He could easily crash into it, like falling into her arms. She had left, but the water was still here. He drops the empty bottle of scotch into it. He curses to himself when instead of sinking it floats. Water ripples away from it and it just floats. Halfway in the water and halfway out. It's barely drowning, it's stuck. He takes a step closer to falling. How sweet the water would taste when it filled his lungs. It would pull him down into it. It would want him. Not like her. The water wouldn't push him away like she did. The water would want him. It would want to keep him there, under it. The water looks so inviting. _

"_Chuck?" Serena's voice comes from behind him. By her tone he can tell how scared she is. He hears her take another step towards him, but he doesn't move. She reaches out a hand and touches his shoulder. He feels even more cold at her touch. "Chuck step away from the water, please?" she begs. _

"_Come on Chuck, we both know you can't think straight right now," Nate adds. Apparently he's come to the funeral too. Well it isn't a funeral yet, but it will be soon. They won't be able to stop him, no one will. Well someone could, but she isn't coming. _

"_Chuck listen to Serena and Nate. We can all talk through this. It's not as bad as it seems," Dan adds, always the voice of reason. Chuck almost lets out a laugh. He never thought Humphrey would be on the guest list. Chuck keeps his back to all of them. His toes caressing the edge of life and death. Such a thin line he had drawn yet again. _

"_I don't think I'm going to be seeing you guys anymore!" he starts off almost silent, but then raises his voice. Serena's grasp on his shoulder tightens. "I don't think I like it here anymore!" he sounds, leaning closer to the endless pit of dark liquid. _

"_Chuck man you've had too much to drink. Just step back and we'll talk about this, alright?" Nate pleads, looking at his best friend with fear in his eyes. Chuck lets out a bitter laugh. He shrugs Serena off of him and she stumbles backwards. He turns around and holds his hands out to face them. _

"_I'M NOT REALLY IN A TALKING MOOD NATHANIEL!" he screams so loud he knows the heavens can hear him. Serena jumps a bit when he stumbles backwards. He catches himself and lets out another drunken laugh. He turns and gazes at the water again. _

"_Why don't you step down and get away from there Chuck? Serena has her number, we can call her," Nate offers with a hopeful tone. Chuck looks to him with lost eyes. He then shakes his head and gives a drunken smile. It's so sad all of their hearts break in two. _

"_You think she wants to talk to me?" he asks in a drunken stupor. His hand goes to his chest and his head arches forward a bit. It is hung low in the air. "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME!" he roars, anger and hurt filling his eyes. He shakes his head and slumps in defeat, "She wants nothing to do with me... she doesn't care." _

"_You're so wrong," Serena chokes out. Chuck looks up. He blinks his eyes a few times. Even in his drunken state he can see that she has tears streaming down her face. _

"_Blair cares about you Chuck, you just can't see it!" Dan shouts as he walks towards him. Chuck steps to the side, further away from all of them. He's still on the edge. So close to falling, so far away from returning. Dan stops abruptly as all of their eyes flash with panic. _

"_What the hell do you know about anything?" Chuck slurs and points at him. He shakes his head, "Your a fucking Humphrey! Blair hates your ass as much as I do!" he roars. Dan goes unaffected by all of his words. This angers him more. Why can't he hurt him, like he's hurting? _

"_That may be so," Dan says calmly. Serena and Nate stare at him with pure respect. Dan takes another slow step towards Chuck. Chuck who is to preoccupied with watching his mouth doesn't notice. "But she cares about you, even if she left. She wouldn't want you to do this. You know that Chuck," Dan tells him, taking another step. _

"_I don't know anything," Chuck snaps. He then shakes his head slowly and turns towards the water, "I don't know anything," he repeats under his breath. He's going to do it. His body is aching for the jump. He holds his foot out ready to take the step. _

"_Don't do it Chuck," her voice hits his ears. It's under the whistle of the wind. Only he can hear it. He looks down into the water and sees her face. She smiles up at him warmly. "Don't do it," she repeats. _

"_Blair?" he questions, staring down at her face. Her ghostly form slowly rises from the water. She floats atop the air in front of him and touches his hand. "Blair what are you... what are you doing here?" his voice breaks. He grips his hand around hers, he can feel her touch again. _

"_He's lost it," Serena says to Nate with worry. Chuck has blocked out their voices completely. It's only Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. _

"_You promised you wouldn't do this again. You're not allowed to fall off anything, remember?" she touches her other hand to his cheek. He watches as her translucent porcelain skin shines in the darkness. _

"_You promised you wouldn't leave me," he retorts. Even in his imagination her face can display hurt. He quickly tightens his hold on her hand. "Why'd you leave Blair?" a sob escapes his lips. _

"_Don't jump Chuck... don't do that to her," she whispers and kisses his cheek. Chuck touches it, as if he really felt her warm lips against his cold skin. He frowns in confusion. _

"_Who's her? Who are you talking about?" he questions and raises his voice. He's tired of being confused, he wants her back, now. Blair shakes her head at him. He looks down at it to see hers vanishing. "WAIT BLAIR!" he shouts into the night sky. _

"_GOT HIM!" Dan shouts and pulls Chuck backwards. They both fall to the safe ground away from the dark waters. Chuck struggles to get away from him, but Nate assists Dan. He looks out into the sky._

"_BLAIR COME BACK! COME BACK BLAIR!" he screams, searching for her frantically. _

"_Chuck just calm down it's all going to be okay," Serena cries as she touches his arm. _

"_Come back," he breathes. "Come back..."_

"I said is something wrong with your coffee sir?" an annoyed voice asks. Chuck looks up to see a waitress with her hands on her hips. He shakes his head and dismisses her. "Well here's your bill," she states plainly and smacks it down on the table. Chuck doesn't bother to look at it. Instead he drops more money than could ever be needed on the counter and walks away from it. He walks out of the diner, heading for the street. He just wants to get away from everyone. He wants to look at no one and think of no one.

"Chuck where are you going?!" Nate calls after him. Chuck doesn't respond, but keeps walking. He's filled with relief when he doesn't hear Nate behind him. He just keeps walking, silently running away from everything. Except his problems, that stay right there with him.

–

The swim hold was buried within the trees. When they stepped out into the area though, it was opened up. There was soft grass to lie on, rocks to jump off of, and a water fall to pour down on you. Sadie looks to the water with excitement while Danny keeps her distance. They change into their suits behind a bush. After some serious persuasion on Sadie's part. Sadie dives in the water, knowing not to bother Danny or ask her to come near it. Danny instead sits in the grass and lies down. She feels the sun beat down on her and hears the loud pressure of the waterfall. She can also hear Sadie splashing around, but she prefers to block that out.

"Danny Baby why don't you just put your feet in?" Sadie calls. The water is so warm. Danny sits up and gives her a hard look. Sadie's face falls a bit, but she regains her composure. "Come on Danny," she pleads.

"I'm fine," Danny dismisses her and lies back down. Sadie sighs and dunks herself into the water again. Danny is relieved when the short lived conversation is over. She closes her eyes and stares into the darkness of her eyelids. The rushing water fills her ears.

"_Danny this isn't a good idea," Morrow shouts over the rush of the water. He grips onto her hand as she pulls him towards the watering hole. _

"_Oh come on Morrow don't be such a baby. We're going to be in fifth grade when the summers over!" Danny smiles with pride as she pulls him towards it. Morrow adjusts his glasses with his free hand and drags his feet. Danny lets go of his hand when they reach the water. She pulls off her clothes to reveal a tank top and her panties. Marrow blushes and looks away from her. _

"_Danny your mom would be mad. You just learned how to swim," he implores, his face showing how much stress she's put him in. Danny rolls her eyes and ties her curls up in a bun on top of her head. _

"_Well then she won't find out," she smirks. She then drops her hands to her side, "I thought you were happy that I was finally ditching Sadie to spend more time with you." Morrow glares at her, she always loves to guilt trip him. Danny sends him the puppy dog eyes. "Please Morrow, just come watch me swim?" it's more of a demand than a question. Only he can sense it in her sugar coated tone. _

"_Alright, but I can't get in the water," he reminds her as he points to it. Danny nods with eagerness and then grabs his hand. She pulls him over to a rock. "Danny we could fall," he tells her. Danny doesn't listen, but instead starts to climb it. Morrow sighs behind her and starts to climb as well. When he reaches the top he sees her dangling her feet off the edge. Letting her toes stick into the heavy waterfall every once and a while. _

"_Come sit with me Morrow," she pats the spot next to her. Morrow crawls over on his knees. He sits down and dangles his feet. He looks down at the rushing water nervously. Danny wraps her hand around his, "It's okay... I won't let you fall."_

"_Promise?" Morrow asks. _

"_I swear," Danny tops it with a smile. Morrow smiles softly back at her. He watches as she turns to look out at the water. He does the same, but tightens his grasp on her hand. _

"_Danny?" he breaks the silence with her name. Danny nods for him to continue, but her eyes still don't meet his. He looks down at his feet that dangle over the clear water. He exhales a large breath before speaking. "Are we going to be friends forever?" _

"_As long as there is a tomorrow," she responds with a large grin. _

"_There will always be a tomorrow," he says with a roll of his eyes._

"_Exactly stupid," she sighs, pretending to be agitated. She then lies on her back and stares at the sun. Morrow remains sitting up, but instead of focusing on the water looks to her. _

"_What are you looking at?" he asks with curiosity. He looks up to see clouds and then sun. He squints his eyes behind his glasses and then looks back at her. _

"_I'm looking for the angels," she whispers, her eyes searching the clouds. After a moment she sits up and shakes her head. "I figure if you see one it would be like seeing a leprechaun, you could make a wish," she explains, tucking a curl, that fell down, behind her ear. "It was a stupid assumption anyways," she says with defeat. _

"_I don't think so," Morrow whispers and touches her shoulder. Danny looks up at him with sad eyes. He knows exactly what she's thinking, what she's wishing for. He puts his hands back against the rock. He then looks to the sky, "I think that the angel is busy looking for your dad." _

"_She's taking an awfully long time," Danny returns as Morrow meets her eyes again. _

"_Maybe she just got lost," he always seems to have an answer for everything. Danny nods as a small smile comes to her lips again. "She'll find him Danny... she'll find him," he nods. He sounds as if he is completely sure of himself. Danny stares down at the water. She lifts her eyes and brushes away thoughts of the man she's never met. She then looks to Morrow with a smile. _

"_So how's the all boys school?" she asks, quirking her eyebrow playfully. Morrow's face drops instantly and she wishes she hadn't said anything. He pushes his glasses up and runs a hand through his dark hair. "They only pick on you because you haven't grown yet. When we go to high school I bet you'll be taller than the trees," she assures him, touching his arm. _

"_I hope so," he mutters under his breath. _

"_Oh don't be such a sad face Morrow, the boys pick on me too," she gives him a slight push to the side. Anger immediately lights up in his eyes as he turns towards her. _

"_Who?" he asks and balls his fists._

"_All of them, except you. They call me Danny no boobs," she tells him. Morrow instantly starts to laugh. Danny smiles, her plan succeeding._

"_Well look who it is!" a voice calls coming towards them. Both of them turn around to see three larger boys. Danny glares at them and stands up. "Little Danny Waldorf and her nerdy friend," one with red hair laughs as they climb onto the large rock. Danny gets in front of Morrow. _

"_Go away! This is my grandfathers property and he can have you arrested," she threatens, no fear in her eyes what so ever. Morrow looks at them from behind Danny. He silently debates if getting up to be pushed down is worth it. _

"_Well I don't see him anywhere Ma Cherie," a blond kid smirks. He has a French accent, but the teasing is still evident. The three boys come closer to them. Danny holds up her hands._

"_I said go away!" she shouts, ready to attack. _

"_Oh we're not going to mess with you Danielle, it's your little friend here who is in for it," the third one speaks. He laughs as he says this and it infuriates Danny more. _

"_You stay away from him! He hasn't done anything to you!" she defends Morrow. She walks towards them hoping they'll run the other way. They stand their ground though. The tallest boy looks past Danny at Morrow. He sends him a cruel smirk. _

"_Do you always have your little girlfriend here fight your battles for you?" he proclaims. Danny glares at him and then pushes the boy with all her might. He falls back onto the rock, on his butt. The other boys mouthes form "O's". The boy on the ground looks up at her with a red face of anger. _

"_Vous aurez à payer pour que vous avez peu de gosse," he exclaims, pushing at his hands to rise to his feet. _

"_Je suis tellement peur," Danny mocks as she waves her hands about in a teasing matter. The boy lets out a low growl and moves towards her. Danny backs up instantly, but stops when she feels the edge of the rock under her foot. The boy smirks, noticing it too. _

"_J'espère que vous pourrez nager," the boy mocks as he comes even closer to her. Danny's eyes widen with fear and she realizes she has nowhere to go. He puts out his hands to push her, but suddenly someone tackles him to the ground. _

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Morrow shouts as he lands on top of the boy. Danny immediately gets away from the edge. She then looks in a panic as the other boy rolls over on top of Morrow. _

"_Leave him alone!" Danny cries as she pulls at him. The other boy pushes her off and she groans as the rock hits her head. The other boys look at her with worry. _

"_We need to get out of here!" One yells at the boy on the ground. The other nods eagerly, knowing how much trouble they'll be in if they stick around. _

"_Temps pour aller nager," the biggest boy smirks as he lifts Morrow by his collar and pushes him to the edge. Danny lets out a scream, but Morrow catches his balance. _

"_HE CAN'T SWIM!" she starts to cry and goes for the boy, but another grabs her. The boy shows no remorse as he pushes Morrow into the pounding waterfall. The bigger boy realizes what he's done and his eyes widen. He takes off with the other boys. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK!" Danny screams. She then looks down into the water. She can see Morrow's head being pushed up and down under the waterfall. "Morrow I'm coming," she screams as she climbs down the rock. She goes to dive in the water, but is grabbed from behind. _

"_Danny what are you doing down here?!" Blair screams as she spins her daughter around. Danny shakes her head and points towards the water with tears streaming down her face. Blair looks, she squints her eyes. _

"_Morrow mom," Danny confirms through her sobs. Blair's eyes widen. _

"_Go get your grandfather and tell him to call an ambulance," Blair commands before diving into the swimming hole. She paddles as fast as she can towards the water fall while her daughter runs off in the other direction. Blair stops away from the waterfall to search for him. She dives under water and opens her eyes. She's thankful at how clear the water is. She sees the small boys body being pounded down under water by the water fall. She reaches a hand out and grabs him. She pulls him from the water and lies him in the grass. "Come on Morrow!" she screams as she listens for his breathing. Danny comes running back with Harold. She's crying uncontrollably._

"_They'll be here soon," Harold tells her as he stares down at the boy. Blair tries to remember the CPR she learned in health class back in high school. Danny lunges towards her best friend and throws herself beside him. _

"_MORROW STOP IT! THIS ISNT' FUNNY!" she cries as she pushes at him. _

"_Danny stop it," Blair looks to Harold. He grabs Danny, but she kicks and screams. Blair starts to pump at his chest until help comes. She holds tightly to Danny as they drive away with Morrow. _

"Danny stop it!" Sadie screams. Danny's eyes snap open. She looks down to see herself standing right by a small cave, with water almost filled to the top. She backs away quickly, but Sadie grabs her from behind just in case. Danny blinks her eyes a few times. She realizes tears are streaming down her face. "You haven't swam in years what were you thinking?" Sadie asks her as she turns her to look at her. Danny looks at her with lost eyes.

"I... I was sleep walking," she stutters. Her eyes are still glued to the water. She listens to it rushing and wishes she could make it stop.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sadie questions with a concerned tone. Danny shakes her head and stands up. She walks back over to where she hung her dress and grabs it.

"Nothing... I just... I need to go for a walk alone," she mutters as she puts her dress on over her bathing suit and then slips her shoes back on.

"Danny," Sadie argues, taking a step towards her. Danny forces a smile and shakes her head.

"I'm fine really, I just need to take a walk," Danny assures her, but her voice sounds to uncertain. Before Sadie can respond Danny disappears back into the woods. Once she's out of it and Sadie isn't behind her she takes off into a run. She's not sure where she's going, but she needs to get away.

–

"_Beep... Beep... Beep," an annoying sound goes on next to Chuck. He frowns squeezing his already closed eyes. He's not sure where he is. All he can hear is a beeping noise and absolute silence. He feels something sticking in his arm and opens his eyes to look down at it. It's a needle with a tube connected. He looks around the room in a panic. It's a plain room with a window and a chair in the corner. There's flowers on a table next to his bed. He realizes he's in a hospital room. He sits up in the bed, feeling like absolute crap. _

"_What the hell?" he asks to apparently no one. Suddenly the door knob turns. He looks to it as it opens. Nate slowly steps in and closes it behind him. Chuck studies him, he looks tired and upset. Nate slowly meets his eyes as he walks over to the bed. "Nathaniel what the hell is going on?" Chuck demands an answer. _

"_Well after we stopped you from killing yourself you collapsed form exhaustion. I though after saving your life once we might as well do it again," Nate replies in a calm matter. The anger in his tone is evident though. Chuck can also see it in his eyes. Chuck looks away from him and out the window. _

"_Well go tell them I'm going home," Chuck crosses his arms. He's not going to budge on this. He doesn't need some fucked up hospital. That's the last place he needs to be. He wants to go home and drink scotch until he can't see straight. Until she's real again. _

"_I can't do that Chuck," Nate replies. Chuck turns to look at him. He narrows his eyes at Nate. Nate just stares back with a solemn face. "You're checked in until the doctor proves you to not be suicidal anymore," he informs him. "They have you on anti-depressants, let's hope they work," he adds, as if the news is nothing._

"_The only anti-depressant I need is alcohol, so tell them to let me go or I'll get up and leave myself," Chuck glares, his voice is low and laced with threat. _

"_It's out of my hands, but I wouldn't anyways," Nate replies, staying strong. His posture even straightens a bit. Chuck lets out a bitter laugh and shakes his head. _

"_Just what a suicidal man needs I suppose... his best friend turning against him I mean," Chuck proclaims with a sarcastic tone. His eyes rise to meet Nate's again. _

"_If I turned against you then I would have let you fall of that bridge," Nate confirms. _

"_If you were a friend you would have let me fall off the bridge," Chuck corrects. Nate lets out a sigh and rubs his head. Chuck turns away from him again. "I'll blame you for the rest of my miserable life thanks," he states with absolute bitterness. _

"_We both know that the only person we have to blame is yourself," Nate retorts. He's had enough of Chuck lately. It's time he grew up and got over his problems like a normal person. _

"_And that bitch," Chuck says bitterly. _

"_We both know you don't mean that," Nate says with slight surprise in his voice. Chuck turns towards him. His face displays no emotion. His eyes are cold and mean. _

"_She left me for someone else. Why don't you call her up and tell her what she's done to me?" Chuck asks as he turns on his side away from Nate. _

"_Why don't you?" Nate counters. When Chuck doesn't respond Nate lets out a sigh. "I'll see you when you're better Chuck," he tells him before exiting out the door. Chuck listens as the door shuts. He'll never call her. He can't really hate her, but he'll never seek her. She left him, not the other way around. _

Chuck stares down into the amber liquid of his scotch. He then tilts the glass back over his mouth and consumes all of it in one gulp. He doesn't cough when it stings all the way down. The pain feels good. It's a familiar pain, a constant pain, something he can always count on.

"Another one Mr. Bass?" the bartender asks, holding out the bottle. Chuck nods and holds it out to him. He watches as the liquid splashes into the clear glass. Of course one of the few people to learn his name here would be the bartender. A lot of bartenders know his name. He sucks back a gulp of the drink to drown his bitterness.

"Excuse me, but did he just say Chuck Bass?" a woman's voice asks beside him. Chuck turns with already hazed over eyes. He looks her over. She looks to be barely twenty-one. She's tan, blond, skinny, and has big breasts. He smirks admiring them for a moment.

"You're correct," he confirms as his eyes slowly rise to hers again. The woman blushes and giggles like a school girl. She then turns her body completely towards him. "What's your name?" he questions. It's not that he actually cares. In fact he'd rather not know, but he doubts he'll get any if he doesn't ask.

"I'm Tamera," she tells him as she bats her eyelashes. He nods and takes another sip of his drink. "You know... it's kind of weird to find the great Chuck Bass in a place like this," she comments.

"I'm kind of stuck... in fact it's very, very, very frustrating," he drawls out his voice. Partly because of the alcohol and partly because it's his way of hinting at her. The girl raises her eyebrows at him and then giggles. She bites her bottom lip and pretends to be embarrassed.

"Well actually I'm kind of a masseuse, you know I work on people's backs and take out all the stress and stuff," she twirls a piece of her blond hair wit her finger. Chuck sits back in his chair a little and spreads his legs.

"Well is the office open tonight?" he sets down his glass.

"Well actually I can't charge after hours and it's closed, but I do have some equipment at my house," she whispers with seduction. Chuck raises his eyebrows at her, he pretends to act surprised. "So what do you say Chuck?" she lies her hand on his inner thigh. Chuck stares down at it for a moment. He then finishes off his drink and puts down money on the bar.

"I say let's go do it," he replies with a husky voice. The girl giggles and gets up. He follows her out, his eyes glued to her ass. At least this small town finally gave him some form of entertainment.

–

_Danny clings to her mother as they enter the hospital. She hears so many different languages going on at once. At another point and time she would wish to know all of them, but now she just wishes that they would silence themselves. Her mother made her get dressed before they left. Then when they got to the hospital she found it to be one of the biggest buildings she had ever seen. There were so many hallways, doors, and people. It sort of made her dizzy. There are still tears streaming down her face, but she's almost immune to them now. _

"_It's okay sweetie don't cry," her mother's soothing voice fills her ears. Danny feels her Blair pull her closer to her. She strokes the top of her brown curls. _

"_Mommy I'm scared," she admits as a person in a wheel chair passes them. He looks at Danny with wide eyes. Danny turns into her mother and fists her shirt with her hands. _

"_Don't be scared Danielle, everything is going to be okay," Blair promises as they continue to walk down the long hallway. Finally she is able to sigh with relief when they come to the door they were instructed. She knocks on it lightly and taps her foot as she waits. It opens slowly and Morrow's mother steps out. She has mascara running down her cheeks and is sobbing uncontrollably. Blair immediately envelopes the poor woman in a hug. Danny backs away from both of them in fear. Then Morrow's father comes out, he's completely silent._

"_It's not fair," Morrow's mother cries against Blair's chest. Blair strokes her back and nods. Her face holds concern and worry for what she will be told. _

"_What happened?" Blair finally asks, looking to Morrow's father. Morrow's father instead looks at Danny. She stares up at him with frightened eyes. She's used to him smiling and if Morrow is okay than he should be smiling. She backs into the wall and looks away from him. _

"_The water pressure it..." he starts to explain. Danny shakes her head, she can't take it any longer. She runs past the adults and into the room. She stops looking at Morrow in the bed. His eyes look down at her, but he doesn't even say hello. She walks towards him quickly and climbs up on the bed. _

"_Morrow you're okay, right?" she asks. She touches his leg when he doesn't respond. All he does is turn his head a bit and stare at her. She frowns, "Morrow answer me are you okay?" she questions. She doesn't understand anything. Is he mad at her? Does he blame her? She did let him fall, but he's okay. She grabs his shoulders and shakes him, "Morrow I'm sorry, but please just say something!" she exclaims, tears streaming down her face. The door suddenly opens and Blair enters. _

"_Danny sweetie I have to tell you some..." she starts to say. _

"_Mom he won't talk to me! I keep asking him if he's okay and he won't say anything! Does he hate me?" she cuts her mother off. Her voice shakes with panic. Blair instantly shakes her head. _

"_He can't hear you Danny," Morrow's father appears behind her mother. His eyes are softer now that he's looking down at the scared little girl. Danny frowns and shakes her head. _

"_But I spoke loud," she looks at Morrow again. "You can hear me right Morrow!?" she practically yells, nudging at him. Morrow looks at her with sad eyes. He frowns, watching her lips move, but the sound is muted. "I... I don't understand," Danny says slowly, looking back to the adults. Morrow's mother walks in still shaking with cries. She falls into a chair and puts her head in her hands. Danny crawls to the head of the bed and sits next to Morrow. She wraps her arms around him. "You can hear me Morrow, I know you can," she whispers to him. Her voice is so hopeful and scared everyone's heart breaks a little more. Marrow doesn't understand, but he hugs her anyways. _

"_Danielle..." his father pauses for a moment. He walks over to the side of the bed Danny is on. He touches her hand and opens his mouth to explain. "Blair," he pleads, backing away from the little girl. Blair instantly ushers over to her daughter. _

"_Mommy?" Danny asks her voice breaking a bit. She hugs onto Morrow tighter. He hugs back. He's not one hundred percent sure, but he thinks they may be telling her. They couldn't let her in at first because of his own flip out. He's calm now, little does he know it's only because of the medication. _

"_Danny... Morrow is..." Blair pauses and looks to Morrow. He stares at her and then turns his head away from her. Blair forces the words out, "When Morrow was under the water fall it damaged... Morrow's ear drums were punctured by the water." _

"_So then un-puncture them," Danny says with a frown. Blair looks away from her for a moment. "He needs to be able to hear me. I can't talk to him if he can't hear me. They need to fix him," Danny demands, looking to Morrow. He rests his head against her shoulder. _

"_They can't fix him honey. See Morrow isn't going to be able to hear anything anymore," Blair breaks it as slow and easily as she can. Even with this fact though she still feels like she's smacked her daughter across the face. Danny shakes her head slowly at them. _

"_No..." she says quietly. She shakes her head faster, "NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" She screams. She looks away from her mother and buries her face into Morrow's chest. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. Blair feels a sob escaper her own lips and she has to turn away. Blair leaves the room for a moment to call her father and tell him what's happened. Morrow looks up at his parents. He pounds his fist on the hospital table thats hung over his bed. When they look up he points at the door. _

"_Ow... OUT!" he forms the word after a few tries. Danny listens to him. She tries to think about how you could say something without listening to how you sound. His mother refuses, but his father pulls her from the room. When they're gone Morrow pulls Danny from his chest. He looks down at her and blinks his eyes. Danny realizes something and reaches her hands to his eyes. _

"_Your glasses," she mouthes slowly. Morrow frowns not understanding at first. He then realizes his glasses are gone and puts a hand over hers. "Did you understand me? Did you hear me?" she asks, hopefulness filling her voice. Marrow frowns at her. He sees her mouth moving, but of course no sound is made. Danny sighs and looks around. She sees a piece of paper and a pencil. She grabs it and scribbles something down. _

"_I'm sorry," she writes, speaking as she does so. She knows he can't hear her, but it's always been a habit of hers. Marrow reads the piece of paper slowly. He then takes the pencil and writes something down. _

_'Why?' is written clearly in his handwriting. Danny takes the pencil back and writes something down. She then slides the piece of paper to him. _

_'It's my fault this happened' he reads in his head. He shakes his head and looks at her. Danny nods hers as more tears fall from her eyes. _

_'It's not your fault' he writes down so quickly it almost looks like chicken scratch. Danny can make it out though. He then adds, 'You didn't let go because I'm still here.' Danny reads it and then wraps him in another hug. Morrow pats her back and holds her to him. _

"_I... Hime... I aim... I'm scare... I'm scared," he struggles with each word. Danny slowly looks up at him. She touches both of her hands to his cheeks. His green eyes fill up with water and tears start to pour down his cheeks. He falls backwards on the bed and starts to sob. Danny quickly lies beside him. She pulls the covers up over him and hugs him. She doesn't know what to say. And even if she did he wouldn't hear her. Suddenly her eyes light up a little. She reaches out her hand and holds up her pinkie. Morrow stops crying and stares at it. He looks to her eyes, instantly understanding the meaning. He wraps it around hers. _

"_I won't forget about you Morrow... I'll remember you as long as there is a tomorrow," the vow replays in both of their memories. No sound is needed._

Danny reaches a hand up to her face and feels her wet cheeks. She quickly wipes the tears away. She doesn't want to think about that day. It was one of the worst days of her life and she refuses to let it take home in her memory again. She shakes her head hoping to throw the thought to the curb. It just stays there though, burying itself deeper. It will leave her for the moment, but return at the worst moment. Her own mind is the cruelest she's ever known. She know she should go back now. Before Sadie does something stupid. Takes her small freak out for something it isn't and call someone she shouldn't. So she starts on her way back to the end. She's dragging her feet the entire time, but unfortunately she's still making progress. She sees the diner up right ahead and slows her pace a bit. She doesn't feel like being greeted by one of her "new friends". Tyler and Adrian, although nice, know nothing about her and she plans to keep it that way.

"Hey pretty girl," a voice calls to the side of her. Danny stops, recognizing it instantly. She slowly turns to look at Trey. He's in oil dirty clothes and it looks like he just put the hood of his car back down. He leans against it and puffs a cigarette. She stares at him for a moment and then walks towards him. When she gets closer he sees her face. He puts a hand under her chin and tips it upwards. His face forms a soft frown of confusion. "What's wrong?" he asks slowly. Danny turns her cheek to him. She shakes her head, dismissing it as her eyes fall to the floor. She watches as he drops his fresh cigarette and steps on it. She decides to focus on the crushed nicotine. "Do you want to go for a drive?" he offers. She thinks about the cool, dark insides of the car. She looks up at him, still silent, but nods. "Alright let's go," he practically whispers. She gets into the car quickly and watches as he gets in at a slower pace. It isn't until he starts driving that her lips part.

"Can you talk to me about something? Anything... I really don't care what it is," she has a slight begging tone to her voice. It shocks him, but he doesn't show it. He isn't used to this Danny at all. Even when she told him about stuff last night, she still kept a wall of wit up. Now she was just showing an upset expression and still lips.

"Um... sure I... well today my mom did this thing," he starts to tell a story that was really nothing at all. Danny shakes her head and cuts him off. She holds back her tears.

"Please don't talk about your mom. I don't want to hear about mom's right now," she forces out each word and her voice breaks a little towards the end. Trey removes his eyes from the road for a moment. He nods in agreement and then looks back at the road.

"I met this girl this week who's really different. And I can't figure her out, but I can't stay away," he admits. Danny frowns and turns to look at him. Was he going to talk about another girl in front of her? Well then why wouldn't he? He had every right to, right? Why did it feel weird for her to hear that. And he had spent so much time with her lately. When did he meet other girls? Suddenly it dawned on her.

"What are you trying to say?" she asks him. Her tears stop, her mind is now occupied with something else. They have succeeded, but neither knows it. Trey doesn't look at her. Instead he pulls off the road. She doesn't bother to look around, she knows their by his house. Far away from the town or anyone else.

"She's kind of a bitch when she wants to be. And she totally insults me all the time," Trey smirks, continuing on the with the charade. He then gives a laugh, "I secretly love the way we go back and forth with each other, even if it annoys the crap out of her."

"Trey," Danny says as she tries told hold back a smile thats breaking out on her lips. She wasn't supposed to get happy this easily. Trey turns to look at her for a moment. He musters up his best innocent face. He then looks forward with a small shrug.

"You know I barely know her and I shared almost all of my dark secrets with her. She doesn't know it, but I think she's kind the most interesting person I've ever met," he lets out a large sigh. He feels relief warm his insides when he spies a small smile on her face from the corner of his eye.

"You must have not met many people," she says, looking down. Trey reaches his hand out and lifts her chin. Her doe brown eyes pour into his blue. "What are you looking at?" she frowns.

"I'm still figuring that out," he breathes, a small smile is sent her way. Danny stares at him for a long time. "Then again though if you allowed me to take off the books cover I could probably figure a lot faster," he smirks. Danny rolls her eyes and smacks his arm. "Don't even try to hide that smile we both know you want to show Danny," he gives her a knowing look. Danny does spare him a small smile, but it disappears quickly. It's silent for a long time, maybe even an hour. Then as if they had been talking the whole time she speaks.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asks, just above a whisper. Trey studies her profile carefully. She's scooted away from the back of her seat and arched forward a bit. Her expression looks solemn and her eyes lost.

"Sure," he replies. His voice is soft too. He sounds comforting, but curious at the same time. Danny doesn't turn to look at him, but keeps her eyes down. She plays with the hem of her skirt and stares at it. After what seems like hours she removes her hands from her skirt. She places her hand on her wrist over a large bracelet. Now that he think about it she's worn it since he met her. He hasn't seen her without it. Danny slowly meets his eyes as her hand pulls on the bracelet.

"You have your fast driving... and I have this," she removes the bracelet. Trey's breath hitches in his throat as he looks at her wrist. The large brown bracelet is now gone and under it is something he would never expect. He reaches his hand out and touches the scar on her wrists. It doesn't look like an old wound and is too close to a vein. He feels it burn at his fingertips. He wonders if it's his imagination or not.

"Why?" he asks, his voice breaking in the process. He honestly knows what happened, but he really wants to know why. His hand wraps around her wrists, covering the scar. Danny doesn't flinch or pull away.

"I just wanted it to be all over," she answers. He looks up at her to see her eyes staring off into space. She looks like she's lost in her gaze. She shakes her head, "I was tired and selfish. I broke so many promises to the people I love. And then..." her voice pauses.

"When?" Trey asks, deciding to leave his other question alone. Danny's eyes snap to him.

"A couple months before I left," a sad laugh escape her lips. It's low and barely audible. There is no detection of a smile at all and he doesn't expect there to be.

"Did you almost..." he trails off not wanting to say the words out loud. Danny nods understanding even without the full question. She wipes under her eyes quickly when tears start to rain from them. "So that's why you ran away?" he asks. Danny nods again in response. She then pulls her wrist from him and straps the bracelet back on. She turns away and starts the car. He knows better than to say anything unless she does first.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asks after a few moments.

"Where do you want to go?" he returns. He sounds a bit too eager.

"I just don't really want to go back to the inn tonight," she responds. Trey nods and then gets back on the road. He drives for a little while, they sit in silence. Finally he pulls into his house. Danny looks at it. It's much different then from the night of the party. Now it's dark and quiet. The garage is open and no car is present.

"Don't worry no one's home," he answers her unspoken question. Danny nods and waits for him to get out of the car. When he does she follows his move. He closes the garage door and she flinches a bit at the loud noise. She follows him in the house away from it as soon as possible. When they enter the house she remembers it. He stops by the kitchen doorway, "Are you um... hungry?"

"No," she says quickly with a shake of her head. Trey nods and then motions up the stairs. They both walk up almost silently until their in his room. Neither really no what the other is going to do and neither ask. "I'm going to take a shower, but if you want anything just get it. You can use the phone to call your friend or something..." he says, trying to make conversation. Danny just nods and sits on the bed. When he goes into the bathroom and shuts the door she falls back on it. She closes her eyes and sinks into the darkness.

–

Chuck gets up from the blond's bed. He zips up his pants and fixes his shirt. He feels her turn to look at him, but he keeps his back to her. He didn't even wait till morning to leave and he doesn't plan to.

"Where you going baby?" she drawls out. He turns to look at her with harsh eyes. She frowns at this and rests her cheek on her hand. Chuck fixes his hair and then smirks at her.

"To find something better," his tone shows no remorse for the poor girl. He then walks out of her room without a look back. When he's outside of her house he starts to walk back to town in the darkness. He's happy it isn't far, but then again he's not really happy about anything. Maybe that wasn't the best expression to use. The girl was exceptional, nothing out of the ordinary. He wouldn't bother with her again. He never really bothered with any of them again though. He takes out his phone and turns it on. He knows who's called him a thousand times so he doesn't bother to check the Caller ID. Instead he calls a number who is the answer to everything. It rings only once before someone picks up.

"Mr. Bass what can I do for you today?" a man's voice ask on the other end.

"Find me the phone number of Blair Waldorf right now and connect me to it," he orders. He's a little drunk, actually he must be pretty drunk to be doing this. The man doesn't even respond, but gets straight to work. Chuck continues to walk. He sighs in frustration as it seems to take forever.

"Do you want her house or her cell phone?" the man questions quickly.

"Cell phone," her mutters. "And make my call invisible, completely untraceable," he says, threat in his voice if he is disobeyed. "No caller ID what so ever," he mutters.

"You're being connected," the man tells him before disappearing off the phone line. Chuck feels his heart clench and his palms sweat. It rings one, twice, three times.

"Hello?" a tired sounding voice asks. Chuck freezes in his spot. His hand tightens around the phone and his eyes widen. What the hell did he just do? It's her voice. On the phone with him is Blair Waldorf. He inhales a sharp breath and keeps it in. "Is someone there?" her tone is now slightly clipped. She sounds annoyed, he can almost see the scowl on her face in his mind. The phone goes silent for a moment. Then he hears her breathing stop. He waits, wondering what's going on. Is she going to hang up? He hopes she'll just keep talking. So he can just listen to her sweet sounding voice. "Baby if it's you just come home okay? I promise I'm not mad," she says suddenly. Chuck narrows his eyes and frowns. Who the hell would she call baby? He should have known she'd still be with whoever the hell she left him for. He feels his insides knot and his fists ball at his sides.

"I love you," she adds, her voice hopeful. Chuck feels like he's going to be sick. He can't listen to this anymore, but he also can't put down the phone. He knew there was a reason to hate that word. He hates it now more than ever. In fact he loathes it. Almost as much as he loathes her and whoever her lover is. Chuck snaps the phone shut without a second thought on what he's doing. He shoves the phone in his pocket and begins to walk in anger. What the hell was he doing still pining for her? How had he forgotten why she left in the first place? She was with someone. Well she could have her fucking lover or whoever the hell he was. He would not be calling her again. In fact he was going to try his best to never think of her again.

"I'm more sure than ever now," he mutters pulling out his phone again. He goes to the caller ID to look at all the missed calls. As he thought, they left about a hundred. He hits on the number and puts the phone to his ear.

–

_Danny packs her bag in the darkness of her room. The only light she uses is a single lit candle on her bedside table and the moonlight from the window. Her hands move at a fast past, she has to get out of here, she has to leave. When she's done she closes her suit case. The door opens and her heart falls. She breathes a sigh of relief when he steps in the room. His eyes look to the suitcase and he frowns. He closes the door behind him and locks it. He then walks over to her and motions towards it. _

"_I can't stay here, she's going to make me go back," she says, while also doing it in sign language for him. She knows she doesn't have to speak, but it's just a habit she's developed. It helped her learn it faster. _

_**'You're home now, just tell her you want to stay,' **he signs back at her. Danny shakes her head and bites her bottom lip. He frowns, **'She's just worried about you after what happened.'**_

_**'So that gives her a right to ship me off?' **her mouth remains closed now. She's decided talking at all could risk her mother hearing her downstairs. Morrow lets out a frustrated sounding sigh. _

_**'Where are you even going to go? Who are you going to go with?' **he signs in a fast motion. Danny has no problem reading it though. She's done it for so many years now it's basically her second language. _

_**'I don't know and with Sadie. I think to the United States,' **she explains, looking to the door nervously. By Morrow's eyes she sees he still can't understand her reason. Maybe texting him to come see her before she left was a bad idea. _

_**'What am I supposed to do? Who am I going to hang out with?' **his hands are moving extra fast now. She knows this is a sign of panic and anger for him. _

_**'I won't be gone forever,'** she responds. She doesn't want to think about his questions. They make her feel awful and he knows that. **'You know I would take you if I could,' **she widens her eyes a bit to make sure he knows how honest she's being. _

_**'Oh don't worry I'm sure everyone will understand why you left your disabled friend behind,' **he motions, glaring at her. _

_**'You can't pull that card with me Morrow. You are capable of anything,' **she mouthes as she motions this. Her tone is angry. Even if he can't hear it he can see it in her eyes. _

_**'Apparently not capable of keeping my best friend around,' **the anger continues to rise in him. Danny knows he's on the bridge of throwing a fit. It's the last thing she needs right now. She walks over to him and grabs both of his hands. He tries to get out of her hold, but stops when he looks at her face. She looks at him with soft eyes and a small smile. _

_**'Please don't be mad at me,' **she begs, letting go of his hands to motion. When she's done she touches them to both of his cheeks. She smiles softly with hope. Morrow frowns at her and purses his lips. Finally he gives in and moves back to sign to her. _

_**'Don't do anything stupid,'** he gives her a stern look so she knows how serious he is. Danny looks down in shame at her wrist. Morrow grabs it and holds it up. **'I mean it,'** he drops it. _

_**'I just can't go back there,' **she explains again. **'If I stay here she'll make me,' **she nods. _

_**'She's only trying to make you better,' **he argues._

_**'I'm not broken,' **Danny glares at him. _

_**'No that's me,' **he sends her a sarcastic smile. _

_**'Don't say that about yourself,' **she frowns._

_**'My mouth never opened,' **he smirks. Danny rolls her eyes and gives him a look to show him she doesn't find it at all funny. **'When are you leaving?' **he changes the subject._

_**'Now,' **she answers. His face falls completely and the smile is gone. He knows this was probably true since she was already packing, but he was hoping it wasn't. **'Tell my mom I'm sorry,' **she signs before picking up her suitcase. Morrow stares at her with a solemn face. He slowly nods and sits on the bed. Danny takes her suitcase towards the window, but stops. She slowly sets it down and turns to face him again. She walks towards him and sits down on the bed next to him. _

_**'Danny I'm sorry, but I'm just worried that you'll leave and forget about me,' **she slowly looks from his hands back up to his face. She feels her heart break a little. She then gives him a sad smile. _

_**'I won't forget about you Morrow. I'll remember you as long as there is a tomorrow,'**__she signs slowly, knowing the meaning that it holds. Morrow slowly looks up at her. He then pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, grateful he isn't mad. She sighs and slowly pulls away from him. She stands up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He touches his cheek and watches her walk back to the window. She turns around and gives him a small wave. He waves back. Danny looks at him until he is replaced by what is outside her window. She sees Sadie's car in the darkness. _

Danny gasps and goes to jump up from her sleep. She finds herself being pulled down. She looks to see herself still in Trey's bed. He's asleep with his arm around her waist. She slowly turns to look at the clock. It's around ten in the morning. She realizes that she's hasn't slept walk. Her eyes look down to his arm again. Apparently the boy was stronger than he let on. She slowly gets out of his grasp. It's not as easy as it sounds, but she does manage to do it. She puts on her shoes and searches for her purse. When she finds it she goes out the door as fast as she can.

–

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. For some reason I feel like I totally sucked with this one. If you could leave some words of encouragement I would really appreciate it. Thanks guys!


	7. Oh My God

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 7: **Oh My God**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Okay I am so sorry for such a long wait on an update. I just want to let you guys know that I will not abandon it and will stick it out till the end. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHECK PHOTOBUCKET FOR UPDATES!**

–

"_My Eyes are an ocean in which my dreams are reflected"_

_Anna M. Uhlich_

–

Danny walks along side of the road. She was running for a while, but now she settles for a slow pace. She crosses her arms and stares straight ahead. She can't remember how far in town is. She know it's not that long, but for some reason this morning drags on forever. She can't believe what she told Trey last night. Even more she can't ponder why she did this. For some reason she feels like she can trust him. Maybe it's because they have so many things in common, yet they're complete opposites at the same time. He infuriates her yet she wants to be around him. She shakes away the thought and tries to concentrate on her steps. She hears a car pull up behind her and slow down. She doesn't turn around to face whoever they are though.

"You know you're the first girl who has ever run from my bed in the morning," a smug voice calls from behind. Danny instantly stiffens a bit as she rolls her eyes. She let's out a huff to show how much his words annoy her. He accelerates the car just a bit so he's driving right beside her. "So do you want to tell me what I did wrong?" he questions. There's both curiosity and maybe the slightest hint of concern in his tone.

"Don't worry about it," she shakes her head. She then shrugs, "I just need to get back before Sadie comes looking for me." It's not a lie in the least. She didn't elaborate or anything on other reasons why she ran, but she doesn't plan to. "Just go on back home Trey," she sighs. She turns her head to meet his eyes.

"I think you should get in the car," he proposes. She _loves_ how he just disregards what she previously said completely. She scoffs and narrows her eyes at him. "Look there's a really good reason why you should get in the car Danny," he adds.

"Oh and what could that possibly be Trey?" she counters. The sarcastic tone seems to just roll of her tongue with more ease than before. She raises her eyebrows at him when he doesn't answer. Then he stops the car and she stops walking. He turns around and reaches in the back for something. When he turns back around her eyes widen at what he now holds. "You stole my sketchbook," she accuses. She then reaches for it, but he pulls back.

"No, I did not steal it. You actually left it and if you want it back then get in the car and talk to me," he commands as he sets it back down in the car. Danny purses her lips and just stands still for a moment. He has her and what makes her even more mad is that he realizes this. She heaves a large sigh and stops around to the passenger seat. She tries to open the door, but it's locked. Trey lets out a chuckle, "Please open the car door."

"Do you want me in there or not?" she practically growls. Trey looks on with amusement while Danny scowls at him. If looks could kill... well Trey Fairchild would be dead. Finally he caves and unlocks the door for her. Danny gets in and slams the door. Trey starts to drive again when she retrieves her sketchbook.

"That things pretty important to you," he acknowledges. He looks down at it for a moment and then up at her. Danny pulls it against her chest protectively. She scowls at him.

"It's not a thing. It's a sketchbook," she corrects. She then looks away from him and out the windshield. Trey shakes his head as he watches the road. He lets out a deep chuckle.

"Like I said, that thing..." he turns to see Danny glaring at him. He smiles, "Your sketchbook is very important to you." Danny gives him an annoyed look. This only increases his laughter. Finally when it stops the car gets silent. She looks out her window to see them drive right past the Inn. She turns back to Trey with a frown. "Breakfast first," he assures her.

"I don't want to go to breakfast. This is kidnapping Fairchild," she argues. Her lips form a pout and she sits back in the seat. Trey shrugs, but her rebuttal doesn't seem to bother him in the least. Finally she sighs, "Come on Trey I need to get back. People are going to be looking for me."

"Since when do you care what other people do?" he counters. She looks out the window to see they're past town and now going down a rural road. Maybe he really was kidnapping her. When she doesn't respond he takes it as a victory. "I promise where I'm taking you has great French Toast," he tells her.

"Je n'aime pas les Français toast," Danny responds. It seems to roll of her tongue with ease. After all she's been speaking it since she was a baby. Trey however doesn't expect it. He looks to her with shock.

"You speak French?" he wonders aloud. Danny rolls her eyes. She then gives him a look that says 'isn't it kind of obvious?'. He then shakes his head, "No what I meant was you speak it well for your age. You know it out side of school then?"

"I grew up in France," she responds with a small shrug. She then turns to look at him when he pulls into a small parking lot. She looks to see they're at some kind of small cafe or something. It was most likely and old house before because it doesn't look like it was built for a restaurant of any kind originally. "Are we going in?" she inquires. She knows he's still pondering the French thing, but it's nothing new to her. Trey responds by getting out of the car. They go inside and are lead to a table in the back by a window. Danny looks out to see a meadow of flowers. They're both quiet and she keeps her eyes from his. She can feel him studying her every way he can. She also knows that he wants to look in her eyes so she refuses to allow it... yet.

"So you grew up in France... yet you don't have an accent?" he asserts. It's more of a statement than a question, but it's also a question because he sounds curious. Danny wants to roll her eyes, but instead she just turns to look at him.

"My mom is American. She grew up in New York, but then when she was pregnant she went to live with my grandfather. He didn't always live in France either. So at home everyone I've grown up with didn't have an accent. I spoke English most of the time and never picked it up," she explains. A waitress sets down two cups of coffee. Danny nods her head at her and then takes a sip of it.

"Well even if you are technically American... that little French speaking of yours put you way up on the hot meeter," he teases with a wink. Danny smirks and leans a bit closer to him.

"Vous n'avez même pas de mon rang sur meeter," she insults. Trey narrows his eyes for a moment. It sounds sexy, but something tells him it isn't when translated. He points at her and nods.

"You just insulted me didn't you?" he questions. His expression says he already knows the answer though. Danny leans back in her seat and crosses her arms. She gives a small shrug and innocent smile.

"I don't know, did I?" she teases him further. Trey finding it all very amusing starts to laugh. Danny tries her best not to go along with him, but it happens. She goes into a fit of giggles of her own. It probably would have gone on longer if the waitress didn't come by. She set down one large plate of French Toast. Danny looks down at it and shakes her head. "Do you just like go around and search for over sugared and over-sized breakfast deserts?" she inquires, eyebrows raised.

"You know it baby," he replies and stuffs some French toast in his mouth. Danny however is hung up on his response. She narrows her eyes a bit and purses her lips.

"Did you just call me baby?" she wonders aloud. Trey stops stuffing his mouth and swallows. She realizes that he didn't even realize he did it. Being mister cool though he tries to cover it up. He sends her is infamous smirk and a shrug of his own.

"I don't know, did I?" he repeats her words just to aggravate her. Danny rolls her eyes and picks up her fork. She then takes a small bite of the French toast. Okay so maybe she lied when she told him she didn't like it. Maybe it was in fact one of her... favorite breakfast foods. "So?" Trey requests her opinion.

"Pretty good," she responds with a casual tone. Trey sighs, but says no more about it. He's obviously not going to get an elaborate answer out of her. Then again though he doesn't really care for one either. They are quiet for a while and she stares out the window. He watches her and how the sunlight shines in on her. He seems to be mesmerized by her. Danny feels his eyes on her and turns to look at him. "What?" she frowns.

"Nothing..." he's caught off guard. "I was just... you know wondering why um... what do you draw?" he stutters, but then motions down to her sketchbook. Danny looks down at it for a moment and then back up at him.

"Anything... everything," she responds. When he looks genuinely interested in what she's saying she decides to go into more detail. She brushes her hand over it for a moment and then looks back to Trey. "I guess I just see certain things and decide I want to draw them. I can't really explain the feeling or why. It just is," she explains. Trey nods as if it makes perfect sense. She knows that in reality it doesn't make any sense, but he seems to understand despite that factor.

"How long have you been doing it for?" he furthers. Danny looks at him for a moment. She then looks away from him and out the window again.

–

Blair sits on the couch and stares at the television. She hears footsteps behind her and looks to see her father. He looks at the television and then back at Blair with a sad smile. He sits down and puts his arm around her. He takes the remote and presses the play button. The television comes to life with the home movie.

_Danny sits on the couch. She's about four years old and in a pink sun dress. She smiles at the camera and turns her head to look around. Out of view Roman, Harold, and her mother are watching her. Her brown curls fly around with a pink headband that has a huge bow atop her head. She giggles and holds onto the paper in her lap. _

"_Danny show us your drawing," Blair's voice is heard from behind the camera. Danny giggles at her mother and looks down at the paper. She then picks it up and examines it again. "Tells us what you drew," Blair adds. Danny starts to move the paper, pointing at it as she explains._

"_I made this picture with a pen and I didn't draw on the calender," her little eyes go everywhere, but directly at the camera. She stutters a bit, the camera making her nervous. She then holds the picture up and Blair zooms in on it. Then she turns it upwards and points at things. _

"_Well this is my name," she points at what looks like a beginner signature of Danny. "And this is your name," she motions to what should be Blair's name. "And this is," she pauses and purses her lips. She takes a good look at it and then up at her mother with a huge grin. "I love you," she points at the camera, who has Blair behind it. "And," she looks over the paper some more. "this is my favorite thing... I like to do," she confirms, pointing to the whole drawing. _

"_What's that?" Harold asks off in the distance. Danny looks over at him and giggles. _

"_Drawing," she confirms. She then takes a deep breath. You hear Roman mumble something, but the camera didn't pick it up. Danny looks to him and then nods. "Well... tha... I was really cute in your tummy," she says. She traces her fingers in circles over the pregnant tummy on Blair she drew. Blair zooms in on the picture again. You see a smiling pregnant woman, Blair. "So I made a picture like that," she adds. She starts to kick her legs a bit as she speaks. "So that's why I made you with a... with a big tummy and a... and me inside it," she starts talking fast, getting excited. _

"_Tell them why mommy's smiling in the picture," Blair instructs, but her voice is so sweet. Danny looks at her for a moment and then points to the picture again._

"_You were smiling... because I was in your tummy," she answers. She looks around to everyone in the room and then to her mother, behind the camera, again. You can hear Blair say something happily to her dad. Danny watches them with curiosity. The camera stops for a moment and then turns back on. Danny's now sitting up on her legs. She turns the page over. "This is me in your tummy and this is me out of your tummy," she explains, flipping it back and forth. She stops on the one with her out of the tummy. "Cause... cause I had a bigger head here... but I was still a baby," she nods. She waits and it is silent for a while. She then claps her hands together. "The end... that's all," she sets the paper down and smiles. _

The tape shuts off and the screen goes blank. Blair reaches a hand up to her cheek and sees that she's crying. She feels her father hug her from the side for comfort. He kisses her cheek. "Shh Blair it's okay," he soothes her. "We'll find her and have her back home before you know it," he assures.

–

Chuck is in some kind of convenience store trying to get more cigarettes. The place is small and stuffy. How he wishes just to be back in New York. There things like this are magically delivered to his door as far as he's concerned. He sets down a pack on the counter and waits as the old man shuffles around. Chuck rolls his eyes when his back is turned. He hears the door's bell go off behind him and someone comes in. He turns to see a man in very nice clothing. The man nods at him and waits in line. The only weird thing is he doesn't have anything in his hands to buy.

"Here you go sir," the old man says to Chuck. He turns back and takes the bag from him. He then hands him cash out of his wallet. The old man takes it and slowly moves back to the register. Finally his change is returned and Chuck turns to flee. He then drops the bag and sighs bending down.

"Excuse me have you seen this girl?" the man asks the store clerk. Chuck slowly looks up at him and frowns. At the counter the other man is holding out a picture of someone he can't make out. The old man shakes his head and then the other one goes out the door. Chuck gathers up his things and follows him.

"Hey wait up!" he shouts. The man spins around and looks Chuck over. He then slowly steps towards him. "I've been in town for a few days? Who are you looking for?" he motions to the picture in the mans hand. The man looks down at it and then skeptically at Chuck. Finally he seems to agree and brings the picture up.

"I've been hired to find this girl. She's most likely traveling with a girl about her age, blond," he explains. Chuck looks over the picture and sees Danny looking back at him. She isn't smiling, of course. Chuck touches it and then turns his head up to the man again.

"Um did she run away from home?" Chuck asks. He pretends to study the picture some more, but also flickers his eyes back and forth to the man. The man sighs and nods his head. "Well I... I haven't seen her. You should keep looking though, maybe someone has," he decides. He then turns around and walks away from the man. Who's he to rat out Danny? He barely knows her, but he does know her well enough to know she isn't stupid. Maybe she has a good reason to be running. He walks around the block to see Nate waiting for him.

"Chuck? I thought you were just getting cigarettes. What took you so long?" Nate questions. He's obviously annoyed because of the heat. Chuck only rolls his eyes though.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Nathaniel. The man at the register was like a hundred years old. Besides it's not like you have anywhere special to go do you?" Chuck mocks. Nate glares at him as they walk beside each other. Nate then shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

"Well not much either of us should be concerned about I suppose. Sadie is sort of upset because Danny never came home last night or showed up this morning," Nate replies as if it's nothing. The picture of Danny immediately flashes through his mind again. When he feels Nate studying him he plays it off.

"She's probably just out messing around. It's not like she's much of a people person anyways," Chuck asserts. He doesn't understand the worry feeling he's getting. What if that man back there was bad or something? Maybe she found out about him and was running again. Nate interrupts his train of thought.

"Well actually I didn't tell anyone this, but Adrian says Trey won't answer his phone. Danny and him seemed to be getting close. Maybe they... you know," Nate wiggles his eyebrows and nudges Chuck a bit.

"She's practically a child," Chuck snaps and pushes Nate to the side a bit. Nate stumbles as shock displays on his face. Chuck quickly plays it off. "All I'm saying is that Trey is obviously a whole lot older than Danny. I think he knows how wrong it would be for something like that," he defends. Nate sends him a strange look.

"This coming from the man who preyed on Freshman back in high school?" Nate inquires. Chuck purses his lips and then simply speeds up a bit. Nate shakes his head at his friends behavior. "So speaking of disappearances... where were you last night? I went by the bar and you weren't there," Nate presses.

"I had something that needed to be taken care of," Chuck replies gruffly. He keeps his eyes away from Nate's, knowing what's coming. Why did Nate have to be such a goody two shoes? With all those morals and all that other crap he carried around. Like what was that?

"So you go from mourning over Blair when you shouldn't be... to making it even worse by sleeping with some random girl?" Nate's tone is sarcastic and slightly angry. Chuck takes out a cigarette and lights it. He definitely needs to calm down a bit and nicotine is the answer.

"For the last time I don't give a fuck what Blair does. I could care less about her missing lover," Chuck scoffs, not thinking before he speaks. Nate stops where he's walking. Chuck does too and looks back at him. "That was completely hypothetically speaking so close your mouth Archibald," he mutters and stalk off. Nate of course is right behind him though.

"Did you seriously have her checked up on or something?" Nate questions. He gives Chuck a small slap to the shoulder. Chuck moves away from him immediately. He doesn't say anything, but keeps walking. Nate shakes his head, "I cannot believe this. I honestly thought you would be past all of this by now. You know instead of checking up on Blair maybe you should be more concerned about..."

"Oh look we're back at the Inn," Chuck cuts him off and then hurries inside. Nate drags behind, glaring at the back of his head. When he gets inside Chuck has magically disappeared... shocker.

–

Trey takes Danny down the road from his house. Neither of them seems to remember she was heading back to the Inn before. Instead they go down to his own private shop. There's no one there, but in the small office she sees a picture of him and his dad. She guesses nobody, but Trey comes here anymore. He stands in front of his car with the hood popped. She is in a lawn chair under an umbrella watching him. She wonders how many things there are in a car to fix. He's been quiet for a while so she decides to break the ice.

"So is something like seriously wrong with your car?" she asks with a smile. Trey looks over his shoulder and quirks his eyebrow. When he sees her playful grin though he laughs. He turns around completely and throws the rag he has over his shoulder. He leans against the car and crosses his arms.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with this car," he replies with a cocky tone. Danny raises her eyebrows at his choice of words. Was that two pet names in one day now? She shakes away the thought and shrugs her shoulders.

"Just seems like in the little time I've known you that all you do is work on it," she justifies. She then leans back in the chair. The sun hits her and shines through her curls perfectly. Trey pauses for a moment and watches it as if it's in slow motion. "Hello? Earth to Trey. Where's the snappy and or perverted comment?" she asks, waving her hand in front of her. He snaps out of his daze and blinks his eyes a few times.

"Oh um sorry I was just thinking," he says slowly. He then turns his back to her and starts to poke at the car some more. Danny purses her lips and eyes him strangely. What was up with him? They fall silent for a while and then Trey closes his hood. He turns around and faces her, resting against the front of the car. His dirty blond hair is messy, but doesn't look dirty. His clothes are dirty, but it seems fitting for where he is. His eyes look away from hers, but she still gazes into them from the side. She knew they were blue, but in the light they were gorgeous.They bother her because she can't read them so easily, then again that's also why they appeal to her. She reaches in her purse and pulls out her sketchbook. Trey senses the movement and turns to her. "What are you doing?" he questions, looking down at it.

"Go back to how you were," she orders, not bothering to answer. Trey bites his bottom lip, but then does as she says. Danny fetches a small box from her bag and then takes out a charcoal pencil. She opens up to a clean page and then looks back at Trey. She bites her tongue and begins to copy him onto the paper. He listens to her, realizing what she's doing. He tenses, trying to stay still. "Relax," she instructs. It takes him a moment, but then he does. After all he's at where he feels the most comfortable.

"Why do you want to sketch me anyways?" he asks. His tone shows that he is absolutely honest. Danny doesn't stop what she's doing, but purses her lips a bit. "Danny?" Trey presses.

"Because of your eyes," she responds with a sigh. He frowns a bit in confusion.

"What about them?" he counters. He can see from the corner of her eye she's almost finished. Damn she was fast.

"They're interesting," she smiles.

"How so?" he smirks. Danny's smile falls a bit, but not in a bad way. It's more to show she's concentrating. She looks down at the paper for a while and adds details around his face. When she moves to his eyes, examining them once she knows her answer. She looks back to him.

"They can say a thousand different things at once... without you having to utter a single word," she concludes. She then takes out pencil to add a few things she can't with the charcoal. Trey relaxes a bit, thinking she doesn't need him anymore. He knows he's right when she doesn't protest to his movement. He looks at her intently as he slowly walks over. He bends down and she looks up. She's a bit taken off guard, he can tell by her expression.

"What are they saying now?" he asks, close to her face. Danny's breath hitches in her throat.

"I... I... you tell me," she stutters. What the heck was wrong with her? Trey smirks and arches his head a bit.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," he whispers. He then leans in and presses his lips against hers. Danny thinks she'll pull back, but she doesn't. Instead she drops her pencil and reaches her hands up to his hair. He wraps his own hands around her petite waist and pulls her to him. She kisses him with a new developed hunger inside of her. His lips are soft and warm yet harsh and demanding at the same time. He gets closer to her and she ends up tipping the chair over on the grass. This doesn't stop them though and he hovers over her, kissing her more. A soft moan escapes her lips when he slips his tongue inside of her mouth. Finally they break apart for air.

"What was that?" she asks out of breath. He only smirks down at her, his blue eyes twinkle. He doesn't move off of her in the slightest way, but instead bends down more.

"You tell me," he replies. His voice is smooth, like velvet.

"Was it a joke?" she questions. Her tone shows she's actually a bit nervous for his response. It's not something he's used to from her.

"I sure hope not," he chuckles.

"Well then why did you do it?" she presses.

"Why did you kiss me back?" he refuses her question and provides one of his own.

"You caught me off guard," she's stubborn.

"You kissed me past that," he's just as stubborn.

"You're still one me," she acknowledges.

"Would you rather be on top?" he smirks.

"Way to ruin the moment," she rolls her eyes and tries to push him off. He pins her down further.

"Are you suggesting we had a moment?" he leans in close to her face again. Her whole body stiffens under his. She grasps the grass around her so her hands won't go to him again. "Because I think we did," he kisses her cheek softly. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, but she quickly contains herself.

"I thought I was just a baby," she comments, referring to when he learned of her age. Technically they were only a year apart when she turns sixteen. Trey gazes into her eyes. He leans down as if he'll kiss her again, but stops. He tucks a curl behind her ear.

"A baby doesn't kiss like you do."

"How many other babies have you kissed?"

"None of them compared to you," he breathes. She shakes her head and pushes him off of her. He looks surprised, but allows her to move away from him. "Did I say something wrong?" he frowns.

"I need to go back to the Inn," she ignores his question completely. She then begins to gather up her stuff, but stops when both their hands land on the sketchbook. She slowly looks up at him.

"Why are you so scared of me all of the sudden?" he asks, moving his hand over hers. Danny looks down at it and then raises her eyes to his again.

"I'm not scared of anything," she retorts.

"Then spend the day with me," he dares.

"Why?" she inquires.

"I like spending time with you," he admits. Danny looks as if she's going to agree, but then she stands. She closes her sketchbook and puts it back in her purse. "At least come back to my house tonight. I'm having another party... it will be fun," he offers. She bites her bottom lip and keeps her back to him. Finally she turns around.

"I'll think about it," she nods and starts to walk away.

"I'll see you there then!" he calls with a smile. Danny doesn't respond, but keeps going. Trey watches her all the way and reaches a hand up to her lips.

–

"Where the hell have you been?" Sadie asks as Danny enters the Inn. She sees Tyler and Adrian over at the table eating something, but she doesn't pay them attention. Sadie on the other hand is sprawled out on the couch like she lives there. Well technically for the time being she does, but uh never mind. Danny crosses her arms and shrugs.

"Nowhere... everywhere... here," she replies with a smirk. Sadie rolls her eyes and then pats the spot next to her. Danny obliges and falls beside her. Sadie then pulls Danny to her.

"Alright Danny Baby I think we need to talk. You are out all night, all day, and you come home without a word of where you've been? Did they not have phones where you were?" she teases. Danny knows she also wants to know what she's been up to though. Danny rolls her eyes, but rests her head on Sadie's shoulder.

"Well I would have called, but my mouth was a little occupied," she squeezes her eyes shut at her confession. Sadie sits up and turns Danny towards her.

"Come again?" she asks. She studies Danny and then gasps. "I knew you were with Trey," she says a little too loud. Tyler and Adrian both look over at them. Sadie grabs Danny and pulls her up the stairs. Once they're in the room she turns around to meet Danny's eyes. "SPILL!" she shouts.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Danny shakes her head.

"I don't care, I want details on everything," she orders. She then sits down next to Danny. She points her finger at her to show she's serious. Danny smacks it away and sighs.

"Well I mean I sort of fell asleep at his house, but then I woke-up today. So I decided to leave, but then he chased after me with the car. He basically forced me to get in and go have breakfast with him. Somehow we ended up at this private shop he has for his car. I started to draw him, and no you can't see the picture, one thing led to another and... he kissed me," she talks very fast, but the last part is also very quiet.

"What kind of kiss?" Sadie drawls. "Did he hover over you, was it open mouth, did his tongue slip in...?" she teases. When she sees Danny's face though her eyes widen. "Oh my god! You guys didn't like have sex too did you?" she pretends to sound shocked.

"No! Of course not," Danny replies quickly. She then stands up and shakes her head. "Anyways I think I should just stay away from him for the rest of the trip," she decides.

"Why? He's hot and you two totally have a connection," Sadie points out.

"First of all we don't have a connection, but even if we did... I don't plan on staying here. It would just come to an end. There's no plan on starting something that has no chance from the beginning. Plus I don't even like him that much... he's not trustworthy," she explains, leaning against the wall.

"Name one guy you think is," Sadie challenges. Danny purses her lips and glares at her. She then smiles though.

"Morrow," she responds.

"That's different, you guys are best friends. I'm talking about your past relationships. Some of them were great guys, but you refuse to let anyone close to you. You're the one who doesn't give it a chance from the beginning. Face it Danny Baby, you have trust issues with guys," Sadie sighs.

"And I have good reason," Danny snaps. After that she falls silent and looks away from Sadie. She hates talking about this, especially when it sneaks it's way out of her. Sadie's face falls as she realizes what she did. She stands up and walks over to Danny. Sadie then leans in for a hug. "Stop it. I don't need your pity," Danny pushes her off of her.

"It's not pity. It's comfort," Sadie counters.

"Whatever I don't need. I need a shower and a change of clothes," she mutters. Then before Sadie can say anything else she goes into the bathroom and locks the door. Sadie shakes her head and sighs.

–

Chuck walks back inside from his after dinner smoke. He sees Nate on the couch, but as soon as eye contact is made Nate looks away from him. Chuck rolls his eyes and sits down at the kitchen table. He is soon joined by Adrian who looks at him eagerly. Chuck glares at him and purses his lips. Why were all the Archibald's so damn perky? Oh right their mother was Serena Vanderwoodsen.

"What do you want Adrian?" Chuck skips the formalities. Adrian looks to Tyler who sits down next to them. Both of them start to whisper and nudge the other. "Someone get to the point or I guarantee it's not happening," Chuck threatens. Honestly they act more girlish then Danny and Sadie combined. Finally Adrian sighs and looks towards Chuck.

"Well we want to go to a party tonight, but dad said he doesn't want to go. We have no way out there unless you take us. We can't stay unless you do. Now the girls are most likely going so since you're my favorite uncle, who is way cooler than my dad, will you? You know go with us?" Adrian rambles. Tyler slaps him on the back so he'll shut up. After that he falls silent and they both look to Chuck for a response.

"Forget it Adrian! Chuck thinks of himself only. He doesn't do things for other people," Nate calls from the couch. Chuck glares at the back of the pretty boys head. He's definitely doing it now, if anything just to spite Nate. He turn back to Adrian and Tyler with a huge grin. It's unlikely for Chuck Bass, but once again it's all to spite Nathaniel dearest.

"I'd be happy to oblige in anything with a party boys. After all I am Chuck Bass... it comes with the territory of being way cooler than your father NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD!" Chuck raises his voice at Nate's name. By the look on Nate's face he knows it was worth it, childish or not.

"Go to hell!" Nate calls.

"And here I though we were nasty to each other Danny Baby," Sadie teases. Both girls appear in the room. Sadie has on a strapless, tube-top, styled dress. It goes just above her knees and hangs loosely over her whole body, except for the waist where it's tight. It's pattern is a black background with purple flowers and green leaves. Then she wears a long necklace with chunky beads. Her blond hair just falls off her shoulders, swooped to the side. Danny is wearing a shorter dress, with straps. It's red and is tight from the top to the waist. After that it flows out like many of her other dresses. Her curls are very loose and only a few bangs hang in her face.

"Are you guys going to the party?" Tyler asks, always the last person to know.

"Of course we are," Sadie answers.

"Sadie that's not what you said..." Danny sighs.

"Look you might as well go and let him down gently," Sadie cuts her off.

"Let who down gently?" Adrian frowns. Chuck leans forward to listen. Then again so does every one else in the room. Danny looks at everyone and then rolls her eyes.

"I'll be in the car," she says, going out the door.

"Wait up Danny baby!" Sadie calls and runs after her. Tyler and Adrian are right behind them, but Chuck holds back and looks to Nate.

"You're really not going to come tonight?" Chuck presses.

"What afraid the kids will need a ride home when you hook up with another girl?" Nate says with distaste.

"Whatever," Chuck mutters and goes out the door. Nate sits there for a moment and hears them start the car. Finally he sighs and runs for it. He was only going to keep an eye on the children... plus he was not boring... right?

–

It didn't take long at the party for Sadie to abandon her. Okay so maybe the alcohol was helping Sadie and the part where Danny slipped away well... okay so she was hiding from her. Sadie was all about her confronting Trey though and it was the last thing she wanted to do. She walks across the yard, she can just go wait in the car. She's passing the pool when someone grabs her from behind.

"You came," Trey says with excitement. When his blue eyes light up she feels something happen in her stomach. She shakes it away though and tries to pull her hands from his grasp.

"Actually I was just leaving," she sends an apologetic look. He frowns, obviously noticing she isn't her usual sarcastic self. He refuses to free her hand and instead steps closer to her. She freezes and stares up at him. "Trey I'm really tired and this is the last thing I need right now," she nods.

"What would that thing be?" he questions.

"Look I'm leaving town soon and all it was... it was just a kiss," she defends.

"One you enjoyed," he counters.

"You don't know that," she shakes her head.

"Then allow me to remind you," he whispers and leans in. His lips connect with hers again. Every signal and bell goes off within her. She needs to push him away, but she can't. She feels electricity when her lips are on his. Finally she puts her hand to his chest and pushes him back a bit.

"I'm not that kind of girl. I know what you want from me, but trust me you can get it from someone else," she tries to keep her voice strong. "I don't even like you... I barely know you," she searches her mind for more excuses. Anything, but the whole truth. How she hates that word. Trey cups her cheek and shakes his head.

"What are you talking about? I haven't asked you for anything. To be honest I don't even know what this is..." he laughs a bit trying to lighten the mood. When she doesn't smile he continues. "I just want to hang out with you. I like the fact that we fight and go back and forth. You aggravate me to no end, but your also interesting. We have so much in common," he points out.

"We have nothing in common. I'll admit there was a small friendship forming, but that kiss just made things awkward. I don't want it to happen again especially with someone who won't stick around," she tries to pull away again. Trey just pulls her back to him.

"You claim to barely know me yet you're so quick to insult?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Exactly, I'm a bitch. More reason to leave me alone," she smirks.

"I don't want to leave you alone," he says quietly, leaning in towards her. Danny turns her cheek before he can kiss her again. She sees Chuck and Nate staring at her. Well Nate is really kind of just looking into the distance, but Chuck is watching her. She looks away from him and back at Trey. "I thought you weren't scared of anything," he gives her a knowing look.

"I'm not being scared... I'm being smart. I know what kind of guy you are," she shrugs.

"I don't think you do. I don't think you know anything," his eyes darken.

"All the more reason to release me," she retorts. Trey's about to do just that when he really looks into her eyes. She looks scared and nervous. So he tightens his hold on her instead. There's a deeper problem she's trying to bury. So for some reason he wants to find out what it is. He knows it's not like him to care, but he does. She's so much like him... maybe that's why. "Trey let me go," she snaps him out of his gaze.

"I think that's what your scared of," he utters.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she fumes.

"Face it your scared," he wants to yell, but there's people around. It's his house and he causes scenes with girls all the time, but not this one. He shakes his head, "This is you afraid to get close to a guy," he tells her.

"I'm close to plenty of guys," she lies. The only person she sees in her head is Morrow. That of course isn't what she's implying though.

"Oh don't even you have virgin written on your forehead," he scoffs.

"And you have man whore written on yours," she snorts.

"Maybe, but at least I'm honest about it," he retorts.

"I don't owe you honesty. Only the people I trust deserve it."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Neither do you," she raises her voice a bit. She shakes her head, "Face it you're such a hypocrite. If you think I'm scared then take a look in the mirror Trey. I promise if you look hard enough you'll see what's under that cool, tough exterior of yours. A scared little boy who would rather drive dangerously then admitting his problems." The moment it leaves her lips she regrets it. She knows it was harsh, but that has always come easy to her. He loosens his grip on her and takes a step back.

"Better than trying to slice my wrist open," he turns his back on her. Danny feels as if he's slapped her across the face. She looks down at her wrists, covered by a bracelet. Then back up at him. "Trey wai..." she calls to him, but then someone knocks into her. She feels herself falling and then she hits the water. She tries to scream, but water immediately fills her lungs. She freezes up afraid to move at all, she sinks.

"_HE CAN'T SWIM!" _

She blinks her eyes under water. She just keeps sinking.

"_He can't hear you Danny."_

She starts to choke on the water.

"_Morrow's ear drums were punctured by the water."_

She closes her eyes and starts to black out.

"_It's my fault this happened."_

Danny can't see anything. She suddenly hears water splash and then two arms wrap around her. She blacks out completely.

–

Chuck sits in the emergency waiting room. The boys are there too, but their pacing. Sadie has disappeared, but she's super upset and Nate went to find her. Chuck glares at Trey who sits across from him. So what if the little punk didn't technically push her in? Or even that he was the one who dove in and saved her. It was his fault in the first place for standing with her so close to the pool. Chuck isn't sure why, but he is very angry. This girl didn't deserve to almost drown. She could even be awake by now too. None of them were allowed in though apparently because they weren't family. It had been hours since they got here. Even his name wouldn't grant him access. Dumb ass small town. He looks up to see Nate and Sadie walking his way. Sadie is a mess and she falls down in a chair next to Trey. Nate however comes towards him. Chuck stands up thinking maybe he's heard something.

"What's going on Nathaniel? Did they tell Sadie anything?" Chuck asks. He practically lunges himself at Nate. Wanting to shake him with answers. Why does this girl have him so worried?

"Chuck there's something I need to tell you. Now I just found out, but I don't think we should stay here anymore," Nate tries to explain. Chuck shakes his head and dismisses him.

"Forget it, they're going to tell me something. Everything has a price," he scoffs and marches towards the counter. Nate tries to grab him as he sees what's ahead. Chuck doesn't though and marches right up, almost pushing a woman already there out of the way. "Look lady you're going to tell me..." he starts to threaten the nurse, but stops. He slowly turns to look at the person beside him.

"Oh my god," Blair's eyes widen as they meet Chuck's. A nurse comes out of a room.

"Parents of Danielle Waldorf... I mean Danny Waldorf?"

–

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? BTW... MWAHAHAHA!


	8. Hurt For A Hurt

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 8: **Hurt For A Hurt**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: So yes I was extremely evil last chapter. Well that's just how I roll. Leave a review if you want to hear more. BTW tell me if you notice a different Danny when she's with her mother at times. You should since her mom is the one person she trusts one hundred percent. Give me your opinion though.

**CHECK FOR PHOTOBUCKET UPDATES!**

–

"_When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child."_

_- Sophia Loren, Women and Beauty_

–

"Parents of Danielle Waldorf... I mean Danny Waldorf?" a nurse calls out as she looks around the room. Blair and Chuck can't even comprehend anything else right now. She stares at him with wide eyes and his pupils may be even more enlarged. Then her face twist with anger. She steps back from him and shakes her head.

"How dare you," she seethes. She points a finger into his chest. "What the hell do you think gives you a right to go anywhere near my daughter?" she barks. She will manage to keep her voice down. Her hand retracts from his chest as if it had burnt it. "Do you have any idea what I've been through looking for her? To find she was in your care just about kills me. I can not believe that you would even..." she's about to go off into a rant when Chuck stops her.

"Blair?" he asks. He's completely confused. Blair's face falls a bit at the sound of her name from his lips. She then shakes her head again and looks on at him with pure disgust.

"Sixteen years and all you have to say to me is Blair?" she exclaims. She's so ready to attack, but then she stops herself. "You know what?!" she throws her hands up. "It doesn't matter. Just stay the hell away from me and my daughter," she snarls. She then pushes him out of her way and goes to the nurse. Chuck stumbles back a few moments later, his reaction delayed completely. He feels as if he's seen a ghost. Did he imagine all of this?. His eyes follow her as he tries to maintain a grasp on something. She feels him of course and turns around. "I mean it Chuck! Do not come near me or Danny ever again!" she calls from the other side of the room. People there turn to look at him with interest and frowns. He doesn't care though, he can't really see any of them. He watches as she suddenly turns to another's attention.

"Blair," Nate says quietly. He shuffles his feet and Chuck watches them closely. Blair's eyes light up with even more fire than before. Her petite body moves towards Nate in a quick movement.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she hisses. Nate stares at her with fear and confusion. Chuck steps a bit closer, but she doesn't seem to notice him anymore. "I can not believe you would do this to me! I can't believe Serena would do this to me. I trusted her and she went and told you about this?! Then you tell Chuck?! How could you even think it was your right to tell him about something you had nothing to do with?!" she demands an answer and smacks him in his chest. Nate steps back from her and shakes his head.

"Blair I don't know what you're talking about," he informs her. She glares at him and scoffs.

"Oh please what do you think I'm stupid Nate? Serena told you why I left Chuck and you told him. Now my little girl is in a hospital because of it. If it wasn't for you telling Chuck that Danny is his daughter than he would have never found her and she wouldn't have ran away. I was doing just fine on my own protecting her, but one week with people from my past and she practically drowns to death. Please tell me you at least have the decency to own up to it?" she huffs. She's getting all worked up. Chuck's eyes enlarge and then it all clicks in his head at her words. He immediately pushes Nate out of the way and grabs her wrist.

"If anyone is lacking decency of owning up I think you've won the prize," he sneers as he tightens his hold on her. She knows her wrists are probably turning red, but she can't grasp it. Instead she looks at him with wide eyes. Did she really just out herself completely? The strong front and angry face goes back up and she tugs at her arm. "Oh no you don't!" he barks and pulls her closer to him. "I think you've done enough running for one lifetime." His tone is so harsh and her struggle against him stops completely.

"Let go of me Chuck. I have nothing to say to you," she says in a low tone. She keeps herself calm, collected, and emotionless. Even after all these years her perfect description of the ice queen fits her. He suddenly feels Nate's hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Chuck why don't you take a breather?" he suggests. Always the voice of reason, Nate was. Chuck shrugs him off and maintains his intimidating look. "Chuck her wrist is turning purple," Nate points out as he tries to remove Chuck's hand. Chuck let's go immediately and Blair pulls her hand back to her. She rubs it and backs away from him. The anger rises in him again.

"How could you not tell me something like this?!" he demands. When people around look at them he grabs her hand again. He pulls her into the hallway where no one is. Nate tries to follow, but a door slams in his face. He then proceeds to push her against the wall. "Answer me Goddammit!" he yells as his hand connects with the wall beside her. She flinches at the noise it makes, but stays completely still.

"Oh like I would ever tell you, Chuck Bass, about something like this?" she counters. "I left sixteen years ago when I made the decision what to do with my daughter," she emphasizes the word my and her hand goes to her chest. "The last thing she needs is a father now, especially someone who would have no idea how to be one," she knows it was a low blow, but she doesn't care. Whatever will make him run off like the old Chuck would she will do. Hurting him is her last concern with Danny in her life. His face flashes with hurt for a moment, but he quickly masks it with fury.

"Oh really?" he mocks. "Well with the little time I spent with her it doesn't sound like it." He moves dangerously close to her face and she feels the breath hitch in her throat. Her hand then pushes against his chest. He doesn't move much, but it does give her room to breathe.

"Oh and you expect me to actually believe you running into her is some big coincidence?" she argues back at him and shrugs her shoulders in an angry matter.

"No obviously a bigger force realized what needed to be done," he retorts.

"Oh and since when are you religious?" she quips. An angry laugh rolls out of her mouth. This only angers him further and he pushes her completely against the wall. His face is so close to hers she can feel the heat coming off his body.

"How the hell would you know? You left sixteen years ago Blair taking my daughter with you. Not once did you ever think to call me up or even find it in your black heart to tell me before you left. What kind of mother takes away a girl's father without giving either of them a chance to decide for themselves?" he presses. Suddenly her hand comes up and slaps him right across the cheek. She couldn't help it, she feels like he stabbed her straight in her heart when he implies she's a horrible mother. Danny is all she has, Danny is her life. For him to say and question her mothering skills breaks her more than he could ever know. She won't let him see it though. He deserves to feel sorry. How does he not remember he did this to himself?

"Don't you dare," her voice is shaky. He backs away from her a bit, but she moves towards him this time. "You have no right to ever question what kind of mother I've been to her. She is my life. I gave up everything for her and now I know it was the right choice because she is everything. You did this to yourself. You would have made me give her up if I told you I was pregnant, don't even try to deny it. There wouldn't be a Danielle Waldorf if you would have had your way sixteen years ago so don't you dare," she trembles. She keeps her face strong though. Her words sink in for a moment, but then he throws them out. He moves towards her on more time.

"Don't you ever tell me what I would have done. You don't know me anymore, you don't think of me anymore, and you sure as hell don't have any kind of right to turn this on me!" he shouts. She closes her eyes, but then he grabs her face and makes her look at him. "I'll never forgive you for this you selfish bitch," he seethes. He then releases her and gives her a push to the wall. She stays against it until he's gone. Her eyes don't follow him at all when he leaves. Instead she regains her composure and looks down the hallway. He's not on her birth certificate and he won't be let in. If he wants a selfish bitch then he'll get one. She goes down the hallway and towards the door number she was given by the nurse. Her knuckles knock against the door and then with a deep breath she pushes it open.

–

Chuck flies out the front doors of the hospital in an angry stomp. This small ass town has no idea who they're messing with. And Blair not even putting his name on the birth certificate? Who the fuck did she think she was? Well she was going to be regretting it very soon. He tore out his phone and dials the number of his lawyer.

"Chuck what the hell are you doing?!" Nate shouts as he comes up to him from behind. Chuck turns around to look at him, but shakes his head. "Who are you on the phone with?" he presses. Why does Nate have to be so wise at times?

"What do you think I'm doing?" he bellows. He listens to the phone ringing and then puts a hand to the mouth piece. "I'm calling my lawyer and taking Danny away from Blair. She took away sixteen years from me well she's going to see how it feels," his tone is so harsh. Nate's eyes widen at his words. "Hello this is Chuck Bass I need..."

"Give me the phone!" Nate screams and reaches for it. "Give me the phone now!" he takes it from Chuck who proceeds to lunge at Nate for it. Having to think quick he smashes it against the concrete. Chuck watches as it smashes into a million little pieces. His eyes raise to Nate's and he gives a deadly look.

"Nathaniel you're going to regret that," he threatens as he moves towards him. When Chuck gives him a push Nate punches him across he cheek. The blow hits him hard and he grabs it in pain. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he snaps. Nate shakes his head and looks at Chuck with disbelief.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?!" he shouts and puts his hands against his chest. "I am stopping you from making a bigger mess of the situation then it already is! Do you honestly think taking her daughter away from her is going to solve anything?!" Nate rages.

"Why not?! She took her away from me!" Chuck defends.

"Yeah and look what it's doing to you!" Nate then lowers his voice. "Despite how you feel about what Blair did it's done. All you have is the future to make up for it if you choose to. Taking Danny away from the only parent she's ever known though would kill her and Blair. She'd hate you before she even got to know you. So be mad at Blair. Hate her for all I care, but if your to be a father then you think about the kids first. Danny doesn't know you and I promise you if you do this she won't want to. So suck it up and prove to Blair she was wrong for never telling you she was pregnant. Be a man for the first time in your life and own up to something in the decent, right way. If you don't then forget the pity party afterwards because I'm done holding them," Nate finishes his speech. He then turns his back on Chuck and goes back inside. His words echo throughout Chuck's ears and puts a sharp feeling in his chest. He needs to think on his own. Even if his head is pounding and he feels as if he's going to throw up he has to take a walk. As much as he hates to admit it Nate made a bit of sense. He needs to go over it again and decide what he's to do. So he puts one foot in front of the other and takes a walk of solace.

–

Danny stares at her hands folded in her lap. She knows she's dry, but she still feels wet and cold. No on is aloud in to see her because no one is family. She's scared and all she wants, no all she needs is her mother. Her mother always knows what to say to make her feel better. Granted she's going to be furious when she does see her, but Danny doesn't even care. This trip was a stupid idea, running away was a stupid idea. She was being selfish doing this to her family and... Morrow. If he only knew what had happened to her tonight. He asked her one simple thing, not to do anything stupid. Well everything she did so far was stupid. She feels the tears start to trickle down her cheek. How she wants to lash out and demand for someone she knows. Instead she hears a knock on her door. She sucks in a sob and looks to it. Then as it opens she knows if she considers her thoughts as prayers someone has answered them.

"Mom?" she asks, confusion in her eyes. She's so scared at how angry her mother will be. Blair looks Danny over and then stumbles over to the bed. Her arms immediately go around Danny and she holds her tightly. Danny listens with surprise as instead of screams her mother starts sobbing.

"Shh don't cry baby you're okay," she soothes through her own sobs. She then pulls Danny back a bit. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I had no idea where you were and if you were okay. Now this happened. Danielle Waldorf what were you thinking?" her tone fills with more concern than anger. Before Danny can get in a word though Blair pulls her back to her chest. "I'm so sorry for making you want to leave. Morrow told me why you did it and I'm such a horrible mom Danny I was only trying to help you. Please don't hate me," she shivers against her. Danny buries her face into her mothers chest for a moment and breathes her in. She knows its a silly though, but she smells like home. When her mothers cries finally die down a bit she turns her towards her.

"Mom you're not a horrible mom. I shouldn't have left, but I just didn't want to go back there. I keep messing up your life... I know I do. I wanted to give you a chance at everything you gave up for me. I wanted to..." Danny starts to explain, but Blair puts a finger to her lips.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again Danielle Waldorf. I don't regret anything I gave up for you because it didn't matter. You are the most important thing in my life. You know that," Blair strokes her cheek. She then went straight into even more of a mother mode and starts to wipe her tears while she also checks for any damages. Danny watches her mother with caution as she parts her lips.

"But mom that's just it. I am your life... you don't allow anything else or anyone else to be a part of it. Every guy you dated you push away for me. Plus you treat me like I'm breakable," Danny stresses her explanation. Blair stops her fussing and slowly looks back at Danny.

"Danny I know how I've been, but after you tried to..." the words sting at Blair's lips.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore," Danny cuts her off. Her mind starts to flash with the events before she fell in the pool. Trey's face and words refuse to leave her alone. "I was just having a hard time. I'm not... I'm not going to try to do it again mom. I promise," she assures her, but her voice breaks a little. Blair shakes her head and tucks a curl behind her ear. She then rests her own hand against her chest.

"I want you to know that when I had to send you to that place it just about killed me. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but the doctors told me it was that or... I wasn't going to send you to their other option. If I could have I swear I'd be right there going through the whole thing with you," she admits. Danny feels more guilt wash over her at her mothers words. Her eyes fall and then she nods slowly. "Now are you okay? How did you even fall in that pool?" Blair rubs her arms up and down to create heat friction.

"I was... Sadie and I went to a party with these boys we met named Tyler and Adrian, but I was there to see this other guy. I just ended up getting pushed into the pool by some random person," she responds slowly. Blair knew who Tyler Humphrey and Adrian Archibald were. She's never met them, but Serena of course told her about things.

"Well how did you meet these other boys?" Blair plays along as she knows nothing of them. She still can't even begin to think how she'll grasp the situation. Instead she wants honesty from her daughter first and then well.. she hasn't decided how that one's going to go down.

"Our car broke down and they were with Adrian's dad this guy named Nate and then this other guy named Chuck," she answers her mother. Blair's heart sinks a bit at the sound of his name from her daughters lips. "We all ended up staying at the same Bed and Breakfast somewhere around here. We were going to leave when our car was fixed," she furthers.

"So you don't know these men... or boys at all other than in this situation?" Blair questions. She keeps her tone casual, but if you listen closely you can tell she's also sort of demanding an answer. Danny only nods in response and then falls against her mother. She holds on tightly to her as if she's going to disappear. "Well why don't you get some sleep for now and..."

"Don't go anywhere!" Danny practically shouts as she clings to her mother. Her eyes seem to light up with fear. Blair shakes her head and strokes Danny's hair.

"Honey calm down I'm staying right here with you. We can both lie down and just get some rest. I think both of us have gotten more than we can handle today," she says with absolute honesty. Danny nods slowly as Blair props herself up against the pillows. She takes Danny and lies her against her chest, protectively. Danny slowly starts to fall asleep.

–

Chuck's back in the waiting room. He can't see Nate or the boys so he wonders if they went back to the Inn. It's almost a fact Nate will be back, but he isn't here now. He falls down in the seat as his thoughts continue to soar like they did on his walk. Nothing has been resolved and his mind is hardly clear. What could have possibly made Blair do something like this? How could she ever do something like this to him? So maybe she did mention about the situation before that, but still he wasn't going to acknowledge it. She had no right to decide something like this on her own. Then to keep it from him. He stops himself before the anger starts to rise again. Rational is something he's never been, but he at least has to keep his cool. Well be tolerable for now is speaking more correctly.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me when I can have my daughter released from this place?" a stern, but forced pleasant voice is heard across the room. He knows that voice anywhere. He slowly lifts his gaze, but Blair doesn't look at him. She seems to be acting like he isn't even there. So he raises to his feet and goes towards her. The nurse seems to say something she doesn't like so Blair storms away from her. Her eyes connect with Chuck and she stops. He's about to pick up the speed and force her to speak with him when someone else steps in front.

"Miss Waldorf? What I mean is are you Danny's mom?" Trey asks. Chuck glares at the back of his head. Blair seems to force her eyes away from Chuck's to look into Trey's. She nods her head and shrugs.

"Yes, but who are you and how do you even know my daughter?" she interrogates. It reminds Chuck of sticking a weaker animal, Trey, into the lions cage, Blair being the lion. Her arms cross and she gives him an impatient look when he doesn't speak. "Well?" she presses.

"Um well my names Trey Fairchild Miss Waldorf and she was at my party when she... fell in the pool. I jumped in and got her out, but I really need to speak with her. I was wondering if you could somehow make them let me go see her?" he stutters just a bit.

"She's sleeping right now, but even if she weren't why would I do something like that? As far as I'm concerned you may have pulled her from the pool, but she shouldn't have been at the party in the first place. How old are you, eighteen? She's a fifteen year old girl who does not need to be around someone like you. So unless I speak with her and she gives me some reason to trust you Trey I would appreciate it if you left Danielle alone," her tone is so harsh it almost makes Chuck flinch. Almost being the key word here.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until she asks to see me then. Could you at least let her know I'm here," Trey responds. He doesn't seem scared in the least. Blair rolls her eyes, but then ends up locking them with Chuck again.

"I'll think about it," she mutters. Trey says something else to her she doesn't seem to hear and then walks away. Blair stays frozen in her spot with Chuck's gaze. When he does move towards her she holds up her hand to keep distance between them. "We need to talk, somewhere private. That is unless you'd like to just save us so much trouble and go back to New York where you belong," she offers.

"Why don't you take your own advice. Better yet why didn't you just stay where you belonged sixteen years ago," he counters. Blair looks down for a moment and he can't read her expression. Then she bounces back with no problem and goes to her glare with ease.

"I think we both know the main reason I didn't stay. Then again if you don't like that we could also admit the fact I'd have to tolerate being around you," a hurt for a hurt. It was how they always worked. Sixteen years obviously wasn't going to change anything, but in fact possibly make it ten times worse.

"Well perhaps you should have thought about that more before you became pregnant with my child," he leans in close and his hand brushes against her stomach. It was an accident since she is obviously not pregnant anymore. Still it brings back another memory of him she always wanted to forget. So she moves away from him.

"Oh because you were always so keen on using condoms!" her voice raises without thinking. Chuck looks around at the people staring at them. Then he takes her hand before she can object.

"We're not talking about this here. Take me to the hallway by her room," he commands. Blair tries to retract her hand. She lets out an angry laugh and shakes her head.

"So you can storm in there and upset her? I'm not stupid Chuck. What do you think I was born yesterday?" she mocks. Chuck rolls his eyes and purses his lips.

"Obviously if you think I'd do something like that. I'll let you know that I'm not going to tell her anything. You made this mess and you're going to be the one who takes all the blame for it when you tell her. I'll just enjoy watching you suffer when it happens. I doubt she'll be pleased with the news," he gives a cynical smirk. He knows it's the wrong thing to say, but it's what comes the easiest to him.

"Not as upset as she'll be when she starts to learn exactly what kind of person her father really is. Someone like you doesn't have a heart within them to handle something like parenthood," she snaps. Chuck feels that one hit his chest, but refuses to expose that factor on his face.

"Well then imagine what she'll think of you. The one who slept with me... more than once for that matter. As I recall you even admitted you loved me," he mocks with a fake look on his countenance. Her face falls slightly and she looks away from him. He feels a pain at his heart, but then she gets back up again.

"I'm glad you've noted the past tense yourself. Now I believe this conversation would be more fitting in a private place. Follow me, but don't think I won't call security if you go near her without my consent," she threatens. Before he can think of anything else to remark she turns on her heel and walks towards the door. He's right behind her and ignores the nurse that throws him a suspicious look. As soon as they reach the empty hallway she turns around and pushes a hand to his chest. "Let's get one thing clear if you ever talk to me like that in front of my daughter I can assure you I will do whatever in my power, legal or illegal, to take her away from you before you can blink," she threatens.

"You seem to have forgotten who I am. If anyone's calling the shots I think it's my turn. You're bringing Danny back to New York and letting me see her or you know I'll do everything in my power to take her from you," he snarls. Blair steps back from him instantly like he's hit her. Chuck knows he shouldn't have said it, but it was too .late to go back on it now.

"You wouldn't dare," she shakes her head with disbelief in her tone. He moves closer to her again and she's pressed against the wall by his body.

"If I'm what you say I am Blair than you shouldn't even be questioning it," he retorts. She flinches under him and he can feel it, but doesn't let her on that he does. He moves back just a bit, but only so he isn't physically touching her. "Now..." he's interrupted by the sound of her phone. She takes it out and looks at the caller ID. "I hardly think this is a time to be speaking with your lover," he glares.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she snaps and shoves the phone back in her pocket. "Do you see any kind of ring on my finger? Do I look like a woman in love? No you don't and I don't because the only reason that four letter word applies to me at all anymore is when it comes to Danny. Men don't want relationships with mothers and I don't want one with them either. So keep your stupid accusations to yourself Chuck. It wouldn't be your business anyways," her eyes look away from him a she says this. He hates himself when he feels relieved at her words. It's only because now she won't have a reason to go back to France is what he tells himself.

"Well excuse me for having the wrong impression. Especially after you're the one who left and made me think you were nothing more than a cheating whore," he remarks. Blair's eyes suddenly connect with his again. She doesn't look hurt, but instead gives a solemn look.

"You obviously didn't listen enough Chuck. Maybe now you'll understand if you listen closely. First let's remember something you said... _You're not having my children Blair. Get rid of it then. Then we'll take care of it before it can hurt you. _… How could I ever forget a conversation like that? How could you? I sent you so many clues in my speech before I left. Don't you remember what I said? _I'm sorry Chuck, but there's someone else I care about now and I can't let them down. Someone who is more a part of me than anyone else could be. _Back then who would have been a bigger part of me than you? Is it ringing any bells now Chuck?" she stresses each word. His face falls completely. He can't deny her words now that their being said out loud. He backs away from her a bit.

"It would have been different. You should have told me then," he replies with denial. They both know it's a lie, but he's going to try anyways. Blair shakes her head.

"No it wouldn't have. That day when I pretended to be pregnant you were going to force me into abortion whether I wanted it or not. I couldn't do that to our daughter... not to Danny," she asserts. Chuck notes it's the first time she's used the word 'our' in front of daughter. Before she was just saying 'my'. He knows her guards come down a bit, but doubts it will stay that way.

"Is that what you're going to tell her?" he questions, his voice breaks a bit. Blair's eyes soften if only for a moment when she sees his face. Then the front goes back up though.

"No," she shakes her head. "Despite what you've said to me in the past few hours I would never do that to her. I've even told her about you before... stories, but she was too little to remember. As she got older they were too hard to tell so I stopped. I never claimed you for dead or anything Chuck. I just simply told her when she was little and now that I left you," she shrugs. Her voice is a little shaky towards the end.

"Well what did you tell her about me?" seems to be the only thing his mind grasps. Blair's eyes fall away from him and she crosses her arms.

"It's not like it really mattered anyways. She doesn't remember them, but since you asked... just stories about when we were younger and before I left. They were just stupid memories," she remarks. Chuck feels a large pain in his chest at the last part of her words. He moves closer to her and puts a hand to his chest.

"Those stupid memories were all I had when you left me. I may be... over you now, but if I'm not aloud to say certain things then you aren't either. I don't care how much you hate me or I hate you, but keep your thoughts on our past to yourself. They may mean nothing to you, but they do... they did to me," he says with a stern tone. Blair feels her heart rise and drop. He's so close to her now she can only nod in response. Chuck then backs away from her. "Now why don't you see if she's awake and we can get this whole thing over with," he motions to her door. Blair's breath hitches in her breath as she looks to it.

–

Blair slowly opens up Danny's hospital room door. She looks in to see Danny still asleep, clinging to the bed where Blair previously was. Her footsteps are silent against the floor as she goes back to the bed. The spot next to Danny is once again taken and without waking she holds onto her mother again. Blair strokes her hair afraid of what's to come when she wakes up. She knows Chuck is right behind the door, listening and waiting.

"I'm so sorry about this baby," she whispers and kisses her forehead. All she wants is for it all to go away. They were fine on their own right? Of course they weren't, Danny ran away from her. After a while Chuck comes in. She doesn't object, but just watches as he sits down in a chair in the corner of the room. He doesn't make much noise, but when he sits down the chair does. Blair feels Danny move against her.

"Mom?" she murmurs, eyes still closed. Blair strokes Danny's curls again and nods.

"Yes sweetie it's me," she replies. Danny slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head to look at Blair. She smiles softly in return down at Danny. "Are you feeling better?" she implores. Blair can feel Chuck's eyes on her and wonders why Danny hasn't noticed yet. Danny nods and then she does look at Chuck.

"Did you meet Chuck mom?" Danny turns back to Blair. Blair exchanges a look with Chuck and then takes a deep breath. She has to do this now. She can't back out of it. Her eyes slowly go back to her daughters.

"Chuck and I already know each other Danny," she answers.

"How?" Danny presses with a frown. She doesn't understand what's going on. Her mother looks back at Chuck as he slowly stands up. Then her eyes meet Danny's again.

"Well um... I... he... do you remember anything I told you about your dad when you were little?" Blair sort of sells out. She knows Chuck isn't happy about this, but it's hard.

"Do you know my dad?" Danny gasps and looks to Chuck.

"I know who he is now," Chuck responds. Danny not understanding looks back at Blair. "Blair just say it already," he says suddenly. It's not loud or anything, but the meaning behind his tone shows.

"Mom what is he talking about? What does he want you to say?" Danny questions, getting impatient. Blair takes a deep breath and parts her lips.

"Danny... Chuck's your father."

–

A/N: You better leave me a nice review if you want to see what happens next.


	9. Control Or Lack Of It

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 9: **Control Or Lack Of It**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the chapter. Either way let me know what you think of it.

**CHECK FOR PHOTOBUCKET UPDATES!**

–

"_Sometimes suicide isn't just an action, it's a choice in the back of the mind to save themselves from themselves."_

_- Unknown_

–

"Danny Chuck's your father," Blair repeats when her daughter doesn't react at all. Chuck watches her with caution, but her eyes are with Blair. "Honey I know this is..." she starts to soothe her, but Danny shakes her head. Both hands are held up as she signals her mother to silence.

"Well what does he want?" Danny questions. She refuses to look at Chuck and instead narrows her eyes in question at her mother. Blair opens her mouth, but Danny shrugs. "I mean he's showing up now because?" her tone is harsh. Chuck feels his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. By the look on Blair's face he can tell this was nothing she expected.

"Danny," Blair grabs her hands. "Baby please don't act that way he didn't know about you. I... I'm the one who left and didn't tell him. You know that," she tries to place the blame on herself. If Chuck wasn't so busy wondering what she thought of him he would have noticed. Danny shakes her head and sits up a bit straighter in the bed.

"Yeah, but he didn't go after you when you left. If he didn't love you enough to think you were worth keeping then I don't want him. He's not worth keeping either. You can go away we don't want you anymore than you wanted us," Danny states coldly as her eyes lock with Chuck's.

"Danielle Waldorf stop acting this way. He never had a chance to want you," Blair turns Danny's cheek towards her, "This is my fault. I kept him from you. Do you understand me? I'm not you, you're my daughter. Him not coming after me has nothing to do with you," she speaks with a stern tone. Danny looks back at Chuck and then to her mother again.

"I'm really sorry," Chuck says, his voice finally coming back to him. Both Blair and Danny look to him. He puts his head down for a moment and then back up at them. "I... I don't know what else to say," he admits. What could he really possibly say in a situation like this? Sure he never expected her to run to him with open arms, but reject him completely never crossed his mind either.

"Well she always knows what to say. My mom knows how to be a parent and I don't think you do Chuck. We would like it if you left us alone," Danny concludes. Her eyes stare into him with no remorse or question about what she says. Blair stands up and gets in front of Chuck to break the gaze.

"Chuck wait," she sounds. Then she turns back to Danny. "Danielle you will stop this right now. I know you think you're sticking up for me, but what's going on with me does not concern you in this matter. What I want and what you want are two totally different things. Chuck is not looking for me, but his daughter, you. I am not asking you to welcome him with open arms, but if I am your mother then you will follow my wishes and at least give him the time of day," she orders. Chuck is almost shocked by how motherly she does sound. Scolding must just be one of those things that came natural to her. She steps aside from him and back to Danny's bedside. Danny gives them both a hard look and then looks down at her arms crossed.

"If you two expect me to do that then I would like some time alone. There's nothing I wish to say to either of you right now nor do I intend to if you don't give me some space," she concludes the meeting and not once does her voice falter. Chuck watches as Blair's face falls completely. This was why she was so upset about coming in here in the first place. Her daughter now does not want to see her and he is the cause. Wait what is he thinking? She brought this on herself. He will feel no remorse for Blair. It is just her eyes, they bring someone in, they always have, but he will not be tricked. He will not be brought in by any of it. What she has done to him is unforgivable.

"Of course," Chuck speaks for them both. Blair's head snaps towards him and their eyes connect. "Blair?" he steps towards the door. Blair's eyes look at Danny with longing. Her daughter, well their daughter however refuses to look at either of them.

"Fine I will leave, but before I do your friend Trey is here. I'll let him back here and you can choose if you want to see him. I hope you can forgive me," Blair sighs and leaves the room. Chuck is about to when Danny's eyes move up to his own.

"If I would have known..." he tries.

"Don't," she shakes her head. "Don't tell me what you would have done because as of now it's irrelevant. The past can't be changed Chuck," she tells him. There's no emotion within her expression, but in her eyes he can see the mixture of emotions she is feeling.

"Perhaps we could look forward to the future?" he opts. He sound so hopeful and pathetic. How is one to sound in this type of situation though? Of course he wishes to be accepted by his... daughter.

"Please leave," she ignores his question completely. He nods and closes the door. There is silence on both ends. That's when he notices Blair has disappeared. For some reason the thought of this makes his heart tug something fierce. He can't understand it, nor does he plan to find out why it's this way. Instead he just starts to walk to wherever she has gone.

–

Danny can not believe what all was happening. It's the last thing she ever expects and quite frankly her mind can't even begin to grasp it. She puts her heads in her hands and rubs her eyes. Maybe it was all some kind of weird dream. Yeah that must be it, she is simply sleep walking in one of her weird dreams. Her fingers land on top of her arm and she pinches the skin. Crap it hurt... dreaming was out. Suddenly the door opens and her defense system goes up completely. She looks to it with a glare in case it is her mother or... Chuck. Instead though she comes face to face with a nurse.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Waldorf, but there is a boy outside insisting to see you," she informs her in a sweet tone. The nurse looks very nervous and Danny knows her mother must have spoken with her earlier. Her first thought is that it's Morrow and she realizes how much she misses him. Then of course she tells herself this is silly and the more logical person would be... "He says his name is Trey and realizes you may not want to speak with him, but he will be coming in. I of course told him I would call security, but..." she's about to go off in a ramble so Danny holds up her hand to silence the nurse.

"Send him in," she nods before she thinks about it at all. The nurse just leaves the room. Danny waits a few moments, hears mumbling outside, and then the door opens. He comes face to face with her and all thoughts of what happened before the pool come to mind. She plants a scowl on her face. So much anger is built up and if she can she will release it onto anyone within her radar. "What do you want?" she scoffs, tone very bitter.

"To say I'm sorry," he responds. His tone is very quiet and discreet, but she hears it as if he screams it. She tries her best to not soften her features, but it seems to happen automatically. He steps towards the bed, face solemn. "What I said it was awful, but you just made me so... you hurt me Danny. When I thought about it though I started to understand... I mean you sort of are like me in that situation. So I figure when you said that to me it probably hurt you too. Am I anywhere close?" he shrugs. Danny stares at him for a long time, lips pursed. She's not sure what to say. The way he sounds and what he says does hit home a bit.

"Are you giving me a choice?" she asks. It's the first thing that leaves her lips without her brains consent. "I mean..." she pauses for a moment, "You're actually asking for my opinion and how I feel about it? As in if I say you're completely off and I never want to see you again then you will respect my wishes and leave me alone?" her eyes burn into his own. His expression falls a bit, but he still takes a step closer. He nods slowly and seems to hold his breath. She knows he's nervous, but she's not sure how that makes her feel. "Thank you," she breathes.

"What?" he frowns, completely confused. She's thrown him off completely and he can't quite understand. Does this mean she does hate him and never wants to see him or what? His hand reaches out for hers, but she retracts it. "Sorry," he mumbles and stares down at it before meeting her eyes again. She stares down at her hand for a moment and then looks back to him.

"I'm sorry," she mutters and then shakes her head. "I um... I didn't mean what I said to you and I'm sorry... Is that all?" she asks. Her eyes look so lost it scares him. So he sits down on the bed and moves towards her. She doesn't move away, but stills completely. "What are you doing?" her voice sound scared. Trey reaches a hand up and tucks a curl behind her ear. Her breath hitches in her throat.

"What's going on?" he presses. "You're not acting sarcastic or mean, but scared. Something is upsetting you and I want to know what exactly that is," his expression is serious and stern. Deep down she can tell this is something he will not back down on. So she parts her lips to explain. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to fight anyone anymore or maybe it's because she does want to tell him. Her mind won't press it any further though so she just speaks.

"My... my dad is here," she struggles a bit. Trey leans back a bit and frowns with more confusion. He parts his lips to ask about a million questions, but she speaks before he can. "I haven't known him for almost sixteen years and he just shows up today. Someone I've actually associated with and I didn't even know who he was. Apparently though he didn't know either, but somehow that's just supposed to make it okay. Like I'm just supposed to accept him and allow him in my life just like that?" her tone turns angry, but he knows it's not directed at him.

"It's that Chuck guy isn't it?" he responds. For some reason it's the first thing that comes to mind. When her eyes flicker with the smallest hint of light he knows he has guessed right. "I knew it. I mean I can see him in you and... well I saw him fighting with your mom out there a lot..."

"They were fighting?" she asks and grabs onto his arm. He looks down to the sudden contact, but then she shakes him a bit. "What were they saying to each other? Was it about me?" each question sounds more urgent. He gives a shrug.

"I don't know I mean..." he stutters a bit, "It's not like I really paid attention to their exact words or anything. They both just kind of seem to hate each other, but Danny I can't say anything. I mean what happened after they told you?"

"They think I'm just going to see him and I told them to get out. I don't want anything to do with him," her voice raises. "So what if he didn't know about me? He knew my mother left and he didn't care enough to go after her. Then I go and try to stand up for her and once again she takes away my decision. I don't get to decide anything in my life!" her face flushes with anger. He doesn't move, but flinches a bit when she yells. "I want to be in control of something," her voice softens. "Don't they understand that? Doesn't she understand that? This, this was my only control! Why does she think I did it?" she questions and pulls of the bracelet. Trey stares down at it and his hand immediately goes over her wrists. He knows it's in his head, but the scar seems to burn against his skin. Tears start to trickle down her cheeks and she falls against him. He softens completely and wraps his arms around her. It was her breaking point, everyone has one at times.

"It's okay," he whispers to her, but he's not sure he should be allowed to say that. After all what does he know about anything being okay? He doubts he can give her what she wants. It's just what you're suppose to do he guesses so he does it. "It's going to be okay," he repeats.

–

Blair stares at herself in the mirror. It's a first time in a long time she's bothering to criticize her looks. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her cheeks too rosy, and her lips hold nothing close to a smile. Chocolate curls are messy and she didn't even bother to tie them up. Not to mention her outfit choice, the same from the plane, isn't flattering at all. She bends down and splashes cool water on her face. Then her hand finds a towel and she raises to the mirror again. After removing the towel she jumps at the figure staring at her through the mirror from behind.

"What are you doing here Chuck? I know you were never that great in school, but I at least thought you could read. It's called the women's bathroom for a reason," she scowls through the mirror at him. For a moment she thinks she almost sees a look of sorrow on her face. Then the horrible words he's thrown at her come back and she shakes it off. It was definitely in her imagination. "Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me or do you have a few more insults to throw?" her voice is so cold as she turns to face him.

"How do I make her not hate me so much?" he asks very quietly. She frowns at what he says almost instantly. It was one of the last things she was expecting him to say. Or at least how he's said it was. Chuck actually sounds vulnerable and hurt. Not that she's never seen him this way, but in the past few hours they've met again she hasn't.

"She doesn't hate you," she retorts and rolls her eyes. He allows her to side step him and go out the door, but his footsteps are right behind hers. "Did you not see how she acted towards me? It's me she's upset with right now I would think you'd be thrilled," her tone is so bitter.

"The only reason she's mad at you is because you threatened to make her associate with me," he retorts and turns her around to face him. His head shakes, "She hates me because I wasn't there and there's nothing I can do about it. It's all your fault that she wants nothing to do with me and you know it." Suddenly he sounds so hateful, see she knew it would come out some time. A bitter laugh escapes from her lips. Anything he can do she can do better.

"Oh and the truth of this conversation finally comes out. Wait no let's change that to the true Chuck Bass finally comes out!" her voice raises. "Did you even listen to what she had to say back there?! Or maybe how I defended you?! No you didn't and you want to know why because you are the same selfish, stubborn, sad little boy you've always been. Nothing is ever even slightly your fault because you're Chuck Bass," she says sarcastically, "And the world revolves around you. Well guess what Chuck that's why you don't have what it takes to be her father. When you have a child the world doesn't revolve around you! It revolves around them, they are your world and everything. So get over yourself and placing the blame on everyone else because if you haven't noticed it isn't helping!" when she's done she breathes heavily. He glares at her, but his face falters a bit. Then without a word he turns around and storms away from her. "Oh look another thing you're good at running away!" she shouts after him.

"I believe that's your job!" he retorts, but keeps going. Her face falls a bit, but he'll never see it. In a moment he vanishes completely. The tears start to trickle down her cheeks again, but this time she isn't so sure of why they're there. Is it because Danny is upset with her or that she feels bad or that she actually is allowing him to hurt her feelings?

"Just forget it Blair," she tells herself and walks the other way. The only thing she can do is wait until her daughter wants to see her or when she is forced to see her. In the meantime all she can think of to do is call her father. He'll know what to say and how to make her feel better. After all a girl just needs her father sometimes.

–

Trey looks down to Danny. She is now sound asleep and he has his arms wrapping around her. He felt relief when she finally fell asleep after her break down. His hand reaches down for her own and he traces his fingers over her scars. As much as he hates them a part of him understands them. She wants control or a way out of it all together. He can't help, but think this could happen again if she is not granted what she wants. Suddenly the door opens and he looks up to see who it is. He comes face to face with her mother. Not sure what to do he just stills completely.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asks him, tone stern. Trey doesn't falter at all or move his position in any way. Her eyebrows raise and lips purse in question. He knows it's all just a defense system to protect her daughter. It's the same kind of wall Danny has built up herself.

"Listening," he replies in a very calm matter. Blair's features seem to soften just a bit, but then her eyes fall to her daughters exposed wrist. Her hand reaches out to it and pulls back down the bracelet. "I already know," he tells her. Her eyes flicker to his own. "I know a lot more than you think," he adds.

"Well what she has decided to tell you is her business," she replies before crossing her arms. Trey nods slowly and then falls silent. "I suppose you are informed on the current situation then?" it's more of a statement than a question.

"There's no need to be so formal Ms. Waldorf. Your daughter has told me a lot and we both know she's not happy with what's going on here at all," he says and sits up a bit. Danny cradles against him. Blair watches this for a moment, but then looks back at the boy.

"Yes well I can assure you that neither am I... Trey was it?" her head arches a bit in question. He nods slowly and looks down to Danny. "How well do you know my daughter? May I remind you I know how much older you are than her," she warns.

"Well in all do respect Ms. Waldorf, Danny will be turning sixteen soon and we're barely two years apart," he responds. When Blair's stare only hardens he quickly adds. "We may know a lot about each other, but not in a physical way," he tells her what she wants to know from the beginning. Blair parts her lips to say something else, but then the door opens. She immediately scowls, thinking it to be Chuck, but then sees it's only Sadie.

"Hey Blair," Sadie says, no formalities needed. Blair simply nods at her, but makes no move to greet her any further. "Is it alright if I come in here?" she hesitates in the doorway. Blair shrugs and keeps her eyes with her daughter. "I'm really sorry about us running away, but I thought it was better than her trying to... you know again," she explains.

"Well what's done is done I suppose. I'm happy you girls are safe, excuse me," Blair responds and leaves the room. Sadie looks on after her and sighs. Then she turns towards Trey and stops.

"How much do you know?" she asks him and sits down next to the bed. Danny remains in slumber between the two.

"Enough," he responds with a small smile. Sadie nods and then lies her head next to her best friend. Her hand rests itself on top of Danny's and she smiles softly. A part of her can't help, but think something or someone rather is missing from the equation.

–

Blair leans against the wall outside the hospital. She's sort of hidden herself by the bushes and trees, not wanting to be bothered. Her hands are a bit shaky even after the phone call with her father. He told her that everything would be all right and he would try to think of something. She knows it's pointless though and obviously something she'll have to deal with on her own. When she hears footsteps she slides down against the wall and into the darkness. Not once does a care about dirtying her clothes cross her mind. Instead she just remains quiet and listens to whomever they are.

"So she doesn't want anything to do with you? Even after Blair took the full blame?" Nate asks slowly. Blair's breath hitches in her throat as she realizes who exactly are talking right now. Part of her tells herself to make her presence known, but another doesn't. The part telling her to stay hidden obviously wins.

"Yes that's what I'm saying Nathaniel," Chuck retorts, "Why are you stressing as if Blair is actually doing me some kind of favor though? It's her fault all this is going on to begin with," he adds. Blair feels her heart clench a bit, but sucks it up. He will not get to her, she refuses to let him get to her. Nate heaves a sigh and Blair can tell this is all too much for him.

"Well I mean I don't really think either of you placing the blame on the other is going to help the situation. It seems not only does Danny not want to see you, but from what you've told me she sounds mad at Blair too," Nate tells him, voice stern and kept. Blair nods slowly, at least someone is recognizing that she too is being pushed away.

"Oh please the only reason she doesn't want to see Blair is because Blair was going to make her associate with me. It's like Danny's brainwashed to hate me or something," Chuck mutters and she hears him also take a puff of a cigarette. Figures he would still hold such a disgusting habit. Fury starts to build within her at what he suggests though.

"I highly doubt that considering she has no idea who you are," Nate replies in a cool and collected manner. Blair wonders when he grew up so much. Maybe she shouldn't have kept him out of the loop, but no... she should have. Serena she could trust, but not Nate. Nate was too close to Chuck. Then again once upon a time so was she...

"Could you stop defending Blair. For God sakes Nathaniel we both know she had no right to do what she did. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for her. She's the same manipulative bitch she's always been," Chuck retorts in anger. Blair then remembers that Chuck. The Chuck she's always hated and always will. Suddenly without thinking she stands up and makes her presence known. Chuck and Nate both look at her with different expressions, but each versions of shock.

"Blair..." Nate smiles nervous as he casually steps between the two brunettes. Blair just pushes past him though and slaps Chuck across the face. She's had just about enough of all of this. Nate's eyes widen and he blocks Chuck when he makes a move to grab Blair. "Alright let's all just calm down," Nate tries as Chuck struggles against him.

"I thought we were pretty fucking calm until someone unleashed the bitch," Chuck seethes as he rubs his stinging face. Blair's eyes light up with fire as anger consumes her completely. She makes another move for him only to have Nate's hand push her back a bit. "Have we really come to physical blows now B?" Chuck mocks.

"Oh you are such an ass! It's not my fault that my daughter wants nothing to do with you! How about I tell her what you wanted me to do with her?! Do you think she'd accept you more if she found out that you wanted any baby that was yours aborted? How about that Chuck?" Blair threatens and throws her arms in the air. Chuck' struggle stops and his face falls a bit. Nate looks between the two and can feel the absolute tension between them. Blair lets out a bitter laugh. "Not so strong and mean now are you? Do you have any idea what it took me to leave back then? I lost everything I knew just to protect that little girl. She stands up for me because she knows this. You on the other hand... no I don't want any of you either. So you can hate me all you want, but I don't care. As far as I'm concerned other than Danny we no longer have nothing in common. You can go to hell for all I care," she seethes and then turns around and walks away. Nate watches her and then looks to Chuck.

"I think we all just need to stop the fighting," Nate says, not knowing what else to say. Chuck doesn't respond, but just walks back inside to the hospital room. Nate follows, thankful when he learns Blair is no way in sight. Instead he just sits down next to Chuck and silence consumes both of them.

–

A/N: So what did you think of the chapter? Please review if you are still reading so I know if I've lost all my readers or not. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Truce?

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 10: **Truce?**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading the story and taking the time to review. Without you guys I wouldn't bother to post, but simply write/read for my own enjoyment. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R&R.

**IMPORTANT: I found someone who will be the looks for Morrow. His picture is now in the Lost & Found album on my photobucket account. There are also new photoshopped pictures of him and our beloved Danny together. So make sure to check them all out before of after you read the chapter. Let me know how you like them. **

–

"_We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play the one string we have, and that is our attitude ."_

_- Charles R. Swindoll_

–

"So Danny baby, happy to be getting released today?" Sadie asks as she comes back into the room. Danny looks up from putting things in her purse. Eye contact is soon lost again and she just shrugs in response. "Awe come on, you're going home. So the whole running away thing didn't work out... we could always try again next year," she jokes.

"Please," Danny scoffs, "Running away gave me more problems than I had before." She sighs, "Besides didn't you hear? I'm not going home. Blair and Chuck are forcing me to spend the rest of my summer in New York." Sadie frowns a bit and bites her bottom lip.

"What do you mean you're not going to go back home? We need to spend the rest of the summer together. What about Morrow?" Sadie starts to panic a little. Danny was basically her life and home would be boring without her. Anything was boring without her.

"Oh trust me there is nothing more I would love to do than go home and forget this whole thing," Danny rolls her eyes, "But my mother and... Chuck just think they can get me to do whatever they want. Well I don't see how I'm going to get to know him when I refuse to speak to either of them," she smirks. Sadie gives her a knowing look, but Danny returns one that says 'I'm not backing out of this one'.

"So what you're just not going to speak to either of them. Are you going on a hunger strike as well?" Sadie's voice drips with sarcasm. Danny just purses her lips and puts her purse over her shoulder. "Well what are you going to do if you can't talk? How are you going to make any friends?"

"I don't need anymore friends. Why would I want more people who let me down. I have you and Morrow and that's all I need," Danny tells her with a straight face. She's in complete honesty and although Sadie feels touched she also feels worried.

"What about Trey?" Sadie crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. Danny immediately freezes and her breath hitches in her throat. To be honest since her little freak out she's seen a lot of him. They haven't really spoken about where they stand though. It's not like they were really anything, were they? See this was exactly why even getting involved in the slightest way was bad.

"He was just a fling. We both know that. I mean no matter where I was going I was never going to stay here. It was a foolish, stupid thing we both shouldn't have gotten into. It meant absolutely nothing," she says, but the words burn at her lips. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to find him and say goodbye," she concludes, emotionless face. Sadie nods slowly and watches her go out the door. Once outside Danny doesn't have to walk very far to find him. "Hey," she says slowly.

"Hey," he smiles, stopping in front of her. Both are silent for a while and then he heaves a sigh. "So I heard from your mom that you guys are leaving for New York today. Doubt you're very happy about it," his tone sounds strangely a little sad. Danny nods slowly.

"Oh please being forced against my will, how am I anything, but ecstatic?" she flashes a sarcastic smile. He chuckles smoothly, but then stops and searches her eyes. "So I guess this is goodbye for us then," a serious expression displays on her countenance.

"Not exactly," he smirks and puts his arms around her waist. She feels alarmed at first, but doesn't make a move to push him away. Slowly she allows him to move a bit closer. Just never too close. She frowns with confusion, not comprehending a word of this. His grin only grows larger. "I'm going to be eighteen soon Danny. I think some time away from home in a big city would give me just enough life experience," he explains.

"You can't be serious," she replies with disbelief in her tone. He shrugs, but his face tells her he is indeed completely serious. "But... why I mean... we barely know each other," she argues. He looks a bit hurt the idea didn't make her jump for joy, but he hides it quickly.

"Fine we don't have to say I'm going for you then. Let's just go ahead and claim I'm going to spend time with Adrian. He is one of my friends from my soccer camp days after all," he offers. Danny resists the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Okay we can say that, but both of us know that's not the real reason. You can't honestly tell me after barely knowing me you're going to follow me to New York? I don't want to be there myself," she stresses and crosses her arms.

"Actually it's exactly what I'm telling you," he replies in a cool manner. Then he moves towards her and takes her hands in his. "Look I get that you're not talking to your mother and your..." Danny shot him a dirty look, "your mother and Chuck, but you're going to want someone to talk to. Plus I think you hanging out with me pisses both of them off," he chuckles a bit. Danny does smile at this, despite her best efforts to hide it. As soon as the smile is on her lips, Trey's grin grows.

"Fine..." she says slowly, "but only because I want to piss them off," her finger pushes into his chest. He nods, but smiles with his eyes at his inner secret. She rolls her eyes, "Now take that smug look off your face Fairchild before I take it off for you."

"Knew she was in there somewhere," he sighs with fake exhaustion.

"Oh please you have yet to meet the real Danny Waldorf," she counters as they start to walk down the hospital hallway. Trey resists the temptation to put his arm around her. For some reason the magnetic force he feels to her is extra strong. He brushes the feeling off and goes on with the playful banter.

"How about we arrange a private get together to do so then. You know your bed or mine?" he smirks and winks at her. She purses her lips in disgust and gives him a push to the side. Her being so tiny makes the push not effect him at all so instead he just laughs. "Oh come picture it," his hand does snake around her waist while the other motions out in front of them, "Me and you just lying there together... my lips on yours...."

"You covered in my vomit," she interrupts him. He scowls at her for a moment, but she just sends a smirk his way. She starts to laugh and then unable to resist so does he. That is until the end of the hallway doors open to reveal the last two people she wants to see right now. Trey immediately straightens his posture and releases Danny at Ms. Waldorf's stare. Danny crosses her arms and only makes contact with her mother.

"Danny we're leaving," Blair sighs as she tries to move towards her. Danny backs up immediately. Blair halts her efforts and stands there. "Well are you going to say anything to me?" she tries. Danny looks away from her and purses her lips. Trey finds himself accidentally making eye contact with Chuck. The man's eyes are dark so he quickly looks away. Instead he turns to Danny.

"Well I have a plane to catch so I'll be seeing you," he tells her with a smile. Danny nods, but does not smile. Blair frowns and before Trey can leave speaks up.

"Plane?" she questions, her tone not pleasant in the least. Trey turns to look at her, then at Danny, and back at Blair. He was hoping Danny would speak up, but since she won't he will.

"Yes Miss Waldorf I'm going to be going to New York for the summer. I'm friends with Mr. Archibald's son," he says with a very formal tone. Blair doesn't look pleased, but just nods in response. Trey looks back to Danny, "Meet up with me when you get there?"

"She'll be very busy," Blair cuts in. Danny glares at her mother. She then smirks and walks over to Trey. Before he can object she grabs his face and smashes her lips against his. Chuck's eyes light up with anger and he takes on a feeling of protectiveness. Knowing if he says anything Danny will just further it he keeps quiet and looks to Blair. "That's enough Danielle," Blair snaps. Danny smirks and breaks the kiss. Trey looks at her slightly out of breath then nervously at Chuck and Blair.

"Yes well nice meeting all of you and see you soon," he mutters quickly before running off. Ms. Waldorf scares him just a bit and he knows any moment a huge grin will break out on his face. Danny watches him go and then looks back to her... parents.

"That boy is way too old for you," Blair shakes her head. Danny doesn't even part her lips slightly. Instead she rolls her eyes and shakes her own head. "You're going to talk to me Danny," her mothers tone holds warning. Danny on the other hand does not budge in the slightest.

"Danny look I want to get to know you, but we can't do that if you don't talk to me or your mother," Chuck puts his two cents in. This only seems to annoy her more. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. He looks to Blair, but she is too busy trying to make contact with their daughter. She only turns and resembles the closest thing to a smile when Sadie comes up behind her.

"What's going on Danny Baby?" she asks with a smile, trying to lighten the obvious heavy mood. Her eyes scan over Chuck and Blair, but mostly stay with Danny's. Danny depicts on what to do. She doesn't want to talk to them, but refuses to ignore her best friend either. The thought of another best friend gives her the idea. She holds up her hands and turns to Sadie. After all they may have learned it for Morrow, but they could still use it with each other.

_**'We're leaving for New York now. I refuse to speak to either of them. She's just as bad as he is for making me do something I don't want to. I hate both of them," **_she signs extra fast since her mother can read some of it. Blair's entire face falls and Chuck frowns not understanding any of it.

"She knows sign language?" he says aloud, not thinking about it. All girls look at him, but Danny turns away the quickest. She rolls her eyes and motions to Sadie again.

"_**See he knows nothing about me. And I don't want to know anything about him. Let's run away again Sadie," **_she does this slow so her mother will understand it. Before Blair can say anything Sadie quickly motions to Danny.

"_**Danny come on. I know you're upset, but your mom is only doing what's best. As for him well... how is he ever supposed to learn anything about you unless you allow him to? The whole situation sucks, but you could make it flow a bit more easier if you wanted to," **_Sadie finishes and raises her eyebrows, giving Danny a knowing look.

"_**Well I don't want it to. Thanks for being on my side though it's nice to see where my real friends lie. Have fun back in France, I hope to be returning soon," **_Danny motions her off and then stalks off towards the car. Blair sends an apologetic look to Sadie before chasing after her daughter. Chuck is about to do the same thing, but then nods at Sadie.

"Nice meeting you," he says, not sure of what else to say. Sadie shrugs and lets out a sigh. "Well it was until all of this happened I suppose," he corrects. She laughs a bit, but it soon silences. With that she gives a small wave and takes her exit. Chuck sighs and then walks to where he saw Blair and Danny go too. Something told him this was not going to be easy... at all.

–

Blair stares over at Danny. Her daughter is in the same position she's been in since the plane took off. Farthest seat away from the others and staring out the window. Not once has she spoken to anyone, not even Adrian or Tyler. They both haven't really tried to though, sensing her bad mood. Blair looks to Chuck to see him staring at her.

"What?" she asks, irritation in her tone. Chuck shrugs, but his eyes don't leave her. She rolls her eyes and keeps her voice low. "Shouldn't you be in the back fucking one of your personal flight attendants or something? Please don't tell me you've lost your touch," her voice drips with bitterness. She's not sure why such mean things keep leaving her mouth, but they do.

"Be careful Blair, you almost sounded jealous," he smirks much to her irritation. Oh so this was how he was going to play was it? Well she would make him admit he was angry. There was no way he could get away with playing it cool and suggesting such things.

"Jealous?" she scoffs, "Please that's more outrageous than your ridiculous pastel bow-ties. Can't wait to see Danny's reaction when she spots one of those." Her smile mocks him, but his face doesn't falter the slightest. Instead he plays the game like he should and pretends to be unaffected.

"And how would you know I still wear them Blair?" he raises his eyebrows, "Although it seems she doesn't care for your fashion either. If I recall correctly she was heard saying how she doesn't wear headbands anymore. Did mommy dearest turn her off the childish fashion?" the insult comes out fine, but his lips seem to be burning. Like he doesn't want to say them despite the fact he is. He shakes away that thought and looks to see if it hurt her at all.

"Actually if you saw her room you would know she loves them. She simply did not want to wear them here because they reminded her of me, the only parent she's ever known. You should know better than anyone Chuck that we chose to neglect the things that remind us of what we desire most," her lips move without consent, "For instance when you pushed Lily away after your father died. She was trying to be the parent you never had, but you wouldn't settle for second best would you?" she regrets them as soon as she's done speaking. His face falls completely and instead of retorting he looks down at his hands.

"That was low," he says quietly. Blair feels her heart drop a little and her face too falls completely. When his eyes meet hers she about dies. They look sad and lost... like that time on the roof. She shudders at the thought.

"You're right," her voice is very quiet, but she knows he'll hear it. "I'm sorry...." she shakes her head, "We can't keep doing this. It's not helping the situation at all." She runs a hand through her hair and rubs her eyes. Chuck watches her carefully, memories flashing at the movement of her curls.

"We're adults now, our behavior could at least be tolerable," he sighs. Blair looks up at him and nods slowly in agreement. "We don't have to be nice, well we should be in front of Danny, but we can't keep going like this. Truce?" he holds out his hand. Blair stares at it for a moment and then slowly places her own in his. Instead of shaking he feels his body tingle at her touch. He looks to her to see her eyes widen a bit and wonders if she feels it too. Then as soon as it began, it's over and she retracts it as if he burnt her or something.

"Truce," she agrees and looks over. Her breath hitches in her throat when her eyes connect with Danny. She parts her lips to call to her daughter, but Danny turns away again. Blair sighs and looks back to Chuck. She sees he's also noticed they were being watched, not heard thankfully, but watched none the less. "She'll come around," she's not sure if it's said to assure Chuck or more of self assurance. Chuck nods, hoping for the exact same thing.

–

"Danny please talk to me," Blair tries again as they walk towards the cars. Chuck is right behind Blair, but keeps quiet. "Danny," her voice raises, but Danny gets in the car and slams the door. Blair sighs, shakes her head, and turns to face Chuck.

"So when do you think that whole she'll come around thing is going to happen?" he asks with one eyebrow raised. Blair narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. There's sarcasm in his tone, how are they ever going to stop fighting if he keeps saying things like that? Finally he sees this and sighs, "Forget what I said. Where are you two going to stay?"

"You don't have to worry about things like that Chuck. I've been able to support Danielle and I for most of our lives and when I couldn't my father helped us. You coming into the picture won't change that," she tells him, tone stern. It's in no way mean or meant to cause a fight, but it angers him.

"Yes Blair," his tone is very clipped, "You went to your father for help, but guess what your dad isn't her dad. I'm her dad and if she needs somewhere to run then I want her to come to me too. So stop acting like I don't give a damn because I do. Let me go ahead and save you the time of insulting me by saying what you would. What have you ever gave a damn about Chuck?" he tries his best to imitate her voice as his hand goes to his chest. "Well once upon a time you know very well how much I care... how much I gave a damn about something," he's dangerously close to her now.

"I know that," she nods and backs away from him. "And I wasn't going to say that either. I agreed to keep it civil and that's what I intend to do. It doesn't help with you always bringing up the past though," her eyes fall away from his. He feels his heart clench at her words and isn't sure why. In his head that stupid voice tells him it's because he's upset she wants to forget their past. Well since when did he ever listen to that voice? His posture straightens and he prepares to act as if he's doing a business deal.

"Of course... it should be left there. Now could you please tell me where you two are staying?" his hands go in his pockets. Using the please word makes him sound pathetic and he hates it. For some reason though it just slipped out without his permission and it's too late to take it back.

"Well," she sighs and her eyes roll, "My mother insists we stop by there and see the rooms she's had prepared, but it's the last place I want to be. I called Serena and she insists I stay with her, but their house is way too crowded with Nate and Adrian. I was probably just going to look for an apartment with a short term lease or a very nice hotel suite somewhere." She looks back at him for his reaction.

"Why don't you just stay at the Palace?" he shrugs. Blair's eyes brighten a bit and he wonders why. It could mean a number of things. Either the idea completely slipped her mind and she thought it was good or the idea had crossed her mind, but she didn't want to. "Relax Blair," he figures out what the nervous look is for, "I'm not suggesting you stay in my suite. There's not enough room for both of you anyways... even if we shared beds."

"Please don't start making perverted comments again. It's the last thing we need, even if you're joking," she protests instantly. "I know it was too easy, but just try to restrain yourself and never in front of Danny," her eyebrows raise. He nods and then opens his mouth to continue.

"Well what I was suggesting is that consider I own the place you could have any suite you wanted," as long as it's on my floor he thought silently. This way he could see Danny more often and keep an eye on... both of them. The last thing he needs is Blair finding some new fling in New York who would just complicate things. They may no longer be together and she may feel nothing for him, but if he couldn't have her no one would. There he was admitting it, to himself at least. No idiot would be moving in on _his Blair_ and in turn his daughter. It was just not going to happen. He looks up to see her biting her bottom lip. At least now he knew she was considering it. Finally her lips part.

"Fine, but..." she holds up her hand, "On one condition." Her tone of voice makes him a bit nervous. However h also can't deny the tiny flutter in his stomach. They have conditions now... almost like they're playing a game. One of their old games perhaps... or at least one that will lead to it. Okay he seriously has to stop thinking like this. He nods for her to continue and keeps all inner thoughts hidden with a cool exterior. "You come with me to see my mother. She knows about Danny and that you're the father. My father has pre-warned her, but if you're there then I will hear less of how could you let this happen? Plus you don't care how she views you so when I tell her I already agreed to stay at the Palace she will be mad at you apposed to livid with me," she explains.

"If I didn't know better I'd think this was all a little plot to keep me around Blair," he smirks. She glares at him so he chuckles. "Fine I'll go with you. We might as well get used to being around each other so much anyways. I intend to keep trying until Danny starts talking," he sighs.

"Well good luck with that," Blair mutters and goes to open the door, "She has your stubbornness." After that she climbs in the limo, Chuck behind her. They both see Danny is as far away from them as possible. He's not so upset though because Blair's words keep repeating in his mind. One she actually admitted Danny was like him and two Danny was like him.

–

"Could you at least move your hair out of your face? You know we'll never hear the end of it from your grandmother if you don't. Danny come on, I'm only trying to help you here," Blair's words start to go faster and faster as the elevator comes closer to her mothers home, her old home. Danny only turns away from them both though and sighs. Blair looks at Chuck briefly and shakes her head, "Fine, it's your problem though." Danny only rolls her eyes and steps out of the elevator when it dings.

"Oh look who it is!" Eleanor chirps, right in their faces instantly. "Get that hair out of your beautiful face," she tries to brush it away, Blair smirks a bit. Eleanor then pulls Danny into a forced hug. "My granddaughter and my daughter and... what are you doing here Charles?" Eleanor releases Danny and crosses her arms.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Rose," he forces a smile. Blair tries to hide the amusement she feels. "I think we both know why I'm here though," his eyes go to Danny and then back to Eleanor.

"Mother where is Cyrus?" Blair tries to change the subject before her mother attacks Chuck. Plus Cyrus usually keeps her mom in line. Without him things could go severely wrong for everyone. Eleanor rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"He had to go and see Aaron this weekend. Now let's all go to the living room and discuss the mess you've made of things dear," she turns on her heal. Blair's face falls a bit, Chuck notices it. He tries his best to burn holes in the back of Eleanor's head as they walk. Danny on the other hand goes up the stairs without another word. Eleanor watches this as she sits down on a chair across from the couch.

"Danny!" Blair calls after her. All of them only hear the slam of a bedroom door. Blair sighs and falls down on the couch, Chuck sits next to her. "I'm not sure how much longer I can take this," she mutters.

"Well perhaps you should have thought about that before you let her run away. Better yet if you two could have invested in some birth control back then..." Eleanor scoffs.

"Mother do not start with me," Blair cuts her off. "The past is over and I for one am happy that I have my daughter. Chuck seems to want to get to know her and there is no problem. So stop acting like you have the right to tell me what to do because I am no longer a child," she snaps.

"Well," Eleanor's face looks horrified as she puts a hand to her chest, "It's nice to see where she learns how to mistreat her mother. I can't believe you're being like this already. I'm not sure I can handle a whole summer of this Blair Cornelia Waldorf." Blair shakes her head and glares at her mother. Sure she means well, but in doing so she degrades Blair more than ever.

"Well you won't have to Eleanor. Blair already has her things unpacked at the Palace. Danny and her are staying there. After all you being one of the people who kept the secret know I have a lot of time to make up for," Chuck interjects. Blair looks to him with shock. Did he actually just stand up for her? Eleanor narrows her eyes.

"How dare you? Do you think you can just step in all of the sudden and start to run things? Danny obviously wants nothing to do with either of you right now. Perhaps I'll offer her your old room Blair," she threatens. That is all Blair needs to officially lose it with her mother.

"No you will not mother!" she stands up, "Danny is my daughter, mine." She stresses each word and puts her hands to her chest, "She will stay with me and close to Chuck who is her father and knows it now whether you like it or not. To be honest I've had all I can take with people being mad at me and talking to me like that for a lifetime now so we will be going. Danny get down here now!" she screams. Chuck stands up too, not bothering to say goodbye. Slowly Danny comes down the stairs, hearing everything and goes to the elevator.

"Blair you are being unreasonable," Eleanor goes on as she follows them. Luckily she does not step in the elevator with them. "On the phone you told me Chuck finding out was the last thing you wanted to happen. Now you're going to go and stay with him? What happened to he's the same..."

"Mother shut up!" Blair screams. Danny watches it all with wide eyes. For a moment Chuck and her exchange a look to see the amount of shock they share. However it's soon over as she looks away from him. Blair was definitely right about the stubbornness. "I said what I said when I was angry. I do not appreciate talking about this in front of Chuck and especially in front of Danny. Call me later when you calm down and I'll think long and hard if I want to pick up. Now all of us our leaving. I'm sorry I even bothered to stop by," the doors close right after she finishes. The whole elevator ride down is completely silent.

–

A/N: Well that is it for now. If you want more... you know what to do.

P.S. Sorry for the double update alert. I made a mistake, writing late into the night, by putting Adrian's name as Andrew. In my other story Nate has a son named Andrew, so that's how it happened. Sorry about that guys.


	11. Intoxicated Accidents

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 10: **Intoxicated Accidents**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Once again you reviewers are amazing. I'm a little sad that school started because I know it is delaying updates. I promise to keep going till the end though, no matter how long it takes me. Well let me know if you enjoy the chapter.

**Facts you'll need for the story: Blair had Danny when she was nineteen. So Danny is now fifteen making Blair thirty-four.**

–

"_Anger is momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you."_

_Horace_

–

"Danny I promise that you only have to stay here for the summer. If Chuck still wants to see you then we can do a custody thing. This isn't that bad," Blair tries to reason with her. They went up to their suite a few hours ago and got things situated. Chuck went back to his with only a small goodbye. Danny doesn't seem to care at all or about anything for that matter. So when her mother speaks she pretends to go on reading her magazine.

"Danielle Waldorf now I have had just about enough of this young lady. You do have a right to be mad at me, but not for this reason. Do you think I honestly want to stay in New York with the man I left behind to have his child? Don't you think it was hard for me to leave when I love him?" Blair raises her voice a bit and snatches the magazine away from Danny.

"Maybe first you should learn how to use past tense mother dearest," Danny scoffs and gets up from the bed. She goes into the bathroom and Blair hears the door lock and shower go on. She sighs and rubs her eyes. What did she even mean by past tense? Oh well maybe it was all this lack of sleep or something. Her head hits a pillow as she attempts to close her eyes.

"Yep that's not happening," she mutters and stands up. Maybe she just needs some fresh air or something. So she puts her purse over her shoulder and walks to the bathroom door. "Danny I'm going to down to the gift shop to get a few things I forgot back home. Do you want me to get you some snacks or anything?" it's a sad attempt, but she's running out of options. There's no response on the other end so Blair just goes out the door. The elevator ride down is quick and she still knows the Palace like the back of her hand. She reaches the gift shop in record time and browses.

"Is this all?" the man at the cash register asks. She nods and looks down at the items. They're silly and unnecessary really. Just some shampoo, gum, and some junk food to bribe her daughter. The man rings it all up and then looks back up at her. "Will that be cash or credit?" service with a smile never was so annoying.

"Credit," she replies and gives him both her card and ID. Not like she needs to hide using anything in New York now. The man looks at her ID and then before scanning anything hands her it and the card back. "You might be new on the job, but you're supposed to scan it," her voice contains a new level of sarcasm.

"I was given strict orders, along with the rest of the staff, that anything in this hotel for a Ms. Blair Waldorf is already paid for. I take it you're a friend of Mr. Bass," he informs her with a sigh. Blair narrows her eyes at him and snatches back her card and ID. Why did Chuck have to do things like this? Did he not know she has her family's money and own money? He does not need to provide for her. It is ridiculous and out of the question.

"Fine I'll pay in cash. Keep the change," she mutters and throws it on the counter. Before the man can object she grabs her bag and marches from the gift shop. She's pretty sure she heard the man say something along the lines of stubborn woman, but doesn't really care. When she gets to the elevator it's closing. "Wait!" she shouts. Luckily whoever is inside reopens the doors. He's a man in his forties, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit of stubble. He reminds her of another version of Nate, but less proper. "Thank you," she nods at him and steps in.

"What floor?" he asks and motions towards the buttons. His smile is nice and calm. She reaches past him and hits a button. "Same floor," he chuckles a bit. "I'm Ashton by the way, Ashton Kensington. I promise I don't bite," his voice sounds amused.

"Sorry," she laughs a bit, "I just have had an interesting day. Scratch that the past few days have been hell." He does chuckle at this and shakes his head. It's nice to hear someone in a happy mood after all this drama. How could Blair forget there were people who were actually happy out there?

"Oh I bet I can top you. Today was my last day in divorce court with my wife. She got the house, full custody of my children, the car, and the pool boy," he mutters. Blair looks to him and raises her eyebrows. He turns towards her and sends a sarcastic smile. "Didn't even get the dog," he adds. Blair lets out a laugh, but stops quickly.

"I'm sorry that isn't funny it's just," she sends and apologetic look, "It's nice to hear I'm not the only one miserable right now." He nods in an understanding way. "Sorry about the dog... and everything else," her voice is sincere for once, it even surprises her. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" so maybe she was sympathetic because he seems a little heartbroken. Not like she can relate to that at all... she is just feeling generous.

"Buy me a drink downstairs?" he offers. Blair hesitates for a moment, but then the elevator stops. She pushes the lounge floor and the doors close again.

"Why not?" she shrugs. After all she could use a drink. They were free here anyways, she thinks with a smirk. Ashton smiles at her. "I'm Blair by the way, Blair Waldorf," her hand extends out to him. He shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Blair," he responds. The elevator doors to the lounge open up again.

–

Danny hears a knock at the door and rolls her eyes. Did her mother forget to take her key? Slowly she pushes herself off the bed and walks to the door. When she opens it instead of her mother she sees a teenage boy standing there with a bag from the gift shop. He's in a bellboy outfit. Her arms cross and she leans in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" her tone is rude, but she could care less. The boy looks down for a moment, but then holds up the bag. He smiles nervously and blushes a bit. Oh great another teenage boy with too many hormones. Where was Trey for that matter? Wait what did she care. She didn't, back to the current situation.

"Danny? Well I was instructed by a Ms. Waldorf to bring this bag up to your room. Your mother said to tell you that she'll be up before long and if there's anything you need for me to get it for you," he tells her and stutters a bit. She takes the bag from him and is about to usher him away when she hears the door of 1812, next door, start to open.

"Actually there is something you can do for me," she smirks. The boy raises his eyebrows at her change in attitude. Her hand touches his chest. "I was just wondering how old you are?" she keeps her tone very flirtatious. The door opens and she sees Chuck glance at them. It's clear he has already been drinking in his room, typical. Hasn't even known him that long, but after those few nights at the bar she knows he was most likely drowning himself in scotch. The boy does not notice him though and smiles back at Danny.

"Oh I'm um... sixteen," he tells her. She pretends not to have seen Chuck and giggles a bit. "So Danny is a very pretty name. I get off work in about an hour if you want to..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Chuck says from behind with an angry tone. Danny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. The boy, recognizing the voice, turns around immediately. Does he honestly have the right to be a protective father yet? Danny thinks not. "Do you have any idea who you were talking to?" he furthers.

"Mr. Bass... I um... I do get off work soon. I was going right back I promise... I um..." the boy rambles on like an idiot. Danny just watches the mess she's created. Is it wrong to thrive off of the misfortune of others at times like this? Oh well who cares.

"That's not what I asked," Chuck retorts, "Do you have any idea that you are speaking with my daughter? You're lucky I don't have you fired." As soon as the threat is put down Danny's head snaps up. She narrows her eyes at Chuck and pushes the bellboy to the side. He watches the scene with wide eyes.

"Oh really?" she scoffs, "I don't think so. If I was your daughter we would have the same last name and we don't. If I was your daughter you would have been there for me when I was growing up and you weren't. And if I was your daughter you would know every single thing about me, but you know what?" a bitter laugh escapes her lips. Before he can say anything her lips part to finish him off and she points at him. "You don't know anything," she concludes. With that she turns back towards the bellboy who stands there unsure of what to do. "Don't' forget it's room 1813. Come up when your shift ends and we'll have _fun, _oh and, don't mind the do not disturb sign," she looks at Chuck mockingly before back at the bellboy, "It doesn't apply to you." With that she goes in the door and locks it.

"Mr. Bass..." the bellboy is practically shaking in fear. Instead of his previous death glare though Chuck now looks a little lost. He doesn't spare the boy one look, but motions him with his hand.

"You're fired," he tells him. Usually he would go with a warning, but his anger needs to be taken out on someone. The boy almost seems relieved and makes a run for the staircase. Apparently the elevator wouldn't take him fast away from Chuck. Chuck could care less though because that wasn't enough. He has a pain in his chest, but is more angry than anything. This was all Blair's fault... How come that thought didn't even make him feel better? And the only thing that would make him feel better was Scotch. He already knew the previous ones were going to set in soon and he might be drunk, but he did not care. So he goes into the elevator and hits the lounge button.

–

"Wow so you're only thirty-four?" Ashton asks. Blair raises her eyebrows and frowns a bit. He chuckles, "Oh no I did not mean it like that. I meant having a daughter who is fifteen and only being thirty-four. My oldest is thirteen and I'm forty-six." The explanation makes her smile again and she takes a sip of her drink. Ashton is nice and in a way she can relate to him. Plus the lounge is pretty much empty and the area they are in is a booth over in the corner. He's on one side and she is on the other.

"Well you do not look it. I'd say you could pass for about thirty-six," she decides with a nod of her head. She's not tipsy, but is in a playful mood. To be honest she's only had two martini's. In no way would she ever get drunk when she has Danny upstairs.

"Thank you, but I'm guessing this only makes things weirder because you look about twenty-three," he responds. Blair rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not kidding. I'm guessing there's something in that water over in France," he jokes.

"Actually I grew up here. Though on the Upper East Side I don't think the water is very relevant," she gives him a knowing look. He takes a big gulp of his drink and nods. "Though I'm sure after your ex-wife you know all about that one..." her voice trails off.

"I'll drink to that," he declares and finishes off his drink. The bartender comes around and refills it for him. Blair's martini is on low, but she shakes her head. "Smart girl. Rough day and she has enough sense not to drink away her problems," he notes.

"Let's just say I've seen how that's worked out for others I have known," she mutters. Why did she have to think of Chuck now? She was actually having a bit of fun and he enters her mind. He was probably upstairs right now screwing some whore in his suite... ugh what did she care? She turns back to Ashton and crosses her legs.

"Well I highly commend you for the choice regardless," he nods. She smiles at the compliment. It's seldom she gets them although she never really gives people the option to do so. Most men she meets are when she's with Danny so she brushes them off instantly. After all the insults Chuck has hurled her with in the past few days though she is more accepting.

"So how long are you staying here?" she asks, changing the subject. Perhaps it's best to avoid anything that will cause him to invade her thoughts. Her glass raises to her lips and she finishes it off. Pushing it aside, she just picks up her water instead.

"Well actually I've just been staying here during the divorce, or Misery Month as I like to call it," his voice lowers at this and Blair laughs, but he doesn't seem to mind. "So I'm actually checking out tomorrow and going over to my new Condo at the Mayfair on Park Avenue," he answers.

"Oh yes back in high school I had a few friends who lived there," Blair responds. High school feels like forever ago and she's not one hundred percent sure, but somebody from Constance had to live there at one point. It was one of the top real estate places on the Upper East Side.

"Well since you know it you're welcome to come and visit anytime you want," he offers with a shrug. It's a completely friendly offer, no sexual innuendo implied. So she smiles and parts her lips to say something equally nice back to him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. _We'll _be otherwise occupied," a familiar voice is heard before Blair can utter a word. Her back stiffens immediately. What was he doing here now? Before she can turn around he sits down next to her. Ashton stares at Chuck in confusion. Her eyes widen when his arm goes around her, but then she smells the Scotch on him. Just what she needs right now... a drunken Chuck.

"Chuck," she smiles nervously, "What are you doing here?" her mouth keeps up the grin and charade, but her eyes just about murder him. He only looks at her for a moment, his eyes equally dark, almost black in fact. Then he smirks and turns to look at Ashton.

"So who's your _friend_?" he asks with a intimidating look at Ashton. His voice is very sarcastic as he does this. Great he's being mean, drunk Chuck. This is the kind of Chuck that she hates the most. The Chuck that compared her to one of his fathers sweaty old horses in this very bar or almost every time she saw him after Bart died.

"This is Ashton, Chuck. He and I were just having a drink, _alone_," she emphasizes the last part. Chuck rolls his eyes and sucks back the rest of his scotch. The bartender quickly comes over and refills it with out so much as a word. Blair wants to smack the man for giving him more when he clearly has had enough.

"I've always found it's best not to drink with only one other person actually. It always leads to matters of fornication, but I'm sure Blair already knows all about that," he smiles wickedly at her and then winks at Ashton, "In fact throw in a limo and you'll find she just falls right in your lap." Blair blushes wickedly and tries to make eye contact with Chuck. Her gaze at him is murderous, but he won't turn to even look at her. Ashton tries to smile it off.

"Well I guess we all have our wild teenage days. I know I sure did," he says with ease and sits back against the seat. His eyes connect with Blair and she can tell he's not the type to cause a scene. Unlike the Basstard beside her. Chuck looks at them both, not liking this man having eye contact with _his_ Blair. Who did this idiot think he was? Chuck throws back another Scotch and sort of slams the glass on the table when he's done. Ashton looks to him and so does Blair, but he keeps his eyes with Ashton. They fill with threat and shoot at the unwelcome person across from him.

"And yours were what like? Forty years ago?" Chuck scoffs. His voice and eyes challenge Ashton. Blair's eyes widen and she kicks Chuck under the table.

"Chuck," she gasps and turns his face to her with force. He stares at her for a moment, but then just looks back at Ashton.

"It's alright Blair," Ashton chuckles, "Well Chuck I must say you and Blair certainly have different opinions on the matter though. I mean I'm forty six, but she claims I look thirty." He takes a sip of his own drink. Blair bites her bottom lip when she sees Chuck rolls his eyes.

"How generous of her," he mutters. The bartender comes around again, but Blair places her hand on top of Chuck's. He looks to her instantly at the contact, but then his eyes feel with irritation.

"Chuck I think you've had enough," she keeps her voice low and makes sure to use his name. He however just tears the glass and his hand away from her. The bartender prepares to fill it.

"Not quite," he retorts. The meaning behind his statement is heard loud and clear in her ears. What happened to their truce? Why the hell did he always want to embarrass her like this? Not to mention he made himself look like an ass too.... not that it was different than usual though.

"You know I'm actually rather tired and should probably get back upstairs," Blair lies and tries to stand. Chuck drags her back down into the seat though. This time when his arm goes around her shoulders it locks. "Or I could just finish my water," she mumbles with irritation. Seriously what was with him? Sure he was drunk, but come on.... why would he act like this?

"So how did you two meet?" Chuck questions and motions between Ashton and Blair. He's still got that tone. The cocky, drunken, _I'm a jackass_ tone. At this point she would rather melt into a puddle on the filthy floor than stay here.

"We shared an elevator. Chuck let's go," Blair urges him and tries to pull on his shirt a bit. He doesn't budge or even allow her too though. Instead he just stares at Ashton. Waiting to be provoked in any kind of way. Blair hates that he's really good at doing this to people too. Chuck Bass could make the Pope swear.

"Say Chuck, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Ashton questions. Of course he's probably seen Chuck before. Who in New York hasn't seen his picture for being CEO and billionaire of Bass industries? Chuck picks up his drink, brings it to his lips, and smirks.

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore," he replies before sipping his drink. Blair puts her hand around her eyes and ducks down a bit. She can't even make eye contact with Ashton anymore. Chuck on the other hand refuses to back down at all. He's drunk, but that's irrelevant. All he wants to do is push this man to the edge and in turn embarrass Blair, kill two birds with one stone.

"Tell me Chuck," Ashton manages to still stay cool as he leans forward a bit, "Are you Blair's jealous ex-boyfriend or something?" his tone mocks Chuck a bit. Blair closes her eyes and hopes for the best. Oh shit... why did he ever have to ask something like that?

"I'm a hell of a lot more than you'll ever be," Chuck snaps and goes to stand up. Blair immediately latches herself onto him and tries to keep him down. Ashton stands up to and that causes her to panic. She positions herself in front of Chuck. This is something she should not have to do anymore.

"Why don't you just do her a favor and leave her alone Chuck? Despite you acting like an ass she's tried pretty hard to keep you under control," Ashton asserts. He then looks to Blair, "Look if you want this guy to leave you alone I can..."

"This guy?!" Chuck roars, "This guy?!" he pushes past Blair and gives a hard push to Ashton's chest. "Do you even know who the hell I am?! I'm Chuck Bass and also the father of her child! The only one who is going to leave will be you when I have your ass escorted out by security!" he goes to make another move at Ashton, but Blair gets in between them.

"Stop it, both of you!" she shouts. There is no way she can ever be thankful enough they are the only ones left in the lounge. Chuck grabs Blair instantly and pulls her to him possessively. His eyes glare at Ashton and send a look that says, 'Come hither and die'. "Chuck let's go," she repeats. Just then two security guards come up.

"Mr. Bass is there a problem?" one asks him and looks skeptically at Ashton. Chuck sends him a drunken smirk and Blair quickly turns around.

"There isn't a problem. I was just taking him back to his suite, Chuck," she nods and grabs onto his hand. He stares at it for a moment, but then looks back to the security guard.

"Throw this man out of my hotel," he orders. The men both nod and then take Ashton by his shoulders and start to drag him out.

"Chuck!" Blair gasps and sends an apologetic look to Ashton before he is gone. Chuck sees this and pulls on her arm. In the process he accidentally twists it a bit and she lets out a small scream of pain. "Let go of me!" she demands and yanks her hand away. Chuck does this and stares at her. Then his face contorts with anger again and he grabs onto her wrist. He yanks her towards him until her body hits against his. She's never seen him like this before and it does honestly scare her a bit.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, especially in my hotel," he demands, voice livid. Blair tries to pull her hand away, but he gives another rough pull towards him. She can feel his fingers bruising her, but finds the strength to reply in anger.

"I wasn't doing anything. Besides you don't own me. I can do whatever the hell I please. Unhand me now!" she bellows. Chuck only grabs her other wrists though and pushes her against the wall. Her eyes search the room in panic, but not even a bartender remains anymore.

"I do own you Blair. If you want to keep Danny then you're mine. You've made my life miserable so I'm going to do the same to you. I hate you," his eyes are black with anger and his words sting her. All he can think about as he does this is what Danny said to him earlier. He wants someone to feel all the hurt he feels and she's the most deserving.

"Chuck you're hurting me," she cries in pain. Why can't she break through to him? This isn't the real Chuck. It's some monster... she's created. "Please," her voice breaks and a few tears trail down her cheeks. Slowly his face softens a bit and he looks down at her wrists. It's blue, blood circulation gone. His eyes widen and he releases it. However because he is so drunk he actually pushes her body away from him. She stumbles backwards, falls against a table, and then the floor. Her eyes look to him with shock, confusion, and fear.

"Blair," he slurs and tries to move towards her, but she gets up and backs away from him. He stops, drunk or not, how scared she is of him is now evident. When she knows he won't come forward she actually takes off in a run for the elevator. What the hell did he just do?

–

When Blair enters the room she makes sure to be completely covered. Her wrists feel like someone has snapped them in half almost and she can't even begin to fathom all that happened. She's never seen him act like that before, even when he was drunk. Sure she knew he had every right to still be mad at her for everything that happened, but she was honestly not doing anything tonight. If he wouldn't have interrupted he would have seen she always declines those offers now that she has Danny. Speaking of Danny she's glad that she's in her bedroom asleep. She can sense when somethings wrong with her mother just as easily as Blair can sense it with her.

"Get it together Blair," she whispers to herself and goes into the master bedroom of their suite. Unlike how she usually keeps her door, tonight she locks it. Danny is not going to come to her anyways and she can not be caught off guard by her entering. Slowly she slides down against the door and brings her wrists out in view of the bedroom light.

"Oh my God," she gasps at the sight. They each have large purple fingerprint imprints on them. Not to mention her arms are red from the lack of blood circulation. It was an accident, he didn't know what he was doing, but it still scares her. It scares her that she can do this to him, after all it had to be something that she did. Then she stands and lifts up her shirt to examine her back where she hit the table. There's not a bruise yet, but it's red all over her back and a cut on down from her right shoulder to her middle back. It was where the corner got her. That she knew was a complete accident or at least she hopes it was. She pulls back down her shirt and then hears her phone ring. It's her father, but it's so late. Regardless she answers it.

"Blair bear, I've been calling you all night. I wanted to see if you got settled. Roman and I have been worried sick," his voice is stern, but gentle. It's how her father has always spoken to her. Unlike her mother he was more of a parent to her even with his absence through her teen years. She makes sure to suck up all she has and sound normal.

"Hey daddy, I'm sorry I didn't get your call. I've just been trying to get everything settled. Danny and I are fine though. You don't have to worry," she assures him. Her voice breaks a little, but she coughs to cover it up. It's great he's not hear to see her face though because the tears would give her away.

"Well Danny's been calling me. She said you went down to the gift shop, but instead of returning sent the things up. Are you two fighting? I told her you were probably in the lounge or something, but she insisted on me finding out if you were okay," he explains to her. Blair feels her heart lift a little, but then it drops again. Great now she made her daughter worry and get upset. Honestly what was she thinking even going for a couple drinks? She should have just remained upstairs and tried to get Danny talking to her again.

"I was just in the lounge daddy. Chuck was there with me and we were just..." she trails off unsure of what to say. Luckily her father takes her reasoning the wrong way and she can hear him laugh on the other end.

"Just one day back in New York and Chuck Bass is already trying to get you up to his suite again," he jokes. If her mother heard him she would probably have a heart attack. Blair herself thinks she may have her heart attack. Her father has it completely wrong. From what went on downstairs the last thing Chuck wants is being like that with her ever again. He told her that he hates her.

"It wasn't like that daddy. In fact I wasn't even down there with Chuck to begin with. I met some man in the elevator and went down to have one drink. Chuck just showed up later," she admits. It's always been hard to lie to her father. She feels extremely guilty when she does this. Unlike her mother who she feels guilty if she tells the truth because she makes her feel that way.

"Oh Blair," he sighs. Blair frowns at his tone of voice. She parts her lips to say something about this, but then she hears him again. "You know I've never protested if not encouraged you trying to meet someone back home, but to do it in front of Chuck? Blair don't you think he's going through enough as it is?" he questions.

"Daddy what on Earth are you talking about? For one I wasn't trying to meet anyone it's called friendly conversation. And for two Chuck had no reason to get upset like he did. The only thing that binds us together is Danny. We haven't seen each other in sixteen years for God's sake," she realizes her mistake in words instantly. Now she has actually admitted to her father that Chuck was upset. Sure he does not know the extent of it, or else he would be on a plane here right now, but still it was a slip up she should have never made.

"Blair you should know by now that distance and time is not an element when it comes to you and Charles. As for him getting upset, what actually happened?" he presses, voice now concerned. It was weird how her father knew Chuck from just knowing what he was like as a boy.

"Nothing happened," she lies, "He was just a little intoxicated and something was already upsetting him I think. We just had a few words and he used the man to take his anger out on. Danny saw none of it and I can not tell him how to conduct himself on his own time." Her tone is so business like and non-emotional. She could make herself believe the lies if she tried hard enough.

"Well although I disapprove of his methods we both know from the time you two went out in college he's always been the jealous type Blair. If you refuse to believe he doesn't care for you then try to see it this way. He just found out about Danny and seen you again after sixteen years. Anything, even casual conversation with some man is going to look like a threat to him," he explains. Blair shakes her head because her father is all wrong. Chuck doesn't know what the word threat means unless he's using it against someone.

"Alright dad," she sighs, "I'll take that into consideration. It's actually very late here so I'm going to go onto bed. Talk to you soon, love you, and goodnight." She hangs up the phone right after he says the same back to her. Wrists and backs are still hurting so she takes some medicine and then a hot bath. She checks on Danny, who is asleep, one more time and then crawls into her own bed. Maybe tomorrow she'll wake-up and realize it was all nothing, but just a bad dream.

–

Her mother is still asleep and the door is locked. It's weird in Danny's opinion, but she does not question it. Instead she goes about the morning in this miserable hotel suite. All she wants to do is go home and see her friends. She wants it so bad that she slept walk last night. At the ding of the elevator she woke-up and found herself in the lobby. On the way to the airport no doubt. So she came back upstairs and acted as if it did not happen. Now she's sitting on the couch sketching away. It's a picture of Sadie, one of the people she longs for most right about now.

"Danny," a person calls with a light knocking on the door. Her hands immediately stop what they're doing and eyes rise to the door. There's slight excitement when she detects who the voice is despite her best efforts to make her feel otherwise. Slowly and cautiously she puts her sketchbook back in her purse and gets up.

"Who is it?" she asks even though she already knows the answer. It's silent for a few moments and then she hears him laugh. His laugh is so soothing, deep, and calm. Then again it also sounds a bit too arrogant for her liking. "I don't open the door for strangers," she adds.

"What's your take on kidnappers then?" Trey counters. She pictures his smirk in her mind. Maybe she can't see him right now, but she knows it's there. This is exactly what she meant by arrogant. Instead of simply obliging to her request and stating his name he turns it into a game for his own enjoyment. Rolling her eyes in the process she opens up the door.

"What are you doing here Fairchild? Showing up somewhere you were never told I was to be is a bit of a stalker like quality don't you think?" she says. Her tone is slightly joking and then also serious too. He only laughs more at this and leans in the doorway.

"Well Waldorf I can't say you're a very challenging victim. We're not even at the climax and I already have you trapped in my web," he plays along. Danny purses her lips, but his grin only grows more. He then nods back towards the elevator. "Come on, it's time you and I explored the city a bit," it's not even an offer, but more of a demand.

"You must be crazy if you think I'd willingly go anywhere with you. Especially in some detestable, strange city like this one. This isn't going to be another Natalee Holloway case," she shoots him down with a skeptical look.

"Only you would research some kidnapping that happened before you were born. Tell me are you simply not fulfilled with the depressing events that happen in your own life time?" his voice is mocking her. Why can't for once he just back down?

"I don't know _Collin_. It seems like I should ask you the same question. Since while trying to make a point and insult me, you revealed your own adoration of oppressing events as well. Tell me is it this fetish we share that draws you to me?" she smirks back at him. Time for another witty banter, Fairchild verses Waldorf, who will win? She can hear the cheesy announcer in her head.

"As much as it pains me to repudiate your allegation my dear Danielle, I regret to inform you there are too many other things..." he eyes her body up and down, "that allures me to you." Danny feels naked as he undresses her with his eyes. Never before has she felt so self conscious. How on Earth did this imbecile manage to do this to her?

"If you don't want those blue eyes to turn black, you'll remember to not let them wander," she threatens. He quickly raises them back to hers and smiles sarcastically. His hand goes to his chest and he leans forward a bit.

"Forgive me, I offer you my deepest reparations Ms. Waldorf," he responds. What a load of bull. She rolls her eyes at his attempt to sound remorseful. Of course in all reality he knows she is aware he is not the least bit sorry. This just annoys her even more.

"Please," she scoffs, "A miscreant individual like yourself has not one remorseful bone in his body." Her left eyebrow rises and lips purse. It's her way of saying 'don't even try to talk shit to me'. Honestly this boy had met her mother after all and seemed scared of her. Was it not obvious Danny most likely has learned and perfected the art of supreme bitch. It just does not come out as much.

"Well I do have one bone that would love to be in your body," he returns with a smirk. His body moves towards her and breathing stops. Trey locks his blue eyes with hers, face inches apart. She feels goosebumps come about all over her skin and her lips start to tingle. "Come with me," he breathes. Danny realizes what it feels like to be teased in this moment. His lips are so close yet he does not connect them.

"Why?" she manages one word out and it sounds weak. Dammit Danny get out of the trance now she screams inwardly at herself. Her body refuses this option though and only wants to move closer. It's so bad she even actually feels the cliché expression of going weak at the knees.

"Because," he moves closer and she backs into the doorway until she hits wall. His lips twist into the infamous smirk she has come to know in such a short time. "You want to," he whispers in her ear. Danny's eyes widen when she feels his lips delicately place a kiss on her jaw line. The coldness is felt when he moves to the other side "And because," kiss on the shell of her ear, "I want you to." Languidly he moves off of her just enough to come face to face again. "Do you need to grab a coat?" he smirks, knowing very well he has won this won.

"It's summer," she responds. Every part of her is working hard to regain some self control and composure. It would be so easy to just kiss him. Honestly what has she become? This effect he has on her is far too great for her liking. Yet she can't seem to rid of it either.

"Follow me," he concludes and moves off of her completely. It takes her a moment to push herself off the door and actually do so. Then halfway to the elevator she stops again as if some other force is telling her to go back and at least tell someone of her departure. By doing that though she could risk being held back. So her feet move and she steps into the elevator with Trey. He turns to smile at her before the doors close.

–

Blair gets up and peaks out into the suite. Danny is nowhere to be found and it's way past morning. Cautiously she steps out into the room with just her silk night gown on. It exposes her whole back so she makes sure Danny is not here before she does this. Panic starts to rise in her when she can't find a note or anything. Hadn't she promises not to run away again? Especially on her own when Sadie was back in France. Hyperventilating would have came if her eyes did not land on the couch. She left her sketchbook here which meant she would be back. Her breathing steadies again and heart rate goes back to normal. Until she hears the knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asks meekly and leans against it. There is silence for a while and she wonders if she was just hearing things. Turning her back she goes to walk away, but then there's another knock. She just stops, back to the door, and deciding what to do. Before she thinks it over a lot she goes back to it and just opens it.

"Chuck?" her voice breaks a bit and she freezes up. He looks awful, after his state last night he probably should. Of course last night is something she doesn't really want to think about again. His eyes are blood shot. "Danny isn't here right now you can go back to your room," she goes to close the door, but he stops her.

"I'm not here to see Danny," he clarifies. It's then his eyes drop to her wrists on the door. "I did that, didn't I?" he questions. Everything is a bit hazy of the night before for him, but certain things make him remember. Blair pulls her arms back to herself and nods, eyes not being able to meet his own.

"You were very intoxicated," she defends. "Don't worry, Danny knows nothing and I don't plan to change that fact. You obviously don't remember that well and we can just pretend it didn't happen," her voice changes as she tries to keep it stern and strong sounding.

"It's kind of hard to do that when your wrists are bruised with my fingerprints," Chuck steps into the room and closes the hotel door. Blair moves away from him at the noise. As soon as she does this she regrets it and looks up to see his face. "You're scared of me?" his voice breaks a bit. It's more of a statement than a question.

"No, of course not," she shakes her head no. He looks at her skeptically and then reaches out to touch her wrists. "Do you want coffee?" she asks and turns around to walk to the kitchen. Then she stops and squeezes her eyes shut. How could she be so stupid to turn around like that? "It's not as bad as it looks," she assures him and turns back around. "I'm fine really," she moves towards him to show him. Chuck backs up this time and holds up his hands.

"Don't come near me please," he sighs. Blair stops where she is and watches him carefully. He rubs his head and looks away from her. Finally he looks to her. "What... What did I do to you last night?" he raises his voice a bit, but sounds as if he's pleading.

"You didn't even realize what you were doing to my wrists and when you did then you stopped and accidentally pushed me into a table. The physical stuff was an accident, but I... I just wanted to know why you came down so mad with me to begin with," she presses and moves towards him. He backs into the door and she stops in front of him.

"I don't know I just remember Danny and me arguing. She said if she was my daughter then we would have the same last name, that I would if been there for her when she was growing up, and that I would know everything about her which I don't. I was pissed and already on the verge of being drunk so I decided to go down to the bar. I just remember you and... and... and some guy," he recovers something else and no frowns at her. "What were you doing with some guy?" his voice raises a bit and displays his displeasure for this.

"Nothing," she replies quickly, "I was just talking with someone. Then you came down and acted like an ass. I knew you were drunk, but you just kept drinking. Then you tried to lunge at him, luckily the bar was empty by then, but security came. You had him thrown out. Is this triggering anything?" she tries to sound angry, but it's hard. After he told her what went on with Danny it makes a bit more sense why he was so angry. She was part of the reason Danny was able to call him on all those things. Still though that night he just took personal shots at her.

"Yeah now I remember him offering you a night cap. Come see me anytime you want. You were going to go with him weren't you?" he accuses and moves towards her. Blair shakes her head immediately. Everything always would lead to an argument with them. For instance an argument about an argument.

"No! I told you I can't do those things, I have a daughter. You're the one who came down and acted like a... like a..." she trails off. Chuck's eyes don't look angry anymore, but very serious. They suddenly fall to her wrists again and he takes them in his hands gently. Blair stares at him and her fear slowly dies down a bit. His eyes raise to hers again.

"Like what?" he asks quietly. His fingertips brush over her bruises and he wishes he could make them go away at his touch. Too bad it was his touch that put them there to begin with. "What did I act like?" he speaks again when she does not respond.

"Like a jealous boyfriend," she answers finally. Her eyes can't meet his as she does this so instead she stares down at their hands still touching. It's such a weird moment with so many different emotions going on. Chuck tries to make eye contact with her, but she constantly refuses it. It's not until she feels ready that she puts on her game face and looks up at him. "We both know how each of us can get when we drink though. People always go to the past when they're drunk. Who knows what was going through your mind. Maybe you thought that I was doing something with this man and he was a threat to take me, and by that I mean Danny, away from you again," she makes up excuses and is thankful for her fathers phone call.

"Regardless what was going through my sadistic mind Blair, there are bruises on your skin in the shape of my fingerprints. Not to mention I pushed you into a fucking table. You do realize you could have had my ass put in jail last night..." his tone is angry again, but it's not directed at her, but himself.

"I would never do that," she snaps and looks into his eyes again. "You weren't honestly trying to hurt me Chuck. As much of a egocentric, callous, and controlling ass you can be... I know that you would never intentionally hurt me physically. You were inebriated and things got out of hand. It's over and we need to just move on," she nods and finally pulls her hands from his.

"But it's just going to happen again the next time I get drunk!" he snaps. The words leave his lips without consent from his brain. The confusion displays all over Blair's face and he decides to just let the words, well some of them, that are begging come out. "If Danny never starts to forgive me, if I can't get over the sixteen years I've missed, if she can't get over the sixteen years I've missed, if I am anything like the kind of father my own was, or worse for that matter with what I did to you last night. I'm angry at you Blair! I'm bitter and resentful! You took everything away from me! My daughter, sixteen years of her growing up, and you! The one person I ever opened up to! You just left like it was nothing! Went and started your life with our daughter with out me! Like you never even loved me!" he shouts. As soon as the l-word escapes he silences though. Blair looks up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"It wasn't nothing," she shakes her head and her eyes water up. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I was so in love with you, but I was scared. After that argument and you wanting me to get an abortion. I couldn't do that to something that was apart of you, apart of me. I didn't even care if I would die giving birth because I loved her the moment I found out I was pregnant. Leaving you was so hard, but I thought because she was apart of you then I could keep going. So I just left and I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to change that and there never will be. So hate me if you want. Please feel free to, but don't say I never loved you. Just.. don't say that," her voice breaks a bit and she turns away from him. Chuck moves towards her and his hand touches her bruising back. Blair closes her eyes and inhales a large breath. She feels his breath on her neck.

"I could never hate you," he whispers and kisses her cheek. Blair feels like she'll explode when his lips touch her skin. Then it's over though and he pulls away from her. "I'm sorry about last night. Meet me for dinner tonight, you and Danny both. Maybe together we can convince her to talk to us," he concludes. Blair keeps her back to him, but nods. She hears the door close and then finally allows her hand to fly up and touch where he kissed her cheek.

She still **loves** Chuck Bass.

–

A/N: Well review if you want to read more. Bet that last line made a lot of you happy...


	12. Physical or Mental?

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 12: **Physical or Mental? **

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: I can't thank you reviewers enough. I really wish I could update more often, just with school and stuff it's getting so hard. I hope you're all still reading though!

–

"_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours."_

_- Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill_

–

"So you don't think there is anything about this city you could take pleasure in? Other than me of course," Trey smirks and looks over to Danny. They sit side by side in the taxi going to an unknown destination. Well Trey apparently knows the destination, but much to her irritation he will not tell her where exactly that is. So she purses her lips and shrugs.

"Did the Native Americans enjoy being forced from their homes and imprisoned in crowded, ghastly places?" Danny retorts. There is so much sarcasm and bitterness in her tone, but he finds it amusing. A deep chuckle escapes his lips and his eyes brighten. Not liking his reaction, Danny scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I hardly think it appropriate to compare a summer in New York with a historical event like the Trail of Tears Danny. Not to mention how quick you are to judge when you haven't even seen all it has to offer. I for one found many stimulating activities to amuse myself with last night..." his voice trails off seductively. Danny's eyes narrow and she turns to look at him. There she finds Trey giving her a knowing smirk.

"Then perhaps you should return to your endless supply of contemptible concubines and leave me alone!" she practically shouts. The driver in the front eyes the teens through the rear view mirror, clearly scared by the tiny brunette. Trey however keeps his cool and mocks her with a playful pout on his own lips.

"Awe... Is someone feeling a little jealous?" he teases. Danny does not respond, but just looks at him. And if looks could kill, Trey Fairchild would be dead right now. His arm then slinks around her shoulders and pulls her towards him, whether she wants him to or not. "Oh come on Danny Baby, you know how much I relish in provoking you. The point to be made here is that you are in dire need of beguilement and I am just the guy to give it to you," he winks at her.

"Fine," she mutters, "Just as long as your definition of fun does not include you and I engaging in copulation. Despite your eloquent conversation skills, we have nothing in common. I am a chaste individual, while you are nothing more than a amiss burden on society." It's such a prude statement, but what he thinks of that does not concern her.

"See Waldorf," he smiles, "I can even perceive the hidden compliment in your ingenious insults." How she curses that cocky tone of his. Honestly where did this boy grow such an ego? Oh right, being the cliché bad ass rich boy of a small town. Now it was all starting to make sense to Danny. Trey lets out a laugh when he notes her sarcastic expression. "I know my libidinous appearance may mislead you Danielle, but I'm not Edward Cullen. All concupiscent thoughts must be said aloud," he exasperates, grin of the devil himself displaying on his countenance.

"That's for sure," she scoffs. Her eyes rake over his appearance in disapproval. It's amazing she is capable of this because the shirt he's wearing clings tight to his perfect muscles. Wait... She must not think absurd things. "Comparing yourself to immortal beauty from such a farcical pop culture book, shows how much you severely lack in intellectual value. By attempting to add to your lack of appeal, you have incinerated it completely," she flashes a challenging smirk of her own.

"Then I suppose our ashes of dignity can rest together," he counters. Danny sends him a look of confusion in the form of a scowl. Slowly he moves towards her, faces inches apart. Her lips pucker without consent and she feels her face flush. "You've clearly taken a dip into past culture books as well. Another guilty pleasure of yours perhaps?" he pulls away with a chuckle.

"Ugh!" she exclaims in anger, "You are the most infuriating, vexatious, lewd man I have ever met!" Her small fists hit against his chest before she scoots to the other side of the cab. "I must have been of unsound mind to ever actually _want_ to go with you this morning!" She does not realize what's left her lips, but just fumes in her seat. Trey finds it to be his up most important duty to inform her of this.

"_Want_ is a very powerful word Waldorf," he comes towards her again. Danny pushes herself against the door, but finds it impossible to escape him. Has he not any concern for the driver? Not to mention how it must look to others who can see into the cab. Oh and he so just twisted her words around because in no way did she actually want to go with him this morning. Even if his eyes looking into hers right now make her go a little weak at the knees. His hand reaches across her body and to the door against her back. Once again his lips move towards hers. Will he kiss her or not this time? All this teasing is getting unpleasant.

"Hey lovebirds," the driver calls to them. Both Danny and Trey break their gazes to look at him. It's then she realizes the cab has stopped for longer than just traffic would permit. "Continue this little rendezvous outside alright? We're here and you owe me money," his hand taps against the cost. Trey sighs and pulls out his wallet while Danny takes the opportunity to flee from the cab. She does not even bother to look around at where they are, but watches as Trey descends from the taxi as well.

–

Blair scrutinizes her appearance in the floor length mirror. She looks about the same as she does every day, but what does that look like to Chuck? Surely her appearance has altered since the last time she saw him. Her hair is longer, hardly ever worn straight, and the curls seem to have darkened over the years. Then there's her skin. Does she have wrinkles? Ugly crows feet or obnoxious laugh lines? With a shake of her head she decides neither of these things are present. He must see that as a good thing, right? Unless... What if he thinks she should have laugh lines and they lack because she is not a happy person?

"He's not that attentive Blair," She says to herself. It's a lie of course because she knows more than anyone who perceptive Chuck is when he _wants_ to be. Maybe that's just it though. It is possible Chuck looks at her now and only sees a connection to Danny? Or does he still compare her to the Blair from before Danny? She tries her best to dismiss all of these thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. After all she is back in New York now. Chuck is not the only one who will see her.

"Now for your favorite part," Blair mutters with sarcasm. Her eyes slowly fall to her body. Breasts have gone up a cup size after nursing Danny. A small chuckle escapes her lips, thinking of all the comments Chuck could probably concoct about them. The laugh dies off when she moves onto the rest of her body. Her hand runs over her stomach. It's still flat, but that's because her hips are huge. Well maybe not huge, but they're definitely bigger than before. Does that mean her thighs have enlarged as well? She runs her hands over them, examining the shape.

"Alright, that's enough," she decides and walks away from the mirror. "You have a woman's shape and curves Blair. There is nothing you can do to change that. However talking to myself in third person should probably stop." Really it's because she hates the silence, a lot. Still though someone could always walk in and take her for crazy.

"No, please carry forward. Just strive a smudge more of emotion, allow your hands to wander, maybe a few moans just for fun?" Chuck smirks from behind, leaning in the doorway of her bedroom. Blair freezes instantly, not letting her eyes meet his even through the mirror. How long had he been standing there? She did not say his name, did she? No she just said _he_, surely he would not assume she was talking about him. Her eyes widen a bit and she fails to let out a breath. Chuck takes this the wrong way. Her tense back and lack of response comes off like she is scared. "Don't worry, I wasn't standing here long. After last night... I'll just take my departure," he struggles a bit in the right way to phrase it. Then his body turns to leave.

"Chuck!" Blair practically shouts. She whips around to look at him and sees him instantly halt. Great way to look desperate Blair, she scolds herself in thought. Chuck however smirks, so she's not scared and doesn't want you to leave Chuck. His eyebrows raise in question when she says nothing else. Quickly she musters up the best neutral, slightly annoyed looking expression she can and walks towards him. "I uh... I was wondering if you might have heard form Nate or Serena? After all S and I have kept in touch, has no one informed her of my arrival?" It's not the subject she wants to approach, well she does, but better things are in mind. This is just safer territory to go about, an icebreaker.

"Serena was in Florence visiting Lily. She's to return this weekend," he answers, following her out of the bedroom. His eyes scan over her body, all of the bruises are covered up. However it's her outfit that gains more attention. She's wearing a cream colored silk double row ruffle top with a black pencil skirt. Black pumps, Yellow golden heart diamond ribbon earrings, and a matching cream colored headband complete the outfit. Her top reminds him of a certain silk that was removed a long time ago... along with a certain chastity belt. For a moment he's gone, but then shakes his head. He can not continue to go there, especially with... Blair and him are just now getting along. Sure he'll throw his sexual comments around, try to act like his old self a bit, but he will not linger in abandoned territory.

"Oh well, that makes sense I suppose," Blair sighs and turns around. It's then she notices his eyes staring at her body. Her head tilts down to look over it too. Did she have something on her? Or was he just now noticing all the expansion pregnancy brought? No Blair! You have a woman's body! A woman's body! She mentally screams at herself over and over again. Besides what did it matter what he thought? Okay so with her little discovery, then again maybe she knew it all along, about the l-word and it's comeback... But really what was she thinking? Chuck couldn't still feel that way. It was delusional of her to think otherwise.

"Do we have any idea where our daughter is?" he inquires, looking around to see Danny is still not present. Blair pauses for a moment to judge his tone. It is not harsh or accusing, but she will still be careful. They may have broken a small wall this morning, whether he was aware of that or not, but there were more and then some still building up. It was pointless to try and stop them, they would always be there. Slowly she turns to look at him, crossing her arms.

"That depends," she says slowly, "Are you going to call me an unfit mother again if I say no?" Her left eyebrow quirks and there is a stern expression displaying on her features. So maybe she wants him to know how much that former comment hurt her. It was back at the hospital, when he just met Danny in his defense, but still it really hurt. Her whole life was Danny and by saying that, well he just basically told her that her whole life was pointless. Chuck looks down in a bit of shame and runs a hand through his hair. Of course he knows that this would come back. Blair did not even let the small things go, so this larger one was not going to be an exception.

"Blair," his eyes meet hers again as he pleads, "You know I did not mean that. It was heat of the moment, but also uncalled for. I'm... sorry." Wow two apologies in one day, that must be new for him. Blair turns her head to the side, but nods.

"I suppose..." she trails off for a moment, just to mess with him. Maybe old habits really do die hard. After all she can picture sixteen years, even more than that, like it was yesterday. Her memories are so clear that at the mere sigh of him their dialogue of the past ran through her mind.

"_You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit."_

"_So this is your bed?"_

"_Well you look ravishing. If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you."_

"_You were amazing up there. You sure?"_

"_Something as beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty."_

"_You looked hot on Prince Theodore's arm today... Next to him, yes. On me, you'd be so much more."_

"_Game's not over until I say it is."_

"_That was one time, it was chilly."_

"_You know, they say if you love something, you should set it free."_

"_Let's take it slow this time, do it right."_

"_Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth."_

"_What else is there?"_

"_Then why are you still holding my hand?"_

"_Tomorrow's another day."_

"_We're inevitable Waldorf."_

"_Tonight, so shut up and dance with me."_

"_Well that's too bad."_

"_I'm Chuck Bass! … No one cares." _

"_I'm sorry, I screwed up."_

"_It's just a game, I hate to lose. You're free to go."_

"_Have you been looking"_

"_I was a coward running away. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me. So I had to come back."_

"_Then believe me this time."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I love you, I love you, I love you... that's three..."_

"Blair?" Chuck questions. She's staring off into space, completely silent. At first he was certain she heard the apology, but now he's not so sure. It's almost like she isn't with him, but somewhere else. Maybe another place or time... God knows after a few many scotches he loves to take journey's there too. Of course she could never know this though. In fact it was silly to think she was still not over him. He really needs to stop with these thoughts, so he pushes them as far as he can. Unfortunately it won't be long until they're back with a vengeance again. He clears his throat to try and snap her out of the daze. "Did you hear me Waldorf?" Her last name rolls of his tongue so easily. He can at least make a not to call her that more often. Suddenly her eyes flicker back to his and she shakes her head a bit.

"Um... yeah. I mean yes, let's just forget about it. Apology accepted... Bass," she responds. A small smile graces her lips without permission from her brain. After all it was a little fun to call him that. She can at least make a note to call him that more often. "I wouldn't stress over Danny though. She left her sketchbook behind and would never run away without it," Blair adds.

"I'm not sure how she ever became so artistic," he returns. Never really did he think about what he was saying before or after he says it. Blair on the other hand narrows her eyes in a bit of confusion. When did he learn about this? Danny is not even talking to him, right?

"You've seen some of her work?" she presses. It is rare for Danny to show others her work, or at least something from her private journal. Blair and her friends are usually the only exception... and that is on rare occasions. Chuck looks up at her, just now realizing what's been revealed.

"Only one," he might as well be honest, "She drew it of me drinking scotch? Perfectly fitting I know." His expectations are for her to start to question him angrily. Starting with 'where did my daughter see you drinking scotch?' Or perhaps the classic 'Oh you're still a drunk? Wow guess some things never change'. Instead though expression stays completely calm and she walks towards him a bit.

"So before your true identity became ascertain she saw something in you," Blair tells him. Chuck starts to smile, but it falls when she does not return it. "Don't get too elated. Her preference in subjects usually embody esoteric dysphoria," her tone falls almost silent and under her breath she whispers, 'I should know.' Chuck of course does not hear this though, she will never allow that to happen.

"So she finds happiness in others sorrow," Chuck's voice greets her back. Blair pauses for a moment, uncertain of the change in mood. "Danny really must be our child," he chuckles very lightly. Blair smiles, not taking offense at his comment and turns around to look at him. A small display of amusement comes in the form of a smile.

"Only one difference," she clarifies, "Unlike us, she turns the despair into something of beauty." A laugh comes from her own lips now. "We just complained about the remains getting on our shoes."

–

"So do I earn popularity points for bringing you here?" Trey asks as he walks along beside her. She's been silent ever since they arrived at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, eyes going in every direction. He smiles, knowing he may have found something in this city she does not hate so much. Hopefully this feeling can only descend on the one who brought it to her, him. Danny pats at his shoulder as her eyes stay with a painting they've been at for a while now.

"Be quiet, I don't want you to ruin this for me," Danny commands, just above a whisper. That's the only problem Trey has with the place really. It's just too silent for his taste. Some silence is good, but for it to go on as long as it has here... is just eerie in his opinion. Maybe if he coaxes her just a bit more she'll start to speak with him.

"Has thou forgotten who bestowed this happiness upon her?" he teases. Her back stiffens at first because his lips are right against her ear. Leave it to him to try that somewhere she can not yell or violently attack him. Although his hot breath on her neck is rather soothing... No she should never think things like that, especially about him.

"Even all the artwork in the world, and contentment it brings, would be instantly dimmed while in your presence," Danny retorts, scowl now clear on her face. Trey only chuckles at this response though and wraps his hands around her waist. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't dare raise her voice. To embarrass herself in public would only give him extreme pleasure.

"Are you insinuating that I outshine your love of art?" his cocky tone is so smooth against her ear. A chuckle comes from his lips. "Well Waldorf I never knew you thought so highly of me. So tell me what intrigues you so much? Is it my dashing good looks?" he presses his lips against her jaw line, "Or they way your skin tingles wherever I touch it? Then again maybe you prefer to call me a problem... One you've became so addicted to. "

"Ugh get off me," Danny whispers and spins around. She then pushes him in the chest as hard as she can. "The only problem around here is the one you have. And I don't know what _your problem _is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce," her finger points into his chest.

"Always finding ways to touch me, aren't you?" he drawls, still having so much fun with the situation. Danny rolls her eyes and starts to walk off to another piece of artwork. She tells herself that if he wasn't here it would be so much better. That way she could just enjoy all of it in peace. Then again she hasn't heard his voice behind her yet. Maybe he's going to leave her alone...?

"Tell me," he voices and walks up next to her, "What can I do that will make our conversations not end with an argument? And don't say go away." She looks at him for a moment as they stop in front of another painting. He smiles reassuringly and to her surprise she does not roll her eyes.

"Momentary inarticulateness," Danny responds. Trey sighs with frustration, but then nods. A big grin tugs at the corner of her lips and she enjoys it. It's like solitude because of the quiet, but if she wants it... Not that she does... She can reach out and touch someone. Touching does not mean she trusts him, but more that she does not fear him. Slowly her hand reaches out and wraps itself around his. He is smart, acts as if it is no big deal. This way she won't have to share that she is only doing this so... Well so he'll follow when she moves onto the next painting. And there is no point in breaking the contact while she's at a stand still. She'll move again soon... So she might as well just hold onto it.

–

"Your companionship is really not needed here Bass. I've done this before," Blair sighs. It's her last attempt at getting him to leave. Danny was still not back after their conversation so she decided to go get some things. Particularly things that weren't sold in the Palace gift shop.

"Why?" Chuck questions. His expression looks slightly horrified. It amuses her because she knew this would be his reaction. After all a grocery store, Upper East Side or not, was somewhere she knew Chuck never went. Sure she thought the same way at one point too, but she was a mother. So what if the grocery stores she went to were only the highest quality and most expensive, the concept was still the same.

"Because I don't raise my daughter off of room service," she replies with a smirk. Chuck turns to look at her for a moment, but then back at Butterfield Market. "You don't have to come in. It's not that big of a deal," she laughs. With that she enters the building and to her surprise he comes in behind her. His body walks very close to her, looking around at the people as if they will attack him.

"Blair there are people that can do this for you. You do realize that right?" he whispers, nudging her a bit. Blair rolls her eyes as she reaches for a cart. He grabs her hand suddenly. "What are you doing? That thing hasn't been sterilized." Luckily no one is close enough to hear his comment. Blair retracts her hand from his instantly. Both of their hands burn from the others touch, but neither make it known.

"Like touching your hand is any better," she smirks. He glares at her, but it's rather playful. Then before touching the cart she pulls out a small pack of sanitizer wipes. Cleaning off the handle, disposing of it, and then pushing the cart forward. "Happy?" Her eyebrows raise in question.

"I wouldn't know yet. Noxious diseases take a few days for their symptoms to show up," Chuck mutters. His lips are pursing and he's actually glaring at anyone who passes them. No matter how upscale they look or friendly. "She's probably been shopping here her whole life," he comments, eyes flickering to an old woman with a walker. Blair elbows him in the stomach.

"Chuck," she warns.

"Oh come on, it's not like she can hear me anyways," he scoffs. Blair shakes her head and sighs. God he is walking close to her. Okay so maybe she likes that he wants to be close. No, no, no... She can not think that way. The only reason he's practically on her is because of his phobia of grocery stores. "What do you need to get anyways?" He interrupts her thoughts.

"It's this thing called food. Give it a moment and you'll remember," Blair responds sarcastically. Only it's not bitter sounding, but just like she's teasing him.

"Please, you're the one who still looks like she can be picked up and thrown across the room," he counters. His eyes look over her body and she feels rather uncomfortable... self-conscious.

"And you're even more delirious than before. Apparently it has not come to your attention my old hips were sacrificed in child birth," she grumbles. In no way does she notice that instead of shutting down such a conversation, she is adding to it. Chuck quirks an eyebrow and then his eyes zone in on them. Blair's back stiffens when he walks around the back of her and examines them further. If it were not for people constantly passing them she would kick him. Thankfully he returns to her side and... puts his arm around them?

"I like the new ones," he whispers. His face is in her hair and his hot breath against her neck. Blair feels her skin tingle all over. She is unable to exhale or move. That stupid Basshole! He is doing this for amusement, but she... This was not fair. Finally she manages to scoff and push him off of her a bit.

"Well than you can have them," she retorts. From the corner of her eyes she sees his face. Oh shit... Quickly she turns to him. "That's not what I meant." Her finger points at him, she is in complete defense mode. He chuckles and holds up his hands in surrender.

"You said it, not me," he muses. Blair tries to look pissed instead of embarrassed. It does not help that he's still chuckling, walking along beside her. After an awkward silence, for her at least, he sighs. "So are we going to narrow down the general answer of food? Or just ponder this bourgeois establishment?" One again his eyes look around critically. Blair is thankful the previous subject was dropped. She decides it is best to just act normal, well normal for them that is.

"Salad first," Blair responds. She pushes the cart towards an area where they are freshly made. Each contains lettuce and many different varieties of vegetables and dressings. Chuck watches her closely as she reads the ingredients silently and then places two in the cart.

"Please tell me your diet doesn't resemble that of a rabbit's," Chuck smirks. Blair playfully glares at him and pushes the cart again.

"Chuck you have seen me eat before," she sighs. He is about to say something until they walk up to the... deli section? Well that's what the sign says at least. Blair smiles at the man behind the counter. "Hello. Can I have half a pound of turkey?" She points to it through the glass.

"Of course, anything else for you miss?" the man asks and starts to package it up. Blair finds the whole exchange rather fascinating. It was like ordering just the ingredients at a restaurant and then taking them home to cook.

"Baby swiss cheese," Blair nods. The man gets that, puts it on some scale thing, and then hands it to her. Blair puts them both in the cart. When Chuck does not move with her, she sighs, grabs onto his hand, and pulls him along. "Try to keep up Bass." Honestly it's like watching over a child in a supermarket... Only it's Chuck Bass in a supermarket. She can't help, but giggle at the thought.

"What droll thought has caused you to giggle Waldorf?" Chuck eyes her with suspicion. Of course he knows it's about him. What else would she laugh about? The bananas?

"Nothing," Blair shakes her head. He parts his lips to say something, but then she beats him to it. "They have Clementine's." Her whole expression brightens and she pushes the cart towards the produce section faster.

"And those are...?" Is he missing something? Blair turns around to reveal an orange. It is smaller and darker. Why not just call it a small orange then? Or did it just look like an orange? Or was it not supposed to look like that, but buying food from this place poisoned your brain into thinking it was okay? Yes that theory seems the most logical.

"It's a citrus fruit Chuck. Like an orange, but sweeter. Nature's candy," she explains as if it's so obvious. "Get me a plastic bag." Chuck looks around and then sees what she's pointing at. He starts to pull on the bag, but it doesn't stop coming. "Chuck!" Blair exclaims and moves towards him. "You have to rip it. You're pulling out like five," she laughs at him. Chuck releases it and allows her to do it. Carefully she rolls the extras back up and drops some Clementine's into the bag. He follows her as she gets other fruit and vegetables. And a few times he even gets the bag, only one he might add.

"Don't you need bread?" Chuck asks when they're walking again. Blair turns to him, obviously taken back. She smiles... God that smile is gorgeous... Whoa Chuck slow down there. His own thoughts start to get very annoying.

"Very observant Bass," she compliments. Now he's smiling like an idiot. Luckily she's not looking at him though. They go past a few aisles and then there's another counter. The sign above it reads 'Bakery'. And yes he does know what that means. They walk over to it, but another woman is in front of them. Blair stops and sighs, checking the things in the cart again. When the woman moves to the side a bit Chuck sees a baby, about one year old, sitting in some little seat. The baby looks to him, smiling and giggling. In the process she drops her stuffed animal to the floor. Chuck bends down and picks it up, handing it back to the little girl. He does not notice, but Blair is watching him closely. There's a tug on her heart, whether she wants to admit the reason for it or not.

"Thank you so much," the woman turns around and smiles at him. Suddenly the feeling isn't so great anymore. The woman is very pretty.

"No problem," Chuck responds. His voice is so smooth, smile so perfect. Of course the woman is instantly wooed. Blair sighs, leaning forward a bit. Oh great now she's jealous over someone she has no right to be. So much for a fun day, drama free day with him. The woman notices Blair, and her threatening eyes. With a nod she walks away quickly, the little girl waving goodbye to Chuck. Blair moves forward, not looking at Chuck as she does this and instead giving all attention to the man behind the counter.

"What can I get you Bella?" the man asks. He has a thick Italian accent. Blair is too busy concentrating on the selection to really listen to his choice of words. Neither does she notice he is tan, built, and handsome. Chuck however is not so oblivious. He moves towards Blair, arm going around her waist. Eyes silently warning the man to cease his flirting.

"May I have a loaf of Tuscan and then... A half loaf of Raisin Pecan?" she requests. The man nods, flashing her a huge smile with all of his pearly whites. Blair smiles back, blushing a bit. It was an involuntary action. Pretty smiles just make her do it. Most of the time she doesn't even realize she's done it until afterwards.

"You realize his employment is considered below middle class don't you?" Chuck whispers into her ear. Blair shrugs him off immediately. Her eyes instantly flicker to his, while she frowns in confusion. Chuck only rolls his eyes and reapplies his arm around her. Not once does he give an explanation for his actions, nor does he plan to.

"Here you go," the man hands the loafs over the counter. Chuck reaches for it before Blair, almost tearing it into two. "Anything else?" He goes without phase by Chuck's actions, still looking at Blair.

"Well my daughter likes these pastries back home... We live in France by the way. They come in groups of four, different fruits on top, and have a tart taste to them," her hands motion the size of them.

"These?" The man gives a knowing smile and holds up a box of them. Blair nods instantly, taking them, and putting them in the cart.

"Thank you," she nods and pushes it away. Chuck follows her again, finally allowing his arm to slink off off her waist. They are silent for a while and then she speaks. "You don't have to do that you know?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he retorts. Blair rolls her eyes.

"Fine next time I'll ask for his phone number than," she sighs. Trying to sound completely serious, but failing.

"You're funny." The sarcasm dripping off his voice is unable to miss. Blair says nothing more, but pushes it ahead to the check out line. Luckily the store isn't so crowded anymore and someone assists them immediately. Blair is searching through her purse when the price flashes on the screen. "Forget it," Chuck says. She looks up to see him handing over his own credit card. The man takes it immediately, but Blair does not look happy.

"I can buy my own grocery's," she stresses.

"They're not only your grocery's though. Danny is my daughter and therefore I can pay for things that have to do with her," Chuck returns, being his usual stubborn self. Blair does not protest anymore, but allows Chuck's driver to take the grocery's as they walk back out to the limo.

"Well that was an adventure." All Chuck can do is silently agree with her statement. Only it was also more to him. There are sides of her he is just now seeing. Maybe they were there before or maybe they came in the time between. What he is certain of, is that the Blair he desired for sixteen years isn't the one that stands before him, but in a good way. She's still his Blair, but she's also Danny's Blair. So he couldn't have the Blair from sixteen years ago, or her life in between. Now he just needs to decide if this Blair can be more than just a desire.

–

Danny props herself up against a tree. After the museum Trey brought her to some park. She doesn't bother to ask the name because to be honest she could care less. Not worrying about her clothes she sits in the dirt, back against some big tree. Trey lies down next to her in the grass. The ground is surprisingly comfortable. The green and sun around them is comforting. It feels more like home. Slowly she sighs and looks over to him. He has a bag in his hand, smile on his face.

"What's in the bag?" Danny asks. It's the first word she has spoken in a while. In the museum after her request he was completely quiet. Trey tosses it to her without explanation. His head then nods for her to look inside. She purses her lips and frowns. What could be in it? Slowly she opens it to pull out the contents.

"I noticed you left yours at home. Didn't want you to be inspired on our outing and having nothing to express it on," Trey tells her. Danny smiles softly at him. Her hands wrap tighter around the new sketchbook. So maybe he has some good intentions. Of course she'll never say it in those words.

"You're not as vulgar as I thought you were," she substitutes. Trey rolls his eyes and shakes his head. When he laughs a bit she feels funny in her stomach. Like something is swarming around inside. Not like she's going to throw up on him or anything, but she just feels... Light, warm, and happy. Okay something was definitely wrong with her today. "Thank you." It leaves her lips without permission. Although he may have earned it anyways.

"You're welcome," he chimes. She stiffens a bit when he pushes himself from the ground. Falling down beside her, each have a side of body touching the others. His hand trails down her arm, goosebumps developing all the way. He turns her wrist over, sliding up the bracelet. When his fingertips trace over the scar she thinks it will burn, but it doesn't. Instead they feel cool against it, soothing in a way.

"What did it feel like?" His voice is soft, almost sounding scared. For a moment she thinks to say something mean, refuse to speak of it, and storm off. Then she rethinks it and decides to do the opposite of that. After all if anyone understands trying to rid the world of oneself it's him. Maybe they have more in common than she wants to let on, but that doesn't change that in reality they do.

"Which part? The actual physical feeling, blade against skin... Or the mental trauma that took place during it?" she breathes. Her voice is so soft, vulnerable sounding. She hates it. He doesn't. It makes him want to protect her from it, from herself.

"Both," he answers. Danny turns to look into his eyes for a moment. When she sees he's not making fun of her she looks away. Her hand intertwines with his, scar disappearing against his own wrist.

"It only hurt for a second. Even then it felt like relief. Like my flesh was begging to be split open, my insides wanting to breathe. It was the mental it took affect on most. Before my mind was racing in all different directions and the moment I saw blood it just stopped. Everything was clear, peaceful in a way. Then I felt scared though, lonely. I wanted my mom, I think I may have even screamed for her. It was like in a matter of seconds I saw everything that I was going to leave behind. My life didn't flash before my eyes... Just the people who meant something to me did. Like it didn't matter what I did up until then or what happened. All I saw where the people I did things with and their faces when those things happened," She pauses for a moment. Her eyes look a little lost, but he knows that she is lost in remembering. Then her shoulders shrug and she forces a hoarse laugh. "I know it sounds cliché..."

"Not at all," he clarifies. Danny looks to him immediately. Did he just defend her from herself? His hand slides the bracelet back down and then reaches up to her cheek. Fingertips stroke against the skin, so soft and smooth. "Pain can't be cliché. Everyone feels it differently. No matter how we express it with words... It's different." He waits for a frown of confusion from her. What he said may have not made the most sense. Her expression suggest otherwise though. Like she knows and understood him perfectly. Her eyes study each inch of his face closely and then back to his eyes. They're so understanding, but also lost in a sea of blue. Maybe she'll regret this, but where would she be without regrets?

"Kiss me," Danny whispers. Trey turns his head a bit and then moves towards her. His lips fit perfectly against her own. Unlike before though it isn't needy or hungry. Instead it's soft, dark, and peaceful. She tastes sweet. The texture of her lips unique. Danny allows herself to be lost in the moment. Refusing reality again and again as it begs to interrupt. However all things must come to an end. The kiss no different. She immediately tries to push herself from him and get up.

"Don't," his voice raises and he pulls her back down. Danny stares at him, biting her bottom lip. "It's okay to kiss me Danny and stick around afterwards. I'm not going to ask for anything in return. No conditions came with it." His voice is stern, but soft.

"Okay, but... You should just probably take me back now," she returns. Trey nods slowly and then stands up. She picks up the bag then notices his hand held out to her. After a moment of hesitation she takes it. Neither comment on the fact they do not let go once they start to walk.

–

"The grocery's should be brought up soon," Chuck reminds her as they ride up in the elevator. Blair nods silently, crossing her arms. "Do you think Danny's back yet?" He constantly tries to have more of a conversation with her again, but Blair is no longer permitting much of it.

"I'll call you if she is," she replies. It's a short answer, an easy one. This way he won't have to come inside and she can prepare herself before tonight. The night will be awkward to say in the least, Danny still not speaking. Her staring at him with want is just pathetic. The elevator dings and the doors open to their floor. They both step out, but then come to an immediate halt.

"I think we found her," Chuck grinds his teeth. Danny is leaning against the doorway of her suite, but that's not the interesting part. It's the boy attached to her lips...

–

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. That is a bit of a cliff hanger, but not much. This was not my favorite chapter, but come on who loved the C/B grocery store moment?


	13. Enough

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 13: **Enough**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck).

A/N: Thank you so much to the WONDERFUL 15 reviewers. It actually made me feel really good because I just put out a new chapter of my other story, Breakfast at the Basses, which is usually very popular, but seems to have gone down. So if you're reading any of my stories please review!

–

"_How do you know when how much is too much? Too much too soon. Too much information. Too much fun. Too much love. Too much to ask... And when it is all just too much to bear?"_

_- Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy_

–

Trey's body presses Danny's back into the door frame. Their lips continue in a long kiss. One that neither is sure how it began, but doesn't want it to end. The only thing they can sense are each other... and their tongues. Neither notice the two older brunettes glaring at them from the elevator. Chuck goes to make a fast move towards Trey, but Blair grabs him and yanks him back inside the elevator. Her hand goes over his mouth before he can say anything and the doors close. The two kissing teenagers no longer in view or reach.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Chuck demands, getting in her face a bit. Blair's hand immediately smacks into his chest to push him away from her. When he sees the flash of worry in her mind, no doubt left overs from the previous night, he backs up himself. His eyes flash with a moment of sincerity, but then the anger back. He huffs, waiting on an answer.

"First of all you have no right to question my doings especially when they just saved your ass," Blair responds, teeth clenching. Her finger then stabs into his chest. "And second, please tell me what you intended to do back there? Go on a violent rampage about not touching your daughter when the night before she claimed you to have no hold over her? Think about it Chuck, that would just further her abashed animosity towards her and that's not something we need. She is speaking to neither of us and if you give yourself a moment of clarity then process this. When you were a teenager what did you want to do when someone elder of you restricted you of something?"

"I wanted to do it ten times more and I did. I get what you're saying Blair, but..." he tries to rebuttal the argument, but she cuts him off immediately.

"No counterclaims Bass, you listen to me and hear this now," Blair pauses for a moment. Both look to the other's eyes. The words are too close to one's from the past, each feel the tidal waves of hurt and longing. But Blair masks it first, before he can see it. Chuck pretends to do the same and act as if they meant nothing. She exhales loudly and then continues after a few steps backing off of him. "One of the things you and our daughter share is the adroit skill of rebellion. You, or even I for that matter, act like Trey bothers us and forbid him... I can promise she'll hold onto him with all she can just to spite us. We, you especially, must fall into her good graces and playing the protective father card right now will prevent that from happening. Please, for once in your life, just listen to my argument and agree," she pleads. Chuck takes in the genuine sincerity in her eyes. In this moment he knows she is not out to get him and although he does not like her suggestions on not to take action... He knows they are thought out and correct.

"How did you learn to think so rationally in such restricted times Waldorf?" Chuck asks. He allows a small smile of approval to form on his lips. After all she did indeed just save his ass. And if he can not admit that and thank her in the exact words than he will do them in hidden ones. She of course is smart enough to realize this and smiles a bit back at him. Her shoulders shrug.

"It's called having a teenage daughter," Blair replies. With that she hits the number of their floor again, seeing as they had been sent back to the first. "Now act as if we never saw any of it and greet this boy with the uppermost casual and pleasant attitude you can muster." Her instructions and how her posture holds during of them reminds him of high school. Maybe even before that when she would tell him how to act at certain society events back when they were children. Except in those days it was more along the lines of, 'Shoulders straight Bass and head held high' or the more popular, 'Never down the champagne glass in one swig this is not a rathskeller full of your concubine whores.' He was the only one who listened to her instructions back then when it came to him, Nate, and Serena. So today he would do the same.

"So without out censure of him she'll just drop him?" he furthers. Blair raises her eyebrows at the fact he is still questioning her. Of course he knows that it's just so she'll keep talking to him. No matter how he approaches it he will achieve her attention, just like back then.

"How about you just leave it to me Bass," Blair winks at him. Afterwards he notices the slight blushing of a crimson color on her cheeks. It was a flirtatious move depending on how you looked at it. But there's no way she'd be flirting with him willingly, it was a mistake obviously and she was now embarrassed for him. Just afraid that he would make it out to be something more than it was, he tells himself.

"But Blair, we always _worked_ so much better when in union," he smirks. Blair turns to playfully glare at him, the sexual innuendo implied is evident. With that she rolls her eyes and scoffs. "I don't think Danny would consider that to be the uppermost pleasant attitude you can muster." She turns to him and parts her lips.

"Well then how about I muster up whatever you'd call it straight up your..."

"Ding!" The elevator sounds and the doors open. Chuck laughs deeply as he walks past her, the look on her face is priceless. Blair quickly composes herself and enters the hallway again to see Danny and Trey now just standing by the door. Danny turns to look at them, but it soon turns to a glare.

"I guess I'll just be going then," Trey attempts to excuse himself.

"Leaving so soon?" Chuck asks sarcastically and tries to form a smile. Blair kicks him in the back of the leg, but he turns away to wince. She however does not miss the, "Dammit woman," that he mutters under his breath.

"Oh Trey, how lovely it is to see you again," Blair greets smoothly. Her teen clench slightly, but she masks it perfectly. After all she was Queen B back in high school for a reason. "Such a pity you're leaving. Although we do have dinner plans," her eyes flicker to Chuck's for just a second. He's not even attempting words right now, which is probably for the best.

"Actually Trey, you and I are going to dinner together... Remember?" Danny nudges at him. Just like she intends her mother realizes how clever she phrased her wording just so it still seems like she's barely speaking to them. Chuck looks to Blair for her to counter and when she doesn't, he decides to.

"Perhaps you should listen to your mother. I'm sure Trey can understand that," Chuck says slyly, looking to Trey with hidden deadly eyes. Trey looks away from him immediately, but Danny does not.

"Perhaps you should just stay out of this," she argues. Chuck parts his lips to say something else, but never gets the chance.

"Perhaps we should just invite Trey to dinner," Blair intervenes.

"What?" Both Chuck and Danny say in union. Blair laughs nervously and then nods at Trey.

"Both of you are acting so strange today. Now Trey you will come to dinner and I won't take no for an answer. See you in about an hour. I'm sure Chuck will tell you where to meet us," she concludes. With that she goes into her room, grocery carrier arriving just in time to be let in.

"See you at dinner," Danny sighs to Trey and then storms inside. He smiles and waves, but then sees Chuck. His glare is not as powerful as it should be, still confused at Blair's invite to Trey. However it still makes Trey want to run away, far, far, far away.

"The restaurant is downstairs. I'm sure you'll find your way," he mutters and goes into his own suite. Trey walks away awkwardly, very confused himself.

–

"Dad I just need you to do this for me," Blair says into the phone. It was balancing between her shoulder and cheek as she struggles to reach the zipper that went up the back. Back home she had Dorota or Danny do it, but Dorota is not here and Danny is not speaking with her. So now she is beginning to get frustrated while arguing lightly with her father on the phone.

"Blair Bear you know I never question you or go against anything you have done, but I'm just not sure if this would help Danny become closer to Chuck. Don't you think it will just serve as another outlet for her to spend time away form him?" Harold questions. Blair rolls her eyes. She loves her father dearly, but he has rephrased that question about twenty times now in one conversation. She heaves a sigh and practically falls over when trying to reach that dang zipper again. She should honestly be more careful for it's vintage quality, but her mind isn't thinking about that right now.

"Trust me dad this is to take away her other current distraction, not the other way around. So please just make this happen for Danny and I. We will be eternally grateful, me before her of course," Blair concludes. It's not a complete lie because Danny will appreciate it when she's not seething at Blair anymore for making her stay here. Her father sighs a few times on the other end and then after a few moments of silence she hears him.

"Alright sweetheart, consider it done," Harold responds. Blair feels a tidal wave of relief wash over her and a huge weight of stress lifted from her back. However the stupid dress is still not up yet. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun at dinner and tell Danny and Chuck I said hello." Blair opens her lips to respond, but then almost falls face forward into her dresser as she struggles to get at the zipper. Instead of a face smash into it though two hands grab both of her shoulders from behind. She sighs with relief, but then realizes she recognizes the hands.

"I will dad, bye," Blair hangs up the phone and lifts her eyes to the mirror. Chuck is behind her. With one swift movement of his hand he places it on her back. Blair does not speak, but just stares at his eyes through the mirror. He smirks and slowly brings it up her back. She does all she can, but a shiver still comes over her body. "Don't flatter yourself, I practically froze to death last night." She makes an instant cover for herself.

"I'll have something done about it," He replies instantly. His voice is so smooth and calm. Then again he doesn't have to deal with his hands on her back. Blair moves away from him and opens up her jewelry box.

"Good," she mutters, being slightly short with him. He only chuckles lowly in amusement. He watches as in a fluster she retrieves a necklace and pulls her chestnut curls around her shoulder. The tables are turned and he stiffens instantly. The back of her neck. Why did she have to go and show the back of her neck? Even worse was the fact that she had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes flicker back to his. "Well do you plan to stand in my bedroom all night?" The mood is suddenly so tense, they both know why.

"No," he retorts and blinks his eyes away from her, "I was just coming to tell you that everyone is ready to go. How much longer do you think you'll be?" His voice is kept business like and casual. He even starts to walk around her room a bit so he can keep his back to her. If only she would put that damn neck back under her hair. He is going to get out of here before a cold shower is needed before dinner.

"I actually have a few more phone calls to make to work and finish getting ready. You guys should go ahead. After all it's just downstairs. I'm sure I can find my way without an escort," Blair sighs. With that she moves into her closet. Chuck curses himself for not admiring her dress. He was so focused on his hands not shaking and the back of her gorgeous neck that he didn't even glance at it. What if it's something too revealing for other men to see? No she wouldn't do that with Danny there. Or would she? He knows nothing about her, the new Blair. Well actually the New Blair is still a lot like the old Blair and he does know some about her, but... "Well go on," Blair practically shouts, still inside the closet.

"Fine," he snarls and stomps out of the room. Neither are sure how it the mood went bad, but it did. Chuck leaves to greet Danny who is ready, Blair stays behind. Finally she comes out of her hiding place in the closet and finishes getting ready.

–

Chuck walks out of Blair's room and sees Danny standing by the door. Her lips in a pout and her arms crossed. She let her hair fall in free curls, no headband intact. Slowly he sees she has on black pumps and tights, all looking a lot like her mothers favorite brands. Then her dress is a black lace over lay, with a slightly flowing out black skirt. Her make-up is definitely set for the evening and looking a little too old for his taste. He advances towards her and makes his firmly set lips turn into a somewhat smile.

"Are you going to a funeral?" he asks. Soon the classic Bass smirk is on his lips as he raises his left eyebrow. Danny turns to him, eyes narrowing. He chuckles opening up the door for her. On her way out her lips part just enough and she speaks.

"I'm in mourning for my former life," Danny replies tersely. Chuck rolls his eyes and chuckles. Immediately she spins around in anger. How dare he find all of this amusing? "I don't see how such a miserable person like yourself can still find it in his heart to laugh," Her words are harsh, but he does not falter.

"Please do not take offense. You merely reminded me of your mother," He explains and then steps into the elevator. That silences her instantly. People tell her this all the time, but in the current situation she doesn't like it coming from him. He knows nothing of her mother. He left her mother and has no right to speak about her. Maybe they knew each other a long time ago, but obviously she knows her mother better. That is why she will never accept this man. So she steps into the elevator, only speaking when the doors close.

"Don't talk to me like you know her. You know nothing about either of us and I intend to keep it that way," She looks him directly in the eye as she speaks harshly. Her tone is cold, bitter, and business like. These are all qualities that both him and Blair have always had. However her words have a strange effect on him.

"You're wrong," Chuck responds. Danny frowns at his eyes which seem to look right past her. Like he's looking at something else, another time maybe. He shakes his head and then looks away from her. His whole mood changing, sort of like she saw him when they spoke before she knew who he was. "I know more about Blair then most people." Danny opens her mouth to protest, but the elevator dings and the doors open. Trey is on the other side and he smiles at her. Chuck walks towards the restaurant while she stays behind.

"Did someone die?" Trey jokes with a smirk. His eyes scan over her choice of attire. Although rather intoxicating he also notices the color selection for the night. Danny rolls her eyes and pushes past him.

"Shut-up," Danny mumbles. He goes unaffected though and walks beside her.

"So what's the plan for tonight? And where's your mom?" His head turns back to look for Blair, but she is not there. Knowing she is not ahead with Chuck either, well it makes him wonder. "I would think I offended, but she was the one who asked me to dinner. I even wore a nice suit for her." He motions down at it. Danny turns to look at him and the breath holds in her throat. So he looks good cleaned up... Stupid girl thoughts. Quickly she covers them, turning forward again.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you how to treat your date? Go pick her up at the door. She spent hours getting ready," Danny muses with much sarcasm. Trey shrugs and turns around. Danny stops and grabs him. "Where are you going?"

"Your mom's pretty hot," he replies.

"You did not just say that," she glowers at him.

"Well I've been in a love triangle with two sisters before, but this is new," he jests. Danny ponders her mind for something witty to throw back at him, but never gets the chance.

"Please you couldn't handle a Waldorf woman if you tried," Chuck interrupts. Both teens turn to look at him. Danny still processing what he's said in her mind. "The table's ready," he motions towards it. Danny huffs away from both of them, stomping her heels for extra effect.

"Mr. Bass," Trey attempts to smile and holds out his hand. Chuck looks down at it and then back at Trey.

"Don't talk to me," he mutters and follows Danny. Trey is left alone.

"Well isn't this family lovely," he mumbles to himself. He sits down next to Danny who made it a point to choose the chair farthest from her father. "Save me a seat?" His smile turns rather cocky. Chuck feels that protective feeling rise up again when he sees how Trey looks at his daughter. It's how he used to look at girls. No this boy was not good. After tonight he would not be invited to dinner again.

"No," Danny smirks, "I'm pretty sure you've had one reserved in hell for a long time now."

"Funny, feels like heaven on Earth to me," Trey returns. Chuck watches the whole display with piercing, but curious eyes. He does not like Trey, but each thing Danny does reminds him more and more of Blair. The only thing that reminds him of himself is the bitterness she lets out at times, well most of the time when he's around. Quickly he stands from the table, in need of fresh air. Both Danny and Trey immediately look at him.

"Excuse me, I'm going to step outside for a moment," he nods at them.

"Try not to get hit by a bus," Danny smiles sarcastically. Part of him actually wonders if she would really like him to get hit by a bus. If Blair said it then he definitely would. He was pretty sure she'd wished worse on him before, even when they were together. Dammit why did Danny make him think so much about Blair? Well obvious reasons of course, but he's not thinking of Blair that kept Danny away from him for sixteen years. No he has to think of the Blair he used to call his. Or maybe he still calls her... No. He needs fresh air, bottom line here. His eyes meet his daughters again.

"I'll do my best," he sighs and then walks away. Not missing that her eyes stay on his back the entire time.

–

Chuck walks back inside after a few cigarettes and a couple swigs of Scotch. He's not anywhere near drunk, not after what happened with Blair. He still doesn't forgive himself for that one. He was angry, drunk, and... Well he can't think of another word so he'll have to label it as jealous for now. Still all of that was no excuse for his actions. If any other man had put marks on Blair, accident or not, he would have killed them. No questions asked except maybe when finding help to dispose of the body. His mind pushes away those thoughts as he enters the restaurant though. The whole point of stepping out was to clear his mind and such. His eyes search for the table, but quickly abandon that mission at another sight.

"Blair," he breathes her name even though she is too far away to hear him. He is halfway to the table, but she is just now walking in the door. Every eye is upon her instantly, as they should be. She does not see him, but smiles at the person who opens the door for her. That smile, if used correctly, could make any man fall to his knees. Chuck's eyes roam over her body. (See Picture of Blair in Dress with Photobucket Link) She is wearing a deep crimson colored dress with a higher neckline. The lack of cleavage is not even noticed due to her breathtaking appearance in it though. It goes to just about her knees, tightly fitting her curves perfectly. The dress also has a decorative waistline and the sleeves only go over her shoulders to the back, arms fully visible. She compliments it with black, open-toe, pumps. Even if the dress is perfect for her though it's what's above it that catches his real attention. Her chestnut curls fall perfectly around her face and ruby lips. They remind him of Junior year, but are longer and possibly even darker. Slowly she comes towards him, well more likely the table, as if in a movie slow walk. Then she is in front of him.

"What did Danny scare you away from the table?" She asks with a slight laugh. His heart warms at the sound and a lump forms in his throat. Dammit this was not what he needed right now. When he does not respond Blair reaches out and fixes his tie. It is slightly crooked, which is weird for him. She guesses he has just not noticed it and as a very unused reaction, she fixes it.

"I had just stepped out for some fresh air," Chuck utters, still captivated with her completely. Blair does not reply immediately, but concentrates on smoothing his shirt after fixing his tie. Finally she removes his hand, there's an immediate pull on his heart, and looks back up at him.

"Alright then, your tie was crooked," Blair motions towards it with her explanation. Chuck looks down at it, now in perfect place of course, and then smiles in appreciation back at her. It's an awkward and not readily prepared smile. But she doesn't seem to notice. Does this mean she doesn't find him awkward or that she could care less at all? "In fact where's the beloved bow-ties Bass?" Her eyebrow raises and she smirks.

"Where are the headbands?" Chuck counters, finally sounding normal again. Blair rolls her eyes playfully an then turns to walk towards the table. He follows her, eyes glued to her form.

–

Danny stares at the scene before her. She can't look away from it. Her mother just walked in while her father was making his way to the table. However as soon as he saw Blair, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was gazing upon her like someone who... Well she wasn't sure what the look was. She knew it was more than lust, but that's as far as she'd search for a word for it. She knows how gorgeous her mother is and how men back home look at her, but this is different. Then when she reaches Chuck and smiles at him, it becomes something she's never seen before. Her mother does not smile at just anyone. Smiles are only given to those who deserve them or she loves. What had Chuck done to possibly deserve one? And why is he still looking at her like that? Blair's hand reaches up and fixes his tie. Danny's breath catches in her throat. It looks so natural for her mom who doesn't even do that sort of thing for her grandfather. And now they're laughing?

"Danny are you okay?" Trey asks from beside her. She immediately turns away from the obvious stare and faces him. He looks forward to see what she was looking at, but only sees her parents walking towards them. "If you were trying to glare at them, you were failing miserably." A slight laugh escapes his lips.

"What?" Danny does not comprehend his words. Then before Trey can repeat them her parents sit down. She immediately looks at them, studying them closely. Her mom smiles at her, looking hopeful.

"Sorry I was late. Your grandfather is quite the talker," Blair says. She tries desperately to earn a smile from her daughter, but it is not happening. What Blair doesn't know though is that Danny isn't even doing it on purpose. She is still just trying to figure out what she just saw. "Okay, well have you ordered?" Blair looks around at everyone seated at the table.

"No we haven't," Chuck answers, smiling at her again. Blair turns to look at him, returning the gesture. Then the waiter comes and takes their orders. After he is gone things fall silent, but Chuck is still staring at Blair. Danny starts to get agitated with it, not understanding why he is suddenly acting this way.

"Did grandpa book us a flight back home once the summer is over?" Danny asks, interrupting the silence. Her eyes look directly at her mother, not even acknowledge that Chuck is there. Blair turns towards her a bit surprised, but then shakes her head.

"Danielle Waldorf," Blair warns, eyebrows raised. Danny rolls her eyes and takes a drink of her water. "And no he did not. We spoke of other things. He said to tell both you and Chuck hello." Danny scoffs looking to her father.

"You know my grandfather?" Her voice holds much disbelief. Chuck parts his lips to answer, but Blair cuts him off.

"Yes he does. He's known Chuck since we were little," She replies. The tension at the table is very clear. Trey sits up in his seat and clears his throat.

"So you two have known each other long then?" He directs his question at both of them, but looks more at Blair. Right now she is not staring him down like Chuck is.

"Yes, our whole lives. Unlike you and my daughter who have only known each other for about four days is it?" Chuck retorts. His tone of voice resembles Danny's if not worse. Blair tries to look at him. Why was he abandoning her plan all of the sudden?

"That's pretty big talk for someone who missed out on fifteen years of his daughters life," Danny smirks bitterly at Chuck. He looks at her, instantly falling quiet.

"Danny that's enough," Blair continues to stick-up for Chuck. Danny can't stand that she does this. Why is her mother doing this for him? She owes him nothing. He's the one who let them down, the one who let her leave and didn't care enough to go after her.

"I agree can we go back home now?" Danny continues. She's stubborn and some of her emotions are finally coming out. Unfortunately for Chuck the particular one is anger and directed at Chuck. Blair opens her mouth to say something else, but Danny doesn't let her. Instead she crosses her arms and shakes her head at Chuck in disgust. "I don't know why you think you can just come into our lives and be instantly accepted. My mother doesn't want to be here anymore than I do. She..."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Blair shouts, hand banging on the table. The whole restaurant silences, Danny especially. She glares at all the people around her. "What are you all staring at? Mind your own business," she orders. Everyone does just that or at least pretends to. She then looks at the three other people at the table, Danny in particular. "Now we are all going to have a nice dinner whether any of you want to or not. I won't even ask you if you understand because I'm not going to say it again." With that she takes a large swig of her wine.

"Thank you for inviting me Ms. Waldorf," Trey offers with a smile.

"Spare me," Blair mutters. Trey nods smirking to himself.

"Well I can see where Danny gets it from. Among other things of course," He muses, eyes falling from her face slightly. Danny, Chuck, and Blair's expressions soon show him that was not the best thing to say.... Okay that was the absolute worse thing to say.

–

"I'm going to the restroom," Danny smiles with clenched teeth. She stands up and only makes eye contact with Trey. Both Chuck and Blair note this of course, after all it was her point to make. Trey doesn't get a chance to really react or comprehend her words though before she flees from the table. He sighs and leans back in his chair. It is then he notices both pair's of dark brown eyes glowering at him. Oh shit.

"Perhaps it's time for me to excuse myself to the restroom as well," Trey attempts and tries to stand. However both Chuck and Blair's livid stares cause him to shrink back down in the seat. "Or I could stay here and wait for her to get back..." His hand reaches up and pulls at the collar of his shirt. Never before had he felt this hot and uncomfortable. It was a big dinning room, but Trey felt as if he would suffocate. Or Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were going to choke him under the table. Either way he just wants to run, very far away. No, he's going to sit it out for Danny. She needs a friend and if that means standing his ground with her parents then he will. And if he dies trying well then maybe they'll put something nice on his tombstone.

"Smart decision," Blair smiles sarcastically, "I would hate for you to damage your reputation with us by following our daughter to the bathroom. Doesn't look well, suspicious if anything." Chuck starts to grin beside her. Not only does she remind him of the Blair that attacks her victims like lions, but she also used the phrase 'our daughter' while doing so.

"I assure you what you're insinuating Ms. Waldorf is of your own mind completely," Trey stutters a bit. Now he knows where Danny gets some of this from. Although Chuck Bass doesn't seem to be lacking in intimidation either. His is just more subtle, a quiet and dangerous way of threatening.

"Don't bother defending yourself Collin. Whether you're being dishonest or in complete truth, once Danny's mother's mind is set it's seldom that it changes," Chuck informs him, leaning back in his seat. Blair turns to look at him, frowning at the name he has just used. Did he really forget this boy's name? Trey's eyes widen slightly. Chuck smirks nodding slowly. "Don't look so perplexed. I sustain all of those I wish to rid of, Collin Fairchild the third."

"I cannot believe you," Blair laughs and shakes her head at Chuck. Trey goes from feared to confused and awkward. Moments ago this woman was in on the attack and now she acts as if he's not there. Chuck's whole exterior changes as well. When he turns towards Danny's mother he relaxes, even smiles a bit.

"What?" His eyes sparkle when they meet hers. It reminds him of how his parents used to look at each other before his father... Well what did it matter now? Nothing to him, but something to Danny. Blair's laughter slows.

"Charles Bass are you still using that PI of yours to do all of your dirty work?" Blair asks playfully. It's the first time Trey has seen her so laid back. Sure with Danny at the hospital he saw a softer side, but this was different. She didn't look at Chuck the way she looked at Danny. Chuck scoffs and takes a sip of his scotch.

"The water in France must have flummoxed your memory Waldorf. You of all people should know how much I revere extirpating my adversaries," Chuck reminds her. His hand goes to his chest as if it's a touching matter. Yet his whole persona is also very cocky. As weird as it sounds Mr. Bass reminds Trey of himself and how he treats Danny. He really wishes she were here to see this, but also knows that they would not act this way if she was. For even though it is not his place to tell her otherwise she is not giving them any leverage. He also knows it's wrong to think she is being ungrateful by rejecting two parents who want to be in her life. After all his dad is... Not here anymore and now his mom can't even look at him that much. But he also understands her reasoning behind it. So maybe he'll only pretend to be "Team Danny". Because from his stand point "Team Chuck/Blair" doesn't look too bad either. If only these people could just make a team for each other... Or maybe he should just stop thinking about all of it. Blair's voice interrupts his thought process, thankfully.

"I atone for causing you to misconstrue Bass. For I attest to you that I have not forgotten that quality of yours. Or the fact that I will always _do it_ better," Blair throws her own smirk. Both look completely self-absorbed, but also fascinated by one another. They definitely have forgotten of his presence. Chuck pushes himself forward in the chair and then leans over towards Blair. Okay now Trey feels extremely out of place.

"Don't be so vainglorious Blair," Chuck's voice drops seductively. Neither notice the hold they have over each other, but the outsider sure does. "I commemorate numerous affairs were we _did it_ in union perfection. Most of them taking place in the limo in fact," he says. It came from his lips so naturally that at first Chuck doesn't realize the subject of which he spoke. Blair doesn't miss a word though and shivers as a result. She tries to cover it, eyes appearing to Trey as though she is mortified. She is hiding something, acting just the way Danny does in similar situations. So that's why he decides to step in.

"You can have my jacket if you're cold Ms. Waldorf. I know it's rather chilly in here, but I'm one of those people who are always hot," Trey blurts. It's the first thing he can think of and also a cover for her shiver. Both of their eyes snap towards him, now remembering he was there. Chuck glares instantly and for the first time Trey knows it has nothing to do with Danny. It's a possessive look, but not fatherly. Blair on the other hand is still flustered and moves away from Chuck while turning towards Trey.

"That's magnanimous of you Trey, but..." Blair speaks politely towards him. It actually makes Trey feel a bit proud of himself. Like gaining her respect so she won't resent him being around Danny so much matters to him... Which of course it doesn't... Does it?

"But she can have mine," Chuck cuts her off, being very forthcoming. He stands up towering over Trey. This man wasn't being egotistical before, he is very good at dispensing coercion on others. "I checked it in at the door. Excuse me Blair, I'll return shortly," he only directs the slightest of pleasantries at her, but his scowl fully on Trey. When he leaves Trey relaxes a bit. He's not sure what to make of Chuck yet. Danny's mother he can sort of comprehend, but her father is harder to read. When he is out of ear shot Blair nods at Trey.

"Thank you," Her words obviously are referring to more than just the coat offering. Then she leans onto the table a bit, eyes very serious, but not harsh. "I'd appreciate it if you did not share my lack of decorum with my daughter. What just happened with Chuck was..."

"Human," Trey finishes for her. Blair is once again taken off guard, she shakes her head to dispute his claim, but he just smiles softly. "Despite what you have concluded about me Ms. Waldorf I'm not here to turn your daughter against you... Or take advantage of her in this situation. As far as I'm concerned I saw you and Mr. Bass engage in nothing, but casual conversation." He nods and winks at her for assurance.

"Well good," Blair starts to regain her composure, sitting up a bit straighter. She smirks at him, the pride and remorseless part of her back. "Because you don't want to cross me Trey. I've destroyed people twice your age and size before." With that she turns away from him, taking a sip of her wine. Trey smiles, not taking offense. He's learning it's just her way and does respect her for it.

"Here you are," Chuck returns and puts the coat around Blair's shoulders. She only nods at him, not mouthing 'thank you'. The three are silent until Danny returns.

–

Danny and Trey walk side by side towards her room. Chuck and Blair went into their rooms already. She knew that Chuck was protesting, but her mother... For some strange unknown reason to Danny shoved him into his room and then gave her a time limit. Which she fully intends to purposely break. After she got back from the restaurant she did not speak unless it was with Trey, or an insult directed at Chuck. She still isn't sure why seeing her mother act like that with him angered her so much, but it did. However towards the end her mother also suddenly started being nicer to Trey. Not that she cares all that much, but... Okay so maybe she cares a little. Just the fact that her mother is making an effort to be nice to the one person who is listening to her may have earned her a few points with her daughter.

"So dinner was... Oh what's the word I'm looking for?" Trey ponders with a smile. They both stop in front of the door. Him with his back to it and her in front of him, facing the door also. She smiles sarcastically, but keeps it in a playful form as well.

"Abhorrent, abominable, appalling, dreadful, ghastly, stomach turning..." Danny starts to go off on a long list, but Trey puts a finger to her lips. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Actually I was going to say interesting, but I think I got your point as well," he winks. Danny rolls her eyes and pushes his hand to his chest. "Well if you wanted to play rough..."

"Spare me of the heinous comment just this once?" She interrupts, face filling with fake hopefulness. Trey in return pouts his lips and tries to look hurt.

"But I always end the night with one," He whines like a child. Danny gives him a look to show she is not amused, even if in reality she may find it slightly funny, cute... Dare she suggest charming? His expression returns to his normal smirk and he sighs. "Well I suppose I could leave it out for one night, but there will be one condition." His hand motions for a one, holding up his index finger.

"That depends," Danny counters, "Will this condition offend me more than the perverted comment?" Trey shrugs and leans forward.

"I don't know, tell me afterwards," he whispers. Slowly he comes closer. She stills completely. Her mother is right inside that door and her... father in the one next to it, but she can't tell him no. He is a rather good at kissing and they keep ending up in this position for a reason right? Or was she just being weak? Well it didn't matter because his lips were right here. Her own pucker a little, but then the corner of her eye catches someone emerging from the elevators. She gasps, yanking away from Trey and pushing past him.

"Morrow!"

–

A/N: Yep it's a cliff hanger! Review if you want more! You know I need the encouragement and to know that you're still reading even though Gossip Girl is back on. Also sorry about any mistakes. I've written most of this chapter late at night. I'm finishing now and it's seven in the morning, I've been writing all night! I did proof read, but as you've probably guessed I'm falling asleep at my keyboard lol.


	14. Morrow: Voice of Reason & Peacemaker

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 14: **Morrow: Voice of Reason/Peacemaker**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you'll never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck)

A/N: I literally can not thank you guys enough for all the reviews! I try to send review replies, but can't unless you log in. So if you didn't then just to let you know I am still very grateful! Enjoy.

–

"_Because it's only when you're tested that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. The person that you want to be does exist, somewhere in the other side of hard work and faith, and belief and beyond the heartache and fear of what life has._

_- Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill"_

–

"Morrow!" Danny shouts as she pushes past Trey. Her feet can't seem to go fast enough as she sprints towards the blue eyed, dark haired boy. His own face brightens instantly with a perfect white smile. She literally jumps him, legs wrapping around his waist, and arms tightly around his neck. He stumbles back and she hears him laugh, but it's barely audible. Her eyes close tightly as she breathes him in, he smells like home. It makes her hold onto him that much tighter.

"Uh... Iya..." Morrow attempts to sound out words. Danny immediately releases her tight hold on him and slides down easily against the front of his body. It's not that he can't talk, but just prefers not to. He can't hear himself while 'speaking, but knows it comes out strange because of this. She knows it's because people have made fun of him for it, but she doesn't care. He sighs with relief and lifts his hands. **'I couldn't breathe. You were squeezing me too hard,' **he motions. There is a comical look on his face though. Danny rolls her eyes and punches him playfully in the shoulder.

**'Don't be such a pansy Morrow,' **her hands show no sign of being rusty from the time she's spent away, **'And anyways what are you doing here?! Please let your answer be that you've come to rescue me and take me back home...'** Her eyes are in slight puppy dog mode. If only that were his answer then she would gladly leave with him right this minute.

**'Rescue you?'** Morrow's countenance flashes with confusion, **'I thought your mom and you were just working you out and visiting your grandmother. That is what she told me over the phone.' **Danny frowns, she is now the one feeling confused. Why would her mother start to consider her feelings? Of course Morrow will side with her when he learns of everything that is happening. Her mother is being stupid if she thinks he will take her side over Danny's.

**'So you don't know anything?' **Danny presses. Morrow shakes his head. Her lips twist into a small pout. **'Well I... What's happening is that... Um...' **She is at a loss for "words". Morrow grins at this and shakes his head. His arms go around her in a tight hug.

"Isss.... oh... k," he sounds in a whisper. Danny feels better instantly. He's always been here and knows how to make her feel better. Whatever her mothers aim was she doesn't care. He pulls aways slowly. **'Now tell me Danny, what is going on?'** Danny pauses momentarily and then decides what to do.

**'I'll explain soon, but first you can meet my... friend,' **she nods. What was she supposed to call Trey? The word friend didn't fit him very well in her mind, but what word would? Morrow suddenly tugs on her before she fully turns around to take him to Trey. He shrugs in confusion before signaling.

**'What friend? There's no one there,' **he then signals back down the hallway. Danny spins around to see he's right. Where did Trey go? After all he was right there with her until Morrow got here. Her face falls despite the fact she does not want to admit the disappointment she feels. It's not like she knows him that well, actually long would be a better word. Because they do know a lot about each other. "Dann... Danny," Morrow sounds, unable to get her attention any other way.

"Sorry," Danny responds, watching his eyes as they read her lips perfectly. "Umm... **'I guess they went home. Come inside and see my mom. Then I'll tell you everything, I promise.' **He nods and allows her to take his hand. She smiles, Trey will be back tomorrow is the only thing she can figure. He probably just was tired and now Morrow is here and she has missed him a lot. So much is going through her mind, she forgets the small detail that Chuck is in the suite that she and her mother are currently sharing.

–

Danny brings Morrow into the suite's sitting area, but stops seeing her mother... and father. Why didn't he go back to his own suite by now? She wasn't even in here for him to bother and he didn't need to be around her mother. Danny didn't want him around her mother, she decides.

"Morrow," Blair smiles as she stands immediately, **'My father didn't say you would get here this soon. We could have gotten you your own room and...' **Her hands move smoothly while Chuck stares at them in confusion. Again with the sign language, but this time with Blair? His eyes flicker to Morrow who watches it.

**'He doesn't want his own room. If you had him come here to see me then he'll stay with us,' **Danny cuts in, eyes set in a glare. Morrow both senses and feels uncomfortable in the atmosphere. He doesn't know what is up with Danny and her mother, but also wondering who the man on the couch is.

**'Hello Ms. Waldorf, thank you for convincing Harold to make my parents let me come. I missed Danny a lot,' **Morrow nods with a polite smile. Usually he knows that he would go over and hug her too, but right now things are just too awkward. Why that is exactly? He has no clue.

"Well we're going up to my room. Don't let the door hit you on the way out when you leave Chuck," Danny smirks with sarcasm lacing her tone. Morrow, who is reading her lips, looks to Chuck for his reaction. Then Blair speaks when the man, Chuck, stands.

"**This is Morrow Jacobs, Danny's best friend. And Morrow this is Danny's father, Chuck,"** Blair explains, both signing and speaking. Morrow's eyes widen and he looks from Danny to Chuck. Blair realizes her mistake, but in her defense also thought it would be the first thing Danny would say to Morrow. Or that Sadie at least said something by now.

"Hello... Nice, to, meet... you," Chuck speaks slowly, unsure of what to do. He also holds out his hand.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's deaf not stupid," Danny snaps. Chuck retracts his hand immediately like she bit him and looks down. Blair shakes her head.

"Danny, he didn't mean it that way," she scolds. The look on Chuck's face is actually embarrassed. Morrow who has been reading lips the whole time, whether they spoke slower or faster, turns to Chuck. He holds out his hand, making Danny's father look up at him.

"It's oh.. okay... I can... readuh... lips pretty well," Morrow sounds, feeling a bit bad for Chuck. He's been deaf long enough to know the difference from when someone was intentionally being mean to him or just clueless. He didn't want to speak, knowing it won't sound right, but can only hope Danny's father will just see him as normal.

"Nice to meet you too then Morrow. I didn't mean to offend you," Chuck apologizes. Danny rolls her eyes, but then sees Morrow motioning to her.

**'Tell him, I wasn't offended,' **he requests.

**'No,' **Danny responds. She doesn't care if Morrow wants to be polite to her father because she doesn't. So Morrow turns to Blair, repeating his actions. Who's friend is he again?

"He said to tell you that he wasn't offended," Blair translates eyes then looking to Danny, "She was." Morrow smirks at Danny, trying to lighten her weird mood. However her expression isn't the least bit playful.

**'What's wrong? I don't understand, I thought that you would be happy about all of this,' **Morrow motions, furrowing his brow. Trying to keep the privacy for Danny's sake, nothing against her mother of course, he motions too fast for Blair to comprehend. Danny scowls in response, signing even faster than him.

**'Anything, but,' **Danny scoffs. Blair catches her short sentence and feels relief Chuck can not understand any of this. Even though knowing her daughter, if she wants to then she will say it aloud as well. Morrow looks from Danny, to Chuck, and then back to Danny.

**'Is he not what you thought he'd be? What did he do wrong? How did you even find him for that matter? Or did he find you? Also why does it seem I'm the last to know about this?' **Morrow questions, his mind now going in all different directions. Danny reads quickly and then rolls her eyes.

**'No he plays the part of absentee father pretty well. What did he do period? Wait, nothing because he was never here. It was all just one big accident we ran into each other, not the word accident. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you to your face and not through IM,' **Danny explains. Morrow nods slowly and then watches as she walks to her room, motioning for him to follow without another word. He looks between Chuck and Blair, unsure of what to say before he leaves too.

"Don't worry Morrow. I won't ask you to pick me over Danny. I only hope you can take over your usual role as peacemaker now that you're here," Blair smiles, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable. It works and Morrow nods at her and then at Chuck. With that he goes into the room, both seeing Danny slam the door behind him.

"Are they going to..." Chuck trails off, eyes narrowing in on the door.

"You are so off base," Blair shakes her head with a light laugh. Then she turns towards him. "Morrow is her best friend and it's been that way since they was little. Before and after he lost his hearing, which is why she is so defensive of him." Chuck nods, but then looks to her with more questions.

"How did it happen?" he asks.

"You'd have to ask her that yourself Chuck. I'm off to bed now though. I guess Trey already went home," Blair sighs looking around. Deep down she feels bad about her half not so honest intentions. Yes, she brought Morrow here to help Danny, but before tonight to get rid of Trey as well. Not wanting Chuck to realize this though she goes into her bedroom, falling down on her bed.

–

"And the old Blair Waldorf finally emerged. I must say she was missed severely prior to," Chuck's voice sounds. Blair turns around immediately to face him. When she does, she wishes she hadn't. Those eyes always get to her, especially right now. He looks proud of her, for something childish she's done. He's right because it was something the old Blair would have done, not the new one. And if that's the only time he found her exciting anymore then, well she already knows she was pretty much screwed from the beginning.

"I'm cannot fathom what you mean Charles," Blair sighs, turning back around. It wasn't meant to sound playful, but it had. Her hands flip the page of the magazine on her bed. Chuck's smirk grows at her playful tone. Slowly he moves towards the bed and then falls beside her. Her eyes widen instantly, they are on a bed together. This is never good, Danny is in the other room after all. Plus this isn't good period.

"Oh I think you do Waldorf. Scheming Trey right out of Danny's life? Rather impressive, although I must admit I'm a tad disappointed you didn't let me in on it," he acts casual. Blair tries to do the same, but goosebumps are forming under all her clothes and her breathing is unsteady.

"I'm not scheming or plotting anyone out of my daughter's life Bass. As much as I _hate _to disappoint you, well I guess I'll have to. The old Blair Waldorf is gone, say farewell, throw rose petals on the grave, or whatever else you need to do. I'll admit at first my intentions may not have been so honest, but I've changed my perspective on Trey. I don't value my own selfish reasons for disliking him above Danny's happiness," she informs him, in a business set tone. It almost angers him how negative she makes her formal qualities sound. Those were things he loves... loved about his Blair.

"I never suggested what you speak of Blair. Please do not deprive the world of your divinely intelligent, but also equally mischievous mind to prove a point to me. For such a gift should be embraced, not hidden," Chuck smirks. Blair feels damn fluttering in her stomach and shifts on the bed a bit. Her eyes stay with the magazine.

"You shouldn't do that to people. Not everyone can tell when you're mocking them Chuck. It's cruel thing to do, even for you," Blair mumbles, flipping the page of her magazine. Chuck stares at her, smirk now gone from his face. It seems her whole mood just changed within seconds. Without thinking he reaches out and touches her arm. Her eyes snap towards him and he parts his lips, but nothing comes out. Finally he takes his hand off of her arm and shrugs, looking forward at her pillows.

"I'll make a note of it Waldorf," he says, nonchalantly. It's not what he wants to say, but all that he can. Really he needs to tell her that he wasn't mocking her. Why doesn't she know that? She knows him, even if they've been a part for a while. It's just how he says things, even compliments can sound sarcastic.

"Feel free to escort yourself out anytime Chuck," Blair sighs, wondering why he is still just hanging out on her bed. It is not that shocking that he makes no move to go, but that doesn't change the mood of the room. Finally she turns towards him, narrowing her eyes. "If you're so set on keeping up with past personality traits then shouldn't you be lounging in your booth at Victrola, already way too past drunk, and staring at strippers by now?"

"Depends," he drawls, "What time are you on?" Flashes of the night she lost her virginity to him in the back of the limo and all the events prior to fly through her mind. And then she turns her head away from him, back to the magazine she is no longer even sure what is about. One of their best moments and he manages turn it around and call her a stripper. Basically just labeling her the same as all the other whores he watches.

"I'd appreciate it if you left Chuck. And by that I mean get the hell out of my room," Blair tells him, tone going sour. Chuck stares at her for a moment. Did she really hate the memory of Victrola that much? One of their best moments and she manages to act as if it was the worst night of her life. Basically just labeling him as a string of one night stands that meant nothing.

"Goodnight," Chuck sighs, still trying to sound pleasant. Blair does not respond, but just flips another page in her magazine. He walks out the door and back to his own, empty suite.

–

**'I can't believe you finally found your father,' **Morrow expresses as they both fall onto her bed. Danny rolls her eyes, a look of pure distaste gracing her features. He frowns in confusion, but instead of questioning just allows her to explain on her own.

**'I couldn't find him Morrow because I never went looking. It is only to some greater force working against me that has allowed him to encroach in my life,' **Danny informs him. Morrow doesn't show a hint of being surprised for he both knows his friend better than anyone and sensed the discomfort she had when he met Chuck.

**'Why not think it a blessing? Your father has finally found you. Remember when you were little and...' **he tries to approach the subject, but Danny won't allow it.

**'Let's not talk about him anymore. This is our time and I finally have a friend here with me. Which reminds me, how was it Sadie did not already inform you of all of this when she got back?' **she asks with a smile. He doesn't have the hear to take it away from her. So he will bring up the subject another time and give her a moment of bliss tonight. Ater all he really wants to spend time with her.

**'I didn't know she was back. And besides we know she only associates with me because of you. Has being a way damaged your memory?' **he smirks, raising his eyebrows in question. Danny shakes her head and gives him a push to the chest.

**'You know that's not true. And I guess there is a contingency she never went back home,' **she proposes. His smile grows and he chuckles, but it's almost silent.

**'You don't know?' **he questions with a look of disbelief, **'Danny for someone who claims to be in such a miserable situation you have sought no way out of it. Honestly how have you survived without having a friend to talk to? Clearly you and your mother are on the outs.' **She bites her bottom lip, contemplating on speaking of the image of a certain boy that instantly comes to mind. There is no reason not to tell Morrow about him. After all before Trey just disappeared tonight she was going to introduce them to each other. So hopping off the bed she retrieves her sketchbook and flips to the page of Trey by his car. Her hands lie it in his lap as they wait for his reaction. Morrow is one of the few people she allows to view her sketchbook so she does not feel weird showing it to him. However letting him see the current picture does. It must just be all the overwhelming of everything that is going on in her life.

"His name is Trey," Danny tells him when he looks back up at her. After reading her lips he hands the sketchbook back to her with a funny look on his face. She frowns, taken back by his absent reaction. **'Morrow, are you going to say anything?' **she queries. He rolls his eyes.

**'I never say much. Unlike your new friend, I'm deaf remember? Talking makes me sound mentally challenged, in case you forgot,' **Morrow retorts, his motions a bit more fierce.

**'No you don't! You sound perfectly fine, but I am questioning your sanity however. Why are you suddenly so mad?' **Danny counters. She doesn't understand what's going on. Morrow has never been like this with her. They have their share of fights, but that's when one of them actually does something wrong. She thought he would have been happy she met someone who she could let in.

**'I'm not,' **he sighs, eyes falling from hers for a moment. After what seems like forever he looks back up at her. **'Look I'm just tired from the trip and should go to bed. Am I still sleeping her or do you want me to crash on the couch?' **His hands motion towards the door and he halfway leans to get off the bed. Danny shakes her head and pulls him back towards her.

**'No, I don't want you to go sleep on the couch Morrow,' **Danny rolls her eyes with a smile. **'Honestly the one boy my mother gives permission for me to sleep with and he refuses me. What has this world come to?' **His obvious strange mood is still intact and therefore she will do what she can to rid of it. He laughs as their heads fall onto the pillows and turn to look at one another.

**'One where a previously self proclaimed outcast best friend of mine now seems to be hanging out with and drawing... one of the others,' **he shoots her a knowing look. Danny pauses, understanding why he wasn't all that thrilled about seeing Trey's picture before. It was easy to tell just by looking at him Trey was the popular, gets a lot of girls, and party's a lot boy. Which was true, but Trey wasn't like the boys back home. Especially not like the same boys who pushed Morrow in the water and still tease him to this day. No, that she is sure of.

**'Morrow, he's not like that. I promise,' **Danny assures him intertwining their hands. Her eyes are very serious, but not hard. Morrow stares into them for a few moments before answering back.

**'How do you know for sure? You just got to New York. I mean did you like meet him on the street and schedule your own private life drawing class or something?' **he presses. She knows if he had spoken the words the sarcasm would have been very clear.

**'I didn't meet him in New York Jacobs. I met him in the town that I met my father. He just came to New York too,' **Danny explains with a smirk. Whenever she uses his last name it's in a teasing matter. Hopefully it will lighten the mood.

**'Because that isn't creepy at all,' **Morrow adds, not joking back with her.

**'Morrow stop judging him when you don't even know him,' **Danny for some reason feels protective of Trey. She knows it's because they told each other a lot, but also Morrow has no right to assume things about him.

**'Oh trust me, the minute you leave us alone together I will. This time lets find a pool of methanol to hang around. That way I can go home as the deaf and blind kid,' **he knows it's a low blow, but doesn't think before it gets out. Danny's eyes fall from his and all signs of a smile vanish. He tries to lift her chin, but she turns away from him. Morrow sighs, tapping her as frustration with himself rises. Danny doesn't turn back around though. He didn't mean to make it sound like it was her fault, but the way it came out... It did. And he in no way blames her for it, but knows that she does. "Dann... Dannee... I'm... sorr... eh," he apologizes out loud. That does make her turn around. **'I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You know I don't blame you for what happened, your my best friend. I'm even willing to sound stupid for you,' **he smiles, finally.

**'I already told you that you don't sound stupid. Your my best friend and you know that I hate when you insult yourself. There is nothing wrong with how you sound, look, or you period. You're just like everyone else,' **Danny signs back.

**'Everyone else? Now you're the one insulting me,' **Morrow smirks, blue eyes sparkling. Danny laughs hugging him. "I'm... sorr... eh," his voice is a bit more smooth now. It's not like he can't talk, but just refuses to so much that besides not being able to here how he sounds... has wording issues as well. She pulls back so he can read her lips.

"Morrow..." Danny looks on him very seriously, pauses for dramatics and then signs with very much formality. **'Did you miss me as much as I missed you?' **He knows she is partly teasing for she is rarely that outwardly serious, unless she is crying, but still he smiles back.

**'Danny a true friend would answer that with an absolute yes, but me, your best friend. Well I have to say that's one of the dumbest questions you have ever asked me,' **Both of their grins grow and she hugs him tightly again.

–

"Yes Nathaniel, I heard you the first hundred times you said it. Look just keep that I'm back in town to yourself and tell that lovely wife and mother-in-law of yours to do the same. We'll be there tomorrow at Lily's for dinner. Goodbye," Chuck concludes and snaps his cellphone shut before his friend can retort. Honestly Nate kept him on the phone for ever today. And now he needs energy. Why is it talking with an Archibald is always so tiring? The thought disappears as he looks into the coffee shop inside the palace. Blair is walking to the counter. He smirks walking inside and approaching her.

"Thank you," she nods at the employee. The boy sets down three cups of coffee and begins putting them in a holder. Surprisingly she has yet to be aware of the Bass in her presence. Chuck casually leans himself against the counter, crossing his arms.

"It's on me," he tells the boy who recognizes him instantly. Blair rolls her eyes and then shakes her head.

"No it's not," she retorts. The boy nods going to take her credit card. Chuck instead places his hand on hers, stopping the transaction from taking place.

"Yes it is," his tone now holds authority and demand. Anyone who refutes Chuck Bass's request, well no one ever does... Except Blair of course. Her teeth clench and eyes narrow as she yanks her hand away.

"Put it on my card," Blair smiles brightly at the teenager. He nods about to take the card again, before Chuck interrupts.

"Take that card and you hang up your apron today," he warns. The boy retracts his hand.

"Yes Mr. Bass," he stutters, scampering away to help another customer. Slowly Blair turns towards Chuck, 'If looks could kill' never had such a great example. He grins in triumph.

"Only I have reign over my employees Blair." She scoffs, picking up the coffee, and pushing past him. Why must she always be so stubborn all the time.

"How could I forget? I suppose I'll just have to take my business elsewhere next time," With that she walks off, but he of course follows her. Trying to pick up speed she almost drops the coffee. He chuckles when she forces herself to slow down to a walk. "What do you want Chuck?"

"To tell you that we're having dinner at Lily's tomorrow. Nate called and told me since it's the same night her, Rufus, and your best friend return to the city," he explains.

"I know, Serena called me this morning. Funny how as soon as I return to the city, I'm already knowing things more than you," her smile isn't the least bit humorous, but her tone rather sarcastic. He only smirks in response, knowing how much it agitates her. Finally she sighs as her face flashes with disgust. "If I promise to miss you, will you go away?" If he didn't know better than he'd claim that was his own smirk she was wearing in the present moment. When he does not respond right away, but halts in his walking she once again picks up speed... Obviously heading towards the elevator.

"Well Blair you know how much I hate to see you go," Chuck sighs loudly, but the smirk remains on his face, "But I suppose I can forgive you. After all, I do love to watch you leave!" His eyes flicker down to her bottom and then back up to her turning head. Her cheeks flush, as passer's giggle, and she sends him a dirty look. Not giving it much thought he winks and walks the other way. Leaving a stunned Blair before the elevator doors close and she can no longer see him.

–

Danny and Morrow both lie on their backs, side by side, on top of her bed. Blair doesn't interrupt them or argue with this because it has been this way since the two were little. So they lie their in peace, both in wonderment about things going on in her life right now. She suddenly turns on her side, looking him over. He does not hear her movement of course, but feels and detects it from the corner of his eye instantly. In fact she almost thinks he turns to look at her before she turns to him.

**'You should talk to your mom. She is trying very hard,' **Morrow motions with a slightly solemn look on his face. Danny is his best friend, but Blair is also like a second mother to him. She never treats him like he will break further, unlike his own mother. Blair shelters Danny a lot, but he is given freedom when around the Waldorf women. Plus he knows Danny loves her mother more than anyone, with the exception of him Blair is the only one she believes understands every inch of her. Sure she thinks it dimmed with Danny's "accident", but Morrow knows better.

"I don't want to." Danny moves her lips a bit slower so he can read them, "She is on _his _side." She hears the bitterness in her voice and knows Morrow sees it in her face. Her lips twist with a bit of disgust. Her hands then motion quickly, **'Morrow he is the one she was always so disconsolate about. We've seen it in her eyes since we were little. How can I accept the one person who causes her such pain?' **Finally the true meaning comes out to another. Her brown eyes sparkle with sadness, but also look very determined. She will protect her mother at all costs. He sighs, stares up at the ceiling for a moment, and then looks intently at her.

**'All of your life you wanted a father. Now he is here and your mom has put her own feelings aside, for you. We both know she stops at nothing to do what's best for you. Why make it so hard on her?' **he signs, sitting up. It could cause a bad fight, even if he just got here. But Morrow does not care. Trying to bring Danny back down to Earth now and several times in the past has caused many altercations between the two, but he will not back down. Danny stares off into space, eyes lost in the pictures of her mind. Slowly she rises into a sitting position as well. Eyes focus with Morrow once again.

"Because I love her," Danny mouths, voice lower than a whisper. Morrow reads her lips and tries to muster a comforting and subtle smile. She shakes her head and brings up her hands. **'I understand she is doing this for me, but I don't want her to. I don't need anyone, but my mother. She is enough and I want her to realize that. He's too late, even under the circumstances.' **Anyone else would think in this situation Danny would have been angry with her mother, but not her best friend. He knows that Danny is unlike most people and therefore her actions can not be predicted, by even him at times.

**'I know that and so does she Danny,' **he shakes his head, **'But that doesn't mean you don't need your father too. Think about how many times you wanted him when we were little. You prayed to God, whispered to angels, asked Santa at the mall to bring him to you... Maybe it's that you deserve him Danny. And now, this is your chance. The answer to all of those things.' **His explanation is sincere, but Danny looks away from him right after it. She does not like to be reminded of her days of hoping for her father to come. Time and time again she felt let down as a little girl. The anger, not at Morrow, but just about everything else builds up in her. She turns towards him, eyes brimming with tears and a scowl on her face.

"**And how many times was I let down before?! So what if he's here now?! It's too late! Because of him and all my silly, childish hopes, I have a string of miserable let downs forever burned in my memory. I stopped believing in Santa, angels, God, and a father! If any of those things were real then he would have gone after my mother the day she left! She is a part of me and I am a part of her Morrow! We don't need anyone else! Hope is non-existent and so is he! The only thing real is my mother and the people like you, Sadie, my grandfathers, and everyone else who has wanted us both! You can't take one and leave the other! She didn't leave me when she found out she had me and I won't leave her, now! Or ever," **Danny signs, while also yelling. All of the anger and sadness bursts out of her so quickly that she could not just stay silent. Her breathing is now heavy as her chests heaves up and down. Tears stain her cheeks and she gets off the bed shaking her head. Morrow grabs her though, pulling her into a hug. She allows it, holding onto him tightly. It reminds them both of when they sat in the hospital, only now she is the one terrified. They stay like this for a while, until Morrow senses something... or someone.

"Danny," Morrow manages a whisper suddenly. Danny's eyes look up at him instantly and she pulls back a little. His hands are now free to sign. **'Someone is at the door,' **he tells her. Danny's eyes flicker to it and sees where a shadow has taken over the light previously coming out from under the other side. She does not question how he knew this, like most people did. His hearing may not be there anymore, but because of that all other senses are heightened far more than those who can hear. He even seems to be able to sense when someone is near, without even seeing them and of course without hearing them. She wipes the best she can at the tears with the back of her sleeve, but thanks to make-up it is still quite obvious. With a small push from Morrow she walks to the door and opens it.

"Mom?" Danny asks, her voice choking a bit. She feels the water brimming in her eyes become warm again as the nerves twist in her stomach. Of course it being her mother should be the obvious answer, but she still didn't think it would be. No doubt she heard everything Danny just had to yell. She wasn't supposed to know though, not all of it at least. Blair looks down in shame and then back up at her.

"I wasn't trying to... I was just bringing blankets," her mother holds them up, defense proven. "I'm sorry," Blair mumbles and moves into the room. She puts them on the bed. Inside the guilt is consuming her more than before. Everything her daughter feels is her fault. Her eyes water and she tries to make it from the room quickly, but Danny sees. She reaches out towards her mother.

"Mommy," she breaks, finally. Blair feels shock at first when Danny latches onto her like a little girl. Instantly mother mode goes on full blast and she pulls her daughter towards her. Morrow watches them closely, slowly rising from the bed. He nods at Blair and leaves to give them a moment.

"Shh... It's okay. You can cry all you want," Blair comforts, rubbing her back. People always tell you not to cry, but right now it seems to be what Danny needs. She moves them both towards the bed, pulling Danny into her lap as if she is really still a little girl. "I'm so sorry baby," Blair croaks when Danny's cries die down a bit. Her daughter instantly pulls back just far enough to look her mom in the eye.

"It's not your fault mom. Didn't you hear me? I..." Danny starts to get worked up, but Blair puts a finger to her lips. She shakes her head, trying to send her daughter a comforting smile. However to Danny it just looks sad.

"It is my fault. I knew you wanted your father, even if you didn't talk to me about it that much. When I used to tell you stories about him you would get so excited," Blair looks just past Danny's shoulders as memories of a little Danny listening to her mothers memories like bedtime stories. "Then when you asked me to stop... I shouldn't have, even if it was hard for me. I should have..." Blair's voice breaks. There are so many things that need to be said, but at the same time is there anything she can say?

"No! Mom don't feel guilty please. This is what I was trying to avoid. Please don't blame yourself. I don't care if he thinks, you think, or anyone else thinks your to blame... I don't. And I'm the only one who's opinion matters. They don't know us like we do. They don't even know you like they think they do, you're my mommy. No one else has been closer to me than you mom and they couldn't be," Danny pleas, the word 'mommy' sounding childish. She will only act this way with Blair, her mother. Morrow may see it, but the only one to receive it is her mother. Blair's tears stream down her cheeks as she stares into Danny's eyes. Her daughter is urgent to get her point across, determined completely. She reaches a hand up and gently tucks a strand of Danny's hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much Danny, but Chuck... Your father never got a chance to do that. And it was because of me that..." Blair tries to defend him, but Danny shakes her head.

"I don't care!" Danny proclaims. "You're enough for me mom. We don't need anyone else. I refuse to accept someone who didn't go after you, even without knowing you were pregnant. When he let you go, he let me go too. That's just how it's going to be." Her expression is stern and voice sounds final. Blair's guilt starts to build more and more, Chuck should really hate her. She is only thankful he is not here to hear this.

"It's not that simple Danny. He has reasons for things he does and doesn't do. You two are so similar in ways you can't even see. Only you have a chance he never did. And I know you don't understand that right now, but I can't tell you. It's him who needs to. You need to close to him, he needs to be close to you," Blair responds.

"And what about you? Mom you need things too. That's what I don't think you, him, or anyone else understands who learns of our situation. No one here knows what you've given up for me... I know you had a whole life here. I may not know much about it, but I do know that you did. You gave it up for me, no one else did that. No one else has given their life for me. He could never understand how I felt even if I tried to get close to him mom," Danny argues. Her voice does not raise to a yell, but is breaking less and becoming stronger. Even if she is pitching against her, Blair is glad for this. No mother wants to see their daughter breaking and crying.

"He could understand it better than anyone," Blair's blurts as a few fresh tears fall from her cheeks. Why did she have to say that? It's not hers to tell, it's Chuck's. She can't say anything else about it, but Danny needs to hear it. Danny helps her mother wipe at her tears. Blair sighs, "I can't make you associate with him or accept him, but I can ask you to. I know I don't deserve you to listen, but please Danny just give him a chance." Danny feels taken back by how sincere and meaningful her mother sounds with this topic. "I wouldn't have you without him. Don't forget that," Blair practically begs.

"Trust me, forget and forgive isn't my motto," Danny says under her breath while just nodding and hugging her mother. She will try or attempt for her mother's sake, but no promises to herself will be made. Never will she really let him in because then he would have power over her. He would have the power to hurt her again, like before when she gave it to him without his knowledge. When she was little and waited for him to come, but he never did. With that power her hurt her so she won't give it to him again. Or anyone else.

–

"Let's get a few things straight," Danny asserts. Her tone of voice, eyes, and expression are all both determined and stern. Whatever she has to tell him though he will listen. It's not like he could reject something after she had finally agreed to speak with him. After him sort of break down talk with her mother she was given some space and further persuaded to talk to Chuck by Morrow too. Then her mother and her had another talk, which was more light and also not very much liked by Danny. The way her mother spoke about him, she just didn't like it. Still she was here for her mother though. He nods slowly and leans back in his chair. Whatever she has to say he is prepared for. She takes a deep breath and knits her eyebrows together. Blair, in this moment Danny is the spitting image of her mother. It is weird to think this, like he is actually saying it out loud almost.

"I'm not here to try and take ascendancy over your life," he offers. It seems despite her former statement she was at a loss for words. However now when she looks up at him, he regrets speaking. Definitely like her mother in so many ways. There he goes again. Was it so hard for his mind to just say Blair like it always had, instead of her mother? Apparently. Danny's eyes narrow slightly.

"Now is not the time to approach that justification Chuck," she warns him. Her words feel like she just punched him in the stomach. Sure this is not the first time she has called him Chuck, but now she knows who he really is. Will she never call him just dad or father? At least he had done that for Bart. No, their relationship will never be compared to the twisted mess he had with his father. And perhaps it is better she just said Chuck instead of 'dad', 'daddy', or 'father' with sarcasm. He is certain that would have hurt much worse.

"Forgive me. I assure you that no remarks, intending to make myself look good, will come from these lips. We both know right now you'll see me how you want to. No matter what I do," he replies. His voice sounds with defeat, despite his trying to mask it. Danny's stare strengthens, but unlike before it does not look so offended. It worries him if he has said the wrong thing yet again.

"You're doing it, aren't you?" Danny asks, just above a whisper. Her question confuses him. He wishes to know what it means, but can't figure it out. A frown of confusion spreads across his features.

"Excuse me?" Chuck queries, surprisingly polite for him. Usually if someone manages to baffle him in any situation he is most unpleasant. And that was the nicest way of putting it, almost a lie in fact. Of course for obvious reasons the situation here differs. Danny breaks her gaze and shakes her head, eyes down on her own hands.

"Nothing, I just saw the look," she sighs. When her eyes avert back up at him and still see the confusion his own hold they roll. "Maybe that wasn't it. I don't know. _My _mother just described exactly what you look like when you're trying to hide something. When you sounded defeated and then tried to mask it... I guess I was wrong," Danny explains, in a slight ramble. He is too intrigued with what she said that he does not even take account to how unusual it is for her to ramble in the first place. His mind is only stuck on one thing though. 'My mother just described exactly what you look like when you're trying to hid something,' those words continue to echo in his head. "Hey! If you're going to get mad at her about it then I'll just take my departure right now..." she starts to become defensive. Clearly she is mistaking his stunned silence for anger. In reality what he feels is something indescribable. Almost as if it is a strange form of flattery. Blair remembers something to describe him in so much detail another person can point it out. His eyes snap to his daughters.

"I hold no indignant feelings with _my _Bl... your mother, I assure you. Let's just move on with what you were going to say previously to this conversation. I believe it was something along the lines of setting me straight," he tries to crack a light smirk. When Danny does not return it, well it falls quicker than it formed. Which hadn't been long at all. Instead she stares at him with newfound critical eyes.

"You'll learn very quickly I'm not much of a smiling person," she informs him with a slight nod. Those eyes still burn into him. Reason? He is unsure. There is no way she heard his almost slip up with words. That just can't be it.

"Neither am I," he returns with a smirk. When he thinks about it though, a smile is rare for Blair as well. It was too genuine and sweet for them. Smirks or victory grins are much more their style. Well they use to be. Of course for all he knows now maybe she smiles all the time. He hopes not. This is not because he wants her unhappy, but just needs her to stay how she was. All of the qualities he adores about _his _Blair.

"I know," Danny admits through clenching teeth. It slips out before she can stop herself. Now her head turns away from him and she crosses her arms. In no way will she make this comfortable for him... yet. Her mother requested civilized, but not friendly.

"You have paid more attention to me than you let on?" his eyebrow quirks. Man, her mother is right about that stupid smirk getting annoying. Only her mother doesn't quite phrase it that way completely. Then again she is now sure her mother was just delusional at the time she said it. So in reality they probably share the same hated thoughts towards it.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snaps. Her mothers voice rings in her head as she scolds her. Dam that woman is good. With a deep breath, she lowers her voice and continues. "_My _mother merely told me it's a, as she put it, 'Mother-Chucker' quality of yours." He chuckles, all control is lost. Danny looks at him alarmed.

"Was my Bl... I mean was your mother inebriated when she told you these things about me Danielle?" he questions. The minor slip up is going to be ignored on his part.

"No! And do not call me Danielle! There are few people granted with my permission to do that, mainly _MY mother,_" she is getting a bit worked up. Chuck's laughter dies down immediately. The mistakes or verbal mess-ups on his part, she had not been missing. She constantly is proving a point by taking a claim on Blair. This time there was no way to miss it. Well they certainly have one thing in common. Wait what is he thinking? Okay so perhaps he claims Blair in his thoughts and even aloud at times, but that is just out of habit. Right?

"My sincerest atonement I assure you," he sighs. All he wants is the subject to drop and the thought to erase itself from her mind indefinitely. The last thing he needs is any mention of this getting back to Blair. Surely she will just laugh in his face for it, if Danny tells her.

"Whatever," Danny scoffs and rolls her eyes. Chuck takes this as a good sign rather than a bad one. Her arms cross again and she stands to tower over him. He remains in his seat, her intentions clearly made even if not said aloud.

"So what shall the guidelines to our relationship entail?" he inquires.

"Number one, never refer to it by that word again. We have just met and therefore have nothing even close to a..."

"You forget I'm a CEO," he cuts in with a classic Bass smirk. "There are many different types of relationships Danny. My primary kind being with business associates. Now I do not wish to see ours that way, but will not allow you to call me politically incorrect." Her mouth is agape at his response. This is the first she is seeing of him talking back to her. Is her fa... Chuck really this cocky? Then again his argument is valid. Perhaps she can find a bit of respect for him with this. Her features soften, but still no smile cracks.

"Fine," Danny intends to give no apology, "First, do not interrupt me. I may be inferior in age, but have no trouble in matching, if not topping your intelligence level." It is in her blood to be a bitch. Now the victory smirk appears on her lips.

"Just like Blair," he says with a husky laugh.

"Second, no more statements like that!" her voice raises in annoyance. Her attempts and insults hurdling towards him are not holding weight. It is an unusual occurrence and she is not liking it at all.

"How is that specific?" he questions.

"How is it not?!" Danny rages, cool completely lost. "I don't want to hear about how you think you know _my _mother! Especially when these memories come from before she left for me and you never went after her! You have no right to speak of her in such a way when you obviously didn't give a shit about her!"

"Take that back!" Chuck growls as he rises to his feet. It was an immediate reaction and his voice is much louder than he wants it to be.

"NO!" she refuses. "Don't tell me what to do! I never wanted you in my life to begin with and I certainly don't want you dictating me! In fact this whole attempt at associating with you was ludicrous! I don't want to disappoint her, but my want to run away from you is even stronger!" With that she pulls open the door to his suite to take off. Only Blair, hearing the commotion from being next door, grabs her. Chuck is silent, looking like he's seen a ghost. Danny wraps her arms around her mother, face burying into her to keep away from her father.

'Give us a minute,' Blair mouths to Chuck. He nods with a solemn look on his face and goes into his bedroom. It is honestly exactly what was already in his mind to begin with. He isn't sure how to say sorry for yelling, but more importantly make Danny think differently. Blair never really yelled at him for not going after her, even when they were fighting in the beginning. Now Danny was the first person to do it and he thinks the impact of it is crashing ten times harder because of it. He closes his eyes tightly falling face forward on the bed.

–

"Danny," Blair sighs. Her hand strokes her daughters back, but then taps a bit. Danny slowly pulls back, eyes brimming with tears. "We need to talk."

"I just want to go home," Danny tells her, voice breaking a bit. Then her head turns back quickly to see if Chuck is still in the room. When she sees that he is not her body relaxes a bit, but is still very stiff. "Can't we just go home? Or just away until he stops looking for us and then go home?"

"Danielle stop it," Blair orders with a bit of authority. Danny pulls away from her and goes to the couch. Second guessing her movements she goes to stand and leave, but Blair sits beside her. To keep her daughter there, her mothers hand rests in her lap. "Why can't you just give him a chance? I thought we agreed..."

"I agreed to nothing," Danny interrupts, voice rising a bit.

"You said that you would try," Blair reminds.

"I tried a lot more than he obviously did with you," her daughter bit back. Blair's face flashes with a bit of hurt and she turns away. Danny immediately grabs her arm. "Mom, I didn't say that to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. He obviously did, which is why we don't need him. If he didn't want you..."

"But this has nothing to do with that!" Blair snaps and stands, "This is not about me, Chuck, or our past together. This is about you getting to know your father Danny. I know that you want to defend me, and I love you for that, but... I can defend myself. More importantly it is my job to defend you, not vice versa. When you are in need of defending my claws are the ones that come out and do you see them anywhere right now?" Her eyes burn into her daughters with intensity, but most of it is love. Danny slowly shakes her head.

"Maybe that's why mine are," she utters, just above a whisper. Blair's shoulders drop a little as her daughters eyes fall away from her own in shame.

"Tell me what that means," Blair requests and sits down next to her again. Danny keeps her eyes down, but parts her lips. Salty tears threaten to fall down her cheeks while her stomach is in knots.

"You don't see him as a threat, even trying to promote him over yourself. You don't do that for anyone, but me... until now. For the first time I can't trust your judgment because as much as we are alike there are so many qualities we don't share mom. I know that means they come from him, no matter how much I deny them, or are there because of his absence," she explains. Blair's hand tightens around her daughters for support.

"Then why not allow yourself to find out which it is? By shutting him out you know that you're hurting yourself too Danny. And as for me not seeing him as a threat, you're wrong. I do, but for my own selfish reasons. But I push past them and promote him, as you called it, for more you than him," she assures her. Blair's hand then reaches under her cheek and tips it up gently. Danny blinks and two salty tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I don't want to find out because then I lose my biggest excuse, my largest wall I've built up mom," Danny chokes out in sobs, "I've seen you forgive people before, but I... I can't do that. So if I find he's truly forgiven you for this, by getting close to him... Then that means it's just me who has something wrong with them. It's just me who is to blame for being like this. It's just..."

"Shh," Blair soothes, hugging Danny. Just in time to muffle loud cries against her chest. "There is nothing wrong with you," she asserts, moving Danny back so she can look her straight in the eyes. Forgiving someone isn't a trait you can acquire from your parents. We use it as a defense mechanism, like you have Danny. I've done before and if you asked him... Chuck would tell you he has too. We use it less when we're scared of something because that's when it's the hardest to forgive."

"What if I'll never be able to forgive then? What if I'm too scared mom? Maybe this is just who I am and there is no way to reverse it. And if so then why set myself up to fail again? There is no sense in testing my forgiveness. It will only result in a confirmation that I'll never be the person I want to be. That I'll never be... complete," she shrugs, her voice still shaky.

"Anyone can be who they want to be," Blair tells her, but tone of voice sounds as if she is making a promise. And she is. "But we can't do that until we find out who we are. And some of us take longer figuring that out or right when we think we have... life throws us another test. We can't run away from it, trust me I've tried. Eventually something will come along that makes you certain of who you are and who you want to be. A final test that can't even be labeled that because it's so great." Her voice rises with more passion and Danny turns to look at her. Sobs slow when their eyes reconnect.

"How do you know? What if one day you find there is another test or taking that one was the biggest mistake of your life later?" she questions her mother. Blair's eyes look glossy as she smiles softly.

"Because, mine became my life. Any pain or hard times I suffered prior, I'd do a hundred times over again because I can't live without it. I can't live without you, Danny. I was so scared and confused, but the moment that you were born and they let me hold you... When those big brown eyes looked up at me," her hand brushes against Danny's cheek, "I realized then who I always wanted to be and in that moment finally was... your mother." Danny stares at her mother with glistening eyes full of admiration.

"And you don't think I'll get hurt by this?" she asks. Blair smiles softly and tucks a curl behind her ear.

"If you do, there's one person who will always be there to mend the wound," her mother whispers. Danny nods and then hugs her tightly.

"I love you mom," Danny mumbles against her clothes.

"I love you too," Blair says back, never eve giving it a second thought. Neither notice the solemn and longing dark eyes that watch from his doorway. His broken heart craving everything he sees, but finding it always out of reach. First his mother, next his father, third his lover, and then his daughter.

–

A/N: Okay this chapter gave me such a hard time, Danny/Chuck especially. And yes I realize that makes me sound crazy, but if your a regular reader of my stories then you already know the details of my mental health lol. Please review if you liked it and want to see more. And don't worry Trey will be back in the next chapter for those who missed him and sorry to those who did not. Thanks for reading!


	15. Goodnight Dad

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 15: **Goodnight Dad**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck)

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! School has been so busy and most of you know I have another story in progress as well. Hope you guys are still reading. Enjoy!

--

"_At some point you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out; they fence you in. Life is messy, that's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines that are way too dangerous to cross. Here's what I know. If you're willing to take the change, the view from the other side is spectacular."_

_- Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy_

--

Blair tells Danny to take some time with Morrow and cool down. She is going to find Chuck and speak with him about what happened. After everything that went on tonight and how late it's getting, it's better for them to try again in the morning. Danny took in too much tonight and to try again would result in another fight no doubt. She hopes Chuck can understand this, but if he doesn't then it's better she speaks to him first. Her hand slowly goes to open his suite door again, but stepping inside she sees no one is there. Quickly she goes to his bedroom and then every other room, but he has vanished.

"Chuck," Blair shakes her head. Why didn't she know that he would do this? That after what happened he would be hurt and want to run away? Well she can't let him do that. She needs him to know that he can't do that if he's going to be Danny's father. She needs to find him. Her feet hurry to the elevator and she steps inside. She just hopes she doesn't find him with someone. And that makes her selfish, but also Blair Waldorf. And tonight she is Blair Waldorf in search of Chuck Bass.

--

Chuck sits in an empty bar. He's already halfway drunk, the bottle of Scotch in front of him almost empty. He chooses this place on purpose, wanting no one to see him. It's too risky. He doesn't want many to know he's back in the city. He's here with Blair and Danny. Another person could ruin that. So he refuses to knowledge them and any trouble they bring.

"Eventually you'll have to face whatever it is son," the bartender tells him. His deep brown eyes look up at the man. With a nod he gets back to cleaning glasses. Why is it bartenders always give advice? Perhaps he'll make it his mission to one day find one that doesn't. One who takes the money and continues to work silently.

"Better later than sooner," Chuck twists the old saying around. The older man realizes he spoke and shakes his head. He laughs, but not in a way to mock the young man before him.

"You sure about that?" the bartender asks his question and then walks away. It's not one he needs an answer to, but one Chuck needs to answer himself. He won't though, not yet. Even if it's the biggest mistake he's made in a while… Then again it probably can't be the biggest.

--

Danny and Morrow sit side by side on her bed. A movie is playing on the television screen in front of them, but they only pretend to pay attention. The subtitles are kind of annoying to him right now since he isn't interested. To be honest the volume is so low Danny is just reading them like a zombie. Finally Morrow decides to be honest and turns towards her. She sees him from the corner of her eye and does the same.

'**Have you slept walk lately?'** he inquires, eyebrows raised. His hands are motioning slower than usual, the conversation not that heated yet. Danny turns off the television; the movie wasn't that great anyways.

'**Sometimes… I mean it stopped a little, but not completely. I don't understand what I'd be looking for right now. Obviously that theory from my crack head therapist was completely fallacious,' **She smirks, motioning back. He chuckles silently, but then shakes his head.

'**Well it's not like you ever gave the poor man much credit anyways. Do you not remember that phase you went through when you were little? Telling him fake symptoms we found on the internet until he realized you had contracted over fifteen different mental diseases in one month?' **His blue eyes sparkle at the memory. It was so wrong to do, but at the time they had gotten a good with it. So had she and that was seldom. She laughs and he wishes he could hear it.

'**Exactly my point Morrow, he had no idea what he was doing. My mother should have fired him instead of having us apologize. He knows nothing,' **Danny rolls her eyes, but it's very playful.

'**Well you have to admit other than that some of his theories do sound correct. I mean the one about the dreaming wasn't too farfetched,' **Morrow responds. He knows this turns the moment into a serious one, but also acknowledges this very thing must be done. Danny narrows her eyes.

'**I know what you're doing. Why did you have to ruin the moment?' **She purses her ruby lips, quirking her eyebrow.

'**Tell me what happened with your dad? I thought you were going to try and get along with him? What made you two fight?' **Morrow refuses to back down. Danny sits back as if his questions hit her. Her eyes fall away from him, but he knows she's still watching him.

'**I don't know,' **she finally answers, **'He keeps talking about how he knows my mother. Like she meant so much to him, but she couldn't have. If she did then why aren't they together now? Wouldn't this… this…' **

'**Love?' **Morrow offers the word she cannot place. Danny stares at him for a moment and then nods.

'**That, well then wouldn't it have kept them together? But then I see the way he looks at her Morrow, the way she looks at him. And I can't understand it, but something tells me I should. That he's not lying when he says these things, but that makes me angry. She's my mom, mine now. He let her go so he can't come in and take her again. I'm so conflicted and confused I can't stand it. I hate it, but not him… Why can't I hate him? That would solve everything if I truly did,' **her motioned speech is fast, but he doesn't miss a beat.

'**Maybe you don't really want to hate him. Maybe whatever this is between him and your mother is something… Something you really want to figure out. Perhaps it's something that you maybe want,' **Morrow responds. He signs back much slower, choosing his words carefully. One wrong one could set her off, result in a fight, and end the whole conversation completely. Her brown eyes burn into his blue ones as she takes in his words. Not another words is said, but the impact of them is left.

--

Blair stops outside the window. She almost went past it since all the lights are almost off, nothing inside is lit, but the bar. And no doubt they're being paid to stay open by the sole man sitting there. Her heart rises with relief of finally finding Chuck, but also lowers with anger. She's so torn on pitying or attacking him. She doesn't want Danny to have a father like this, not this Chuck he's being. She wants the good Chuck and he's there. Just right now, he's suddenly been lost. How can she make him understand he can't do things like this, no matter how hard it gets. You can't run away, drink away your problems, and likely bring home whatever whore's roaming the streets on your way home.

"Now is not the time to get jealous Blair," she mutters bitterly to herself. The thought is instantly gone as she pushes open the door. He of course doesn't notice her and by the amount of liquid left in the Scotch bottle before him, he's obviously a bit inebriated already. Her feet almost stomp as she marches towards him, now bent on setting him straight. However as she gets closer, the anger dims and softness takes over.

"Chuck?" Blair whispers, knowing her voice didn't carry much. He sits on the barstool, his back to her, and their eyes never connecting. He seems lost in his own self misery; a sharp pain develops in her chest. But she knows that it shouldn't. His back is hunched over and it reminds her of the Chuck in her bedroom after his fathers' funeral. Now there's a memory she never wanted to recall again, too late. She slowly sits down beside him and his head turns to look at her. His eyes are blood shot, darker than usual, and hair is already looking disheveled. Yes, he's had too much to drink.

"I'm sorry for yelling at her. It just happened, but it shouldn't have. You didn't have to hunt me down. I'm old enough to perform self punishment," he mutters, before sucking down the rest of his glass. Blair frowns at his words. Did he really think she is here to yell at him for that? If anyone should be extending an apology, it's their daughter. But that's a touchy subject too. Without thinking she moves closer to him, moves the empty glass and partially full Scotch bottle away from him, and then touches his hand. All of his breathing stops and she can't see it, but only how his eyes widen at her soothing touch.

"I'm not here to yell. You didn't do anything wrong. I just all got out of hand. Danny's sorry for that, she's just cooling down right now," she explains. He knows part of it was defending Danny, but even more him. And he doesn't feel worth of it, at all. He didn't want to yell at his daughter. How does Danny not hate him? His eyes close when her fingertips trace across his clothed shoulder blade, the comfort warms and stings him at the same time. She probably doesn't even realize what she's doing to him.

"Blair," he breathes, the only word able to leave his lips. His body turns while his hand takes hers. He can't figure if it was intentional or not, for either of them. This makes her uncomfortable at first, he can sense it instantly. But he's selfish and holds onto her hand so she can't go home, so she can't leave him… again.

"Chuck," she returns. They both find it a little silly the only thing they manage to utter is the others name. Silence over takes the room, but it isn't awkward. Finally she finds the will to break it, perhaps it's the mother in her; wanting to help and care for him. "I'm trying to get her to make this easier for you." With that she disregards her hand from his, cradling it in her free one. He stares at her hands and then closes his, it now feels cold. Then his dark brown eyes raise and meet hers again.

"I should be able to do it on my own," he slurs, shaking his head. Blair sighs, but refrains from giving him a look of disproval. She knows that's one thing he hates more than anything. Bart used to give him nothing, but scolding looks and she refuses to do that to him too. He doesn't deserve it. But she still must get her point across, address the problem, and make him fix it.

"Then you can't do things like this. Running when things get bad and getting drunk. You can't do that when you have a daughter Chuck. What if she came over to talk to your tomorrow and saw the woman you took home? Do you think that would make anything easier?" Blair asks. Chuck turns towards her, eyes narrowing.

"You think I'm here to get drunk and pick-up some whore?" he retorts. Blair looks down, unsure of what to say.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make. Don't pick a fight with me. You're trying to find an outlet to take out your anger on. Don't use me… I really don't have to be here," she lies. There is no way she wouldn't have followed him. He needs her right now and so does Danny. She must answer to them both.

"I'm not," Chuck replies. The soft drunken tone is back again and he leans towards her. She becomes alert when his shoulder presses against her own. "I'm taking my anger on myself, can't you see? I would never use you." His breath, although smelling of scotch, is hot against her neck. Her back stiffens and she closes her eyes. This moment is so imperfect, but the best she's felt in a while. He's so close to her and it feels so familiar. Why does some greater force keep putting her in such a position? One that is sure to end soon with a painful interruption.

"Chuck Bass," A foreign male voice does just that, "Is that you?" Blair's eyes snap open and look him over, she's never seen him before. Chuck is much slower, but he does the same. Despite the alcohol he recalls the man, but that presents an even bigger problem.

"Clyde… What are you doing out so late?" he asks, voice slightly sarcastic. Blair, already a bit offended she wasn't introduced, looks down. Chuck and her are still close and she almost hides behind his head. The man still smirks at her and then turns towards Chuck.

"I think you're the more appropriate person to be asked that. Considering," Clyde informs him, raising his eyebrows. Blair doesn't know what this means, but just continues to listen. She feels Chuck stiffen at her side and then sit up. His eyes bore into the other man's in an almost threatening way.

"Did you have something particular to say to me or not?" His tone turns sharp.

"Funny how the guilty always sound so defensive," Clyde counters with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean? Who the hell is this?" Blair finally demands an answer, glaring at the man. Who did he think he was? This was a private conversation, between her and Chuck. Didn't this scumbag have a whore to find and cheat with on his wife or something? Chuck snaps towards her, but she only stares straight ahead. He parts his lips to interject, but Clyde beats him to it.

"Honey, it's best not to interrupt. If you want to get paid later tonight then you'll need to use that mouth of yours for something other than talking," he winks at her. Blair's face drops immediately. Did he really just say? He thought she was a? Why did he think that? Her eyes fall to her body self consciously. Did she look like a whore? She didn't even notice Chuck's reaction right away.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that you little piece of shit," Chuck growls. He stands and gives him a hard push. The man stumbles backwards, but catches his balance.

"Chuck?" she gasps. The man then moves towards Chuck and in response he raises his fist. "No!" Blair screams, stopping them both. She gets in between them, the bartender sighing in relief out of the corner of her eye. "Chuck we're leaving." Her hand then grabs onto his. This shocks him so much that he doesn't even realize he's being pulled from the door. His head turns back to see Clyde one last moment.

"You'll regret that," he mouths. Chuck looks away, wishing he didn't see it. 

--

Blair and Chuck sit side by side in his limo. It's on the way back to the hotel, back to their daughter. She can't speak about any of that anymore though. Instead she ponders what had just happened. Why had he jumped to defend her? That wasn't his job anymore. To be honest what that man even meant in the first place and his personal mission to attack her baffles her even more. She doesn't care about any of that though. What she cares about is knowing why Chuck did what he did. Her head turns, cheek pressing against the leather seat, as her brown eyes look him over. He stares straight ahead, sobering up by this point.

"Why did you do that?" Blair asks, just above a whisper. She figures it's best to get straight to the point. She has no reason to fear him anymore. He doesn't know that she still loves him and therefore can't hurt her. He's just there, to torture her, but never hurt her. He turns to her, their deep brown eyes connecting. Both cheeks feel cool against the limo's interior and it's nighttime in the city. The limo is almost pitch black, silent until they speak.

_Flash_

"_Thanks for the lift home."_

"_You were amazing up there."_

_Flash_

He blinks his eyes and the vision of her is gone. She's still there, but it's not the girl he knows from years ago. She's older, wiser, and the mother of his child. No longer are her thoughts conflicted with Nathaniel or any other high school drama. She's just Blair Waldorf, right there next to him, in their limo.

"I don't know," he responds gruffly. It's such a lie, both of them know it. Chuck Bass never does anything without really knowing exactly why he did it. But for now he's not ready to admit why he did it. She doesn't feel the same way, she can't. They have too much to deal with right now. He'll never be her main concern again and he must come to terms with that. He's trying desperately, but she can't know that.

"Well," Blair laughs, but he detects the sadness, "I must have really been gone a long time if people are now recognizing me as one of Chuck Bass's many whores." That catches his attention instantly, more than it probably should. He turns towards her again and then scoots in his seat. Blair remains still, looking him over. He knows she's wondering what the hell he's doing.

"Blair…" he breathes. She watches in awe as he leans towards her. Will their lips touch? What is he doing? Why is he doing this? They can't do this, can they?

"Chuck," she whispers meekly. He smirks softly and then moves in… The limo stops. Immediately Blair jerks away from him. "Well thanks for the lift home. I'm sure you can find your way back to your room." With that she slams the limo door and runs. The stupid butterflies in her stomach are swarming like crazy. Rule number 1, she can't be around a drunken Chuck Bass and limo ever again.

--

Danny hears Morrow still in the bath, the water pouring into the water, but never on him. Her eyes close tightly. It's still hard to associate him with water. It makes her think of that day… It always does. She also knows that's why he doesn't take showers. Not unless he has to, will he take them. It's too much like a waterfall, he hates it. Of course he won't tell anyone this, but she knows it's the reason. So he takes baths instead. They aren't as scary and he has control of how the water touches him. They don't pour water on top of him, it can't push him down. He has control of it, the control he needs. Her body leans against the bathroom door. She wants him to have that control, the one he never got to have when it all happened.

"I'm sorry," she breathes, knowing he won't be able to hear her. She can't let him hear her say things like that. He never accepts them when she does. Slowly she pushes herself off of the bathroom door and walks towards the bed. Her feet hit something on the ground and she stops. Bending down, she picks up her sketchbook. It must have fallen off the bed, normally she'd be more upset. But no one he can hurt it, see her most inner feelings. Her hand opens it to a random page… Trey stares back at her.

"Why did you leave tonight?" Danny asks him quietly. She knows he can't respond and that this makes her look crazy, but she doesn't care. Why did he leave? He was there one second, she had poured her heart out to him earlier that day. And then he just vanishes? This is why she shouldn't trust him, or any other guy. It's too dangerous… No one deserves to make her feel that way.

But she wants to let him in, her heart reminds her. Why is it deciding to deceive her now? And then Sadie enters her head. Her other best friend isn't there, but she's still telling her that she doesn't let people in. That besides Morrow no other boy is allowed anywhere near her heart. Then why is she letting him?

"Danny?" Morrow's voice interrupts her thoughts. It's the only way he can get her attention since she isn't facing him. She turns around to see him, standing there. He's now in his pajama bottoms, his blue eyes filling with concern. She quickly brushes everything away, sets down the sketchbook and grabs him. His hands go around her in a friendly hug. No one says anything. And it's not because he hates speaking either. He knows not to, but just to be there when she does this. If you say anything then it becomes real and she pulls away.

--

_Danny frowns as she stumbles around in a fog. She can't see where she's going and she doesn't know how she got here. She looks down at her feet to try and see where she is going. Her feet aren't walking though. A greater force is lifting her and pulling her along. Her head looks back up as she goes through the fog. It thins out more and more as she moves forward. Suddenly she hears noises, people talking and car horns. A bright light flashes all around her. The next thing she knows, she's standing on a city street. She looks around as people pass her without so much as a glance. She's been here before. But now she knows the location, the city is New York. She's in New York and the couple from before, her mother and…_

_A familiar black limo pulls up, parking right in front of her. The same man steps out, his back still to her face, it is all just like before. But now she wants to see who he is more than ever. Her feet strain to move towards him and they do, but she can't go fast enough. The same scene starts to unravel before her eyes. She is helpless in stopping it, in seeing who the man is. _

"_Yes well Blair and I are going to the Hampton's for a weekend rendezvous. After the Whoregina incident at NYU I need to get her away, work out some of that stress," he speaks into his phone. His voice sounds more familiar than ever now, but she still fails to place it. Her eyes scan over his backside again. He has dark brown hair that looks long, but jelled. The little skin she can see is on the pale side. His body looks well sculpted, but not very muscular. He's wearing a pastel purple suit and she can't help, but think it would look ridiculous. Only on him, whoever this man is, it doesn't. Why is she having all of these same thoughts, but no different answers?_

"_It's going to be different this time. She's the only woman I've ever loved and I'll always love her," he speaks sternly, but happily into the phone. _

"_Well look, I've got to go. Yeah she's coming out right now. Bye," the man says quickly. He then puts his cell phone in his pocket and straightens his posture a bit. Her mother is coming. This is the part where her mother steps outside, in all her younger glory. Danny tries to quicken her pace, but seems even farther away from them. What is going on? Why can't she get to them, to see who he is? _

"_I hope I didn't take t0o long to get ready," Blair smiles, walking towards him. Her lilac dress still matches him perfectly, the same set of pearls peek out from underneath her chestnut curls. It's all the same, but also so different. She stares straight at her mother as she walks up to the still unknown man with his back to Danny._

"_You look ravishing, I must say I look forward to the long ride in the limo," the man breathes. Blair then wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her towards him. Her mother is so affectionate with him, they seem so, so… So in love. Who is this man? Why can't she see who he is?! _

"_I do have a lot of stress I intend to take out on you..." she leans forward, "In several different positions," she whispers seductively. Those words still baffle Danny, despite hearing them before. Whoever he is, he's the only person who has ever gotten her mother to speak or act like that. _

"_Well Waldorf then let's get inside and spread those gorgeous legs of yours," the man growls as he kisses her neck. Danny's cheeks blush again, her whole face getting hot. In this moment she realizes she is also far closer to him than she's ever been. _

"_I'll have you know I may be your girlfriend, but you will treat me like the lady I am," her mother smiles proudly, pushing her hand to his chest again._

"_Come on Blair I know better than anyone the true vixen you are within... literally," the man chuckles. Danny imagines that if she could see his face he would be smirking. There is something too familiar about him, it's eerie. Why can't she put the puzzle together already? If she knows him then why can't she see him?_

"_Keep it up and you may be going alone," Blair threatens, but smiles. The man is silent and Danny watches her mothers' expression call it her victory. She knows that they'll leave soon. Danny reaches out her hand before the man can pick up her mother and take her into the limo like before. It lands on the man's shoulder and without another thought she spins him around. Everything around them vanishes as she looks into those familiar deep brown eyes. A gasp escapes her lips when his identity finally reveals itself. _

_It's him… It's Chuck… It's her father._

Danny's eyes snap open and she stumbles backwards. Just in time she catches her balance before the cold ground hits her. She's standing up and she isn't in her bedroom, or their suite for that matter. Her head looks around and she sees that she's just outside it. However it's then she notices more details of the situation. She's standing right between the two suite doors. One leads to her mother and the other to her father.

"Dream," she mutters, more of it coming back to her. Chuck, her father, was the one in the dream. But how could she have such a memory? She wasn't there and neither of them told her about it. She knows that her father didn't for a fact and her mother? Well they never really spoke of her father, not that she can remember at least. Yet something tells her that it was a memory and not just a figment of her imagination. That what she just saw, while asleep, was far more than a dream.

Suddenly her feet move towards her fathers' door, farther away from her mothers. She stops in front of it, mind suddenly set on something. She's not even sure what she's doing, but at the same time feels it must be done. Her hand pounds against his door, over and over again. Finally it opens, revealing Chuck. He looks like he's just woken up, disheveled and eyes red. He stares at her in shock now.

"Danny… What are you? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning I…" he starts to stutter, but she silences him with her hand. His mouth practically hangs open in awe as she steps towards him.

"You and my mother were in love, right? There was a time when she was at college and you said on the phone to someone that she was the only person you ever loved. And then she comes out and you're both wearing purple… And you're going to the Hamptons," Danny laughs out of disbelief, recalling it all and telling him. "And you're so playful with each other… Then you throw her in the limo and drive away. Tell me some of this happened please, just be honest with me. Tell me that this happened and I'm not completely crazy." Her eyes are wide now and hopeful as they look to him. Chuck just stands there, the memory coming to him instantly. But how does she know anything about it?

"How… How do you know all of this?" It's the only thing that he manages out of his mouth to ask. He knows that it answers her question, but wishes he could have responded better. Danny falls silent for a moment, their eyes locking with intensity.

"I… I don't know," she frowns, shaking her head.

"Did your mother tell you about it?" Chuck questions slowly. Her eyes snap back up to his and she shrugs.

"I can't remember if she did, but why would she? It's such a private memory. Why would she want to tell me it? None of this is making sense. I just need you to make it make sense Chuck. I don't understand that if that is a real memory and you two were that… that happy and in… in love then why did you split up? What happened? There had to be something other than me that made her leave? Right? It wasn't just me that completely ruined all of what you to had, that just broke you two up. It wasn't me that ruined everything was it?" Her voice breaks as tears now stream down her cheeks. It's all too much to take in. She can see them, just like in the dream. They were so happy and now they're not. Her breathing is heavy and Chuck can't think of what to do. And then like a tidal wave it hits him and he steps towards her.

"No," Chuck shakes his head, "It wasn't you. It's not your fault. Don't even think that, your mother and I don't want you to think that." His voice is sincere and her heart lifts. She looks up at him, tears stopped, but cheek stained with them. This wasn't supposed to happen. How come she just let him in to so much and it was so easy? And she doesn't regret it now? His hand resting on her own snaps her out of her thoughts. Her eyes avert up to his and the dark brown is so soft now. They remind her of her mothers. "I'm sorry Danny. I'm sorry for not going after your mother, or you. I'm not going to even say if I would have known because it's pointless. I should have gone, I should have realized you were there, and I should have been there for you. But it's not your fault any of this happened okay? It's not," Chuck tells her, speaking as if he's making a promise.

Danny gasps under her breath. She isn't sure if she should move closer to him or pull away. His words sting and warm her heart at the same time. He isn't suppose to know what to say. But he does and then that means… She tugs her hand away from his own, taking a step back, but not running yet. Hurt flashes across his face, but that is not her intention.

"It's late…" Danny nods, "I think, I think that you should come over for breakfast tomorrow. I think we should both go to bed tonight and talk in the morning."

"Okay, sure. I'll be there," Chuck agrees, nodding his own head. Danny smiles softly, but for once it isn't that forced. She walks to her door, feeling his dark eyes upon her back the entire time. In a way she finds a strange comfort from this, like he's making sure she gets there okay. That even though she's only a few steps from his door, he's still protective of her… Up until now she's only felt that way with her mother. So when she reaches the door, she turns back to look at him. "Goodnight Danny," he smiles. She didn't quite respond to his little speech, but something tells him that she did hear it. She heard it and took it in. Perhaps he's wrong, but maybe he's right.

"Goodnight _dad_," Danny returns and then goes inside. Her voice isn't sarcastic at all, but completely serious. Chuck knows that she heard him and believed what he said. He doesn't even realize he's grinning like an idiot when he goes back inside.

--

A/N: Well that's it for now. Hopefully that last scene made up for any disappointments. Please review if you're still reading! Sorry if it was awful.


	16. What It Means

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 16: **What It Means**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck)

A/N: I cannot thank my faithful reviewers enough! It means so much that you like the story enough to review!

--

"_Who gets to determine when the old ends and the new begin? It's not a day on a calendar, not a birthday, not a new year. It's an event. Big or small. Something that changes us. Ideally, it gives us hope. Letting go of old habits. Old memories. What's important is that we never stop believing we have a new beginning."_

_Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy_

--

Danny walks out into the kitchen area of the suite. She hears her mother already bustling around in the kitchen and figures since he was no in bed when she woke up; Morrow is helping her in there too. Sunlight shines through the windows, indicating morning time. It's strange when she thinks about it, but she's smiling. Perhaps it's just because of the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Yes, that is it. After all it's not like she's excited about Chuck… she means her dad coming this morning or anything. Okay so maybe a little bit, but just because of the moment they had last night. And today her mother will probably feel better when she sees them being civil with each other.

"Good morning Darling," Blair greets. Danny looks up to see her in the kitchen cutting some fruit. There is a big smile on her mother's face too and she looks absolutely perfect, although her mother always looks absolutely stunning, in Danny's opinion.

Blair is wearing a vintage Eleanor Waldorf design. Danny vaguely remembers seeing her mother wearing it in an old picture of her and her Auntie Serena. Except that one was baby blue and this one is a purple color between plum and violet. It stops a little past mid thigh; the sleeves do the same just a bit shorter than stopping at the wrists, and clings to her body perfectly with a black thin belt in the middle. The main part of the dress of course is that in the front it cuts very high at the start of the neck, but in the back the material is cut out complete in a large v, stopping just a little past the waist. Her hair is up loosely, chestnut curls practically flowing in the non-existent wind.

"Something wrong Danny?" her mother asks, sounding concerned. Danny realizes she is staring straight at her, but saying nothing. Quickly she shakes her head with a smile and walks over to the counter.

"No, you just look very pretty mom," she compliments. Blair's smile brightens instantly.

"Thank you, so do you. Now would you mind helping Morrow finish setting the plates and silverware at the table in the dining room?"

"Of course not mom," Danny replies, silently thankful for the task. She has yet to inform her mother of inviting her father and isn't really sure how to do that. It's obvious that Blair wants Danny and her father to get along, but her dream last night… It's a real memory of theirs. Not to mention Danny isn't sure how she has it. But what went on in it… they were so in love. So where do they stand now?

"Thank you; you'll be rewarded with your favorite grandpa Roman crepes. Of course they might not be as good as his since your mother has made them," Blair teases handing her the plates.

"Please mom, you are the one who perfected them," Danny returns, keeping it playful. She then takes the plates from her mother and goes into the dining room. Morrow is there, setting the silverware and glasses the exact way Blair always has him do it.

'**Well, look who's finally up,' **he signs with a smirk. Danny wonders how late it is, but just rolls her eyes playfully. She starts to help him set the table.

'**I invited my dad to breakfast this morning,' **she admits suddenly. His eyes widen, but then he frowns in confusion.

'**Like this morning as in today? When did you do this? Last night?' **

'**Yes, I mean really, really late last night. I had this weird dream, slept walk to the hallway, and then just knocked on his door and invited him. Well there's more, but I don't want to talk about it,' **she explains.

'**Well that's good, I hope. Did you tell your mom though? I mean she always makes way too much food, but she only gave me three plates to set. He'll probably be here soon,' **Morrow informs her. They finish setting the table and walk over to be closer.

'**No, not really, but she's the one wanting me to get along with him,' **Danny answers.

'**Then why haven't you told her about it? You're making it out to be like it's a big deal or something and you can't tell her,' **He's signing extremely fast now. She knows it's because she has left him with such a little explanation, but its morning and she's having a bit of trouble keeping up.

'**Because… I just, I can't figure them out. The dream I had last night it was one of my mom's memories with my dad, but I don't know how I had it. And then last night Chuck… I mean my dad clarified it. In it they were so in love Morrow, I mean how do they stand now? How do you think she feels being around him now and him being around her, especially with me in the picture?' **She sighs, rubbing her temples. It's all so confusing and she needs Morrow to give her, the answer to it all. Of course this is all impossible though. If she can't figure it out, being their daughter, he certainly isn't going to know anything about it.

'**Am I really supposed to answer that?' **He bites his bottom lip. Morrow actually looks sorry he can't answer.

'**Of course not,' **she sends him a reassuring smile. He gives one back and then puts his arm around her shoulders. **'Maybe I'm just overacting?'**

'**Wouldn't be the first time,' **he smirks. Danny smacks him playfully and then sits down at the table. Morrow sits down next to her. They both sit, waiting for Blair.

--

Danny, Morrow, and Blair are just starting to eat breakfast when a knock at the door in the other room is heard. Morrow looks at Danny, Danny looks at her mom, and Blair looks to the door. She starts to get up, wondering who it is. She guesses it could be Chuck, she did say he was free to come over and start again. She just never expected it to be this early.

"Wait mom, I'll get it," Danny tells her, standing quickly.

"Well it might be your father Danny. After your fight last night…"

"It's okay. I actually invited him over," she cuts Blair off. With that she quickly leaves the room before more questions can be asked. Blair looks to Morrow, lifting her hands to question him about it. He quickly stares down at his Crepes, pretending they are the most interesting thing in the world.

Blair sits there, staring at her own plate now. So Chuck is coming over and Danny seems happy about it? That is a good thing. As for her and Chuck… Last night they, well it seemed like they almost… kissed. No, she is going crazy. Or he was just too drunk to realize how dangerously close they got.

--

Blair stands in the kitchen staring nervously at the counters. She is going to need to go back in there soon, but then how is she to act? Well, normal obviously. But what if he isn't? What if he too is now realizing they sort of almost kissed last night? Or even worse, what if he sees it as absolutely nothing?

"He was the one who was moving in on you," she whispers, under her breath. For anyone else, even if were in the room with her, it wouldn't be audible. And she remembers him coming closer to her in the limo. What was she thinking getting into a limo with him period without another person there? That is such a dangerous spot for them… well it was, she means.

Not to mention how weird the situation in the bar was last night. Who is Clyde? And what is up with his attitude towards Chuck or vice versa? Is it even something she should bother thinking about for that matter? She sighs, her head now hurting, and rubs her temples. And then suddenly she feels it, his eyes on her. Blair turns around, gasping to see him standing there.

"Chuck I… OWE!" She hisses in pain and jerks away from the stove. It is still very hot from her cooking and with the back of her dress practically cut out it just burnt her skin, bad. His eyes widen and he quickly moves towards her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Are you okay?" he questions, concern evident in his voice. In all honesty the part about not meaning to sneak up on her is a lie. She obviously isn't aware he was standing there staring at her exposed back, neck for way too long.

"No it's okay," Blair replies, but hissing again when she feels the burn on her back. She then forces a smile. "It just needs some ice, is all." Quickly walking over to the fridge she gets some, wraps it in a wash cloth, and then tries to press it against her back. Damn her short arms…

"Need some help?" Chuck smirks, eyeing the obvious struggle.

"Um… sure," Blair responds, sounding a bit awkward. He moves behind her, taking the wash cloth of ice. First she feels his hand press against her bare back, tensing instantly.

"Wow, I must say that's the last reaction I'm used to getting from you," he breathes. It's out of his mouth before he can take it back. He regrets it, cursing himself. She parts her lips, but then feels the sudden cold of ice on her back and twitches.

"About last night…"

"I'm sorry," he says quickly. Honestly he's not sure what he's sorry for though. There are a lot of things, even stuff she doesn't know about.

"Um okay… Actually I was going to ask when Danny invited you to breakfast. You two weren't on the best terms and it seemed that way still when I left the limo last night. When did you two talk?" She wishes she wouldn't have mentioned the limo. Now what he thinks she's thinking about it?

"Oh, that, well last night she knocked on my door around three in the morning," he starts to explain.

"What was she doing at your door that late?"

"She slept walk there I think. She actually asked me about a dream… It was about us," he pauses. Part of him didn't want to talk about that. So far Blair hasn't been the nicest about their past. He cherishes those memories and wants to pretend she does too, even if she doesn't.

"What about us?" Blair questions. This is all just adding more questions. Why is Danny thinking about her and Chuck? What kind of dream could she have?

"Well it was one of our memories actually; I'm not sure how she knew it. It was that day outside the limo. I was taking you to the Hamptons to escape NYU," he says softly. He knows it's not a very descriptive answer and she might not remember, but…

"Oh that day," Blair's voice brings him out of his thoughts. She does remember. Slowly he removes the washcloth and she turns to face him. "What did she ask?"

"A couple things, one if we were in love," his eyes fall from hers, "I told her we were. And then she asked if she was what ruined us. I told her she wasn't and that I should have gone after you."

"Chuck," Blair breathes. Her hand lifts and touches his chin, titling it upwards. Their eyes connect, their bodies touch, and they are so close to each other. Her hand then moves to his cheek and she stares at his lips. He swallows nervously, not being able to breathe. "You shouldn't have taken all the blame," she sighs.

"I was only honest with her about what I thought. That's what she asked me to do," he says back, voice just above a whisper. Blair's eyes rise to meet his again. "How did she know about that memory if she didn't know anything about me?"

"Because I told her about it," Blair responds honestly, "A long time ago. When she was little I told her a lot about you, but then one day she asked me to stop. I shouldn't have, it was selfish. I took the easy way out because it hurt to talk about you. I'm sorry." With that she both looks away and moves away from him. Straightening herself out, she picks up the place setting. "We should probably get back in there."

It was just getting too much. She still feels how much she just wanted to kiss him. But she can't do that. He probably still doesn't feel the same way.

"Of course," he agrees. He follows her out of the kitchen.

--

Danny looks up when both her parents enter the room. Her mother sits down immediately and smiles at her, but it looks forced. Her eyes then go to her father. He sits down next to her mother and does the same. They are both flushed. She raises her eyebrow.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," she quips. Morrow stares at her, luckily being able to read her lips. He then taps her shoulder and with a smirk signs.

'**They look guilty or something,' **he chuckles silently.

"We do not, Morrow Jacobs. Now eat your crepe and stop giving reasons for Danielle to get worked up," Blair hisses. Morrow reads her lips and then quickly shoves his fork into his mouth. Danny looks to her mother.

"So then what took you so long?" she asks, suspiciously. Chuck notices her lips are pursing and she isn't very happy. He is confused because she did want him here. But now since she thinks him and Blair did something she isn't happy. Does she not want him going near her mother? She is rather protective of Blair.

"Your mother backed into the stove and it burned her back. I was helping her press ice to it. She couldn't reach it," Chuck supplies quickly. Danny's eyes dart to his own. Morrow looks at them all in confusion.

'**I backed into the stove and burnt my back, Morrow. Chuck helped me put ice on it,' **Blair smiles, once again signing and speaking at the same time. Chuck is impressed, but doesn't dare say it. Morrow smiles, thankfully and nods his head. When Danny doesn't say anything, Morrow sighs. She looks to him.

'**What do you want her to do? Get up and show the burn? Come on Danny,' **he rolls his eyes.

"I guess not," she pouts. Then she lets it go and looks back at Chuck and Blair. "So, mom… dad what are we going to talk about?" There is a slight struggle, but it isn't meant to offend him. Both her parents glance at each other, wondering the same thing.

"Anything you want," Blair returns, reaching for some fruit. Both Danny and Chuck notice that is the only thing she puts on her plate.

"Mom, eat something else too," Danny orders.

"I don't want anything else," she replies, narrowing her eyes. Morrow just watches in amusement. It's something they always do back home, practically every breakfast.

"Oh, so then if I only wanted to live off of fruit and lettuce you'd let me?"

"Of course not, but that's completely different," her mother replies sounding appalled.

"No, you're just being hypocritical."

"Danielle Waldorf…"

"Blair Waldorf…" Danny returns, refusing to back down. Blair looks to her in shock, but her daughter only smirks in response. Chuck just watches the whole thing. No one, with the exception of him at times, really ever battled with making Blair eat. They were always too worried considering her previous condition.

"Stop tantalizing me and speak with your father. You did invite him and you're being rude," she orders.

"Fine I will, after you eat like a normal human being. I'm sure he agrees with me, right dad?" Danny turns to him. Both Chuck and Blair's eyes widen with shock. He glances at Danny, Blair, and then back to Danny.

'**Sure, just pretend I'm not here guys. Ignore the silent kid,' **Morrow signs. Danny sees him from the corner of her eyes and her eyes roll.

'**Then try being silent,' **she signs with a sarcastic smile. He playfully glares and stuffs a strawberry into his mouth. Chuck slowly looks back at Blair.

"You should eat something else," he tells her and then puts food onto his own plate. Blair's mouth drops open and Danny smiles. It's not like she expects her mother to listen to him since she never listens to Danny, but…

"Fine," Blair snaps and puts a crepe onto her plate. Danny's smile drops, despite getting what she wanted. "I am a good cook after all," she defends. Chuck smirks, chuckling as he shakes his head. Her daughter is still wondering why her father got her mother to listen on the first try. Maybe she'll just be happy about it. Yes, she won't think about it. Blair is still her mom only. This doesn't mean she's going to be taken away from Danny.

"Are you okay?"

Danny's eyes snap up to see Chuck staring at her. Slowly she brings a smile to her lips.

"Of course, I'm glad you're here," Danny tells him. His smile brightens and Blair takes definite notice. Their daughter might not realize it, but that statement meant more to him than she could ever know.

--

"Nathaniel, I don't understand why you can't just tell your wife to keep her mouth shut. I will tell her in good time," Chuck hisses into the phone. He paces his suite back and forth in anger. Of course Serena is going to pull something like this now.

"_Chuck, it isn't that simple. You know how Serena is. She and Blair have kept in touch. Besides maybe this will force you to actually say something about it," _Nate replies. He is speaking quietly. This makes Chuck roll his eyes. Serena is probably in the other room and he's afraid.

"Oh believe me I know they've kept in touch," he snaps, ignoring Nate's other comment. "Why don't you ask miss perfect how the hell she kept me having a daughter for sixteen years from me and still looked me in the eye practically every day of it?"

"_You know she felt bad about that. Hey, at least she gave me a heads up. She told me to call you and warn you. If you don't tell Blair and come to Lily's dinner tonight though, Serena is going to tell her. I'm sorry man. My hands are tied," _his best friend sighs. There is real sincerity in his voice. But that isn't making Chuck feel any better about the situation.

"Well then maybe we just won't show up to dinner tonight," he threatens.

"_Oh come on Chuck, you're being unreasonable. You need to tell her. Eventually she is going to find out from someone else, whether it's from Serena or not. So just tell her, tell both of them," _he urges.

"I will… I'm going to. Just right now isn't a good time. Serena has to understand that. She knows Blair. It's not something you can just tell her."

"_There is no other way to inform people of information than telling them. Plus if she doesn't find out through words who knows what will happen. This is going to be leaked or the problem is going to come and find you. Imagine what Blair would say then," _Nate declares. Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose. He knows that he needs to say something to Blair about it, but he can't. It's just not something he wants her to know right now, in reality he never wants her to know about it.

"It's not like its public knowledge, Nathaniel. Most people don't even know I'm in the city," he reminds.

"_What about Clyde?"_ Chuck wishes he didn't tell Nate about that know. He should have known the golden boy would use it as another guilt trip. _"You don't think he's going to go and open his mouth about…"_

"Clyde is irrelevant. And he'll keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him. As for Blair, she's used to people not liking me. She probably thought he was just some competitor for Bass industries or something," Chuck argues back. He is getting more and more defensive with each word.

"_Clyde is very relevant, Chuck. He does hate you and that makes it worse. If you would have just let him…" _

"Drop it Nathaniel," Chuck hisses.

"_I was just going to point out this problem wouldn't be here if…"_

"I SAID DROP IT!" There is a dead silence on the phone after that. Finally he hears his best friend start to breathe again. Chuck is breathing harshly, heavily.

"_Fine, just tell Blair about it. She's going to come to Lily's with you and Danny despite how angry she is. She wants to see all of us. It's the perfect atmosphere for her to be in if you two argue. Not that you should after all these years," _he remarks. The last part is under his breath, but Chuck still hears it. He rolls his eyes.

"Promise me one thing first," Chuck requests.

"_Sure."_

"Just make sure everyone leaves us alone until you see one of us, okay? I can't have sister dearest cutting in and causing more problems than we need." It's sort of a lie. Chuck no longer intends to attend dinner tonight. He doesn't want Blair or Danny going either. He should have known Serena was going to act like this. Well he needs more time so the blond bimbo isn't going to mess this up. He'll think of something to say to Blair, and Danny, but it isn't the right time.

"_You won't hear from us until we see you. I'll hide Serena's phone myself," _Nate chuckles.

"Thanks," Chuck says. He then hangs up and turns off his phone. He puts it in his nightstand drawer and thinks about what he'll tell Blair about dinner. He feels bad, mostly for Lily who loves this kind of stuff, but her daughter is the one who messed it up.

--

Blair and Danny are walking back to the table. Apparently the dinner at Lily's was canceled, but in all honestly Blair didn't mind. So far the day has been amazing. Danny and Chuck are getting along perfectly and Morrow being here is a big plus. Things are still a little… well she's not sure what the right word for it is, between her and Chuck, but so far it hasn't affected what's going on with him and Danny. She tells herself that's all that matters.

"Dad's not such a bad guy. From what I've seen I mean," Danny's voice utters. Blair snaps out of her own thoughts and looks to her daughter. Slowly she smiles, taking her arm.

"No, he's not. I'm glad you're giving him a chance, Danny. And you calling him dad means a lot trust me. I'm very proud of you," her mother speaks softly.

"You always tell me that," she laughs quietly, blushing.

"That's because it's always true," Blair assures her.

"I still love you more mom. It's only fair. No one loves me like you do, not even Morrow."

"In time Danny, you'll see that isn't true. So many people love you. Of course I think I love you most, but if this continues, how you've acted with him today, you'll see how much your father already loves you. It's impossible not to love someone like you." Danny leans her head against her mother shoulder as they walk. She knows this gesture is way too young for her to do, but she doesn't care. Her mother makes her into a little girl again.

"A lot of people love you too, mommy."

"But not as much as you," Blair winks. Danny giggles and then straightens up again. They come up to the table where Chuck and Morrow are sitting. The waiters have cleared it. It's then they notice what the boys are doing. Morrow is sitting there trying to teach Chuck sign language. Of course since he won't say anything, Chuck has no idea what he's learning. Not to mention his hands seem to be working against him.

"I guess using your hands to sign all that paperwork hasn't done much for you," Danny smirks. Blair is trying to hold in a giggle. Immediately Morrow and Chuck separate.

"Not easy, is it Bass?" Blair smirks, so much for the statement 'Because I'm Chuck Bass'.

'**He had a few things down,' **Morrow steps into defend. He even speaks while signing, for Chuck's benefit.

"Just, let them be right. I can't do it," Chuck sighs, but laughs.

"Awe, poor baby," Danny continues to tease. Blair finally starts to snicker a bit. Chuck playfully glares at both of them. "Fine, I won't tease you anymore. Morrow walk me to my room. Thanks for dinner dad," she nods.

'**I'd be honored,' **Morrow jests and then interlopes their arms. They both walk off, still giggling a bit. Blair smiles, slowly turning back to the table, but then realize something. She is left alone with Chuck again…

--

Blair and Chuck are walking down the hallway. Finally they stop, ironically at his door. She isn't planning on going in though. In fact she should probably move away from it. But then his voice stops her.

"Tonight was nice, today was nice. She seems to like me," he remarks. Blair smiles softly at him. Chuck thinks she has the prettiest smile he's ever seen. Not to mention she looks gorgeous tonight, but she always looks that way. He can't think this way… But he does.

"Don't worry, she does. She told me tonight you're a good guy and I agreed with her. Because you are Chuck, you're a good guy. Morrow even likes you and he has a good judgment of character," she tells him. Her voice is completely honest and he can hear it. His heart swells at what she is saying. It means so much to him. She probably can't even imagine how much it means to him.

"I noticed," he plays it off with a laugh.

"He even wants to communicate with you apparently. Although after seeing you attempt sign language tonight he may have changed his mind…"

"Hey," he protests playfully, "I apparently had one thing down. Well, I think I did. He didn't tell me what it meant, but when I copied his movements he nodded in approval."

"Show me, I'll tell you what it means," she instructs. Chuck sighs, eyeing her for a moment, and then raises his hand. She watches closely and he signs to her… Her heart stops.

"What does it mean?" he asks, sounding scared almost. Her eyes have widened and she looks like she isn't breathing. Slowly her face gets back to normal and she looks up at him. Their eyes gaze into one another's intensely. Once again they are so close.

"I love you," Blair whispers, "That's, what it means."

Chuck feels his own heart stop now. Her eyes fall from his. She is so beautiful. He knows she is just explaining the sign language to him, but still. She said the words, while looking at him. He's so longed to hear them. Can't he just pretend she meant them? Oh he wants to.

"Chuck, I should probably go…" Blair starts, looking back up at him. Before she can finish though, he cuts her off. Without thinking his lips smash against her own. It takes her a few seconds, but she reacts, kissing him back. Perhaps they've had too much wine. She can't even think when he pulls her inside his suite, 1812 is so familiar with this activity between them. This is too much. They just started something and know it will be impossible to stop it now.

Blair's eyes roll to the back of her head as Chuck kisses her neck. He lifts her hair and moves it over her shoulder to expose the back of her neck fully. She knows she should pull away, but she can't. He's got her in a trance and it's too late to break it now. One hand holds onto her waist while the other turns her cheek towards him. His hot breath is against her neck and he kisses the shell of her ear.

"Chuck," she moans. It was meant as a protest, but sounds nothing like one. Her breath hitches in her throat and she chokes out words, "We... we can't do this." How she hates what she's saying. Despite what her head screams another part of her screams louder. The other part wins and she closes her eyes when she hears him.

"Stop fighting it Blair," he orders, but his tone is soft. "We both know how much we want it, how much you want to be touched by me," his hand on her waist undoes her dress and lets it drop to the floor. Then it slowly trails down her corset to her thigh. "Say you want me," he orders, voice deep and sexy.

"I... I can't," she stutters. Her heart jumps when his hand wraps around her thigh. His fingers massage her smooth skin like magic. It makes her want to melt into a puddle of lust on the floor beneath them. His lips pause on her neck for a moment to speak.

"Then allow me to tell you how much I want you," he tells her. She feels her heart lift at the thought. It must be a dream, but deep down she knows it is not. Chuck moves to the other side of her neck and kisses it. "Since you left, there isn't a place on me where your finger prints don't rest," another kiss on her neck, "your kisses don't linger," his voice drops into ultimate seduction, "and your sweet whispers don't softly echo throughout my ears each day. And do you know why that is Blair?" he smiles.

"Why?" she gasps, not wanting it to stop. Chuck smirks knowing how much he has her. So he turns her cheek again and meets her eyes. Dark brown burns into dark brown. He captures her lips with his own and pulls her body against him. Her hand reaches up to his cheek and holds onto it. They break for air and foreheads rest against each other. Both of their eyes close, but a soft smile graces his lips.

"Because you're a part of me Blair," he tilts her chin to look her in the eyes again, "And I'm a part of you. That's never going to change and you know it. That's why I want you... now say you want me." His tone sounds so demanding in a way. Blair feels her heart clench and has no idea what to do. A strong part of her wants to scream how badly she wants him, but another... a very other small part says that something is wrong, things can never be right. She opens her eyes and meets his and she knows her answer. Her lips part slowly.

"I want you," she admits and shakes her head, "Oh I want you so bad." Her lips connect with his and kiss him hungrily. He pulls at her back and her legs wrap around his waist. They move to the bed and she falls on her back. He's over her in a matter of seconds, kissing her neck again. "God that feels so good," her body twitches underneath him.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he growls.

"Say it again," Blair pleads. It's been so long since someone has said it like that to her. Not to mention he says it so perfectly, so wanting, so seductively, and his hands, they roam her body while he says it.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he repeats. She feels his hands pull up her dress. Quickly she sits up and lets him lift it over her head. His eyes burn into her skin as he looks over her body, lust fills them. He wants her, she can see it.

Chuck stares at her in awe. He remembers her body so much, but now it's better than anything he had imagined. She's wearing a two piece, black corset. The panties part of it connects to her black tights. It makes him grow harder and he growls pushing her back down on the bed again.

"I need you," he tells her.

"Then take me," she encourages. Her hands break the buttons of his shirt and rid of it. The feel of her fingertips against his chest is so erotic, so pleasurable.

"The pants get them off. Please." His voice is urgent. Blair smirks menacingly at him. Chuck is scowling as if in pain. When her hands to reach to them she realizes he may be in pain. His erection has made them quite tight and uncomfortable.

"Let me help Bass," she giggles. Easily she slips them off. She has always been good at it, he remembers. Her skills are the same, maybe even better. Sixteen years apart has done nothing, but make this more amazing.

"Your turn," he chuckles darkly. Blair moans as he pulls off her tights, kissing up her legs and licking her inner thighs.

"OH GOD!" she screams. Her hips are upwards, body already wanting him in her now.

"Your panties are soaked Miss Waldorf," he purrs.

"They've had a long time to prepare," she moans happily. Chuck slips off her panties and licks her. Blair's eyes roll back in her head. "CHUCK!"

"Tell me," he orders moving up and getting her out of her corset. "Have you thought of me while you were in France? When you lied alone in your bed at night did you think of me Blair? Did you want me there to touch you?" His voice taunts her, but in a good way. Blair nods eagerly, helping him wrestle her out of her tight corset.

"Yes Chuck, so much," she admits. He smirks at this, his heart beating faster.

"Well I'm going to make up for it now," Chuck promises. He then kisses her neck, nipping at it a bit. Blair screams in delight, twitching under him. He moves down her body, taking a breast in each hand. They are bigger than he remembers. "They've grown," he moans against her skin.

"Pregnancy," Blair murmurs.

"So my handy work then."

"Just take me Chuck, please." She is begging now. Chuck positions himself between her legs and then starts to kiss her. His tongue invades her mouth; she is lost in the kiss. And then, feeling as if he will explode with not even entering yet, he dives into her.

"BLAIR!" he screams in pure ecstasy. It's been too long. He pumps in and out of her, roughly and vigorously. Her nails drag into his back and she moans. "Blair," he whimpers.

"Mhmm Chuck..." she moans. "More, faster, please," Blair pleads. She can't explain the pleasure, the relief she feels right now. It's like nothing she's ever had.

"Fuck," he says out of breath, but continues. Blair grabs hold of his chest hair and pulls him down. He goes farther than before, perhaps farther than he has ever buried into her. "AH!"

"YES!" She cries. Her legs wrap around his waist. "Sit up and pull me down on you. Do it, please," she instructs, but asks at the same time. He does it without protest, jerking his body up and pulling her down harder on his throbbing member. Blair bites onto his shoulder. "Oh... you're so deep. Oh... owe."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop I..."

"NO!" she shouts, "It hurts, but it feels so good. More, please." He puts her back on the bed, pumping in and out of her again. It's been going so long and he's tiring, but neither want it to end. It's so amazing. Their stupid bodies tire out too quickly for them, but last too long for others.

"Cum for me baby. Just release, you know you want to," he rasps. Blair nods her head eagerly. "Open your eyes. Look at me when you cum." His demands continue, but she doesn't mind. Her brown eyes snap open and look up into his.

"I'm cumming Chuck. Are you?" Her words are almost hard to make out with all the panting and moaning, but he hears them.

"I'm going to explode into you so bad baby. So just cum," he repeats.

"Okay, I... I... I... OH CHUCK!" Her scream echoes around the room as her orgasm reaches it peak. Her body is trembling beneath him and then she feels it.

"BLAIR!" he's right after her. She feels him explode inside of her, it's so amazing. Both eyes get hazy and he falls on top of her. With what little strength he has he goes to move, but she grabs him.

"Stay... stay on top of me," she begs, almost crying. "Stay inside... just a little longer."

"Okay," he agrees. Their chests heave against each other. Both are burning up and the body heat doesn't help, but neither care. He buries his nose into the crook of her neck and she wraps her legs around his. They are both exhausted.

--

Danny walks out of the kitchen. She just put away the popcorn bowl. Her and Morrow watched a movie and now are going to bed. It's rather late and her mother is already probably asleep in her own bed. She is almost out of the family room when a knock is heard.

"What?" She friezes turning towards it. Who would be here at this hour? Slowly she walks towards it, opening it. Her eyes widen, but she feels her heart smile.

"Trey?"

--

A/N: Blair's lingerie is on my Lost and Found photobucket album. So what did you think of the chapter? Review if you want more!


	17. Bloody Waters

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 17: **Bloody Waters**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck)

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I warned you that the drama was going to kick up or in this case kick back up, with a really big kick and that's in this chapter. It is very important you review with your thoughts for this chapter because of some of the stuff it will reveal/contains.

--

"_It doesn't matter how tough we are. Trauma always leaves a scar. It follows us home. It changes our lives. Trauma messes everybody up. But maybe that's the point, all the fear, the pain, and the crap, maybe going through all that is what keeps us moving forward. Maybe we have to get a little messed up before we can step up."_

_Justin Chambers as Alex Karev, Grey's Anatomy_

--

"Trey?"

Danny stares at him as he stands outside her door. She is still wondering why he ran off the night before and why he is back now. He smiles softly at her and holds up her jacket.

"I accidently took this with me when I left," he explains. Slowly she takes it from him, but then purses her lips. Danny raises her left eyebrow and shrugs.

"Where have you been? Or for that matter why did you run off in the first place?" Her tone of voice isn't very pleasant, but at least she is being honest with her feelings about it.

He sighs and bites his bottom lip. He should have known that this is what's going to happen. She isn't the most forgiving person and he sort of did run off, but he remembers seeing that guy. The one she just ran to and then jumped in his arms. Now, she seems to be alone though. He feels relief for that.

"I…" Trey starts to answer, but then trails off as his eyes flicker inside.

Morrow walks into the family room without a shirt on. He just got out of the shower and is coming to find Danny. He sees her at the door, but then his eyes zone in on the boy outside of it. He's the one from the picture. He stops and stares directly at Trey.

"Who are you?" Trey questions as his eyes narrow. It's the boy from the other night. Suddenly, he feels his stomach twist and a feeling that he doesn't get often… could it be jealousy? Yes, surprisingly that's what it is. An answer he wants to know even more though is why this boy is in her room without a shirt on.

Morrow frowns when he sees Trey move his lips. He is too far away and isn't able to read them. So he just remains silent and looks to Danny who turns to him. She parts her lips, but before she can speak Trey does.

"Why the hell won't you answer me?" Trey barks in agitation. Danny turns around in a fury.

"Because he can't hear you!" she practically shouts.

Trey watches as she turns back to Morrow and motions to him in sign language. He feels like a huge idiot. Danny turns back to him and he shakes his head.

"I didn't know, I…"

"It's okay," she nods. Morrow walks over to them, still staring the other boy down.

"I… I'm sorry," Trey apologizes, turning to him. Danny smiles softly at both of them, but then sees Morrow's expression. It isn't too kind.

"There's nothing to be, to be sorry about," Morrow bites, struggling with his words.

"Morrow…" Danny tries, but he talks over her.

"I, I'm deaf, not dying of cancer!" His voice is as sarcastic as he can make it without being able to hear it.

"**Morrow!"** Danny scolds, signing and shouting at him at the same time. Trey looks away in shame.

'**I was right about him!' **Morrow defends, his hands signing angrily. His lips thin into a frown and his blue eyes look icy and cold.

"**He didn't know. You have no right to judge him," **Danny counters.

'**Oh because he didn't judge me? As soon as he learns I'm the deaf kid he thinks I'm stupid and gives me the pity act? He's a jerk!' **He shoots Trey a look of disapproval and disgust.

"**My father did the same thing and you didn't hold it against him!" **Danny rages. She can't believe he is acting like this. He's being rude. He doesn't even know Trey.

"Danny, look its okay. I was rude I..." Trey tries to interject.

"**No, it's not okay! Morrow, apologize," **she demands.

"Noooo!" Morrow slurs and then storms from the room. Both Trey and Danny watch as he goes into the bedroom and slams the door shut. Danny shutters at the loud noise and Trey watches her closely. Slowly she turns back to him and sighs.

"I'm sorry; he has these fits sometimes and…"

"Its fine, really," Trey assures her and nods his head.

"Who is he?"

"He's my best friend, well my other best friend since you've met Sadie. His name is Morrow. He came to visit me from France. I would have explained all of this if you would have stayed and met him…"

"I wish I would have now. It's just at the time I thought that he…" Trey pauses and looks down.

"Thought that he what?" Danny frowns in confusion. Slowly his eyes rise to meet her again.

"I figured he was your boyfriend or something from back home," he explains, voice low.

"What would it matter if he was?" Danny laughs out loud. She isn't thinking when she does this. It's then she sees the hurt flash across Trey's face. Her hand reaches out to touch his arm.

"Trey, I didn't mean that like it sounded, I…"

Trey cuts her off, grabbing her back, and pulling her in for a kiss. Danny reacts immediately, her hand fisting his hair. They moan against each other's lips and stumble into the room. The door slams shut, but they are too lost in the kiss. Morrow on the other hand hears it and comes out of the bedroom.

'**So why did he…' **Morrow's hands fall limp as he watches his best friend lock lips with this Trey guy. He feels anger boil beneath his skin and without thinking lunges towards them.

"Get, get off her!" he shouts and pushes Trey down. Danny gasps and watches as Trey falls to the ground.

"Morrow!" she shouts and looks to him in question.

'**What are you doing? You don't even know him!' **he signs with critical eyes. Trey watches from the ground as she brings her hands up to sign back.

'**Like you do? What the hell is with you? Apologize to him for before and for now!'**

Morrow looks from Danny to Trey and then back at Danny again. Without another word he retreats to the room again in a run. The door slams and Danny of course doesn't yell. There isn't any use.

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes again and helps him up from the ground. Trey shakes his head, trying to clear his mind some. So much is happening that he doesn't understand.

"Look, why don't I just call you tomorrow," he suggests.

"That'd be good. I need to talk to him. Something is up with him, I just don't know what," she sighs.

"Well I'll see you later then," he concludes and leaves. Danny waits until the door is closed and then goes back towards her bedroom. She pushes the door open.

--

Chuck stares at Blair while she sleeps peacefully beside him. His hand traces over her bare shoulder and then down her arm. Her skin is so soft, so perfect. She is so beautiful, even more than before.

He wishes more than anything that he could just keep her with him in this place forever. The last thing he wants is what the morning will bring, the next day. He needs to tell her before someone else does, but he couldn't ruin the moment tonight.

He needs this with her, he needs her. He misses her so much, but now he feels so close to having her again. And not just with making love, but really having her. He remembers their relationship, every detail of it. They were blissfully in love. It was the happiest time of his life, the best time. God, he misses it.

He remembers one of their last good moments together. It was at the Hampton house, in the bedroom.

_(Flashback)_

_Chuck walks back inside after taking a smoking break on the balcony. He smiles stuffing his pack of cigarettes back in his pocket and parts his lips to call for Blair. He pauses though, sensing her in the room. He freezes in his spot and turns forward. His eyes take in the sight of her. _

_She is lying down on the bed. Her body is turning and her left leg crosses over the right. She smiles at him, her head resting in her hand. What she is wearing almost gives him an instant hard. She has one of his white button-down shirts on, only buttoned up half the way, and a black, lingerie one-piece. On her legs however she wears shear stockings that go up mid-thigh. She is also wearing hang down diamond earrings, ruby red lipstick, sexy planned black eyeliner, and has her dark brown curls hanging loosely. _

"_You're breathtaking," he comments, voice low. She giggles, winking at him playfully. He loves it when she is playful like this. Heck he loves her anyway, he loves her every way. _

"_Well then why don't you come on over here and leave me breathless too?" Blair challenges. Chuck advances towards her and then crawls up the bed. He hovers over her and kisses her lips. _

"_Pretty good," she breathes, already sounding out of breath. _

"_Well you know what they say, Waldorf," he smirks, pecking her lips again. _

"_What do they say, Bass?" she responds. Part of it is spoken and the other part moaned as he kisses her neck. His lips are so addicting, so entrancing, so pleasuring. _

"_Everyone is good at something," he returns. Blair shakes her head as he undoes the shirt and frees her of it. _

"_Trust me, you're good at many things," she chuckles. Her back rests fully against the comfortable bed and she allows his lips to roam over her body. He is never going to forget this moment. Something in his mind, his heart tells him it's special. It must be because she is so beautiful and he feels so loved. _

"_You have perfect legs," he whispers. His lips kiss each knee with hunger. Her skin tastes sweet when his tongue scans over it. _

"_Serena has perfect legs," she mutters, distaste in her voice. He chuckles at her stupid jealousy. _

"_Hers are too long. She is taller than practically every man she meets. And when in high heels? Forget it. You're so much tinier than her. You're perfect," Chuck muses. His tone of voice tells her that he is promising all that comes from his lips to be true. His eyes flicker up to see the biggest and brightest of smiles form on her countenance. _

"_I love you, Chuck Bass, so much," she calls out. _

"_Not more than I love you, Blair Waldorf," he returns. His body rises to her head again. He is actually stalling sex, just wanting to relish in their coherent speaking, their intoxicatingly gorgeous moment. _

"_I beg to differ," her hand traces down his chest, "I did say I love you first, after all. I love you more." _

"_That may be," he sighs, "But I realized it first. You broke my heart first; therefore I have yearned for you longer." Even though the memories they speak of aren't their greatest, the impact behind their words make it okay. Neither is sad, but so happy with each other that the past is okay. After all, it got them to where they are today. _

"_Let's just agree we love each other equally. Or I fear that I shall fight with you all night, Charles," Blair decides, tracing her thumb over his lips. She loves skin to skin contact, the feel of him. He is always so warm, so inviting. _

"_I suppose that agreement can be made," he chuckles. _

"_Mhmm," Blair kisses him, "I'm glad." They break apart and dark brown eyes bore into chestnut colored ones. _

"_Don't ever leave me," Chuck whispers. His volume is almost not audible and it is the most sacred thing he can say to her. If anyone else were to hear it, he would deny it. Blair smiles softly and caresses his cheek. _

"_Leaving you would break my heart," Blair assures him. They kiss again as their legs entangle. _

_(Flashback Ends)_

Chuck blinks his eyes a few times. He feels a wave of sadness come over him, but pushes it back down. She left, but she's here again. It's scary though, this time he has so much more to lose if he loses her.

He lowers himself on the bed, his head resting beside hers on the pillow. Moving forward he kisses her neck, burying his face into her mahogany colored curls.

"Don't ever leave me again. It would break my heart," he whispers. He knows that she is asleep and she can't hear him, but he still feels the need to say it.

He wraps his hands around her waist protectively. Perhaps if he holds her close enough she can't run from him. Even if she finds out what he's hiding, but he'll think about that later. He doesn't want to ruin the moment.

--

The room is dark when Danny enters and all she can see is the moonlight shining in on the bed. Morrow is lying there, with his back to her. Slowly and soundly she moves towards him, carefully getting up on the bed. She knows that he is aware of her presence by now, his other senses probably picking her up before she even entered the room. However he doesn't move, but lies completely still.

"Morrow," Danny breathes, even though he cannot hear her. She sees how hurt he is looking now and wishes that tonight didn't happen. She should have been more careful introducing him to Trey, but it just happened. So now she needs to fix things, he's her best friend after all.

Slowly he turns over in the bed to face her. His blue eyes look blood shot and she wonders if he is crying. It makes sense if he is and she won't say to him why.

Ever since the accident and losing his capability to hear, Morrow has struggled through many different things. Of course learning sign language, speech for when he does try to speak, anger issues in the beginning, and today he still throws "tantrums" at times.

'**I'm sorry,' **Danny signs, her face looking at him solemnly, **'I didn't want you to meet him like that. The situation could have been better. It was all one big misunderstanding.' **

He nods slowly, his eyes falling away from hers. Finally with a sigh he looks back up again, their eyes connecting. A soft, but sad looking smile forms on his lips.

'**I guess you're not the only one, who needs therapy,' **he jests.

'**Don't say that. This time it wasn't even that bad,' **she shakes her head.

'**Danny,' **he laughs in disbelief, **'They get worse each time. You're the only one who refuses to acknowledge it. Even my parents think I need medication for it.'**

'**I'm the suicidal one, Morrow. You are one of the happiest people I know and that is saying a lot. You don't need medication. So you overact and are over sensitive at times? The best of us are like that. It makes you more normal, not in need of medical help,' **Danny stresses.

His eyes widen in shock at her bluntness about her _incident_. Neither ever really speak about it. She doesn't like to and he doesn't like to think about it either. It scared the hell out of him when it happened. Quickly he regains his composure, forming a normal expression again.

'**I pushed him down.'**

'**Because you don't like him and you're overprotective of me. It's always been that way, even long before Trey came along,' **she refutes. Danny isn't going to back down on this one. He doesn't need medication. She doesn't want him thinking himself abnormal. That's what other kids call him, stupid kids who don't understand him.

'**You're right, I don't like him,' **Morrow clarifies, eyes hardening.

'**Just give him a chance, for me?' **Her eyes now plead with him and her lips form into a pout. Neither realizes it, but it's exact to her mothers.

Morrow takes a deep breath and contemplates it in his head. He just doesn't trust Trey. Given the fact he doesn't want to trust him, but still. What if he hurts her? Or what if she can't see and he turns out to be like the people who hate him, who make fun of him, who made him what he is? What if this Trey guy takes his best friend away from him? Danny is all he has in the world. He can't afford to lose her. But if he doesn't give Trey a chance he may lose her because she's angry with him. He makes his decision and lifts his hands to sign.

'**I suppose it wouldn't be too arduous of a task, if I'm doing it for you,' **he smiles. She thinks about how adorable his smile is, but then realizes what he just said. A huge grin breaks out on her lips and she hugs him, both laughing. They pull apart and the smiles soften.

'**One condition of course,' **Morrow looks at her a bit more sternly.

'**Anything,' **Danny agrees.

'**Don't forget me.' **His blue eyes plead with his hands as they sign to her. Danny feels her heart melt, but she knows what to do.

'**I won't forget you, Morrow. I'll remember you as long as there is a tomorrow,' **she promises. He hugs her tightly.

--

"_DANNY!" her mother's scream echoes around her. It sounds so panicked, but also is dying in volume. Her heart beats vastly and she spins around. Everything is so foggy in this city and she can't find her. Danny can't find her mom, but she needs help. She needs to find her. _

"_Follow us Danny," a hundred little, tiny voices whisper. She blinks and sees the butterflies circle around her again. _

"_Your mother needs you, Danny. She's going to drown." Their voices sound as if they are running out of air. She feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. _

"_NO!" Danny shouts in protests and shakes her head, "SHE CAN'T! TAKE ME TO HER, NOW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE ME TO HER!" Tears streak her cheeks. _

_The butterflies' wings thump hard as they move forward. She has to run to keep up, but she too feels out of breath. She won't give up though; she can't give up on her mother. Her mother didn't give up on her. Suddenly, the butterflies' turn blue and their wings fall heavy. They are drowning in air, but there is no water. _

"_DANNY, HELP!" Blair's voice calls again. It is closer. She pushes past the butterflies that fall to the floor, like a puddle of water. She can't give up. She will find her mother. _

_Her feet slide out from under her, but someone catches her. There is a large hole in the ground filled with water. She sees her mother, but then realizes it is her father who caught her. _

"_She's drowning," Chuck breathes, his eyes turning black with panic. _

"_DO SOMETHING!" Danny rages, pushing against his chest. _

"_YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! HELP HER! DO SOMETHING!" Her fists continuingly pound into him, bruising his skin. The bruises vanish, she can't hurt him. _

"_I can't help her," he shakes his head and his eyes lock with hers. _

"_YES YOU CAN! DON'T SAY THAT! I CAN'T SWIM! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! I'M SCARED! I CAN'T DO IT!" Her screams echo and bounce off the buildings around them. Windows break and the shatters of glass fall into the water. They cut her mother and blood is now around her. Danny feels like she can't breathe. _

_**The bloody waters laugh at her.**_

"_Mom," she cries falling to her knees. Her hands reach out, closing and opening, trying to get to Blair. _

"_Mom, take my hand. Let me pull you in. Let me help you!" _

"_Danny," Blair whimpers, eyes blinking open and closed hazily. _

_She's too far away. Danny can't reach her on dry ground. Her father needs to help her. Why won't he save her mother? _

"_You love her or you did! So save her! Please!" She begs, falling at his feet. Chuck looks to Blair and then back at Danny. He takes a step back, moving away from them. _

"_DON'T! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM US! WE NEED YOU!" Danny sobs, unable to move. Blair's body is stilling as the water fills her lungs and the blood drains from her body. _

"_You said that you didn't need me. You don't think you need me. You want me to stay away from her. I can't help you, I can't help her. You did this. You're the reason I can't, the reason I can't save her," he tells her. His voice is low and he repeats each word over and over again as if in a trance. _

_Danny turns back to her mother, falling on her stomach. She splashes in her own blood now. Her lungs fill with water although she is in dry air. She starts to choke. Her father falls into darkness, away from her and her mother. _

"_MOMMY!" she protests reaching for her again. Danny's body falls into the water. She drowns, but reaches for her mother. Blair looks like she's asleep. Danny grabs onto her arms. Her mothers' wrists are cut as blood flows out of them into the water. She screams and everything goes black. _

"MOM!" Danny screams falling forward out of her dream. Her breathing is abnormal as hot tears streak down her cheeks. It was just a dream, a nightmare. She falls to her knees crying, realizing that she's in the bathroom.

"Danny," Morrow breathes, entering the room. He quickly grabs her before she falls to the floor and pulls her to him. Her dark brown eyes look to him with the anguish that has taken over her mind, her soul.

"I couldn't save her," Danny sobs into his chest.

"I couldn't save her, Morrow." His hand rubs her back and he holds her tightly until she falls asleep again. He prays this time it will be a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

--

Blair can't believe she had sex with Chuck last night. She is supposed to be older and wiser. She has a daughter for crying out loud; well technically it's his daughter too. Oh how could she not think of Danny? She is supposed to keep her in a stable place. Having random, heated... and rather hot sex with Chuck wasn't fare. Danny definitely can't find out about this. She still barely knows her father and the last thing Blair wants her to think is that her mother and father are getting back together. She feels him turn over in his sleep and pull her towards him. In the night she had gotten up and put back on her black lingerie. Why the hell didn't she leave when she woke-up? She just couldn't do this.

"Blair," he moans in his sleep. Her heart flutters at her name leaving his lips. Is he still thinking of her? Did that mean she isn't an easy fuck and this wasn't to prove he could have her in his bed again? He does seem more grown up and Danny is so like him. Maybe they could work out their differences. Maybe...

"How long have you been awake?" Chuck whispers against her ear. Blair's body freezes and tenses instantly. She feels his hand drape over her stomach and turn her into him. She looks up at him with wide eyes. He tucks a curl behind her ear.

"You sleep well?" he asks. He's concentrating on a curl that's fallen on her breasts. He moves it over her shoulder with his hand gently. She has to say something soon. There is no way she can just sit here.

"I um... I think this was a mistake," she murmurs, looking down. She's partly afraid of his reaction. In a way she also regrets saying it. What if he never thought this is even worth calling a mistake? Is he going to think she took nothing, but a one night stand and turned it into this big thing? Her soft brown eyes slowly rise to meet his dark ones. Chuck shakes his head with a smile. What?

"She's fifteen years old. I think it's a little too late to decide this," he chuckles. Blair feels her heart release, but then clench again. Did he actually think that is what's on her mind? She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She takes a deep breath, ready to explain. He touches her cheek and strokes it.

"Relax, I was only kidding. I know how you're feeling, but I think we both know this wasn't a mistake," he assures her.

"We can't do this Chuck. Imagine if Danny were to find out about this. She'll think we're back together and I can't do that to her. She's been through enough as it is. That's why I've never gotten married or managed a serious relationship. I can't guarantee stability with anyone, but myself," she explains. She tries to keep a strong face. Fighting that voice inside her head that's telling her to stay with him is getting rather annoying though.

"I'm not just any guy though. I'm her dad. Besides we don't have to jump into anything," he points out. Blair narrows her eyes and gives him a knowing look.

"Okay so we jumped into this, but we always have. We could just start small, like I could come around more often and we could do things together, Danny included," he suggests. Blair bites her bottom lip. He makes it all sound so perfect. He was always able to make everything sound that way though, even when it was nothing.

"I thought you hated me. I kept her from you for sixteen years. What happened to 'I'll never forgive you, you selfish bitch'," she says. She tries to hide how much that hurt her. Her tone of voice though gives it all away. Chuck looks down and if she didn't know better she would say he looked sorry. Then he looks back at her, hand cupping her chin.

"You're right. It's going to take me a while to fully forgive you, but... you pointed out your reasons and I don't see why this thing I'm talking about couldn't help," he stresses. Blair shakes her head. Why the heck is it so hard to get out of bed, tell him to see Danny when he wants, and associate with him as little as possible?

"What exactly is this thing?" she presses. "Other than Danny, our past, and what happened last night... what is there?" she sits up a bit in the bed. She doesn't realize how she says it. Or that she is suggesting she feels nothing for him anymore. So she doesn't understand why his face falls completely. Chuck sits up next to her and lets out a large sigh.

"Look, this is all I have to lay out on the table right now. I'm... I'm not going anywhere now that I know about Danny though. You can decide if that's going to be enough. If you're still here when I get out of the shower then I won't be afraid to say this again..." he gulps, licking his lips. He tries his best to look her in the eye.

"I... I... I want to be with you," he admits. Blair feels her stomach do flip flops and the old butterflies inside fly around like crazy. She knows her pupils are probably enlarged and her mouth is most likely to the floor, but she can't even think straight. Chuck's eyes fall from hers and he touches her hand.

"Just think about it," he concludes.

She then watches as he gets up and goes into the bathroom. She's pretty sure she still isn't breathing. He can't really be serious can he? Suddenly she starts to smile like an idiot. She gets up from the bed and paces the room. She picks up her sheer, black shawl from the night before and wraps it around herself. She wants to stop her heart from thumping so much, but she can't. What does a woman say in this situation? He isn't promising her anything big... well that wasn't true. He said he wanted to be with her. That's big for him. Especially after everything that happened.

"I can't believe this," she shook her head with a smile. Moments ago she was thinking she was just another notch in his bed post. She was considering it was some kind of sick game, plan for revenge. How could she think that? After all, before she left he was so good to her. The only thing that tore them apart was Danny and now she was born. She can't be aborted anymore and he seems to get along with her well.

Plus, she partly understands why he was that way back then. Danny is bringing them back together... maybe this is a sign. Maybe they are supposed to give it another go. They could be cautious about it with Danny of course. She is done with games and he seems to be too. She nods to herself. Maybe she really should stay here and...

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Beep! _

Blair stops moving and freezes, her eyes on the window. She hears it click on the speaker and go to the answering machine. She wonders if it's Serena or something. She hears the other person take a breath.

"_Chuck! Where the hell have you been? First off you leave town without a word, don't answer your phone, and then you call me drunk, saying that you are coming home to marry me as soon as possible? Well I know you're in town and you still haven't called me? Well we have to meet with the wedding planner today so I am coming over very soon. So you better be ready baby!" _an angry woman's voice fills Blair's ears.

She feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She slowly turns around, her face no longer holding anything close to a smile. When she does though, it's even worse than the beeping light of the phone. She comes face to face with Chuck. By the looks of it he's heard everything and knows she has heard it all too.

_Son of a bitch._

–


	18. Paternity Test

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter 18: **Paternity Test**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen year old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck)

A/N: So I am the worst author ever, but… Wow, you guys are amazing! I replied to all the reviews that I could, as in those that weren't anonymous since they don't have a return address I can send a thank you to. But I would like to personally thank those people as well because every review is seriously appreciated! Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliff hanger, but hopefully this chapter is going to make up for it.

Link for Blair and Danny's Manhattan Apartment (Remove the Spaces): 

http : / / s236 . photo bucket . com / albums / ff91 / stargirl 3529 /

Link for Chuck's Fiancée Vivian (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / s236 . photo bucket . com / albums / ff91 / stargirl 3529 /

--

"And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely."

- Brooke Davis, One Tree Hill

--

It is silent, nothing, but complete and utter silence. Blair isn't sure what to do or how to feel. Obviously she knows that she's going to feel anger, but it hasn't exactly hit her just yet. So she just stares into his dark brown eyes and swallows a huge lump in her throat.

"Blair," Chuck breathes. His eyes look into hers with pure fear and another emotion she cannot figure yet. Slowly he takes a few steps towards her. His hand reaches out to touch her arm.

"I can explain…"

"Don't touch me!" Blair screams and slaps him across the cheek. Her eyes sting, wanting to water, but she doesn't think about that. Instead, her eyes stare at his reddening and pulsing flesh.

"Just don't touch me," her eyes meet his again as he turns back to face her, "Don't you ever touch me again." Her finger points at him and she takes a step back. She doesn't want to be near him.

"Blair, please…" he pleads. He moves towards her again, but Blair gives a harsh push to his chest.

"I swear to God, Chuck! Don't come near me again!" She moves away from him and backs into a wall.

Chuck wants to go to her, but he knows that she'll only freak out again. So instead he parts his lips. He just needs to explain himself before she runs away. He convinces himself that is all he needs to do.

"Blair, I was going to tell you…" he tries.

"You were going to tell me? When? Today, tomorrow, next week? Your Wedding day, perhaps?!" Her voice rises in anger and sarcasm.

"Blair, it's not like that I…"

Blair shakes her head and blinks back tears as she looks down at herself. She feels so angry at herself for what she let happen, "Forget it. I don't want nor need an explanation. What happened was nothing."

"The hell it was." Chuck's eyes narrow and he takes a step towards her.

Blair tilts her chin defiantly, "It's what we do right? We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. We play games, we cheat, we don't give a damn about anything else or who we trample on in the process."

"That's not true. We're not those naive kids anymore," he protests.

"That's right, _I'm _not. I have a daughter to think about, that's why I'm forfeiting before the stakes get too high," she says as she picks up her clothes and starts retreating.

"Blair, stop!" Chuck screams as he runs after her. She opens the door and turns to look at him. He halts and feels out of breath.

"If you want visitation rights, contact my lawyer, goodbye Chuck." With that she walks out the door.

The door slams in his face.

Blair storms down the hallway. She finally lets the tears stream down her cheeks. She feels lost and scared, but also determined. She is determined to forget Chuck and any connections with him, including those to her old life. She can't believe what an idiot was, thinking she could still find that life, still have. She isn't that Blair Waldorf anymore and she never will be. She is the mother of Danielle Waldorf and that is it. Anything else having to do with the Old Blair Waldorf, she wants to lose completely.

--

Chuck knocks down his third glass of scotch and then pulls furiously at his tie. He can't get it on right and that bugs the shit out of him. He can always get his tie right. He can always get his outfit on without any troubles. He is Chuck Bass. He is famous for his unique clothing. So why is he having a problem putting them on?

"I have no fucking idea," he mutters lividly under his breath. He just needs to go and find Blair or Danny, preferably Blair. He can't have her walk out of his life right now. And he certainly can't have her take Danny with her. He cares about his daughter. He cares about Blair.

"Chuck…" an annoyed sounding voice calls to him. His eyes look up with hope, but he knows it isn't Blair. It's… her, his fiancée. She enters the room and stops. One hand rests on her hip and her lips purse.

She doesn't look appealing to him right now. In fact she looks disgusting, but that can't be. She is actually very attractive. She is tall and thin, but with the tiniest bit of curves. She has pure looking skin, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, dark brown hair, green eyes, and large red lips. He isn't sure if they are real, but they have that whole Angelina Jolie thing going on regardless.

"Vivian," Chuck breathes. He sounds confused and awkward.

"That is all you have to say to me?" Vivian scoffs and takes a step towards him. One of her hands smack against his chest and she shakes her head in a light anger.

"I cannot believe how you have treated me, especially when our wedding is approaching," she laughs in disbelief and shakes her head, "did you not consider my feelings at all?"

"Look I can't really talk right now, I…" he tries to make his exit, but she steps in front of him.

"Oh no," she snaps, "You are not going anywhere. Do you have any idea how humiliated I have been these past couple of days? I've called your secretary, you friends, and most of all you and you haven't picked up! You make random phone calls to me, but then never show! Not to mention that you almost gave daddy a heart attack! Do you really think he is just going to hand over his company when you can't even take care of his daughter?" Her face reddens in anger and she scoffs in disgust.

"Look!" Chuck shouts and grabs hold of her shoulders. '

"I will talk and smooth things over with your father, Vivian. I've had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of stuff has happened to me in the past few days. I will sit down and talk to you about all of it too, but right now I can't. I have some things I need to take care of." He hates trying to reason with her. She never listens.

"So you're putting me on a hold again?" Vivian rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"No," he clenches his teeth, but tries to sound pleasant, "there are just some things that need to be straightened out before I tell you everything."

"What is more important than me, Chuck? Or more important that Bass Industries biggest addition and profit since even your father ran the company? What did you get some girl pregnant?" She rolls her eyes, once again sounding very sarcastic.

But for Chuck it isn't so funny. He suddenly falls very silent. Blair's hurt face from this morning flashes in his mind all over again and then he sees Danny.

"No…" Vivian shakes her head. He knows she is about to yell.

"Vivian, I didn't get somebody pregnant… well I did, but sixteen years ago. Do you remember Blair, the girl Serena is always talking about? Well she had my daughter, Danny and I recently found out. So I need to go and straighten all of this…"

"WHAT?!" Her pitch and volume just about shatters his ears. She starts to breathe harshly and then begins to pace the room.

"How could this happen?! How could this happen when I'm about to have the wedding of the century?! How could this happen to me?! Now all people are going to be talking about is your whore and little love child!" Vivian glares at him.

"She's not a whore!" Chuck shouts. His anger slips out, but he quickly covers it.

"We were dating when she got pregnant," he sighs. His fingers pinch the bridge of his nose and he closes his eyes. He doesn't have time for this right now, he really doesn't.

"Oh that's so much better?" she laughs in disbelief. Then she stops and turns towards him with a weird looking smile. He stares at her in confusion.

"Have you had a paternity test?" Vivian questions, smile still there.

"No, why?" Chuck looks at her like she's gone mad. He doesn't understand what she's getting at.

"Yes, this is perfect. Don't you understand, Chuck? This Danny probably isn't even yours. As soon as you mention paternity test, this Blair or whatever her name is will run far away because she knows you aren't really the father. It's so obvious she's just after your money or something, baby." She stops in front of him and strokes his chest.

"She's mine," Chuck says sternly.

"We don't know that…" Vivian carries on.

"Well I do! And like I said, I have to go!" He then leaves without another word. He needs to find Blair and Danny, now.

--

"So what do you think?" Blair asks as she spins around in the living room.

Danny's eyes roam the penthouse her mother eagerly wanted to show her this morning. To be honest, she loves it and where it is. The décor is amazing. It is themed with black and white and there are also hints of zebra stripes. All of the furniture looks brand new and it is very much Danny's style.

She just wonders what brought all of this on. Her mother seemed fine in the suite, even mentioned it was convenient how close they were to everyone. Now it seems like she has stayed in Manhattan, but gone as far away from everyone as she could. It puts a nervous feeling in Danny's stomach.

"I like it mom... But what brought all of this on? I mean, I just thought we were fine with staying at the Palace. You know, since our long term home is in France and everything," Danny responds. Her voice sounds forced and awkward. She was trying to prevent this, but deceiving her mother is a hard thing to do.

"Nothing brought any of it on honey. I was looking for a place anyways, but didn't want to tell you until I thought it was the right time. I mean, I'll be in France permanently after this summer, but when you have to come down you can stay here. Now Sadie and Morrow would have a place too. Plus if I must come down, I won't have your father arranging me accommodations. He'll be far too busy to bother with me," Blair replies. She then motions over to the windows.

"You should see the view. It's breathtaking."

Her daughter slowly walks over to her. This is not her mother. And what does she mean by him being too busy for her? The way her father talks, it sounds like he wants to include all of them. Not that she's been delusional to think they'll all be one big happy family, but at least one with parents who communicate.

"What do you mean he'll be too busy for you? I think he likes us staying there," Danny says quietly. She watches as her mother stiffens, as if uncomfortable.

Blair silently curses herself for what she had almost let slip. God, she hates him right now. It's her own fault she fell into his bed, but she was the mother of his child. She thought he would have at least given her a little more respect than that. Guess his fiancée would have to put up with that now though.

"Well he'll be spending time with you," Blair covers. She then turns towards her daughter and forces a smile.

"I was thinking we could have you paint murals to go along with the décor or even redecorate the place if you wanted to. After all you'd be here much more than me."

"That'd be great mom. Are you okay?" Danny hesitates, but finally just asks it. She hopes her mother will be honest with her, but knows it is unlikely. Blair laughs nervously and nods.

"Of course I am. Now I'm going to go call the guy who's selling it and tell him we want it. You can walk around or start planning if you want to. Excuse me." With that she walks from the room, out to the terrace. Danny stares at her and then immediately takes out her phone. She has one text from Morrow. He had asked where the address was earlier and she told him. He is probably here. She opens it anyways.

_Sent To: Danny_

_From: Morrow_

_Message: We're here._

"We're?" She furrows her brow and asks aloud. Even if someone had been there to answer it though, her thoughts are interrupted. There is a knock at the door and she quickly goes to open it. When she does Morrow smiles at her, but she sees her father too. He looks different though. His eyes have dark circles under them, his eyes bloodshot as if he's been crying, and his suit is disheveled.

"I didn't know you were coming," she admits.

_**'He was looking for you. So I had him come with me. That's okay, right?' **_Morrow signs to her. Danny nodds and then gives him a small hug. Her best friend then looks around in confusion, while her father silently steps in, still silent.

"What is this place?" Chuck asks.

Danny is a bit startled that he has finally spoken. He didn't even greet her, or really smile for that matter. She opens her mouth to speak, but the balcony door opens. Her mother steps in, turns around, and then turns very pale.

"What are you doing here?" Blair spat. She forgets Danny and Morrow are in the room. The anger swells inside her. She steps towards them.

"I don't want you here. She'll visit you at the Palace. I bought this for me and Danny, not you. Get out." Her eyes are burning into his. Chuck feels as if he wants to vomit. There is absolute hatred in her voice, as there should be. The way she found out... It wasn't good. He knows that.

"Mom?" Danny asks, sounding slightly feared. Blair's eyes widen as she realizes Danny is still here... and Morrow apparently.

"What's going on?" She looks between her two parents.

"Nothing," Blair fakes another smile, "Your father and I just agreed we aren't going to see you together anymore after this summer. You will visit him when you want and I'll stay in France. I'm sorry the conditions changed. It's just for the best. Morrow, walk me to my limo please." With that she walks past Chuck without another word. Morrow stares at Danny for a few minutes, but then runs ahead to catch up with her mother.

"What was that?" Danny spins around to face Chuck.

"What is she talking about? What did you do to her? What has changed? What did you mess up this time?!" Her voice increases in volume.

Chuck's eyes fall in shame. The last sentence got him the most. Actually all of it did. Of course she assumes it is his fault right away, everyone does. He knows in this case it is... But the assuming from his own daughter, well it really hurts.

"Your mother just found out about something I didn't want you two to know until... I wanted us all to get comfortable first. I was going to tell you then that," Chuck pauses. How is he supposed to say this to her? What made him think it could be put off in the first place?

"Just say it. God forbid you should lie to me any longer. Who knows maybe I'll hate you just like her after you tell me and then, this will all be over," Danny warns. She feels bad, but at the same time is angry. Everything was just starting to feel right, okay. Now it all seems like it just burst at the seams. Her life is going to be worse than before; she can feel it.

"Danny... Look I wanted to tell you when we were on better terms. Since that isn't going to happen, I'll say it. I have a fiancée, we're getting married soon. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Chuck tells her. The words struggle and he now feels sick, physically nauseous.

Danny's face shows the tiniest bit of emotion and then goes cold. She is in complete ice queen mode, just like her mother. That isn't good, ever.

"Well I don't want another mother," she shrugs.

"She wouldn't be..."

"Are you too ashamed to use her name?" A bitter laugh escapes her lips. Her dark brown eyes look to him in question.

"No... I'm just not sure if Blair..."

"There's really no point of you even mentioning my mother again. Even if she didn't hate you, like I can tell she does now, I'd never let you near her. I know you did something to her. I only wish she never would have gotten stuck with me and have a constant reminder of the person she detests so much. Don't get me wrong though. I don't think she ever loved you. She did it to protect me from you, when she took me. Do you honestly think if she thought you were father material or loved you at all she would have stuck around? I wouldn't," Danny scoffs. She knows the words are harsh and a low blow, but her heart hurts so much. So she's doing what she does best, trying to hurt who caused it ten times more.

"Danny…" Chuck breaths. He feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach.

"Save it," she rolls her eyes, "I'm sure we'll have a nice father/daughter dinner soon. Oh and if you think you'll bring her around me you, can forget it. The minute you do, I'm going back to France. I will personally go to court and tell them you're an unfit father and know nothing about me. I don't care if you have the best lawyers money can buy. I'll go to whatever lengths it takes to stay away from you."

"So that's it?" Chuck shrugs, feeling bitter. There is only so much he can take. Firs Blair makes him feel like shit, then Danny, and now even the inner voice is telling him he's an ass.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. I'm going to go and help my mom pack and then I'm sure she'll make me come and see you at some point," she says back.

"So you're honestly just going to write me off for having a life? I mean, you know how hard I am trying, but the split second you can push me away again, you do it? I'm trying to make you a part of my life. I'm really trying, okay Danny? And there may be things you don't like, but I can't change them just because you came…" Chuck closes his mouth immediately. He stares at her in fear.

"Just because I came along," Danny finishes. She purses her lips and her brown eyes water.

"That was phrased very wrong. I did not mean anything like that sounded… Danny," he tries, but she pushes past him. She goes to the door and then stops, turning around to face him again.

"FYI, dad," her voice increases in sarcasm and anger, "I didn't just come along, alright?! My mom has had me for almost sixteen years! You're the guy who just came along! Not me!" She shouts.

The door slams in his face, again.

--

A/N: So that is it for this chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughts.


	19. Happy Dance Time

**COMPUTER BACK (UPDATE)!**

So I got my computer back and my files! Yeah, everyone do a happy dance lol. I will be working on updating all of my stories as soon as possible. Please give me some time though, since I am working fast, but there is a lot to be done story wise and I have school and such. The latest an update should be for BATB would be Sunday (as in not day though). LBELB, I'm going to try to have out soon. L&F, the weekend coming up, but we'll have to see. As for TBFPS, I will still be updating that when an idea comes to mind and such. Thanks for all the support guys and I'm happy to be back soon!

XOXO,

Shelby

---

**UPDATE! **

So the computer people contacted me and informed me that my files are safe! Yes, I did happy dances all around my home. My parents also agreed to pay to have the laptop fixed, since I need something for school, until I get my Mac in March for my birthday. So double happy dance time! I want to thank everyone for all the support. You guys are so wonderful. Also let us hope everything will be fixed and returned to me soon so this hiatus does not go on too long. For BATB readers, you can still ask spoiler questions at TheFabFourSite and I have also started another story, **_The Bass Family Picture Show_**, that is sort of the sister-story to BATB. It is all the unseen/in-between moments for BATB. Please check it out and leave your thoughs. Thank you all again for being so wonderful!

XOXO,

Shelby

---

(Older Note, Update Above!)

**My computer is gone. **

So I just want to let everyone know that my laptop just shut down and is now dead. I've tried everything to get it to work and I'm going to take it to see if it can be fixed, but I doubt it. I can work from my sisters, but the thing is all of my files are on the computer. I am just praying that I can get the files transferred to another since I'm certain that the laptop isn't going to work again, but if I can't… I don't even know what I'll do. All of my stories have so many scenes, especially BATB, that I have written ahead of time and without them… I'm just screwed basically. I also had half of the next chapter for BATB written and now it's on my laptop that won't turn on. Same basically goes for my other stories as well. I also have all my school stuff. I really will have a mental breakdown if ALL of my files cannot be recovered. So I can't rewrite all of the scenes that were saved on my computer. I doubt I can even remember all of them. So right now I'm just hoping I can get my files back and then everything will be okay when I get a new laptop, but if not… I don't know what's going to happen. I might put out a few one-shots from my sisters computer, but as far as my stories in progress go, until I have my files back there won't be any updates for them. I'm really sorry about this, but trust me no one is more upset than I am. I have invested so much time into planning out all of my stories, especially BATB and this is the worst thing that could possibly happen to the story(s). Please, please, please keep your fingers crossed that they can transfer my files off the computer for me. I also had 2-3 possible stories started on my computer that I was going to release each time I finished one, but if the files go they go with them. I really hope probably hiatus doesn't make everyone stop reading the stories, but I really don't know what else to do. I don't have a lot of options here.

_**Breakfast at the Basses:**_

I've decided since this all happened and I have the story so far planned ahead that since I can't update, **I'm going to be answering spoiler questions**. All you have to do is go to http : / / thefabfoursite . livejournal . com / (remove the spaces to make link work) and I will make a post where you can ask them. This is a rare chance, but I feel so bad about all of this (even though it's out of my control) that I'm willing to do it. So please show the support if you love the story and keep it going even though updates are going to be non-existent while my files are stuck on the dead laptop. I think we can keep the hype going for the story on livejournal site, that is if you guys want too. If the hiatus, still telling myself files can be recovered (I will die if they can't be), goes long while they are doing that I may even make another story that will be hidden/unseen moments of "Breakfast at the Basses" that go over the time period the story has completed so far. But I will post another author's note to inform you if I do so. I'm really scared about your guys reaction to the story's possible hiatus, so if you are confident you will still love the story after the wait then please show the BATB love.

_**Lost and Found:**_

This story has so many future scenes written for it as well. I'm going to have to put it on hold and hope the readers will wait with me.

_**La Belle et La Bête:**_

As you know I had a lot of this story written, basically all of it until I changed a few things up, and there is no way I can go back and remember it all. So please just hope that the files can be recovered and then I will work very hard to get a chapter out. For now, please wait with me!

--

**Closing Note:**

I'm going to keep you guys posted on the situation when I learn of something new. I'll be taking my laptop in tomorrow morning. I have my sisters to use so I can do updates and such on other sites and still communicate on fanfiction and through email.

If you guys need to email be about anything, like if you don't have a fanfiction account, but have questions then you can do so with this address: starf girl 3529 yahoo . com (remove spaces).

Once again, I'm so sorry about this, but it really is out of my control. Just hope that the files can be retrieved!

XOXO - Shelby


	20. Hidden Hope

Title: _**Lost and Found**_

Chapter Title: **Hidden Hope**

Author: Shelby

Summary: If you don't get lost there's a chance you may never be found. Chuck lost Blair sixteen years ago. Sixteen-year-old Danny Waldorf has something to find. Both get lost in the middle of nowhere. There she'll find something she lost and so will he. (Blair/Chuck)

A/N: All right so I owe all of you readers a huge apology. I do hope you're still sticking by me on the story. I have just had so much writer's block and unfortunately, I'm not going to lie; I blame it on Season 3. I knew I would just rip Chuck apart and take this story a whole other way if I wrote too soon. So once again sorry and let me know if you're still reading.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up._

_Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Danny watches as her mother paces back and forth in front of the couch. She seems to be having some kind of mental breakdown. But it's silent. With Blair Waldorf it is always silent. That's mostly why since was born Danny didn't consider her mother one to panic. Over the years she learned that she does, but it's just harder to identify. She bit the bottom of her ruby lip and exhales loudly to gain her mother's attention.

"Mom, are you okay?" Danny asks, voice quiet, but strong. She knows her mother needs her right now. That much is obvious. So she has to be there for her. Her father obviously did something and if she finds out whatever horrible thing it is, she may never forgive him.

Blair stops abruptly and turns to look at her. She is as pale as a ghost. Her doe brown eyes create the exact expression of a deer caught in the headlights. A hand runs through her chestnut curls and she laughs breathlessly.

"I-I think so. Actually, I will be, but there's just something I need to do first. Will you be okay here with Morrow? He is in your room right? I'll only be gone for an hour or so." Her voice moves about a mile a minute. She is nervous and all over the place. Her pitch cracks and she even trembles some.

"Yes, I'll be fine and he is here. Take all the time you need," her daughter responds. She knows not to ask where her mother is going. Now is not the time to question. It is better to wait for a late night chat or final breakdown, the one where tears are involved.

"Great," Blair confirms with a nod. She then kisses her awkwardly on the forehead and grabs her keys off the counter. She goes out the door, eyes everywhere. Part of her just expects him to pop out, but she hopes he won't. He told Danny he is marrying his fiancée. She tries to tell herself that's fine, but maybe it isn't. Maybe it shouldn't be. She shakes her head and tries not to think about Chuck anymore.

"Your daughter called down, Ms. Waldorf. The car is ready," the man at the door tells her. He then opens the door for her so that she can continue on outside.

Sure enough, there is her car. It is a brand new IS Lexus Convertible, fire engine red. She gets in without hesitation and takes off a bit faster than she should. Once comfortable with the speed, she turns up the radio as loud as she can to block out her thoughts.

Blair knows she can't go to Serena or her mother, but there is one person who will know what to say. She is certain he can help her pull through. He will give her the advice that no one else is willing to.

The speed limit raises and she pushes down on the pedal. Her car flies pass the Brooklyn City Limit Sign. It's only a blur she doesn't need to be aware of. Surprisingly enough, she knows her way there. The townhouses all look the same, but there's one distinct thing she can catch if she slows does. So she does so.

"And there it is," Blair mumbles to herself. She pulls up in front of it and knows it's the perfect time of day. She'll just have to be gone before the other person returns home from work and needs their rightful parking space.

The car shuts off. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You can do this. He is the only one in your past here that proved himself shockingly trustworthy. Just go in and tell him what happened. He's never made you feel ashamed of yourself, not like—"

Her eyes snap open and she shakes her head. Why is it so hard to remove Chuck Bass from her mind? It should be easy. There should be a natural right that erases all thought of someone who's hurt you over a hundred times. But there isn't and she'll have to learn to live with that.

Blair climbs out of her car and goes up the few steps. Her hand rises to knock, but pauses. She bites her bottom lip and thinks it over once more in her mind.

Finally, after what feels like hours of hesitation, she knocks. She counts in her head how long it takes for the person on the other side to come and answer the door. _One, two, three, four, five, six…_ The door opens.

"Blair?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Danny sits next to Morrow in complete silence. He is reading and she is sketching. One thing she likes about him is that she never has to hide her drawings when around him. He knows not to try and sneak a peak. Then again, she remembers when they were little and he tried to do so she hit him over the head. So maybe it was just that she taught him well.

He can't take it anymore. His hand taps his best friend's shoulder. Her eyes flicker up to his and he raises his hands to sign.

'_**We need to talk about what happened with your dad, Danny. You can't keep this stuff in. You know what the doctor said.'**_ His motions are urgent and his expression displays nothing, but true concern.

That is the only reason she answers him. It's the only reason she ever answers him. She knows he will read her lips and therefore can continue to sketch while she talks.

"Fine. The thing is that I knew when I found my dad, or rather he found me—he would have a life. It's just—I feel like I've been lied to. In fact, I feel like he's still lying to me even though we haven't communicated since our fight," Danny explains. She is honest with him, even though it makes her chest hurt to do so. Perhaps the whole favoring the untruth is a trait she inherited from daddy dearest.

He stays silent for a few moments and then taps her sketchbook. Her eyes avert up to his gaze again.

Morrow motions, _**'Maybe he was scared to tell you because he knew something like this would happen. No offense, Danny you know I love you, but you're hard to approach.' **_

She rolls her eyes and then sighs. "So saying something like _just because you came along_ would help? He made me feel like nothing more than a bother. My mom never makes me feel like that and I'm the one who has been constantly holding her back in life." Her eyes close for a few seconds and a pained expression appears on her face. She tries to hide it, but she can't. Eyes open.

"Imagine if he knew how screwed up I really am, Morrow. Then he wouldn't even want to have time for the real me," Danny breathes. Her voice is mute and she is thankful he only reads her lips. The last thing she wants to do is repeat such a weak sentence again.

Morrow's blue eyes sadden. He then shakes his head though and refuses defeat. He puts a hand on her shoulder comfortingly before proposing what he knows will most likely scare her more than anything else he could suggest.

'_**One, you aren't screwed up. And second—Danny, you have to show him the real you. Only then can you tell if he'll either want to stay in your life or walk away. But you can't assume his actions. You don't know him well enough. It isn't fair.'**_ Morrow does not look away as his hands drop. He keeps a stern, but sympathetic gaze with Danny. There is nothing higher on his list of priorities than to get through to her.

Danny turns away from him. She barely raises her hand to answer in a quick signing. _**'I'll think about it. That's all I can do right now. I'm sorry.'**_

She tells herself that she isn't lying to Morrow. This is because she is certain that she will have to think over his words whether she truly wants to or not. Even if she didn't then they would invade her dreams without permission. It's best to try and do it when she can on her own time. Hopefully, that time won't be next year.

Morrow smiles ever so slightly. He then scoots closer to her and rests his chin on her shoulder. She returns a light simper and brings her knees up. The sketchbook is closed, but her hand rests on it to signify that she plans to reveal it to him.

"Wh-what did you draw?" Morrow inquires. His voice doesn't sound right and he knows that. So he raises the pitch just above that of a whisper. It also helps that he knows she'll never make fun of him.

Danny's hand slowly turns back the page. She reveals the sketch. It's of her mother. Blair Waldorf is smiling gracefully, brilliantly. But then there is a mirror image of her crying. Blair Waldorf is represented in a tragically, beautiful form.

His eyes fall down the paper. He reads over the words written.

_She faces the world with a smile and only cries on the inside. _

Morrow looks to her and Danny blushes some. Then he pulls her into his embrace. She hugs back, never wanting to let go. He always makes her feel safe.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tyler Humphrey walks out of his room and stops at the end of the hallway. His mother is still at work, but he hears his father speaking with someone in the main room. He decides it is best to just go in and see who it is for himself. The voice sounds familiar, but he can't exactly figure where he's heard it before.

The two adults in the room do not notice right away when he steps in. His father, Dan Humphrey, is sitting down on the couch next to Danny's mother, Blair Waldorf. He walks around in front of them and spares a small smile.

"Dad, you know Danny's mom?" Tyler asks. There is confusion in his voice, but as always he keeps it pleasant. His eyes stay with his father's, but he can feel Blair looking him over.

"Blair and I are old friends, son," Dan replies with a nod. He doesn't elaborate, but speaks in a rather casual tone. There is an underlying sense of emotion though he knows his son could never understand, not that he plans on trying to explain it to him.

The younger man nods and then turns to the woman next to his father. "Ms. Waldorf, if you don't mind my asking, how is Danny doing?" he inquires. His tone is extremely polite. It shows that he was raised right, but that's a given considering his father was always such a do-gooder back in the day.

"She's…fine, Tyler. I must apologize for how bitter I was when you first met me. Feel free to visit my daughter any time you want to," Blair offers. She genuinely felt bad for how she came off the first time Dan's son saw her. It was just that—No, she agreed not to think about him and she wasn't going to.

Tyler shrugs, "It's cool. Dad, I'm going to Uncle Nate's house now. I'll see you later." He waves at both of them and then goes out the front door.

Once he is gone, Blair turns back to Dan. A dark shadow crosses her chestnut colored eyes. He knows most of it, but not all that happened recently. She doesn't want to relive it in words, but it's why she came there. If she explains it to him then he can help her, but first she has to voice it.

"Well, we were getting closer I guess. But then—He got me in his bed. I'm not sure how it happened, Dan. It did though and then I wakeup and everything goes to hell. He's all that he wants to make this work, but then someone calls and leaves a message saying—" She has to stop to swallow a lump in her throat. The tears brim in the rims of her eyes. They sting and she refuses to let them fall.

"You found out about his fiancée," Dan finishes. It isn't a guess. Everyone who has been living in the city knows about it. Serena told him when they spoke on the phone. Blair of course hadn't been there long enough, nor would she have guessed it in a million years.

Blair nods and her eyes fall in shame. "I feel…used and betrayed. I also realize I must be pretty damn dumb to let this happen. What was I thinking? If Danny knew I did something like this, whether another woman was involved or not, she wouldn't be proud of me. I just made the worst mistake I could have in this situation," she whispers, voice cracking towards the end of the sentence.

He shakes his head in anger and stands up. Her eyes notice that his fists ball, but it strangely puts her at ease. It's showing that he has compassion, that he cares for someone who he doesn't have to. And he isn't gaining anything from it either.

"Do you want me to punch him again? My arm has been aching to swing another since it first connected with his jaw back in high school," Dan offers. He is both trying to make her smile, despite his anger, but is also being completely truthful.

Blair does laugh, but it sounds sad and pathetic. She shakes her head and runs her fingers through her curls. Then even the solemn simper disappears and her eyes look to his in total melancholy.

"It's not that I blame him for moving on. I knew it was a risk when I left, but he let me sleep with him when he knew he wanted to marry this woman, Dan!" Blair's voice rises to almost a yell. She stands up and wipes away her tears before they fall.

"Okay, so I admit that yes, it hurts that at one time I thought I could be the only one who got Chuck Bass to love them. I'll admit I don't feel so special anymore. Hell, after what happened this morning, what he did to me… I don't feel like I'm worth anything," she expresses. She drops back down on the couch and shoulders slump in defeat.

Dan immediately grabs her and forces her eyes to meet his. He shakes his head sternly. "You are wrong, Blair. You are special and worth so much, way more than him. Without you, there wouldn't be a Danielle Waldorf. I mean if you did what Chuck wanted you to back then, she would have been aborted. You don't need a Chuck Bass in your life. You never have. One thing you do need though is to decide if your daughter does." He knows the words will be hard for her to take in, but says them without hesitation.

A single tear slips down her cheek. After that, she pushes the rest back and nods. Her hands fly around his neck and she hugs him tightly. Her attempts to stay strong don't work. She breaks and everything she was holding back, tears included, falls.

"It's okay," Dan soothes. His hand rubs her back. He is there like a friend should be, like he was all those years before. It's something no one expected and not many know of, but their friendship is written in time.

They stay like that until she is ready. Blair pulls back and wipes at her eyes. They both stand up. She swoops a hand under her eyes to try and clean the mess her eye makeup most likely made.

"I know what I need to do."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck knocks lightly on the door. He can't believe that Blair actually sent a text that asked him to come over. It's extremely late and well, he's pretty sure she detests him with every fiber of her being after what happened that morning. When she doesn't immediately answers he starts to believe that it's payback, some cruel joke to try and make him feel exactly how she did when she heard that message Vivian left.

But then the door opens. Blair stands there. She seems much more collected than before. It's strange, eerie almost. He doesn't feel comfort about her eyes either. It isn't an emotion he recognizes. That makes him worry even more than a livid stare from her would. He parts his lips to say something, anything, but nothing vocalizes.

"Danny is asleep and I don't want to wake her. We can speak quietly in the hallway," Blair instructs him. She then steps out before he can even object. Her footsteps don't stop until they are in front of the elevator. She senses there may be an unfortunate feeling of remembrance, but does her best to brush it off.

Chuck still can't bring himself to say anything. Her eyes fall from his and she releases a deep breath. He knows in that moment she has planned exactly what to say to him and her mind is set. He can only hope it won't end with her ordering him out of Danny's life, out of her life.

"Years ago this would have killed me," Blair tells him, just above a whisper.

He stares at her back, slowly taking a step forward. She does not stiffen as he expects, but just remains still. When he gets close enough he sees her eyes from the side, but they do not notice him. Instead they focus out in front of her, lost in the floor pattern. He knows that's not what they really see though.

"Blair..." He says her name, but then it dies on his lips. What is he to say? There is nothing he can say here and he hates that. Slowly she turns to look at him. Her eyes are glossy, tears threatening to fall, but still she faces him strongly.

"Now there are so many things that hold more importance than this. There is something in my life that keeps me from falling apart right now. Ironically you gave her to me." A bitter laugh escapes her lips.

"I really hope last night and this morning wasn't an attempt to sock it to me after keeping her from you—"

"You can't possibly suggest I'd be that cruel?" he snaps, anger rising in his own voice. Their eyes connect and she looks at him no differently. What he said seems to hold no weight like he knows it would have years back.

She does not yell, like he secretly wants her to.

"No, that was me suggesting you're human. At least then your reasoning would be justified," Blair nods, but then smiles sarcastically.

"Unless of course you love her. Do you love her Chuck?"

That word coming from her lips in such a mocking way makes him wonder how she felt when he did it to her before, years ago. It's the first time she is connecting it with him that he wants to cover his ears and scream to block it out.

"Don't do that to yourself," he orders. Both of them know her words break her heart more than his. While they scare him, they destroy her bit by bit. They demolish any good memory of them and it's his entire fault. But instead of patching the cuts she slices deeper, wanting scars.

"I'm not doing anything to myself," Blair responds with a shake of her head. "And thanks to you, this is the last time something like this will be able to hurt me."

"What does that mean?" he pleads.

"The only thing that's absolute and true is love, Chuck. But unfortunately it's also so easy for one like you to fake and deceive someone like me with. You never loved me..." Blair denies. She can barely look at him, but doesn't dare break their gaze because it's needed.

"Take that back," he retorts, eyes seeing red. His feet move forward and he grabs onto her arm, pulling her towards him with force.

"Now!" His teeth clench. Blair stares down at it for a moment and then looks back up at him. She isn't there though. When he looks into her eyes, he gasps because the Blair that belongs to him is not even hidden in them anymore.

"I can't and for that I'm sorry. I have loved two people in my life, one I have and one I'll never see again." Her voice breaks and Chuck frowns in confusion.

"The first is my daughter. I love her in a way that no one else can compare to and nor will I ever want them to," she clarifies.

"Danny's still here. Who's the other?" he asks, sounding scared. Blair's eyes drop to his hold on her arm and slowly she removes it. She leans towards him and Chuck breathes her in. He feels her breath against his neck, her body brushing against his own.

"The boy who gave her to me," Blair whispers and then moves past him. Chuck turns around immediately and grabs onto her arm again. Their eyes connect briefly.

"I'm here," he speaks loud and clear.

Blair looks on him sadly and shakes her head.

"You are, but the man you became is not the one I want. And neither is the woman I formed into what the boy would want either." A single tear slides down her cheek.

Chuck lets go of her arm, his own eyes brimming with tears.

Blair's voice breaks. "They got their happy ending, but not us."

"That doesn't make any sense. They ended in tragedy. We're the ones who still have a chance," Chuck interjects, speaking with desperation.

"You're wrong."

Blair's smile is now the most heartbreaking image he knows will ever be with him.

"They'll be together forever in the form of their daughter. They may have died the day the girl left, but their hearts and souls rest forever in their child's heart. Someone more worthy of their love than the people we have become," she breathes.

"Blair—" Why can't for once he know the right thing to say? Chuck wants to scream and shake her, but he can't. It's like he's frozen and mute.

So Blair carries on without his input. She wipes at her eyes and nods. "It's good you found someone then. I only ask that when you see Danny and try to be a good father to her—You can't force this woman on her." She looks away from him and crosses her arms. It's the closure she tells herself she needs with the message that he needs to be delivered to him.

He nods eagerly, trying to grasp hold of the situation again. "I know that. I—Blair, I can be the father you want me to be for her. I'll be there for her, for you—"

"Good then. That's all I ask," Blair interrupts. She closes herself off. They both know what she's doing. Her hand hits the elevator button and she finalizes their conversation with a nod.

"Blair wait," Chuck begs.

She turns back towards him and shakes her head. "I can't. I don't have the time at this point in my life. And before it's too late I hope you realize that Danny doesn't either." With that, Blair goes into her apartment and shuts the door.

He steps into the elevator. The doors close. He should be happy she just gave him her blessing to get to know his daughter. Blair was basically saying she's going to even help him some. But he isn't happy. Instead, Chuck feels like the moment he gained that, he lost something else, hope for a dream hidden, but never forgotten.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Well, this was ten pages. I hope it was to your satisfaction. Let me know. Is the story still any good?


End file.
